Gewitterstürme
by Mahalove
Summary: Über Hogwarts jagt ein fürchterlicher Sturm hinweg und bringt so einige Opfer mit sich...wirklich?
1. Chapter 1

Also Leute ich habe mich nochmal an ein FanFic gewagt, wie ich bereits gesagt habe, FanFics liegen mir nicht, man sollte ja so gut wie möglich versuchen die Charaktere zu übernehmen, denke ich...

Naja, ich habe diesmal Hermine und Snape zu den Hauptcharakteren erkoren, ich hoffe der Text gefällt euch, wenn ja, dann reviewt bitte XD sonst verliere ich schnell das Interesse an der Geschichte.

Aber das meiste ist davon wahrscheinlich sowieso Unsinn :blush: Also, naja, genug der Vorrede...

* * *

**GEWITTERSTÜRME**

„Das Wetter wird immer schlechter!" brummte Harry und sah zum Fenster hinaus. „Wenn das so weiter geht können wir Quidditch vergessen! Oder wir spielen ewig, ich glaube nicht das ich in dem Regen den Schnatz ausfindig machen könnte!"

Hermine sah für einen Moment von ihrem Buch über alte Runen auf. „Es ist das schlimmste Gewitter seid langem! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das Dumbledor seine Schüler bei so einem Wetter spielen lassen würde!"

„Dir ist das ja egal!" Ron setzte sich wütend in seinem Sessel auf, in dem er es sich vor dem Kamin bequem gemacht hatte. „Solange die Bücherei nicht weggeschwemmt wird, solange ist dir doch alles egal! Du hast gar keine Ahnung was uns Quidditch bedeutet!"

Hermine legte ihr Buch weg und sah Ron finster an. „Ich habe lediglich gesagt, das wenn das Wetter so bleibt, Dumbledor es sicher nicht riskieren würde euch hinauszuschicken! Und ja, es ist mir egal, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern das ich an dem Wetter Schuld bin!"

Ron biss sich auf die Lippe und sah zum Fenster hinaus. „Trotzdem, seit Snape im Orden ist kommt es mir so vor, als wäre er schlimmer geworden! Quidditch war das einzigste was mich aufgemuntert hat in seinem Unterricht und jetzt fällt es auch noch aus!"

„Snape ist nicht schlimmer geworden!" Hermine stand auf. „Und wenn du in seinem Unterricht nicht an Quidditch denken würdest, so würdest du nicht andauernd deinen Trank versauen. Überhaupt, ihr beide solltet euch wieder mehr um die Schule kümmern und endlich lernen!"

Harry sagte nichts, er wartete darauf das Ron ein zynische Antwort gab, doch die blieb aus. Stattdessen starrte er missmutig ins Feuer und ignorierte Hermine einfach.

„Wir sind eben nicht so diszipliniert wie du, Hermine!" erwiderte nun Harry sachte. „Es ist ja nicht so das wir nicht lernen wollen!"

„Ist es nicht?" Ron sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbraue an und erntete einen bösen Blick von Hermine.

„Wenn es euch beide nicht stört, ich gehe jetzt schlafen! Das solltet ihr übrigens auch! Morgen haben wir in den ersten zwei Stunden Zaubertränke und wenn ihr bei Snape zu spät kommt...!" sie schnalzte mit der Zunge und drehte sich um. „Ich wünsche euch eine Gute Nacht!"

Harry und Ron sahen ihr missmutig hinterher und folgten dann ihrem Rat ins Bett zu gehen, auch wenn sie sich nicht auf den nächsten Morgen freuten.

* * *

Harry und Ron hatten sich Hermines Rat zu Herzen genommen und waren nicht zu spät gekommen. Sie saßen auf den hintersten Plätzen und warteten auf den Zaubertranklehrer.

„Seltsam!" Hermine sah zur Kerkertür die nicht aufschwang und von einem hektischen Snape wieder zugeschlagen wurde. „Er kommt doch immer pünktlich!"

Ron hatte es sich auf seinen Armen bequem gemacht und holte noch etwas Schlaf nach. „Er kann meinetwegen so spät kommen wie er will!" nuschelte er.

„Freu dich doch Hermine, umso später er kommt umso weniger Zeit müssen wir mit ihm verbringen!" Harry störte es genauso wenig wie Ron das ihr meistgehasster Lehrer nicht auftauchte.

„Wir hängen mit dem Stoff sowieso schon nach!" Hermine schlug ihr Buch auf. „Wenn jetzt Snape auch noch zu spät kommt, dann vergeuden wir nur noch mehr wertvolle Zeit." Sie las das Kapitel der letzten Stunde noch einmal durch.

Harry beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkel. „mich wundert es das du die Bücher überhaupt noch liest, du kannst doch bestimmt alles auswendig!"

Hermine wandte ihren Blick nicht vom Buch ab. „Nun, wenn ich nicht alles wiederhole, dann vergesse ich es auch wieder! Und das kann ein fataler Fehler sein. Bei den Prüfungen kann alles drankommen, was wenn es genau dieses Thema ist und ich es vergessen habe!"

„Hermine, du vergisst nichts so schnell, und selbst wenn du eine Sache vergessen solltest, dann ist das doch auch nicht so schlimm!" Harry zog an einen langen Faden an seinem Umhang der immer länger wurde. „Du bist sowieso die Beste!"

„Harry, du hast doch gar keine Ahnung, wenn ich etwas mache, dann so gut wie möglich! Ich ...!" sie starrte auf den Faden der immer länger wurde. „Ich kann mich eben nicht mit wenig zufrieden geben! Jetzt hör auf damit oder du hast keinen Umhang mehr!" Sie griff nach dem Faden und riss ihn ab.

Harry starrte das lange Ende in seiner Hand an und ließ sie dann schließlich sinken. „Hermine, vielleicht ist Snape ja tot!"

Hermine sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, doch Ron war plötzlich hellwach, dieses Thema schien ihm zu gefallen.

„Ja!" stimmte er begeistert zu und in seinem Kopf reihte sich alles aneinander. „Ja, natürlich, er wurde beim spionieren erwischt und Du-weißt-schon-wer hat ihn einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt. Das ...!"

„ist totaler Unsinn Ron!" Hermine funkelte ihn an. „Professor Snape ist ein intelligenter Zauberer und hat weit mehr drauf als du dir vorstellen kannst!"

„Vielen Dank für Ihr Kompliment!"

Hermine zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um, still und leise, wie es sonst nicht Snapes Art war, hatte er die Tür zu den Kerkern geöffnet und war eingetreten.

Ron schien sichtlich enttäuscht und Harry versuchte Snapes Blicken auszuweichen.

„Sie besitzen ein Talent für die unsinnigsten Fantasien, Mr Weasley, ich wünschte sie würden sich genauso hingebungsvoll meinem Unterricht widmen!" Snape drehte sich um und lief nach vorne zu seinem Pult. Sein Blick wanderte über die einzelnen Schüler, die bei Snapes Ankunft sofort verstummt waren. „Ich war der Annahme sie hätten sich bereits auf die Stunde vorbereitet!" Seine schwarzen Augen ruhten auf einem Gryffindor der rasch ein Magazin in seine Tasche zurücksteckte. „Statt dessen beschäftigen sie sich mit Dingen, die mit absoluter Sicherheit nicht in den Prüfungen drankommen!" Er drehte ihnen den Rücken zu und zog seinen Zauberstab hinaus. „Fahren sie dort vor, wo sie die letzte Stunde aufgehört haben! Sie sollten heute mit ihrem Trank fertig werden!" Auf der Tafel erschien wieder die Rezeptur, die Hermine bereits das letzte Mal abgeschrieben und sich bereits eingeprägt hatte. Sie war mit ihrem Zaubertrank wesentlich weiter als die anderen und wäre wahrscheinlich schon fertig, wenn sie sich nicht neben ihrem Zaubertrank auch noch um deren von Ron und Harry hatte kümmern müssen.

Als sie ihre Aufzeichnungen noch einmal mit denen auf der Tafel verglich, glitt ihr Blick zu Snape, der hinter seinem Pult saß und noch blasser erschien als sonst. Seine sonst so schwarzen Augen hatten ein stumpfes Strahlen und sahen müde aus. Seine Bewegungen waren nicht so glatt wie sonst, er bewegte sich langsamer, als habe er Schmerzen, doch sein unergründlicher Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verriet rein gar nichts über sein Wohlbefinden.

Irgendetwas brachte Hermine dazu sich um den Zaubertrankmeister zu sorgen, vielleicht war es der Fakt, das er kein einziges Mal aufstand um durch die Reihen zu schleichen. Bevorzugt natürlich bei den Gryffindors, um deren Zaubertränke als pure Beleidigung zu bezeichnen.

Immer wieder huschte Hermines Blick zu Snape und musterte ihn vorsichtig, so das es keiner bemerkte. Sie hoffte darauf das er ihr irgendeinen Hinweis lieferte was mit ihm war.

„Hermine, dein Trank läuft über!" Harry stieß das geistesabwesende Mädchen an, die sofort die Flamme des Kochers niedriger drehte. „Was ist denn los mit dir?" Harry sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Du machst doch sonst nie etwas falsch!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nur in Gedanken versunken gewesen!"

„Für mich sah es eher so aus, als ob du Snape anstarren würdest!" flüsterte nun Ron zu ihr hinüber.

Hermine, die sich peinlich erwischt fühlte, errötete. „Ich habe ihn nicht angestarrt, ich habe nur zu ihm gesehen!" Auf Harrys und Rons fragende Blicke fuhr sie fort. „Ich glaube es geht ihm nicht so gut! Merkt ihr das nicht das er sich langsamer bewegt als sonst, und noch blasser ist?"

Harry hob eine Augenbraue und Ron zog eine Grimasse. „Wir starren unseren Lehrer normalerweise auch nicht so an wie du! Besonders nicht Snape! Es reicht wenn wir ihn ansehen MÜSSEN!"

Hermine schnappte nach Luft, doch ihr fiel nicht ein was sie erwidern sollte, also wechselte sie das Thema. „Wir sollten uns beeilen, sonst bekommen wir Ärger wenn der Trank nicht fertig ist bis zum Ende der Stunde!"

Hermine hätte sich selbst Ohrfeigen können, das war das erste Mal das sie sich ablenken ließ und dann noch von einem Lehrer den sie nicht ausstehen konnte. Es konnte ihr doch egal sein wie es ihm ging, ihn würde es genauso wenig interessieren wenn sie krank wäre.

Sie füllte am Ende der Stunde den Trank in ein kleines Reagenzglas und brachte es nach vorne zum Pult. Snape sah einen Moment auf und Hermine versuche in seinen dunklen Augen sehen zu können was los war, doch es war unmöglich etwas zu erkennen und Wahrsagen hätte ihr in diesem Fall sicher auch nicht weiterhelfen können.

„Miss Granger, kann ich ihnen helfen?" Snape wurde sich bewusst das seine Schülerin ihn anstarrte und in Gedanken versunken war, während die anderen sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde machten.

Hermine erwachte aus ihrer Starre und stotterte verlegen eine Entschuldigung. Frag ihn doch einfach, dachte sie. „Aber Professor!" fing sie erneut an und zog Snapes Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob sie vielleicht krank sind?"

Snape sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Wie kommen sie denn darauf?" Doch anstatt auf eine Antwort zu warten fuhr er fort. „Ich denke nicht das dies zum Unterricht gehört, das private Wohlbefinden eines Lehrers geht den Schülern nichts an!"

Nun war es an Hermine die sichtlich überrascht über seine Antwort schien, wobei sie sich auch sicher war, das sie keinen Sinn ergab. „Ich verstehe nicht Professor! Wieso dürfen wie Schüler uns nicht um unsere Lehrer sorgen?"

Snape hatte gehofft das Hermine keine weiteren albernen Fragen stellen würde. „Dann drücke ich mich anders aus, Miss Granger, es gibt Dinge die sie nichts angehen! Und jetzt gehen sie!"

Hermine sah ihn noch einen Augenblick an und überlegte ob sie ihm widersprechen sollte, doch ihr war klar das dies zu nichts führen würde, wenn Snape sich entschieden hatte nichts zu sagen, dann würde er es auch nicht tun. Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und machte sich daran ihre Tasche zu packen. Erstaunt stellte sie fest das Ron und Harry sich schon auf und davon gemacht hatten, sie seufzte leise.

Sie schulterte ihre Tasche und wollte das Klassenzimmer verlassen als sie hinter sich ein Klirren vernahm. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah wie Snape zusammengekrümmt am Boden saß. Sie ließ ihre Tasche wieder fallen und lief zu ihm hinüber.

„Professor! Was ist passiert?"

Snape musste sich zusammenreißen um Hermine nicht zu zeigen was er gerade durchmachte. „Ich sagte ihnen doch sie sollen gehen!" zischte er wütend.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. „Es tut mir Leid Professor, aber ich sehe doch das es ihnen nicht gut geht, sie können mir nichts vor machen! Sie sollten zu Madame Pomfrey gehen!"

Snape zog sich an seinen Tisch wieder nach oben. Seine Augen ruhten auf Hermine, die keine Anstalten machte zu gehen. Er atmete tief ein und musste sich beherrschen nicht aus der Haut zu fahren. Da hatte ihn doch Miss Besserwisserin in einem derart schlechten Zustand erwischt, das konnte er sich selbst nicht verzeihen und schon gar nicht ihr. „Wenn sie wissen was gut für sie ist, dann werden sie jetzt gehen!" schnaubte er.

Hermine starrte ihn mit offenen Mund an. „Gut!" erwiderte sie nun wütend. „Wahrscheinlich gefällt es ihnen noch, aber was kann man von einem Todesser schon anderes erwarten!" Bevor sie sich die Hand vor den Mund halten konnte sprudelte es weiter aus ihr hinaus. „Aber normalerweise finden die ja eher Gefallen daran wenn die anderen Schmerzen haben!"

Snape funkelte sie wütend ab, er schien seine Schmerzen vergessen zu haben. „Sie kleine...!" er presste seine Lippen aufeinander und griff nach Hermines Umhang und zog sie näher. „Was denken sie eigentlich wer sie sind!" fauchte er.

„Hermine!"

Snape ließ Hermine erschrocken los und Hermine drehte sich um.

„Hermine, ist etwas passiert?" Ron stand in der Tür, er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht nachdem Hermine das Klassenzimmer nicht verlassen hatte.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, sie hob ihre Tasche auf und lief zu Ron, an der Tür blieb sie stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Es tut mir Leid Professor! Aber sie sollten wirklich zu Madame Pomfrey gehen!"

Snape konnte nichts mehr erwidern, Hermine war weg.

* * *

Also das wars erstmal, ich hoffe ich bringe es fertig ein weiteres Kapitel zu schreiben mit mehr Sinn :blush 


	2. Kapitel 2

Also als erstes Mal super Danke an alle! Die ersten Reviews :freufreu:

WolfEmpress Danke für den Tipp mit den Anonymous Reviews, ich hoffe ich bekomme nicht zu viele die negativ sind :blush:

:Also sich erst mal beruhigen muss: dann versuche ich mich mal an einem weiteren Chapter

* * *

„Mein Gott Hermine, was hast du zu Snape gesagt das er sich so aufgeregt hat!" fragte Ron sie verwirrt als sie den Gang entlang liefen. „Ich und Harry haben im anderen Klassenzimmer auf dich gewartet, aber als du nicht kamst habe ich mir gedacht ich schaue lieber noch mal bei Snape nach, du kannst dich glücklich schätzen das ich mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht habe!...He Hermine, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Hermine sah auf, sie war in Gedanken versunken, irgendwie tat es ihr doch Leid Snape einfach so sich seinen Schmerzen zu überlassen, auch wenn er ein absolutes Ekelpaket war. „Ist ja nichts passiert Ron! Und jetzt sei still!" Sie setzte sich neben Harry der sie groß ansah, als sie das Klassenzimmer betraten.

„Was ist passiert!" Harry sah Hermine an, doch als die nicht antworte wandte er sich an Ron.

„Snape wollte sie wohl gerade verprügeln!" Er schmiss seine Tasche unter den Tisch und setzte sich neben Harry. „Ich sage dir, dieser Mistkerl...!"

„Ron, jetzt sei doch mal still!" herrschte in Hermine an. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung was passiert ist! Außerdem haben wir jetzt Gesichte!" Für sie war damit das Gespräch beendet und die beiden Jungs sahen sie nur verzweifelt an.

Ich bin doch selbst schuld, dachte sie. Ich habe ihm so was an den Kopf geworfen, er will doch kein Todesser mehr sein. Sie hielt ihr Feder in der Hand und starrte auf das leere Pergament auf ihrem Tisch. Sicher ist irgendetwas passiert, er hat Schmerzen, er kann mir nicht weiß machen das man sich keine Sorgen machen muss. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich die gesamte Stunde nur um den Meister der Zaubertränke und was wohl mit ihm war.

Harry und Ron beobachteten sie besorgt, Hermine hatte kein einziges Wort aufgeschrieben und schien in Gedanken versunken, doch sie wollten bis nach der Stunde warten um sie zu fragen was mit ihr los sei.

„Harry, ich fühle mich nicht wohl! Kannst du Professor McGonagall bitte sagen das ich auf der Krankenstation bin!" Hermine stand mit dem Ende der Stunde auf und die beiden Jungen hatten keine Chance ein Wort zu sagen.

Sie nahm ihre Tasche, verließ so schnell wie möglich das Klassen Zimmer und ließ zwei verwirrte Jungen zurück.

Ich muss mich bei ihm entschuldigen, dachte sie, während sie mit eiligen Schritten zu den Kerkern lief. Eine Ravenclaw kam ihr mit einer Klassenkameradin entgegen.

„Was wohl mit Snape ist? Der ist so schnell abgehauen!"

„Ja, heute hat er uns nicht mal Hausaufgaben aufgegeben!"

Ihre Freundin lachte. „Das ist das erstemal das er schneller weg war als wir!"

Hermine blieb stehen und sah den beiden Mädchen hinterher. Snape war nicht mehr da? Wo wollte er so schnell hin. Sie sah zu Boden und drückte ihre Tasche an die Brust. Vielleicht sucht er mich, dachte sie. Ja, er will mir sicher eine Strafarbeit augeben für das was ich gesagt habe...oder... Sie sah auf. Dann drehte sie sich um und lief an den zwei Ravenclaws vorbei, die Treppen hinauf immer in Richtung Krankenflügel.

Vor der Tür blieb sie einen Moment stehen und atmete tief ein und aus. Mit zitternden Fingern griff sie nach der Klinke und drückte sie sachte hinunter.

„Severus, du musst vorsichtiger sein!"

Hermine erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung, das war Dumbledors Stimme.

„Wie konnten sie mit dieser Wunde nur unterrichten!" Das war eindeutig Madame Pomfrey. „Sie hätte sich noch viel schlimmer entzünden können. Das sieht wirklich nicht gut aus!" sagte sie schließlich und Hermine hörte wie Snape laut aufstöhnte.

„Professor, ich befürchte das die Schule nicht mehr lange sicher ist! Die Todesser...!" er zog die Luft hörbar ein, während Madame Pomfrey sich um seine Wunde kümmerte. „sie planen etwas. Leider konnte ich nicht mehr genau...Madame Pomfrey, verdammt, können sie das nicht etwas später machen!" zischte er ungehalten die Schulheilerin an.

„Sachte, sachte Severus!" Dumbledor versuchte seinen jungen Freund zu beruhigen. „Es wäre besser wenn sie mir alles in meinem Büro erläutern, nachdem..." Und er betonte das Wort bestimmend. „...nachdem Madame Pomfrey sich um ihre Wunde gekümmert hat!"

Dumbledor schien sich zum gehen zu wenden. „Warten sie Professor!"

„Ja, Severus, was gibt es noch?"

„Miss Granger hat etwas mitbekommen!" Snape hörte sich besorgt an. „Es ist besser wenn keiner der Schüler bescheid weiß!"

Dumbledor trat wieder zu dem Krankenbett zurück. „Ich weiß, ich weiß!" er fuhr sich durch seinen weißen Bart. „Im Moment sollten wir vorsichtig sein mit dem was wir sagen. Ich möchte nicht das einer der Schüler nur einen Moment auf den Gedanken kommt das sie nicht sicher sind. Solange ich hier bin werde ich mein möglichstes tun, damit ihnen kein Haar gekrümmt wird."

„Professor, ich...!" Snape brach ab.

„Machen sie sich keine Sorge Severus!" damit drehte sich der alte Schulleiter um und schritt auf die Tür zu.

Hermines Herz fing an zu rasen. Sie drehte sich nach links, nach rechts, doch bevor sie sich ein Versteck suchen konnte stand Dumbledor vor ihr und schaute sie überrascht durch seine Halbmondbrillengläser an.

„Hermine!"

„Professor Dumbledor!" Hermine sah zu Boden.

„Du hast dir um Professor Snape Sorgen gemacht, nicht?"

Hermine nickte sachte und sah den Schulleiter verschämt an. „Ja, ich... er ist doch zusammengebrochen!"

„Nun!" Dumbledor trat zur Seite und hielt Hermine die Tür auf. „Wenn sie möchten können sie Madame Pomfrey zur Hand gehen, sie kümmert sich gerade um Professor Snape und ich bin mir sicher sie würde sich über eine zweite helfende Hand freuen." Er zwinkerte Hermine zu und ging dann.

Verwirrt sah sie Dumbledor hinterher, da hörte sie auch wie Snape sich lautstark über Madame Pomfreys Heilmethoden beschwerte.

„Können sie verdammt noch mal nicht vorsichtiger sein!" Ein Klirren erfüllte den Raum und nun erhob Madame Pomfrey erbost ihre Stimme.

„Professor, sie sind schlimmer als ein kleines Kind! Jetzt muss ich eine neue Flasche holen!"

„Dann sollte sie nächstes Mal ...!"

Madame Pomfrey entdeckte Hermine und unterbrach Snape bevor eine weitere Beleidigung über seine Lippen kommen konnte.

„Oh, Miss Granger! Kommen sie doch bitte mal!"

Snape sah Madame Pomfrey entsetzt und entrüstet an. „Ich bitte sie, wir sagten doch keine Schüler!"

„Seien sie jetzt still Professor! Sie sind selbst daran Schuld, hätten sie nicht so gezappelt, dann wäre mir die Flasche nicht aus den Händen gefallen!" Madame Pomfreys Stimme hörte sich wütend an. „Miss Granger, kommen sie herüber!" rief sie dem eingeschüchterten Mädchen zu. „Halten sie doch bitte mal diesen Verband damit nicht noch mehr Blut aus der Wunde läuft und Dreck hineinkommt."

„Ich kann den Verband auch selber halten!" zischte Snape und warf Hermine einen funkelnden Blick zu, der sagte das sie ihm bloß nicht zu nahe kommen sollte.

„Wie wollen sie das machen?" Madame Pomfrey lachte auf. „Kommen sie nur Miss Granger, sie wissen doch, bellende Hunde beißen nicht!"

„Wie bitte?" empörte sich Snape.

Hermine kam langsam näher und sah nun einen Verband der vom Rücken bis über den Bauch gelegt war.

„Auf dem Verband ist eine Flüssigkeit, bitte halte hinten am Ende deine Hand drauf und vorne. Die Flüssigkeit darf nicht an die Luft kommen ansonsten hat das Ganze hier keine Wirkung!"

Sie nahm Hermines Hände, ignorierte Snapes Gefluche und legte jeweils eine Hand hinten und eine Hand vorne auf den Bauch.

„Wenn er sie ärgern sollte, dann drücken sie einfach kurz zu, glauben sie mir, dann ist er erst mal still!" damit ging sie mit schnellen Schritten davon und Snape starrte ihr nur ungehalten nach.

„Wehe sie erzählen irgendjemanden nur ein Sterbenswörtchen!" Er sah Hermine dabei nicht an, wahrscheinlich wollte er diese Situation so gut wie möglich ignorieren, schließlich hielt ein junges Mädchen ihn mehr oder weniger im Arm.

„Professor, Sir, was ist ihnen denn passiert?" fragte Hermine schüchtern um die Stille zu überbrücken.

„Das geht sie einen verdammten Dreck an!" schnarrte er.

„Waren...waren das Todesser?" ihre Stimme wurde leise und sie machte sich auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst, doch dieses blieb aus.

„Miss Granger, ich sagte ihnen bereits, wenn sie wissen was gut für sie ist, dann sollten sie mit ihren Fragerein aufhören!" Hermine meinte das sie einen sorgenvollen Ton aus seiner Stimme heraushören konnte, aber sorgte sich Snape denn wirklich um irgendjemanden?

Sie wusste nicht wo sie hinsehen sollte und biss sich nervös auf die Lippe.

„Professor!"

„Ich sagte doch, sie sollen keine Fragen stellen!" zischte er.

„Ich möchte mich entschuldigen!" flüsterte sie leise.

Snape war Still, er schien nachzudenken. „Wie bitte?" fragte er schließlich, als habe er nicht verstanden was sie gesagt hatte.

„Für das, was ich heute morgen zu ihnen gesagt habe! Ich denke nicht wirklich das sie einen Gefallen an Schmerz haben! Und sie sind ja kein Todesser mehr und ich bin davon überzeugt das sie in Wirklichkeit ein netter Mensch sind!" Sie sah herausfordernd zu ihm auf und entdeckte eine gewisse Überraschung über ihre Worte

„Passen sie auf was sie sagen, am Schluss irren sie sich noch!" erwiderte Snape höhnisch, dann mit genervter wütender Stimme. „Wo bleibt Madame Pomfrey! Verdammt!"

„Professor, sie sollten wirklich nicht soviel fluchen!" Hermine biss sich vor Schreck auf die Zunge, was brachte sie eigentlich dazu so mit ihrem Lehrer zu reden?

„Miss Granger, ich gehe davon aus das sie ein intelligentes Mädchen sind!"

Hermine sah Snape verwirrt an. „Wie...?"

„Dann sollten sie auch wissen was sie sagen!"

Hermine schluckte und schwieg. „Es tut mir Leid!"

Snape schnaubte nur, dann sah er wieder zu der Tür hinüber durch die Madame Pomfrey gelaufen war um eine neue Tinktur zu holen. „Wo bleibt diese elende...!" er drehte sich genervt um und vergas das Hermine ihn festhielt. Bevor Hermine etwas tun konnte lag sie mit dem Gesicht in seinem Schoss. Sie wollte den Verband nicht loslassen, doch diese Situation war ihr nun wirklich unangenehm und sie machte sich auf ein weiteres Gezeter von Snape gefasst, dich dieses blieb erneut aus.

„Können sie nicht aufpassen!" Er zog das Mädchen wieder auf die Beine.

„Aber Sir, Sir sie haben sich doch...!" Als sie in sein Gesicht sah verstummte sie Augenblicklich.


	3. Kapitel 3

Danke an:

Nenya, teddy172, dee082, Loki Slytherin, Crimegirl, WolfEmpress und Kira Gmork! Danke für eure Lieben Reviews

Loki, ja, habe ich mir auch gedacht, aber vielleicht wollte Madame Pomfrey ja ihre Ruhe . Da kam dann Hermine gerade recht XD die Arme musste des dann ausbaden. Man bin ich fies … obwohl, hihi, eigentlich hat sie es ja ganz gut .

* * *

„Aber Sir, Sir sie haben sich doch...!" Als sie in sein Gesicht sah verstummte sie Augenblicklich. Sah sie in Snapes Gesicht etwa Schamesröte? Snape schämte sich? Das konnte doch gar nicht möglich sein. Hermine sah weg. Nein, nicht Snape.

„Ah, schön!"

Madame Pomfrey kam mit einem Fläschchen zurückgelaufen. „So!" Sie stellte das Fläschchen auf das Nachtschränkchen und sah zu einer Sanduhr. „Ich zähle bis drei Miss Granger, dann nehmen sie den Verband schnell ab! 3…2…1…Jetzt!"

(3...2...1...Meins! XD sorry ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen)

Hermine war mehr als froh ihre Hände wieder mehr oder weniger frei zu haben und nicht mehr in dieser misslichen Lage zu sein ihren Lehrer zu umarmen.

Snape hatte die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, Hermine war sich sicher das er sich vor ihr keine Blöße geben wollte.

„Ja, so sieht das schon viel besser aus!" Madame Pomfrey betrachtete die Wunde von Snape und Hermine konnte nun auch endlich einen Blick darauf werfe.

„Sehen sie Professor Snape, jetzt ist eine dünne Hautschicht schon darüber! Diese Tinktur ist einfach sehr hilfreich!"

„Natürlich ist sie das!" knirschte Snape mit den Zähnen. „Schließlich habe ich sie auch hergestellt."

„Ja, ja!" Madame Pomfrey achtete nicht auf ihn und nahm Hermine den Verband ab. „Ich danke ihnen das sie mir geholfen haben, Miss Granger!"

Hermine starrte immer noch auf die Wunde, auch wenn eine dünne Hautschicht schon darüber war, so sah die Wunde immer noch ziemlich übel aus.

„Wer kann so etwas tun?" Hermine starrte Snape an.

„Verschwinden sie endlich!" zischte Snape verärgert. „Sie haben bereits genug gesehen! Und wehe wenn sie nur ein Sterbenswörtchen verraten!" Er fixierte Hermine und wandte sich dann zu Madame Pomfrey, die bereits einen neuen Verband anlegte. „Sind sie endlich fertig?"

„Professor Snape, sie müssen sich schon gedulden!"

„Dann werde ich jetzt gehen!" Hermine sah zu Madame Pomfrey. „Oder kann ich ihnen noch helfen?"

Madame Pomfrey winkte ab. „Nein, nein Miss Granger, ist schon gut! Sie haben bereits genug getan und ich kann Ihnen wohl kaum zumuten sich noch länger bei einem derart aggressiven Menschen aufzuhalten. Sie sollten schnell zu ihrer nächsten Stunde gehen!"

Hermine nickte und drehte sich um, sie versuchte das wütende Gefluche von Snape zu ignorieren.

* * *

Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte atmete sie erleichtert auf. Während sie den Gang entlang lief konnte sie das Bild von Snapes Wunde vor Augen nicht loswerden. Was auch immer so ein großes Stück aus einem Menschen hat herausreißen können, es war mit Sicherheit kein Mensch gewesen.

Ein lauter Knall durchriss die Stille und Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sie sah zum Fenster hinaus, noch immer tobte ein wilder Sturm über das Gelände und Blitze zuckten über den Himmel.

Sie hielt sich die Hand an ihr rasendes Herz. Was auch immer Snape über den Weg gelaufen ist, sie wollte es lieber nicht wissen. Das dunkle Wetter hatte nichts Gutes zu bedeuten. Irgendetwas schlimmes würde noch geschehen, da war sie sich sicher.

Und wenn es nur Ron ist der durch seine UTZ Prüfung fällt, versuchte sie sich aufzumuntern und grinste. Genau, ihre Freunde, sicher vermissten die Beiden sie bereits. Sie lief auf dem direkten Weg zu der großen Halle in der das Mittagsessen sehr bald stattfinden musste.

Und wirklich, kurz bevor sie die Treppen hinuntersteigen konnte gingen überall Türen auf. Fröhlich plaudernde Schüler kamen ihr entgegen und machten sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zum Mittagessen.

* * *

„He, Hermine!" Ron setzte sich auf den Platz gegenüber Hermine und fixierte sie mit seinen Augen.

Hermine sah auf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Harry gesellte sich nun auch zu den Beiden.

„H-E-R-M-I-N-E!" Ron hob den Finger.

„Ja, Ronald?" Hermine nahm sich etwas von den Kartoffeln.

„Wo warst du? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht! Was war los?"

Harry legte Ron die Hand auf die Schulter. „Nun aber mal ganz langsam Ron! Hermine wird es sicher erzählen!" Er sah zu ihr hinüber, doch Hermine machte nicht den Anschein als ob sie etwas erzählen wollte.

„Was habt ihr bei Professor McGonagall drangenommen?" fragte sie und tat sich nun etwas Gemüse auf.

„Du lenkst vom Thema ab!" Ron zog eine beleidigte Schnute. „Wieso musst du immer Geheimnisse vor uns haben?"

Hermine legte die Gabel zur Seite. „Ich sagte doch ich war auf der Krankenstation, aber keine Sorge, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung!"

Ron sah zu Harry und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Frauensachen!"

„Oooh!" Ron machte eine wissende Miene. „So...so ist das also! Na ja, gut." Er machte sich über das Essen her und Hermine fiel es schwer sich das Lachen zu verbeißen.

„Also, war kam heute dran?" wiederholte Hermine.

„Wir sollten uns einzeln an größere Wirbeltiere versuchen!" erwiderte Harry. „Ron hat einem Hund in ein Bohne aller Geschmacksrichtungen verwandelt...mit Beinen!"

Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nun ja, wären die Beine nicht gewesen, dann wäre sie vielleicht ganz appetitlich gewesen!"

Hermine fühlte sich erleichtert bei ihren beiden Freunden und sie schob den Gedanken an eine wilde Bestie, die die Schüler bedrohte zur Seite.

* * *

In der Nacht warf Hermine sich hin und her, schreckliche Träume quälten sie. Ein Blitz zuckte über den Himmel, gefolgt von einem Ohrenbetäubenden Krach.

Hermine zuckte zusammen und saß Kerzengrade im Bett. Auf der Stirn war Angstschweiß, sie wischte ihn sich mit einen Ärmel ihres Nachthemdes weg.

„Krummbein! Komm her!" flüsterte sie leise und strich über das weiche Fell ihrer Katze. „Nur ein Traum!" Sie legte sich wieder zurück. „Das war alles nur ein Traum!" flüsterte sie leise und die Augen fielen ihr wieder zu.

Doch sie wusste nicht das tief in den Wäldern ein dunkler Schatten umherstrich, der Hogwarts immer näher kam.

* * *

„Hermine, du siehst müde aus!" Ginny sah ihre Freundin besorgt an. „Hast du nicht geschlafen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf während sie mit Ginny zusammen zum Frühstück ging. „Ich hatte nur einen Albtraum!"

Sie sah auf, Snape kam gerade aus den Kerkern hinauf, es schien im besser zu gehen, er sah zu Hermine auf und schien einen Moment zu zögern, doch dann lief er in die große Halle.

„Gleich am Morgen noch ein Albtraum!" stöhnte Ginny. „Wieso muss der uns schon vor dem Frühstück über den Weg laufen!"

Hermine ignorierte sie, bei dem Anblick seines wehenden Umhangs war ihr der Albtraum wieder in den Sinn gekommen und mit ihm die Bestie die auf sie lauerte.

„Hermine!" Ginny stieß sie an. „Du bist ganz weiß, bist du sicher das es dir gut geht?"

Hermine nickte. „Ja, klar, lass uns zum Essen gehen! Wenn ich was gegessen habe geht es mir sicher besser!"

* * *

Auch die folgende Nacht und die darauffolgende Nacht wurde Hermine von Albträumen verfolgt, immer länger schien sie in Ihnen zu verharren und immer besser konnte sie die Bestie erkennen die im dunklen auf sie lauerte.

Ihre Freunde betrachteten sie besorgt, sie war bereits schon blasser als Snape und das hatte etwas zu sagen.

„Hermine, du solltest zu Madame Pomfrey gehen!" forderte sie Harry auf.

„Ach was, mir geht es gut! Ich schlafe nur sehr schlecht!"

„He, Mine, du solltest auf Harry hören, du siehst echt schlimm aus!"

„Oh danke Ron! Vielen Dank! Ich weiß das ich keine Schönheit bin!"

„Aber...Hermine...so war das doch...!"

Hermine schnappte sich ihre Tasche und floh vom Frühstückstisch.

* * *

Die können mir doch gestohlen bleiben, dachte sie. Sie blieb an den Kerkern stehen und sah hinunter in die Dunkelheit.

„Was war das?" Sie zuckte zusammen und der kalte Schweiß lief ihr den Rücken hinunter. „Das waren doch!"

Sie war sich sicher ein leuchtendes Augenpaar gesehen zu haben. Gerade wollte sie in die Kerker hinunter gehen als jemand ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah in zwei dunkle Augen.

„Miss Granger, wollen sie was von mir? Oder haben sie etwas in den Kerkern vergessen? Soweit ich weiß habe ich keine Gryffindors diesen Morgen!"

Hermine sah ihn blass an. „Nein, nein...!" Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und drehte sich um.

„Miss Granger, geht es ihnen nicht gut?"

„Doch, doch alles bestens!" sie hob die Hand und schlich langsam auf die Haupttreppe zu. Vor ihren Augen verschwamm alles und sie begann zu schwanken.

„Miss Granger!"

Sie spürte einen Arm der nach ihr griff und sie versuchte zu stützen, doch da wurde es auch schon dunkel vor Ihren Augen.

* * *

Sorry, nicht besonders viel heute, oder? Wer hat sie wohl aufgefangen? Oo Was waren das für Augen? Oder bildete unsere Liebe Hermine sich alles ein? Und was ist mit Snape? Was ist ihm wirklich passiert?

Das alles erfahren sie im nächsten Kapitel, wenn es wieder heisst, Jenny Fantasiert XD :ROFL


	4. Kapitel 4

Also, als erstes natürlich einen ganz lieben Dank an alle die Reviews geschrieben haben! Oo schon über 20 Stück, ich kann es gar nicht glauben! Also, dafür super lieben Dank Ich freue mich über alles was ihr mir schreibet v na ja, ok solange es nicht irgendwie fies ist .

Susanne: Ich weiß noch nicht was aus der Story wird . Also wenn Snape doch ein schnulziges Wort über die Lippen kommen sollte, dann tut es mir leid. Aber ich strenge mich an das dies nicht geschieht XD ich bin ja schließlich eine harte Feuerwehrfrau :lol

Genug der Vorrede XD das liest ja sowieso keiner :ggg

* * *

Langsam und noch ziemlich benommen öffnete Hermine ihre Augen. Was war passiert? Sie war umgekippt und jemand hatte sie aufgefangen. Verschwommen nahm sie dunkle Gestalten wahr.

„Hermine! Hermine! Oh Gott sei dank!" jemand drückte sie fest an sich.

Sie zwinkerte überrascht ein paar mal, dann wurde alles endlich schärfer und sie sah einen Rotschopf der sie an sich drückte.

„Ginny! Ich...!"

„Mensch Mine, du kannst einen echt Sorgen machen!" Ron und Harry standen neben ihren Bett und sahen ziemlich besorgt aus.

Ginny hatte Tränen in den Augen als sie Hermine los ließ. „Wir haben uns wirklich große Sorgen gemacht! Professor Snape hat dich auf die Krankenstation gebracht!"

„Professor Snape?" Hermine hob überrascht die Augen und erblickte nun auch eine große dunkle Gestalt hinter ihren Freunden. „Oh... Ich danke Ihnen Professor, Sir!"

Professor Snape sagte nichts, er fixierte das junge Mädchen mit seinen Augen. „Miss Granger, ich würde sie gerne unter vier Augen sprechen! Wenn ihre Freunde einen Moment draußen warten könnten?" Er hörte sich eher nach einer Aufforderung an, als nach einer Frage.

„Ist schon in Ordnung!" richtete Hermine sich an ihre Freunde, die noch immer neben den Bett standen.

„Wir besuchen dir nachher wieder!" Harry versuchte zu lächeln, auch wenn ihm das im Beisein von Snape etwas schwer fiel.

Schweres Herzens verließen die 3 das Zimmer, sie wollten Hermine ungern alleine mit Snape lassen.

„Ich danke Ihnen Professor Snape!" wiederholte Hermine erneut, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel.

„Miss Granger, darüber möchte ich nicht mit ihnen reden!"

Hermine hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Sie haben während sie Ohnmächtig waren um sich geschlagen und geschrieen."

Hermine wurde rot und sah auf die Decke. „Ich habe geschrieen?" fragte sie unsicher.

„Ich würde meinen sie waren auf der Flucht und sie hatten furchtbare Angst!" Professor Snapes dunkle Augen funkelten und Hermine lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Wenn sie sich umsah sollte sie eigentlich Angst haben. Noch immer peitschte der Regen gegen die Scheiben und auf der Station war es dunkel. Nur an ihrem Bett brannte eine Kerze und eine übergroße Fledermaus stand vor ihr.

„Miss Granger, hören sie mir überhaupt zu?" Snape trat einen Schritt näher und beugte sich über ihr Gesicht.

„Wie?" Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Entschuldigung, ich...ich habe nur nachgedacht!"

Snape nickte und richtete sich wieder auf. „Vielleicht sollten sie sich noch etwas ausruhen! Allerdings würde es mich interessieren ob sie schon länger solche Träume haben!"

„Nun ja!" stammelte Hermine. „Ja, seit einigen Tagen träume ich immer wieder das gleiche! Aber...!" sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Aber?" Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Was Aber, Miss Granger?"

„Aber ich denke nicht das das irgendwas mit Ihnen und ihrer Wunde zu tun hat. Es sind eben Albträume und es ist zur Zeit ziemlich gruselig im Schloss bei dem Gewitter. Da kann es schon vorkommen das man von einer Bestie träumt!"

„Bestie?" wiederholte Snape. „Was für eine Bestie?"

„Sir, es ist doch nur ein Albtraum!"

„Haben sie meine Frage nicht verstanden? Ich fragte was sie für eine Bestie in ihren Träumen sehen!" er presste zornig die Lippen aufeinander.

„Ich...also...sie hat rote Augen!" fiel es ihr wieder ein und ein weiterer Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter. „Sie ist groß und ich glaube sie hat ziemlich viel Ähnlichkeit mit einem Werwolf! Aber Sir, ich kann die Bestie in meinen Träumen kaum erkennen!"

Snape sah zur Tür die plötzlich geöffnet wurde. McGonagall kam rein, ziemlich besorgt was mit ihrer Schülerin passiert war und nicht gerade davon angetan das Snape an ihrem Bett stand.

„Professor Snape? Was ist geschehen?" Sie lief eiligst zu Hermine ans Bett.

„Ihre Schülerin hat sich wohl überarbeitet und ist zusammengebrochen!" erwiderte Snape für Hermine. „Vielleicht sollten sie etwas mehr auf die Schüler ihres Hauses achten!" damit drehte er sich um und verließ mit wehenden Umhang die Krankenstation. McGonagall und Hermine sahen ihm nach.

„Nun ja!" McGonagall sah Hermine an. „Sie sind schon seit Tagen sehr blass, möchten sie mir vielleicht etwas sagen?"

Hermine schüttelt den Kopf. „Es ist wirklich nichts, Professor! Ich schlafe nur sehr schlecht!"

„Madame Pomfrey kann ihnen vielleicht etwas von den Trank geben, damit sie traumlos und ruhig schlafen! Sie sollten sich wirklich ausruhen!" McGonagall strich Hermine besorgt die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Kommen sie schnell wieder auf die Beine, nicht nur wegen mir, ihre Freunde machen sich große Sorgen. Ich möchte mir gar nicht ausmalen wie unkonzentriert die Beiden sind! Ohne sie, Miss Granger, scheinen die Beiden keine Interesse am Unterricht zu haben und machen noch mehr Unsinn!"

Hermin lächelte. „Danke Professor!"

„Legen sie sich noch etwas hin. Vielleicht können sie ja sogar das Abendessen mit den anderen zusammen einnehmen, wenn Madame Pomfrey es erlaubt!" sie zwinkerte ihr zu.

Hermine legte sich zurück auf ihr Kissen nachdem McGonagall das Zimmer verlassen hatte, nun war sie alleine, bis auf eine Motte die um die Kerze flatterte.

Etwas fiel scheppernd zu Boden. Hermine zuckte zusammen und riss die Augen wieder auf, die sie gerade eben zufrieden geschlossen hatte. Stille.

Hermine setzte sich auf und versuchte um das weiße Tuch herum zu sehen, das auf der linken Seite gespannt war. War da nicht etwas dunkles? Hermines Herz fing an zu rasen.

Die glühenden Augen kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn. Das war alles nur ein Traum, versuchte sie sich wieder einzureden, alles nur ein Traum.

Doch ihr Herz wollte sich nicht beruhigen.

Was war das? Hermine hielt den Atem an und lauschte. Schritte? Fußtapsen?


	5. Kapitel 5

Sorry Leute, das Kapitel davor war einfach zu kurz Also noch eines, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Liebe Grüße, eure Jenny

_

* * *

Etwas fiel scheppernd zu Boden. Hermine zuckte zusammen und riss die Augen wieder auf, die sie gerade eben zufrieden geschlossen hatte. Stille._

_Hermine setzte sich auf und versuchte um das weiße Tuch herum zu sehen, das auf der linken Seite gespannt war. War da nicht etwas dunkles? Hermines Herz fing an zu rasen. _

_Die glühenden Augen kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn. Das war alles nur ein Traum, versuchte sie sich wieder einzureden, alles nur ein Traum._

_Doch ihr Herz wollte sich nicht beruhigen. _

_Was war das? Hermine hielt den Atem an und lauschte. Schritte? Fußtapsen?_

Sie durfte nicht länger einfach nur da sitzen, es war gekommen, es würde sie umbringen! Es würde sie garantiert umbringen! Wieso konnte sie nicht aufhören so etwas zu denken?

Sie schlüpfte aus dem Bett, als ihre nackten Füße den Boden berührten spürte sie das, was auch immer es war, stehen geblieben war.

Es hat gemerkt das ich aufgestanden bin, Hermine zitterte in dem dünnen weißen Nachthemd. Wieso war Madame Pomfrey nicht da?

Sie machte einen Schritt nach vorne und sah um die Gardine herum, die Madame Pomfrey wahrscheinlich zugezogen hatte.

Eine Schale lag auf dem Boden. Bitte, lass noch jemanden auf der Krankenstation sein, dachte sie. Doch alle Betten waren leer. Der kalte Wind zog um ihre Beine und Hermine fröstelte. „War wohl nur der Wind!" flüsterte sie leise und wollte zu der Schale gehen um sie aufzuheben. Doch gleichzeitig machte sich ein anderer Gedanke in ihrem Kopf breit. Woher sollte der Wind kommen?

Sie sah auf. Ein Blitz erhellte den Raum und sie nahm eine dunkle Gestalt am Ende des Raumes wahr. Hermines Körper gefror zu Eis. Der Donner zerbrach die Stille und in diesem Moment sah sie die Augen wieder aufleuchten.

„Komm...komm ja nicht näher!" flüsterte sie unsicher.

Sie stolperte rückwärts und sah wie die leuchtenden Augen auf sie zu kamen. „Bleib weg von mir!" schrie sie und drehte sich in dem Moment um.

Sie flüchtete zur Tür und riss sie auf. Etwas hartes prallte gegen die Tür, als Hermine sie zuschlug, und ließ sie erbeben. Hermine ging mit starr auf die Tür gerichteten Augen rückwärts. „Ich muss...ich muss zu Professor Dumbledor!"

So schnell sie konnte lief sie über die kalten Steine. Bitte, bitte, flehte sie, lass mich endlich aufwachen. Die Steine waren eiskalt und Hermine meinte auf Scherben zu laufen. Ihre Füße schmerzten und der Schmerz zog hoch bis in ihren Kopf.

Was wenn es aus dem Zimmer rausgekommen ist? Vielleicht wartet es gleich um die nächste Ecke. Hermine konnte diese Gedanken nicht mehr los werden. Sie verfolgten sie und machten sie wahnsinnig. Doch zumindest schienen sie den Schmerz in Vergessenheit zu bringen.

Nur noch um die Ecke, keuchte sie und lief weiter. Da sah sie einen schwarzen Schatten der ebenfalls um die Ecke bog. Nein, schrie sie innerlich und bevor sie stehen bleiben konnte prallte sie mit ihm zusammen.

„Miss Granger, was zum Teufel treiben sie hier draußen!"

Hermine hob erleichtert den Kopf und sah zu Snape hinauf. „Professor! Oh Gott sei dank!" schluchzte sie und fiel ihm in die Arme. „Ich muss zu Professor Dumbledor! Es ist wichtig! Bitte bringen sie mich zu ihm!"

„Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledor hat soeben das Schloss verlassen, er hat eine wichtige Nachricht bekommen und ist sofort los!"

Hermine starrte Snape mit großen Augen an. „Prof...Professor Dumbledor ist nicht da?" sie fing an zu zittern und machte einen Schritt von Professor Snape zurück. „Was soll ich nur machen?" sagte sie leise zu sich selbst. Ihre Beine gaben nach und sie fiel zu Boden.

„Miss Granger, wieso laufen sie in dem Nachthemd durch das Schloss?"

Hermines Körper bebte und sie schluchzte leise. Snape sah sich um, doch keiner war in der Nähe der ihm helfen konnte.

„Miss Granger, sie sollten zurück auf die Krankenstation und sich ausruhen!" Er zog das schluchzende Mädchen an den Armen nach oben. „Sie sind eiskalt! Kommen sie!" Er zog das Mädchen den Weg zurück, doch Hermine stemmte sich gegen ihn.

„Nein, nein, bitte Professor! Ich kann da nicht mehr zurück!"

Snape drehte sich zu ihr um, die nackte Angst konnte er in ihren Augen sehen. „Wieso wollen sie nicht dorthin zurück, Miss Granger?"

„Es ist da!" schluchzte sie und zitterte. „Ich kann da nicht zurück, es ist da!" wiederholte sie immer wieder.

Snape sah sie einen Moment verwirrt an, er konnte seine Schülerin doch nicht halbnackt und weinend alleine im Flur zurück lassen. Was würden seine Kollegen in diesem Fall tun.

„Kommen sie Miss Granger, gehen wir in mein Büro, sie sollten ein Tee zum aufwärmen trinken."

Hermine ließ sich mit ziehen. Alles, nur bloß nicht mehr zurück auf die Krankenstation dachte sie.

Als sie an der Treppe hinunter zu den Kerkern angekommen waren blieb Hermine wieder wie eingefroren stehen und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinunter. Dort hatte sie die Augen das erste Mal gesehen.

„Miss Granger, was ist es nun schon wieder? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das in meinem Büro auch ein Monster sitzt, ohne Passwort kommt es dort nicht hinein!" fügte er hämisch hinzu. Hermine sah ihn an, wollte er sie aufmuntern? Langsam ließ sie sich wieder mitziehen. Umso weiter sie die Treppe hinunterging, umso mehr fröstelte es ihr.

„Kommen sie!" Snape öffnete die Tür und ließ Hermine eintreten. „vielleicht sollten sie sich etwas wärmeres anziehen!" er zog seinen Zauberstaub aus dem Umhang und schwenkte ihn kurz. „Ziehen sie die Kleidung dort drüben an!" Hermine trat zu dem Tisch und nahm die Kleidung in ihre Hände, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Wo, wo kann ich mich umziehen?"

„Stellen sie sich nicht so an Miss Granger, ich habe nicht vor sie dabei zu beobachten!" mit diesem Worten verließ er das Zimmer durch eine andere Tür.

Hermine überlegte nicht lange und schlüpfte in die Sachen. Es war ungewohnt für sie ganz in schwarz gekleidet zu sein, doch es war angenehm warm. Sie setzte sich in den großen schwarzen Ledersessel vor Snapes Bürotisch.

„Wie ich sehe passen ihnen die Sachen, sehr schön!" Professor Snape hatte ein Tablett in der Hand. „Die Elfen sind schon sehr nützlich!" meinte er nebenbei und Hermine sah ihn starr an.

„Sie meinen wohl eher die Sklaven!"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie verwirrt an. „Nun, wie auch immer!" er stellte ihr eine Tasse hin und goss den heißen Tee hinein. „Trinken sie solange er noch heiß ist, das wird ihnen gut tun!"

Hermine griff nach der Tasse und wärmte sich die Hände daran. Snape beobachtete sie und wartete darauf das sie den ersten Schritt machte um ihm zu erklären was sie in dem Nachthemd auf den Gängen gemacht hat und was sie von Professor Dumbledor wollte, doch Hermine genoss die wärme erst mal und kam nicht auf die Idee Snape etwas zu erzählen.

„Miss Granger!" setzte er nun an. „Möchten sie mir vielleicht erzählen was auf der Krankenstation passiert ist das sie den Schulleiter so dringend sprechen müssen?"

Hermines Augen starrten ihn wieder ängstlich an. Genau, deswegen war sie hier, deswegen war sie im Nachthemd durch das Schloss gelaufen und hatte Professor Dumbledor gesucht.

„Miss Granger? Hören sie mir überhaupt zu?"

„Ich...!" fing Hermine stotternd an. „ich muss ihnen etwas gestehen!"

„So?" Snape faltete seine Hände und sah Hermine aufmerksam an. „Und das wäre?"

„Ich habe ihnen doch von den leuchtenden Augen erzählt! Als...als ich ... kurz bevor ich zusammengebrochen bin...da habe ich sie auch gesehen...sie waren hier unten im,...Kerker...und...", sie schluckte, „und sie haben zu mir hinauf gesehen!"

„Nun, ich vermute mal das diese Augen auch einen Körper hatten!" Snape grinste sie spöttisch an. „Oder möchten sie mir erzählen das seit neusten zwei leuchtend rote Augen durch unser Schloss schweben? Ist das vielleicht irgendein dummer Streich von den Gryffindors, die Farbe würde ihnen ja stehen!"

„Nein!" fauchte Hermine und sprang auf, wobei sie die Tasse fallen ließ die scheppernd auf dem Boden zerbrach.

„Reparo!" seufzte Snape und ließ die Tasse wieder heile auf den Tisch schweben. „So, was möchten sie mir also erzählen!"

„Die Augen haben einen Körper! Ja!" Hermine lief nun durch den Raum. „Auf der Krankenstation, da waren sie auch! Professor McGonagall hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und dann war es wieder da. Davor bin ich geflohen!" Sie blieb stehen und sah Snape an. „Es wollte mich umbringen! Ich bin davon gelaufen und wollte dem Schulleiter alles sagen!"

„Miss Granger!" Snape faltete seine Hände wieder und lehnte sein Kinn darauf. „Ich würde behaupten das sie das alles nur träumen!"

„Ich träume nicht! Es war da! Ich habe es doch gesehen!" schrie Hermine gereizt.

„Seien sie still!" fauchte nun Snape und stand auf, sofort verstummte die Schülerin. „Sie sahen die Augen kurz bevor sie in Ohnmacht vielen und kurz nachdem sie die Augen geschlossen hatten, habe ich nicht recht?"

Hermine nickte schweigend.

„Sie lernen die ganze Zeit, nach dem Unterricht sitzen sie solange wie möglich in der Bibliothek und danach geht es im Gemeinschaftsraum weiter."

Hermine sah ihn groß an, woher wusste er das?

„Es ist doch nicht verwunderlich wenn ihnen Ihre Augen einen Streich spielen!"

Hermine ließ sich wieder auf den Sessel sinken, jetzt wenn Snape das so erklärte, dann könnte er womöglich recht haben. „Aber auf der Krankenstation hat es die Schüssel zu Boden gestoßen!"

Snape verschränkte die Hände auf den Rücken und lief nun, wie Hermine zuvor, im Büro auf und ab. Er schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein und Hermine beobachtete ihn eine Weile.

„Professor, Sir, was soll ich denn nun machen?"

Snape blieb stehen und sah Hermine an. „Vielleicht wäre es besser wenn sie wieder im Gryffindorturm schlafen würden. Ich gebe ihnen einen Trank damit sie traumlos schlafen können!"

Hermine nickte.

„Ich bin mir sicher wenn sie erst einmal wieder richtig ausgeschlafen haben, dann sehen sie auch nicht mehr ihre roten Augen!" ein spöttisches Grinsen umspielte wieder seine Lippen.

* * *

Und, soll ich weiter schreiben? Ist noch Interesse da?

Bin selber tierisch müde im Moment und wenn ich nicht bald schlafen gehe sehe ich wohl selbst irgendwelche Augen :sich schüttel


	6. Kapitel 6

Ok Leute ) Ich war arbeiten und bin etwas abgeschafft, außerdem muss ich ja auch schön meine dolls weiter zeichnen ;)

Also, als erstes einen suuuuuper Lieben Dank an alle die mir reviewt haben! Ich freue mich jedes Mal riesig ) Nein, ehrlich, ihr glaubt gar nicht wie jemand sich über solche super Kritiken freut ) Und ich bin auch super froh das ich noch keine verletzenden nachrichten bekommen habe, davor habe ich nämlich schon ziemlich Angst. Ich bin mir schließlich bewusst das ich keine Schriftstellerin bin und das ich JKR. Nicht das Wasser reichen kann. Außerdem kann ich seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr schreiben :blush: Das beste was ich bisher geschrieben habe war der 3. Teil von Dracula :grins: Vielleicht mach ich hier mal Werbung dafür ;)

Ooooh jetzt habe ich aber schon viel geschrieben, schnell schnell mit der Kamera zu Hermine und Snape, sonst entwischen uns die beiden noch und wir verpassen das Beste!

* * *

„Hermine, bist du dir sicher das es dir wieder gut geht?" fragte Harry besorgt im Gryffindorturm.

Hermine saß, immer noch ziemlich blass und zusammengekauert im Sessel.

„Und wer hat dir diese hässlichen Sachen gegeben?" meinte Ron und zog eine angeekelte Grimasse.

„Das war Snape!" erwiderte Hermine. „Und ihr müsst Euch keine Sorgen machen! Ich bin nur etwas müde, Snape hat mir extra einen Trank gegeben damit ich keine Albträume mehr habe!"

Harry und Ron sahen sich an. „Bist du verrückt?" sagten sie wie aus einem Mund.

„Wieso?"

„Snape! Ein Trank von Snape, vielleicht vergiftet er dich!" Ron fuchtelte aufgebracht mit den Händen in der Luft.

„Oh bitte, und alle wissen das es der Trank von Snape war, ich glaube kaum das er so dumm wäre wenn er einen von uns umbringen wollen würde."

„Aber Hermine, mal ehrlich, du vertraust dem alten...!"

„Harry!" fiel Hermine ihm ins Wort. „Er ist der Beste, das könnt ihr nicht bestreiten! Und Lupin lebt auch noch! Falls ihr euch noch erinnert hat Snape ihm auch immer einen Trank gemacht, der auch geholfen hat...wenn man ihn genommen hat!" fügte sie hinzu.

„Aber schau dir doch mal diese Farbe schon an!" Ron wollte nach dem Fläschchen greifen.

„Finger weg!" Hermine gab ihm eines auf die Finger. „Du bist tollpatschig genug das du es fallen lässt! Außerdem hängt die Wirkung eines Trankes nicht von der Farbe oder vom Geruch ab!"

„Oh ja, das erinnert mich an unser zweites Schuljahr!" Harry verzog das Gesicht und Ron schüttelte sich angewidert.

„Harry, erinnere mich bloß nicht daran!"

„Ach Hermine, du kannst das ruhig trinken!" Ginny lehnte sich über das Sofa. „Snape braut ja auch die Tränke für Madame Pomfrey und bisher ist keiner von den Schülern gestorben!"

„... obwohl jeder sein Wohlwollen hätte wenn er es tun dürfte!" versuchte Harry Snape nachzuahmen.

Ron fing an zu lachen. „Wenn du jetzt noch so schaust, dann mach ich mir in die Hose!"

Hermine sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Ron, hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt das du ziemlich widerlich bist?"

„Oh Hermine, Zuhause ist er noch viel schlimmer!" wandte Ginny ein und Hermine musste das erste mal wieder herzlich lachen.

Es tat gut, dachte sie, es tat so gut mit den anderen zusammen zu sein und all das Grauen zu vergessen. Nein, sie würde es niemand anderem verraten, sie wollte keinen Angst einjagen. Und vielleicht hatte Snape mit seiner Vermutung ja auch recht und all das, was sie sah entsprang nur ihrer Fantasie.

Sie öffnete das Fläschchen und setzte es an die Lippen. Auf das die Bestie für immer verschwindet, dachte sie während der Trank ihre Kehle hinunterfloss und ein angenehmes Prickeln hinterließ.

„Und, wie geht es dir?" Ron sah sie an. „Irgendwelche Beschwerden, Magenschmerzen, Übelkeit, Schwindelgefühle?"

„Das ist keines von Fred und Georgs Scherzartikeln Ron! Und wenn ihr mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdet! Ich möchte jetzt endlich wieder ruhig schlafen können!"

„Ich begleite dich!" Ginny hatte das Gefühl Hermine nicht alleine zu lassen, vielleicht brach sie noch einmal zusammen.

* * *

Hermine fühlte sich herrlich leicht als sie sich ins Bett legte und wusste das sie nicht alleine war.

„Schlaf gut Mine, wenn etwas ist, dann sag mir bescheid, ok?" Ginny legte den Umhang weg und sah zu Hermine hinüber, die bereits in ihrem Nachthemd auf dem Bett lag.

„Danke Ginny, aber ich glaube heute wird es nicht nötig sein!"

Wie falsch sie damit lag konnte sie erst Stunden später herausfinden.

* * *

Im Schloss herrschte Nachtruhe, außer Peeves war niemand unterwegs. Hermine wachte wieder auf, vor ihren Augen war alles verschwommen. Die Farben des roten Vorhanges schienen mit der Dunkelheit zu verschmelzen. Sie die kalten Steine unter ihren Füßen. Doch sie war sich nicht ganz bewusst was sie tat. Langsam und wie in Trance schwankte sie aus dem Zimmer hinaus. Als würde sie alles durch einen wehenden Vorhang sehen verschmolzen alle Farben in einander. Ihr Herz hallte in den leeren Gängen wie Hammerschläge wieder, doch auch dies nahm sie nicht wirklich war. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Motte die von dem Licht angezogen wurde und nicht aufhören würde zu fliegen bis sie sich an dem Licht die Flügel verbrannt hatte und zu Boden fiel.

Noch immer regnete es draußen, Blitze erhellten für Sekunden die Gänge und gaben Hermines verschwommen Blick einen gespenstischen Anstrich.

Das weiße Nachthemd wehte um ihre Beine und die Kälte kroch unter dem dünnen Stoff an ihr hoch.

Hermine was tust du da, drang langsam der Gedanke in ihren Kopf. Hermine, wach auf! Doch sie schwankte weiter den Gang entlang, was es auch war, sie konnte nicht stehen bleiben.

Hermine, verdammt, bleib stehen, versuchte sie sich selbst zu zwingen, doch der Geist war zu schwach, ihr Körper handelte ohne ihren Willen, als würde sie nur eine Marionette sein.

„Miss Granger, zum Teufel, was suchen sie hier schon wieder Mitten in der Nacht!"

Hermine sah auf, eine dunkle Gestalt stand vor ihr.

„Lumos!"

Sie hob schwach die Hand und hob sie vor die Augen.

„Miss Granger, hören sie mir nicht zu? Was treiben sie mitten in der Nacht nur im Nachthemd auf den Gängen? Ist das die neuste Mode bei euch Schülern?"

„Professor...!" kam es leise aus ihrer Kehle. „Professor Snape!" Endlich nahm die Umgebung scharfe Züge an und sie erkannte ihren Zaubertränkelehrer vor sich.

Mit seinem schwarzen Umhang verschmolz er fast mit der Dunkelheit.

„Ich...ich weiß nicht wieso ich hier bin!" druckste Hermine schwach.

„Wollen sie mir nun etwa auch erzählen das sie schlafwandeln, so wie ihr toller Freund?"

„Toller Freund?" Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wen meinen sie?"

„Potters Leidenschaft ist es ebenfalls des Nachts durch die Gänge zu wandern. Doch von Ihnen, Miss Granger, hatte ich das nicht erwartet!"

Hermine schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Aber Professor!" Langsam kam sie wieder zu Bewusstsein und ihr Kopf fing an zu arbeiten. „Ich habe ihren Trank genommen, ich hätte doch schlafen müssen, oder?"

Snape sah sie scharf an. „Wollen sie das jetzt etwa auf meinen Trank schieben?" zischte er ungehalten.

„Nein!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich, nein... wirklich nicht!"

„Dann sollten sie sich jetzt wieder auf in ihre Räume machen und sich schlafen legen! Ich schätze doch das ihre roten Augen Ihnen noch keinen Besuch abgestattet haben!" Snape grinste wieder höhnisch.

Hermine sah zu Boden. Snape glaubte ihr nicht, er machte sich sogar über sie lustig. „Professor! Ich meine das ernst, das war nicht ich die gelaufen ist! Es war, als würde jemand anderes meinen Körper lenken! Ich war wie in Trance!"

„Nun aber genug Miss Granger, gehen sie wieder in ihr Bett, sofort!" zischte Snape. „Und ich will keine Lügengeschichten mehr hören!"

Hermine sah mit geröteten Wangen zu Boden und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

„Haben sie nicht gehört was ich sagte? Sie sollen SOFORT zurück in ihr Zimmer gehen! Und glauben sie ja nicht das dies keine Strafarbeit gibt und 20 Punkte werden von ihrem Haus abgezogen! Und wenn sie sich nicht auf der Stelle bewegen ziehe ich ihnen gerne noch 20 weitere ab!"

Doch Hermine bewegte sich nicht, statt dessen sah sie ihn unsicher an. „Professor, würden...würden sie mich vielleicht...vielleicht begleiten?" stammelte sie.

Professor Snape sah sie einen Moment emotionslos an, dann erwiderte er. „Wenn ihnen das hilft nicht gegen die Regeln zu verstoßen und ich sie nicht 5 Minuten später wieder hier abfangen muss!"

Hermine schüttelte ihre lockige Mähne. „Nein, nein, glauben sie mir, ich kann mir weit angenehmeres vorstellen als Mitten in der Nacht bei solch einem Gewitter durch die Gänge des Schloss zu spazieren!"

Snape spitze die Lippen. „So, sie haben also Angst vor Gewitter!" er schien es sehr amüsant zu finden über Hermines Ängste herzuziehen.

„Professor, es würde mir schon reichen wenn sie mich begleiten, sie brauchen sich nicht auf ihre sarkastische Art und Weise mit mir unterhalten."

Snape funkelte sie an. „Sie haben es so gewollt Miss Granger." Er schritt an ihr vorbei und Hermine hatte einen Moment den Verdachte er wolle sie alleine lassen. „Nun kommen sie?" drehte er sich um und Hermine atmete erleichtert auf.

Es war nicht besonders angenehm mit einer Mannesgroßen Fledermaus durch die Gänge im Dunkeln zu gehen, doch sie fühlte sich an Snapes Seite wesentlich wohler als alleine.

Snape warf ihr immer wieder verstohlene Seitenblicke zu, als ob er schauen wollte das sie ihm auch wirklich folgte.

„Professor...!" durchbrach Hermine endlich die Stille. „Ich bin mir sicher das jemand von mir Besitz ergriffen hat!"

„Reden sie keinen Unfug, Miss Granger, hier im Schloss gibt es niemanden der etwas derartiges tun sollte!"

Hermine sah zu Boden und auf die nackten Füße die über den kalten Steinboden gingen. „Professor, ich muss ihnen gestehen, ich fühle mich wesentlich wohler an ihrer Seite!"

Snape schwieg, wahrscheinlich musste dieser Satz erst einmal in sein Gehirn eindringen und dort wurde er in seine Einzelteile zerlegt und auf seine Bedeutung untersucht.

„Nun, Miss Granger, ich denke da sind sie der einzigste Mensch, wie sie vielleicht noch nicht mitbekommen haben, haben die Schüler vor mir eine gewisse Angst!" In seiner Stimmer schwang ein belustigender Unterton mit.

„Ich kann sie also nur darauf hinweisen das sie mit ihren derartigen Empfindungen alleine da stehen und diese wahrscheinlich auf den Trank zurückzuführen sind!"

Hermine blieb stehen und sah Snape einen Moment nach, als dieser merkte das sein Schützling stehen geblieben war, drehte er sich wieder um.

„Was haben sie denn nun schon wieder?"

Hermine spürte plötzlich ein schreckliches Stechen in ihrer Herzgegend und sie sah Snape lange schweigend an.

„Miss Granger, geht es Ihnen schon wieder nicht gut?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Professor, ich habe nur über ihre Vermutung meinen Empfindungen gegenüber nachgedacht!"

„So?" amüsierte sich Snape. „Und auf was für ein Ergebnis sind sie gekommen!"

„Nun, ich bin zu dem Ergebnis gekommen das diese Empfindungen nicht auf den Trank zurückzuführen sind." Betonte sie die Worte von Snape.

Wieder konnte Hermine sehen wie Snapes Gehirn zu arbeiten begann. „Miss Granger, ich weiß zwar nicht worauf sie hinaus wollen, doch ich bin der Meinung sie sollten den Weg zurück in ihr Bett finden und schlafen gehen!"

Hermine merkte das er auswich, hier ging es um Emotionen, Gefühlen und möglicherweise auch noch Positive ihm gegenüber, damit konnte und wollte er vermutlich nicht umgehen.

„Ja, da haben sie sicher recht!" Hermine machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, als sie schon spürte wie ihre Füße vor Kälte nachgaben und sie nach vorne stolperte. Bevor Snape wusste was er tat hielt er Hermine in den Armen.

„Miss Granger, sie sind unterkühlt!" stellte er mit sanfter Stimme fest. Er seufzte genervt. „Mir bleibt wohl nichts erspart." Er hob sie mit einen Schwung hoch um erneut erstaunt festzustellen das dieses Mädchen leicht war und er war sich sicher das sie noch mehr abgenommen hatte seit dem letzten Mal. „Langsam vermute ich das sie das mit Absicht machen um mich dazu zu zwingen sie zu tragen!"

Hermine schwieg beschämt. „Nein!" flüsterte sie dann leise. „Sie müssen mich ja nicht tragen!" Und sie wollte sich aus seinen Arm winden. „Ich kann gehen!" sagte sie nun mit fester Stimme.

„Miss Granger, es ist meine Pflicht auf die Gesundheit meiner Schüler zu achten. Was denken sie was der Schulleiter macht, wenn er erfährt das ich sie halbnackt durch das Schloss habe geistern lassen!" Er hielt Hermine fester und hinderte sie an der Flucht. „Stellen sie sich nicht so an, sie hätten ja nicht erst auf die Idee kommen müssen mitten in der Nacht durch die Gänge zu wandern."

Hermine ließ ihn gewähren. Das erlebt man nicht alle Tage, dachte sie, doch in Wirklichkeit wollte sie in seinen warmen Armen bleiben.

„Miss Granger, ich warne sie wenn sie ein Sterbenswörtchen darüber erzählen das ich sie tragen musste!"

Hermine musste plötzlich kichern. „Das würde wohl ihr Image von dem bösartigen Zaubertränkemeister zerstören!"

„Nun!" Um Snapes Lippen kräuselte sich ein fast kaum merkbares Lächeln. „Nun, es würde meine Autorität gegenüber der Schülern mindern!"

„Das können wir natürlich nicht zulassen!" erwiderte Hermine in einem belustigenden Ton und vermutete darauf das Snape sie fallen ließ, aber er schwieg und trug sie weiter, bis zum Gemälde der dicken Frau.

„Ich hoffe sie kommen von hier alleine weiter!" Er ließ sie auf den Boden sinken und Hermine war enttäuscht ihren neue eroberten warmen Platz wieder aufgeben zu müssen.

„Nun schauen sie doch nicht so!" Snape schien ihren enttäuschten Blick bemerkt zu haben. „Ist es so enttäuschend etwas über seinen Lehrer herauszufinden über das man nicht herziehen kann? Potter und Weasley müssen ja richtig erschüttert darüber sein! Aber ich weise sie noch einmal darauf hin das sie diese Sache diskret behandeln und keiner weiteren Person erzählen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, machen sie sich keine Sorge! Aber ...!"

„Miss Granger ich habe keine Lust meine Zeit mit ihren sinnlosen Diskussionen zu vertun, ich habe auch noch andere Pflichten!"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. „Es tut mir Leid! Ich... ich danke ihnen!" Sie drehte sich um und sprach das ‚Zauberwort' um gleich darauf zu sehen wie das Bild aufschwang.

Snape wollte sich gerade umdrehen als er Hermines Hand an seinem Umhang spürte. „Ich...ich wollte mich noch einmal bedanken!"

Snape zog seine Augenbraue wieder bis ins Unendliche, wie es seine Art war. „Wofür? Es gibt nicht wofür sie sich zu bedanken haben Miss Granger!"

„Doch, dafür das sie heute Nacht da waren! Das sie mich gerettet haben!"

„Gerettet? Miss Granger ihre roten Au...!"

Doch Hermine nutzte diesen kleinen Augenblick und stellte sich auf die Zehnspitzen um ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. Schnell drehte sie sich um und kletterte durch das Gemälde. Um dahinter mit pochendem Herzen in ihr Bett zu fliehen.

* * *

Ich hoffe ihr seid zufrieden mit diesem Kapitel und Hermines und Snapes Reaktion sind nicht zu krass... 


	7. Kapitel 7

Ok :) Also an lieben Dank an alle die ein Review geschrieben hat :sich darüber immer super dolle freut:

Einige eurer Kommentare haben mich schon zum Lachen gebracht, gell Morgana McGonagall :grins:

Ich freue mich wirklich sehr das euch der FanFic gefällt und werde weiterhin versuchen mein Bestes zu geben und hoffentlich nur etwas schreiben das euch auch gefällt.

Liebe Grüße vom Bodensee :winkz:

* * *

Als Hermine am Morgen die Augen aufschlug kamen ihr sofort die Geschehnis der Nacht wieder in den Sinn. Mit einem Ruck saß sie aufrecht im Bett, hatte sie tatsächlich Snape geküsst?

„Oh bitte, lass das ein Traum gewesen sein?" stöhnte sie und fuhr sich durch die buschigen Locken.

„Was soll ein Traum gewesen sein?" Ginny zog sich gerade ihre Schuluniform an. „Du siehst schon etwas besser aus Mine!" Sie legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete sie. „Ich würde sogar behaupten du hast ziemlich viel Farbe bekommen! Sag bloß nicht du hast jetzt Fieber!"

„Ach Quatsch!" Hermine kletterte aus dem Bett, ihr erster Blick fiel aus dem Fenster hinaus. „Sag mal, es regnet ja immer noch, wie lange soll das noch so weitergehen?"

„Frag das bloß nicht Ron oder Harry!" Ginny kämmte ihre lange rote Mähne durch. „Wenn es nach Ihnen ginge würden sie das Wetter mit einem Zauber ändern! Aber...!" Ginny fing an zu kichern. „Wenn Ron das in die Hand nehmen würde, dann würde es am Schluss noch Bertie Bones regnen!"

„Wie viel Uhr ist denn eigentlich Ginny?" Hermine drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Ich würde sagen, wenn du dich nicht beeilst solltest du das Essen ausfallen lassen!"

* * *

Hermine wollte am liebsten die Zaubertrankstunden schwänzen und das war das erste Mal das sie freiwillig an so etwas dachte. Sie konnte Snape doch nie wieder in die Augen sehen, wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein und ihn küssen? Und wieso gerade Snape?

So ging das den gesamten Morgen und Hermine fiel es schwer sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Doch umso mehr sie sich wünschte die Zeit würde stehen bleiben umso schneller kam die Stunde auf sie zu.

„He, Mine, was denn los mit dir?" Ron stieß sie freundschaftlich an.

Hermine sah ihn mit geröteten Wangen an. „nichts Ron! Lass uns zum Unterricht gehen!" Nein, lass uns nicht gehen, die paar Stunden, die konnte man doch locker ausfallen lassen. Hermine war sich sogar ziemlich sicher das sie keinen Ärger von McGonagall bekommen würde und Snape würde sie sicher auch meiden. Nein, dachte sie, sie würde Snape nicht zeigen was in Ihr vorging, sie würde einfach so tun als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Hermine, kommst du jetzt?" Harry stand an der Treppe zum Kerker. Hermine sah auf.

„Ja!" Sie lief den beiden Jungen hinterher die sich angeregt darüber unterhielten was Snape heute wieder Fieses mit Ihnen vorhatte, Hermines Gedanke jedoch drehte sich nur um den Kuss und was Snape DESWEGEN mit IHR machen würde.

Als die Tür aufgerissen wurde schreckte sie zusammen und sah auf. Der Blick von Snape traf sie.

„Miss Granger, brauchen sie eine Extraeinladung?" schnarrte er.

Hermine merkte erst jetzt das die anderen bereits in das Zimmer gegangen waren und sie als einzigste auf den Flur stand.

Sei Stark, sei stark, dachte sie. „Nein, tut mir Leid!" Sie schlüpfte schnell an ihm vorbei und spürte genau seine schwarzen Augen auf ihren Körper.

„Ich möchte das sie sich heute zu Zweit zusammen tun!" Er sah in die Runde. „Es wäre mir lieb wenn sich jeweils ein schwacher Schüler zu einem Fortgeschrittenen setzen würde. Potter, gehen sie zu Mr. Malfoy!"

Harry wurde kalkweiß im Gesicht und sah erschrocken zu Ron.

„Ich sagte sie sollen sich mit Mr. Malfoy zusammen tun! Brauchen die Schüler aus Gryffindor immer eine Extraeinladung?"

Harry packte seine Sachen und schlich wütend zu Draco hinüber der ihn hämisch ansah.

„Weasley, sie setzen sich bitte zu Mr. Goyle!" Snape gefiel es die geschockten Gesichter der Schüler zu sehen. Er wusste genau wem er zusammen tun musste um ihnen einen weiteren Grund geben zu können Ihn, Professor Snape, zu hassen.

Hermine sah hinüber zu Harry der versuchte auf Dracos Provokationen nicht einzugehen.

„Miss Granger, was ist mit ihnen?" Snape stand plötzlich vor Hermine und seine schwarzen Augen fixierten sie.

Bloß nicht schwach werden, dachte sie, lass dir nichts anmerken. „Nun, Professor, Sir, sie haben mir keinen Partner zugeteilt."

Snape funkelte sie an. „Dann werden sie vorne an meinem Pult den Trank zu bereiten!"

„Meinen sie damit das ich mit ihnen zusammen einen Trank brauen soll?" entfuhr es Hermine erstaunt.

„Das wäre ziemlich unfair den anderen gegenüber, meinen sie nicht auch Miss Granger!" Hermine lief ein eiskalter Schauer bei dem Klang seiner Stimme über den Rücken. „Nun stehen sie schon auf!" fauchte er sie an und Hermine erhob sich ruckartig, wobei sie gegen ihren Kessel kam in dem bereits heißes Wasser vor sich hinköchelte.

Der Kessel kippte von dem Gestell und zu Hermines Schreck, über Snape um dann scheppernd auf den Boden zu fallen.

In der Klasse blieb die Zeit für eine Sekunde stehen. Alle Schüler sahen mit großen Augen erwartungsvoll zu Snape. Was würde er nun tun?

Snape drehte sich zu der Klasse um. „Arbeiten sie gefälligst weiter!" zischte er seine Schüler an, die sofort ihre Köpfe abwandten. Hermine jedoch starrte die ganze Zeit auf die Stelle an der der Kessel noch zuvor gestanden hatte. Snape hatte sich sicher verbrannt, dachte sie, das würde sie mehr als nur Punkte kosten.

„Miss Granger!" Hermine hörte aus seiner Stimme wie viel Geduld es ihm kostete sie nicht an den Armen zu packen und durchzuschütteln. „Ich denke wir müssen ein ernstes Wörtchen miteinander reden! Ihr Benehmen seit einigen Tagen ist...!"

„Es tut mir Leid!" flehte Hermine.

„Unterbrechen sie mich nicht!" Er packte Hermine an den Arm und zog sie um den Tisch herum. „Gehen sie in mein Büro, ich komme gleich nach!"

Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge, sie nickte nur und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

„Und sie arbeiten weiter! Ich werde gleich wieder da sein und wehe wenn ich nur einen von Ihnen dabei erwische das sie Unsinn machen!" Snape war wütend, Harry und Ron warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu, hoffentlich machte er nichts Schlimmes mit Hermine.

* * *

Snape ließ die Tür in das Schloss fallen und Hermine schreckte zusammen. „Setzen sie sich bitte, Miss Granger!" er wies mit der Hand auf den Stuhl vor seinem Bürotisch. „Sie wissen vermutlich worüber ich mit Ihnen reden muss!"

Hermine ließ sich in den Sessel sinken. „Professor!" fing sie stammelnd an. „Ich, es tut mir Leid... gestern...!"

„Ich muss sie wohl deutlicher daran erinnern das sie des Nachts nichts auf den Gängen zu suchen haben und besonders nicht nach der Sperrstunde!" unterbrach Snape sie und Hermines Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, natürlich würde er sie nicht auf den Kuss ansprechen, dann müsste er ja zugeben das er darüber nachgedacht hatte.

„Sie sind eine sehr gute Schülerin, wenn nicht sogar die Beste. Nicht nur mir ist ihr Verhalten aufgefallen, alle Lehrer machen sich Sorgen um sie."

Hermine sah auf ihre Hände, hieß das er machte sich ebenfalls Sorgen? „Es tut mir Leid!"

Snape stöhnte genervt auf. „Meinen sie, indem sie sich entschuldigen, ist alles in Ordnung!" Endlich nahm er seinen Zauberstab heraus und trocknete die nassen Stellen an seiner Kleidung. „Es ist nicht nur für sie gefährlich, sondern auch für die anderen. Wenn sie weiterhin so unvorsichtig sind, dann muss ich sie meinem Kurs verweisen!"

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. „Aber Professor, sie wissen doch das nicht ich das bin!"

„So?" Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich hämisch. „Wer hat denn dann eben gerade den Kessel umgeworfen? Wollen sie mir wieder erzählen das ihre roten Augen das waren?"

Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander und starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn zu Boden.

„Was ist Miss Granger, wissen sie nicht mehr was sie sagen sollen?"

Hermine stand auf. „Doch, uns zwar das ich es bereue was gestern Abend vorgefallen ist!" Sie hatte es wieder getan, erschrocken hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. Snape jedoch schien amüsiert über ihr Verhalten.

„Nun, das hoffe ich doch aber auch, schließlich ist es Schülern verboten nach der Sperrstunde ihre Häuser zu verlassen!"

„Wa...?" Hermine sah ihn mit offenen Mund an. Entweder wollte er wieder nicht verstehen oder er war unheimlich dämlich.

„Ich hoffe sie verstehen das ich ihr Benehmen nicht so einfach tolerieren kann! Deswegen werden sie bei mir Nachsitzen... vor der Sperrstunde!" fügte er hinzu und Hermine konnte seine Belustigung heraushören.

„Professor!" Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben das er nicht auf den Kuss einging.

„Ja, Miss Granger, haben sie noch eine Frage?"

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, klappte ihn jedoch wieder zu und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir!"

„Dann gehen sie jetzt zurück zu ihrem Platz! Ich hoffe sie haben nicht vergessen was sie tun sollten!"

„Nein, Sir!" Hermine drehte sich, seltsam enttäuscht, um und verließ das Büro.


	8. Kapitel 8

Soho und noch ein kleines mini Kapitelchen :)

* * *

Hermine lief nach dem Abendessen hinunter in die Kerker, doch plötzlich vernahm sie Stimmen und sie blieb stehen.

„Wir müssen den Schulleiter zurück holen!" Das war McGonagalls Stimme und Hermine konnte genau heraushören wie besorgt sie war. „Wieso haben sie nicht gemerkt das es bereits hier ist?"

„Woher sollte ich wissen das es sich bis nach Hogwarts durchschlagen würde?" Snape, Hermine drückte sich an die Wand und lauschte weiter.

„Und selbst wenn es auf die Länderein kommen würde, so hätte ich niemals vermutet das es ins Schloss kommt!"

„Ich bitte sie!" McGonagall war empört. „Sie wissen selbst wie viele Geheimgänge es in diesem Schloss gibt. Was sollen wir den Schülern erzählen?"

„Das ist nicht meine Angelegenheit!" Snape hörte sich extrem gereizt an. „Sie sind die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin, also müssen sie wissen was zu tun ist!"

Stille. Hermine hörte ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Was war ins Schloss gekommen?

„Es hat bereits einen Schüler attackiert! Haben sie die Wunden gesehen? Einfach grauenvoll!" McGonagall Stimme hörte sich schrill an. „Madame Pomfrey hat ihn zwar soweit wieder hergestellt, aber er ist immer noch nicht aufgewacht! Sie sind dafür verantwortlich das dieses...dieses...Monster hier im Schloss ist!"

Hermine stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus. Ein Monster? Sie hielt sich die Hand keuchend vor den Mund. Also gab es diese Bestie tatsächlich und sie hatte auch schon jemand anderen attackiert.

„Ich werde den Schulleiter eine Eule senden!" McGonnagall drehte sich um und lief den Gang entlang. Auch wenn es Hermine schwer fiel versuchte sie so zu wirken als wäre sie gerade die Treppen in den Kerker hinuntergestiegen und hatte kein Wort von alle dem gehört.

„Guten Abend, Professor!" sie versuchte fröhlich zu klingen, doch ein dicker Kloß saß in ihrer Kehle.

„Miss Granger!" McGonagall blieb stehen und sah sie besorgt an. „Sie sollten Abends nicht alleine durch das Schloss gehen! Was wollen sie in den Kerkern?"

„Ich muss Nachsitzen!"

McGonagall sah ihre beste Schülerin erstaunt an. „Nachsitzen? Nun, das passiert wohl jedem Schüler einmal!" Und sie versuchte dem blassen Mädchen ein Lächeln zu schenken. „Wenn Snape sie grob behandeln sollte, dann sagen sie mir bescheid!" Mit diesen Worten ging sie die Treppe wieder hinauf.

Hermine klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür zu Snapes Büro an.

„Herein!" hörte sie ihn gereizt rufen.

Hermine öffnete zaghaft die Tür und trat in den Raum ein.

„Miss Granger!" Snape sah auf. „Machen sie die Tür bitte hinter sich zu, ich möchte mit ihnen reden!"

Hermine schloss die Tür und nahm wieder in dem Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch platz.

„Miss Granger!" fing Snape an und wirkte äußerst nervös. „Ich hoffe es geht Ihnen besser!"

Hermine nickte. „Ja, Professor!"

Snape faltete seine Hände und sah Hermine eine zeitlang schweigend an. „Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen!" sagte er schließkich und Hermine wollte ihren Ohren nicht trauen. „Sie sind im Schloss in Gefahr und ich denke sie sollten das wissen. Ich weiß nicht wieso diese Bestie es gerade auf sie abgesehen hat...!"

„Aber es hat doch jemand anderen angegriffen!" unterbrach in Hermine verstört.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue an. „Verstehe!" Hermine hätte sich Ohrfeigen können, nun musste ihm klar sein das sie gelauscht hatte. „Sie sagten mir gestern Nacht das sie in Trance waren!"

Hermine nickte.

Snape sprang auf und lief im Zimmer auf und ab. „Ich vermute das die Bestie nur aus Wut ein anderen Schüler angegriffen hat! Sie wären gestern zu... zu ... na zu diesem Ding gegangen!" Er blieb stehen und sah Hermine durch seine schwarzen Augen an. „Sie sind in Gefahr, Miss Granger."

Hermines Augen wurden größer und sie fühlte wie ihr Herz wieder hinabsackte. „In...in Gefahr?" wiederholte sie.

„Miss Granger!" Snape trat zu ihrem Sessel. „Diese Bestie ist gefährlich und ich gehe davon aus das es nicht eher ruhen wird bis es sie hat!"

„Aber wieso ich?" stammelte Hermine verzweifelt, Tränen traten in ihre Augen. „Was habe ich denn getan?"

Snape sah sie mitleidig an. „Ich wünschte ich wüsste wieso sie das Ziel sind."

Hermine schlug sich die Hände auf das Gesicht und fing an zu schluchzen. Sie hatte doch wirklich schon genug erlebt und sie hat doch immer ihr bestes gegeben.

„Miss Granger!" Snape stand nur da und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid!"

Hermine riss die Hände vom Gesicht und starrte ihren Lehrer plötzlich hasserfüllt an. Bevor sie sich versah stand sie. „Meinen sie wenn sie sich entschuldigen ist alles in Ordnung?" ereiferte sie sich erregt. „Nein, sie will es ja nicht umbringen!"

Sie drehte sich um und wollte aus dem Büro flüchten, doch Snape hielt sie fest.

„Miss Granger, reißen sie sich verdammt noch mal zusammen!" seine Stimme hatte einen scharfen und strengen Ton angenommen. Hermines Schultern zuckten unter den stummen Schluchzern.

„Miss Granger, beruhigen sie sich!" Snape drehte sie zu sich um. „Ich...!" er sah in das verstörte Gesicht seiner Schülerin. „Vielleicht hätte ich ihnen das nicht sagen sollen, aber ich dachte sie sollten es erfahren!"

Hermines Lippen bebten. „Oh danke sehr, wirklich sehr freundlich das ich erfahren muss das ich verfolgt werde! Ich fühle mich gleich viel besser wenn ich höre das eine Bestie es auf mich abgesehen hatte! Oh wirklich, ich danke ihnen Professor! Ich...!"

Hermine verstummte und hielt sich stumm die Hand an die Wange, ihre Tränen waren versiegt und sie sah ihren Lehrer erschrocken an.

Snape ließ die Hand sinken. „Tut mir Leid! Aber sie waren gerade hysterisch!"

Hermine schluckte, dann fiel sie ihrem Lehrer plötzlich in die Arme. „Ich habe solche Angst, Professor!"

Snape war mit dieser Situation nun wirklich überfordert. Er hielt Hermine in den Arm und wusste nicht was er sagen oder tun sollte.

Als Hermines Tränen allmählich versiegten löste sie sich verschämt von ihren Lehrer. Nun hatte sie ihn nicht nur geküsst, nein, sie hatte ihn nun auch noch umarmt. „Es tut mir Leid!" flüsterte sie leise.

„Miss Granger, ihnen muss nichts leid tun! An dieser Sache bin ich Schuld!" Er wandte sich von ihr ab und ließ sich seufzend in seinen Sessel nieder. „Diese Wunde die Madame Pomfrey versorgt hat, die stammte von diesem Ding!"

Hermine folgte seinen Beispiel und setzte sich ihm gegenüber wieder in den Sessel. „Sie meinen, diese Bestie hat sie angegriffen?"

„Miss Granger, sie dürfen über das was ich ihnen jetzt erzähle, nie wieder ein Wort verlieren!"

Hermine nickte stumm und sah ihren Lehrer neugierig an.

„Sie wissen das ich für den Orden spioniere." Begann er vorsichtig. „Während einer dieser... Missionen wurde ich erwischt. Ich vermute das die Bestie einmal ein Mensch gewesen ist. Was auch immer der Dunkle Lord gemacht hat, es hat aus dem Menschen eine Bestie gemacht. Miss Granger, sie sollten wirklich nicht die Zielscheibe werden." Er legte seine Hände verzweifelt an die Stirn. „Wäre ich doch nicht zum Schloss geflüchtet!"

„aber Professor!" unterbrach ihn Hermine zaghaft. „Dann würden sie vielleicht jetzt nicht mehr leben!"

Snape sah auf. „Mein Tod wäre zu verkraften! Er würde vermutlich sogar noch begrüßt werden!"

„Professor, das stimmt nicht!" sagte Hermine erschrocken.

„Miss Granger, ich bitte sie, es ist allen bekannt das der Zaubertrankunterricht allen missfällt."

„Nein, nicht mir!" Hermine sah verlegen weg.

„Nun, dann wären sie wohl mal wieder die einzigste!" Snapes Stimme hatte einen sanften Ton angenommen.

Wieder einmal? Wollte Snape jetzt etwa auf den Kuss ansprechen?

„Miss Granger, ich möchte nicht das sie verletzt werden!"

Hermines Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen, wurde sie gerade nervös bei Snape? Nicht das er sie nicht schon früher nervös gemacht hatte, nein, das war es nicht. Es war diesmal ein schönes Gefühl und gerade deshalb machte es ihr Angst.

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Sir! Wie sie sich vielleicht erinnern habe ich schon schlimmere Dinge erlebt!" Stimmte das?

Snape betrachtete seine Schülerin wieder schweigend. „Sie sollten vorerst nicht alleine bleiben!" meinte er schließlich.


	9. Kapitel 9

Danke an alle Reviews :sich immer noch drüber freu:

Ich kann gar nicht glauben das so viele mein FF lesen und es auch noch mögen XD irgendwie unfassbar für mich.

Hihihi, Snape soll also bei ihr bleiben :fg: Hm, eigentlich ließe sich das ja machen, aber das wäre ja total witzlos wenn es so einfach wäre ;-)

Kira: Ja :) Snape hat ihr eine Ohrfeige verpasst :grins: ich konnte einfach nicht anders

Ich hoffe ich schreibe nicht wirklich zu oft „Es tut mir Leid!" Oo

* * *

_Snape betrachtete seine Schülerin wieder schweigend. „Sie sollten vorerst nicht alleine bleiben!" meinte er schließlich._

„Ich bin nicht alleine Professor! Ich schlafe mit mehreren in einem Zimmer und Harry und Ron weichen garantiert nicht von meiner Seite!" sagte Hermine, doch irgendwie fühlte sie, das Snape mit dieser Antwort so gar nicht zufrieden schien.

„Potter und Weasley!" schnaubte Snape. „Da können sie gleich alleine bleiben!"

„Sir, entschuldigen sie, aber beleidigen sie meine Freunde nicht!"

„Miss Granger, ich beleidige ihre Freunde nicht!" er zischte das Wort Freunde wütend aus. „Ich bin nur der Annahme das sie ohne ihre...Freunde... besser dran sind!"

Auf Hermines Stirn bildete sich eine tiefe Falte während sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammenzog. „Entschuldigen sie Professor, aber ich denke das ist noch immer meine Entscheidung. Und falls sie nicht vergessen haben...!" sie stand wütend auf. „...sind sie es schließlich gewesen der diesem Monster das Weg hier her gezeigt hat!"

Snape starrte sie fassungslos an, das hatte er wohl nicht erwartet. Hermine war schon an der Tür und hatte diese geöffnet als Snape aufsprang und rief: „Warte!"

Hermine blieb verduzt stehen und drehte sich um. „Wie bitte?" Hatte er sie gerade geduzt?

„Miss Granger, ich bitte sie, tun sie nichts unüberlegtes, es ist gefährlich für sie! Und das sage ich nicht nur, weil der Schulleiter mich sonst rauswerfen würde wenn ich sie in ihr Unglück rennen lassen würde, sondern auch weil ich nicht möchte das die erste Schülerin die in der Lage ist Zaubertränke herzustellen, verletzt wird."

Hermine sah ihn einen Moment an, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich werde jetzt gehen! Ich danke ihnen für die Informationen!"

Snape musste zusehen wie Hermine das Zimmer verließ und er war sich sicher, etwas schlimmes würde passieren.

Nervös sprang er auf und lief in seinem Büro hin und her. Er musste aufpassen das dieses Monster keinen weiteren Schüler angreifen konnte.

* * *

„Dieser Idiot!" Hermine ließ sich wütend neben Ron auf den Sofa nieder.

„Wer?" Ron sah sie erstaunt an.

„Na, Snape natürlich, er ... er ... oh man!" wieso regte sie sich eigentlich auf? Sie starrte auf die Flammen in den Kamin.

„Also, das Snape ein Idiot ist...!" fing Harry an.

"...wissen wir doch schon lange!" beendete Ron den Satz.

„Ach ihr!" gab Hermine nur von sich und griff nach einem Buch in ihrer Tasche. „Ich lerne und das solltet ihr beide auch am besten tun!"

Ron sah Harry an. "Meinst du das wir das müssen?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Solange...!"

„Mein Gott, ihr beide regt mich auf! Ich halte das nicht aus!"

Bevor Harry oder Ron noch ein Wort hatten sagen können war Hermine aufgesprungen, hatte ihr Buch auf den Tisch geworfen und den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen.

* * *

Dann soll dieses Biest mich eben umbringen, dachte sie sauer. Snape denkt doch nur daran das es ihm gut geht, ich bin ihm doch vollkommend egal.

Sie blieb auf dem Gang stehen, was habe ich gerade gedacht? Vorsichtig sah sie sich um, wie viel Uhr war eigentlich? Keine Menschenseele war mehr auf den Gängen. Vermutlich gingen die anderen früher ins Bett nachdem draußen so ein schlechtes Wetter war.

Sie lief weiter und versuchte die Blitze zu ignorieren die über den Himmel draußen zuckten und das Schloss in ihr unheilvolles Licht tauchten. Wieso habe ich diesen Idioten eigentlich geküsst, dachte sie. Und wieso verdammt noch mal denke ich die ganze Zeit an ihn? Ich kann mich nicht einmal mehr konzentrieren, das ist zum verrückt werden.

Plötzlich spürte sie wieder diese Kopfschmerzen und vor ihren Augen fingen die Farben an ineinander zu verschwimmen. Nein, dachte sie, nein nicht so. So habe ich keine Chance. Doch ihre Arme wurden schwer und ihre Beine wollten nicht auf das gehorchen was ihr Kopf verlangte. Es ruft mich, es will das ich komme. Oh Gott, dieser Ton. Hermine spürte einen schrillen Ton in ihren Kopf der immer lauter wurde. Nein Hermine, reiß dich zusammen, du bist stärker. Aber sie war müde, sie war immer noch zu müde und konnte sich nicht gegen den Ruf der Bestie wehren.

Während ihr Körper den Gang entlang schlich kämpfe Hermine mit sich selbst. War sie denn wirklich so schwach? Diese Dunkelheit, die Farben vor ihren Augen verschwanden und ein endloses Schwarz breitete sich vor ihr aus. Wo bin ich? Es ist so dunkel, es ist so kalt. Nein ich will nicht weiter!

Hermine wusste nicht wo ihr Körper sie hingetragen hatte, im Moment wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher als an Snapes Seite geblieben zu sein. Sie war sich nun sicher, es wollte sie haben und es würde sich nicht davon abbringen lassen.

Ihr Körper brach in sich zusammen und sie fühlte wie ihr Kopf wieder dem Körper mächtig wurde. Der Boden war kalt und nass, sie spürte wie die Kälte durch den Umhang drang, wie kleine Messerstiche die winzige Schnitte auf ihrem Körper hinterließen.

Um sie herum war es stockdunkel, doch sie war sich sicher, sie war noch im Schloss. Der schrille Ton in ihrem Kopf ließ nach und Hermine atmete keuchend ein und aus.

Dieser Geruch, sie hielt die Luft an, dieser furchtbare Geruch. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Ich muss hier weg, ich muss hier dringend weg.

Zitternd stemmte sie sich wieder auf die Füße. Sie tastete in ihrem Umhang nach ihrem Zauberstab und ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung als sie das Holz zwischen ihren Fingern spürte.

„Lumos!" Das grelle Licht brannte in ihren Augen, doch genauso sehr wie sie sich das Licht gewünscht hatte, genauso sehr verfluchte sie ihren Wunsch. Das war nicht Wasser in dem sie gesessen hatte, der gesamte Boden war mit Blut überströmt und der unheilvolle Geruch von Tod lag in der Luft.

Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen die Brust. Sie musste hier weg, ganz schnell. Doch als sie sich umdrehte sah sie in zwei glühend rote Augen. Ihr Atem setzte aus und sie stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus.

„Was...was willst du von mir?" Ihre Stimme zitterte.

Aus dem Maul des Ungeheuers drang das Knurren eines wilden und hungrigen Tieres. Noch immer tropfte Blut aus den Seiten des Maules und die Zähne die zwischen die Blutverschmierten Lefzen hervorschauten waren nicht gerade sehr beruhigend.

Sie machte einen Schritt nach hinten und rutschte auf ihrem Umhang und dem Blut aus. Ängstlich sah sie zu dem Biest nach oben, während sie das kalte Nass des Blutes an ihrem Körper spürte. Es beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, sie spürte den heißen Atem auf ihren Gesicht und roch das warme Blut.

Ihre Hand war fest um den Zauberstab geklammert. Verdammt, Hermine, du musst etwas tun.

„EXPELIARMUS!" schrie sie aus ganzem Leibe und hielt den Zauberstab auf das Monster gerichtet. Im gleichen Moment wie es zurückgeschleudert wurde stand sie auf und fing an zu rennen. Der Geruch des Todes wollte nicht von ihr weichen, es stank entsetzlich und es war so ein schreckliches Gefühl, woher kam nur das ganze Blut?

Ein lautes Brüllen hinter sich ließ sie aufschreien. Bevor sie sich abfangen konnte stolperte sie über ihre Füße und landete mit dem Kopf als erstes auf den harten Steinboden. Jetzt ist es zuende dachte sie, oh bitte, lass es schnell zuende sein.

Ihr Körper gab den weiteren Kampf auf, alles schmerzte und ihre Muskeln fühlten sich wie betäubt an. Sie hörte nur noch aus weiter Entfernung eine Stimme rufen, dann fiel sie wieder in Dunkelheit.

* * *

sorry das es nur so wenig ist, nächstes mal schreibe ich mehr, ich verspreche es! 


	10. Kapitel 10

Als erstes einen lieben Dank an alle die dieses Fanfic lesen und mir Reviews schreiben, ich freue mich wirklich sehr darüber.

Es ist heute schon etwas sehr spät (fast 3 Uhr) und ich war davor bei der Feuerwehr und danach musste ich für mich und meine Partnerin noch etwas für ein Wettbewerb beenden, also bin ich etwas müde und hoffe das ich genug schreiben kann.

Minnnie: Das Monster ist ja mehr oder weniger im Schloss weil es Snape gefolgt ist, ob es noch andere Gründe hat...wer weiß :grins: Wer es war, nun, zumindest war es mal ein Mensch... Und weswegen unsere süße kleine Mine angegriffen wird, na... :) das wird sich noch klären.

Also... dann geht es mal weiter, aber nisch lachen ;-) okey?

* * *

Ihre Augenlieder waren so schwer, doch sie öffnete sie trotzdem. Das erste was ihr einfiel war, das sie lebte. Sie rieb sich die Augen. Ich liege in einem Bett?

„Miss Granger, sie sind aufgewacht?"

Hermine sah auf und in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Langsam nahm die Umgebung wieder Umrisse an und sie erinnerte sich wieder an alles was geschehen war.

„Wie komme, was... Professor Snape?" Sie wollte aufstehen, doch erschrocken stellte sie fest das sie ausgezogen war und lediglich eine dünne grüne Decke ihre Blöße verhüllte. „Haben sie mich...!" Hermine zog die Decke etwas höher.

„Nein, ich habe sie nicht entkleidet!" Snape trat an das Bett heran. „Das waren die Elfen, sie haben sich auch um das Blut an ihrem Körper gekümmert, sie sollten wissen, Reinigungszauber sind nicht gerade meine Stärke!"

Hermine hielt sich die Decke bis unter das Kinn. War sie bei Snape im Schlafzimmer? Lag sie etwa gerade nackt in seinem Bett? Und noch wichtiger, stand er gerade wirklich vor ihr während sie nackt in seinem Bett lag?

„Miss Granger, ich habe ihnen doch gesagt sie sollen nicht alleine durch das Schloss geistern!"

„Professor! ... Haben sie mich gerettet?"

Snape drehte ihr den Rücken zu und ging zu einem Schreibtisch der im Zimmer stand. „Nun, nennen sie es wie sie möchten!" Er brachte ihr ihren Zauberstab. „Ich bin enttäuscht das sie ohne Nachdenken gehandelt haben!"

Hermine hielt die Decke mit einer Hand fest und nahm ihren Zauberstab entgegen. „Ich ...!" sie schwieg, sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. „Wo ist meine Kleidung?"

„Wie ich bereits sagte, die Elfen haben sich darum gekümmert, schließlich sind die dafür da!"

Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen. „Oh ja, sie meinen ja das Elfen Sklaven sind!"

Snape ging nicht darauf ein, er schien genauso gut wie Harry und Ron zu wissen, das Hermine bei diesem Thema sehr extrem reagierte.

„Danke sehr!" sagte sie nach einer Weile kleinlaut und Professor Snape wandte sich ihr wieder zu. Seine Augen ruhten auf ihrem Körper.

„Sie müssen mir nicht danken, es ist die Pflicht eines jeden Lehrers!"

„Aber, aber ...!" Fing Hermine an.

„Miss Granger, ich war auf Patroullie, alle Lehrer sind im Moment sehr vorsichtig, jeder andere hätte mir zuvor kommen können!"

Wieso sagte er ihr das? Hermine ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „So...so ist das also, ich verstehe!" Wieso tat ihr das so weh?

„Sie sollten sich noch etwas ausruhen?" Snape wollte das Zimmer verlassen.

„Professor, warten sie!"

Er drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ja, Miss Granger?"

„Wieso, wieso liege ich hier... darf ich... nun ... das ist doch ... ihr Zimmer, oder?" stotterte sie verlegen.

Snape sah sie an, und dachte nach, so wie er es immer tat. „Sie sollten wissen das im Krankensaal ein Schüler ziemlich übel zugerichtet liegt, ich denke dieses Anblick sollte man Ihnen ersparen!" Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer und Hermine starrte noch einige Minuten, in Gedanken versunken, an die Tür.

Er hatte sie tatsächlich in sein eigenes Zimmer gebracht, wieso? Sie legte sich in das Kissen zurück und dachte nach.

Wieso war dieses Monster, dieses widerliche Biest hinter ihr her? Was war es was es in ihr sah? Doch ihr Hauptgedanke drehte sich um Snape. Professor, wieso rettest du mich, wieso rast mein Herz so wenn ich dich sehe, wieso lasse ich mich von dir verwirren? Nein Hermine, Snape verwirrt jeden Schüler und macht jedem Angst, Neveilles Herz schlägt wahrscheinlich noch schneller als dein eigenes. Nein, das darf es nicht sein.

Sie zog die Decke höher und plötzlich nahm sie seinen Geruch wahr und sie realisierte das sie in seinem privaten Schlafgemach war. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung und ein männlicher Kräutergeruch stieg ihr in die Nase. Bisher war ihr das noch nie aufgefallen das Snape danach roch, doch es war nicht unangenehm, nein, es beruhigte sie sogar sehr. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss den Geruch und die Wärme. Das erste Mal konnte Hermine wieder schlafen.

* * *

„Miss Granger!" drang ein sanfte Stimme an ihr Ohr. Erst wollte sie die Augen nicht öffnen, bis ihr bewusst wurde das sie ja nicht in ihrem eigenen Bett lag.

Snape stand über sie gebeugt. „Entschuldigen sie, ich hätte sie gerne schlafen gelassen, aber Professor McGonagal meinte ich solle sie doch lieber in ihr eigenes Schlafgemach bringen, sonst würden sich die anderen noch Sorgen machen!"

Hermine zwinkerte, seltsam, wie er mit ihr sprach. Irgendetwas hatte sich doch verändert!

„Miss Granger, geht es ihnen gut!"

Hermine nickte schwach und sah ihren Lehrer verschämt an. „Was müssen sie eigentlich von mir denken?"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue der Verwirrung. „Wie bitte?"

„Nun, ich meine, ich liege in ihrem Bett und ... davor ... da habe ich doch ... !" sie brach ab, sie konnte ihn nicht darauf ansprechen.

„Machen sie sich darüber keine Gedanken!" Snape legte ihre Kleidung auf das Bett. „Sie ist gereinigt wurden!"

Hermine griff danach, während sie mit einer Hand die Decke festhielt, doch in der Bewegung hielt sie inne. „Professor, haben sie vielleicht irgendein Kräuter das beim Schlafen hilft?"

„Wieso? Wie kommen sie darauf?"

Hermine sah auf die Decke. „Ich habe das erste mal wieder richtig geschlafen."

„Nun, nein, da muss ich sie enttäuschen, vielleicht lag es daran das das Monster geschwächt ist und nicht in ihre Psyche eindringen konnte, was ich, um ehrlich zu sein, immer noch nicht ganz glauben kann!"

„Ich weiß!" gab Hermine kleinlaut zu. „Es sollte eigentlich nicht möglich sein!"

„Nun!" Snape räusperte sich. „Ich möchte ungern von Professor McGonagall gesagt bekommen das ich ihre beste Schülerin in meinem Zimmer eingesperrt habe."

Hermine blieb sitzen, sie wollte nicht gehen, hier, bei ihm fühlte sie sich so wohl. Nun musste sie es sich selbst gegenüber zugeben, sie hatte sich verliebt. Auch wenn sie versucht hatte es zu unterdrücken, das Gefühl war stärker, sie fühlte sich zu ihrem Lehrer hingezogen, sie fühlte sich sicher in seiner Nähe und wollte dieses schöne Gefühl nicht mehr missen müssen.

„Liebe...!" flüsterte sie leise in ihren Gedanken verloren.

„Was haben sie gerade gesagt, Miss Granger?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen und sah ihn mit geröteten Wangen an, hatte sie ihm jetzt etwa auch noch gesagt das sie ihn liebte, ohne das sie es mitbekommen hatte.

Snape sah sie besorgt an, zumindest meine Hermine dies in seinem so unergründlichen Gesicht, erkennen zu können. „Miss Granger, geht es ihnen wirklich gut?"

„Professor! Wieso machen sie sich eigentlich die Arbeit und kümmern sich um mich? Ich bin es doch gar nicht wert! Wieso interessiert es sie so plötzlich wie es mir geht? Sonst hat es sie doch auch nicht interessiert?" Hermine spürte einen Stich in ihrem Herzen, genau Hermine, denk daran wie er dich sonst immer behandelt hat.

Snape schien nicht zu wissen was er sagen sollte, allen in allem hatte seine Schülerin recht, er benahm sich ihr gegenüber recht merkwürdig. Es war ganz und gar nicht seine Art. Hatte ihr Kuss ihn etwa so sehr berührt? Nein, Severus, so was darfst du gar nicht erst denken.

Hermine sah das er, so wie sie es immer tat, in seinen Gedanken versunken war. Wie gerne hätte sie in seinen Kopf hineinsehen können, was dachte er gerade von ihr? Vielleicht wollte er sie loswerden und wusste aber nicht wie er es ihr sagen konnte ohne sie zu verletzen. Aber nein, Snape war es doch generell egal ob er einen Schüler verletzte.

Sie hasst dich Severus, dachte er während er das junge Mädchen in seinem Bett ansah, das versuchte schüchtern weg zu sehen. Das muss es sein, ich bin es nicht gewohnt das eine Frau sich mir gegenüber so verhält. Dieser Kuss, der ist daran Schuld, du bist ein Mann, das ist ganz normal. Snape versuchte sich einzureden das dieses Gefühl, das Hermine in ihn auslöste, rein sexueller Natur war.

„Professor, es tut mir Leid!" Sie schluckte und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Hermine, du musst hier weg, er hasst dich, er hat dich immer wie den letzten Dreck behandelt. Sie unterdrückte einen Schluchzer und griff nach ihrer Wäsche.

Snape drehte sich instinktiv um, auch wenn er Hermine nicht sah, so konnte er hören wie sie unter ihren stillen Schluchzern zuckte.

„Ich, ich wollte ihnen wirklich keine Belastung sein!" Sie stolperte auf die Tür zu, an Snape vorbei und wollte sie öffnen, da legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Miss Granger, sie sind erstens keine Belastung und zweitens sollten sie nicht alleine draußen herumlaufen, das sollten sie doch nun wissen!"

Hermine sah ihn an, ihre Augen glänzten und ihre Nase war gerötet. „Bitte, Professor, sie sollten mich gehen lassen, sonst...!"

„Sie müssen sich keine Sorge wegen Professor McGonagall machen!"

Hermine sah zu Boden. „Nein, es ist nicht wegen... nein... es...!" bevor Snape fragen konnte was sie meinte platzte sie damit heraus. „Es ist wegen mir!"

Hermines Schultern fingen an zu zittern und nun konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. „Ich bin dumm, ich bin so dumm!" schluchzte sie und drehte sich von Snape weg.

„Miss Granger, sie sind nicht dumm, ganz im Gegenteil!"

Doch Hermine hörte nicht auf ihn, ihr Körper wurde von den Schluchzern geschüttelt.

„Miss Granger, so beruhigen sie sich doch! Die anderen Lehrer denken sonst noch ich hätte ihnen Gewalt angetan!" Snape stand verzweifelt hinter der weinenden Hermine und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. „Ich bitte sie!"

„Professor!" Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund um die weiteren hohen Schluchzer zu unterdrücken. „Es ist mir peinlich!" Sie schluckte. „Ich weiß auch nicht wieso ich so weine!"

„Das haben sie doch gesagt!" entgegnete ihr Snape und Hermine hörte auf zu schluchzen.

„Was habe ich gesagt?"

„Sie haben gesagt das sie mir egal sind und ich sie immer schlecht behandelt habe! Es ist natürlich, sie sind nicht der erste Schüler der deswegen anfängt zu weinen!"

Hermine wurde übel. Er verstand es nicht, er verstand es einfach nicht. Aber was sollte er auch anderes denken? Er konnte doch nicht wissen das sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte, sie hatte es doch bis eben selbst nicht glauben wollen.

„Professor... ich möchte ihnen etwas gestehen!"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah in seine dunklen Augen, die sie neugierig ansahen.


	11. Kapitel 11

HexeLea: ich werde doch nicht kitschig, glaub mir, wenn ich kitschig schreiben würde, dann würden es alle merken, aber um ehrlich zu sein mag ich lieber das Verwirrspiel und das es lange dauert und schmerzhaft ist :verrücktlach:

Jacky: Hehe, ja du darfst mir gerne eine Krone verleihen :grins: kannst mir ja einen award machen für meine homepage, lachen sich sicher alle drüber kaputt ;-)

Ladydarkside: Ja, ich les was ich schreibe meist noch einmal durch, aber ich schreibe generell mitten in der Nacht, also meistens wenn ich eigentlich müde umfallen sollte sitze ich auf meinem Stühlchen und schreibe :-)

Ansonsten noch einen Lieben Dank an: SilverSerenity, Jessy2104, Minnie, WolfEmpress, dee082, furikakeru, Inezsnape.

* * *

„_Sie haben gesagt das sie mir egal sind und ich sie immer schlecht behandelt habe! Es ist natürlich, sie sind nicht der erste Schüler der deswegen anfängt zu weinen!"_

_Hermine wurde übel. Er verstand es nicht, er verstand es einfach nicht. Aber was sollte er auch anderes denken? Er konnte doch nicht wissen das sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte, sie hatte es doch bis eben selbst nicht glauben wollen._

„_Professor... ich möchte ihnen etwas gestehen!"_

_Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah in seine dunklen Augen, die sie neugierig ansahen._

Im gleichen Moment zuckte Snape und griff sich an seinen Arm. „Miss Granger, verlassen sie nicht alleine dieses Zimmer! Ich habe keine Zeit jetzt. Warten sie hier, sie können hier auch schlafen wenn es länger dauert! Machen sie sich wegen Professor McGonagall keine Sorgen!"

Und im gleichen Moment war er verschwunden und Hermine starrte auf die Tür die er mit einen Knall hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte.

„Das Schicksal will es wohl nicht!" Hermine ging wieder hinüber zum Bett und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Sie ließ sich nach hinten fallen und starrte nach oben. „Severus Snape!" flüsterte sie seinen Namen und schloss dabei die Augen.

Snape kam nicht wieder und Hermine fiel in ihre Traumwelt, in der auch er, Snape, vorkam. Sie lief einen langen und dunklen Gang entlang. Ihre Schritte halten an den Wänden wieder und sie fühlte einen heißen Atem an ihrem Nacken. Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie in zwei rot leuchtende Augen, doch als sie einen Schritt zurück machte stand plötzlich Snape vor ihr. Seine Augen taxierten sie. „Was tun sie hier? Sie haben hier nichts verloren! Verschwinden sie!" Hermine stockte der Atem. Sie lief auf ihn zu, doch es schien das Hermine kein Schritt näher kam, egal wie schnell sie auf ihn zulief.

„Professor! Professor Snape! Warten sie! Nein, bitte! Ich liebe sie doch!"

Es gab einen großen Knall und plötzlich umschwirrten hunderte von Fledermäusen ihren Körper und hinterließen Kratzer auf der Haut.

Sie stand nun in einem zerfetzten weißen Nachthemd da und sie zitterte am ganzen Leib.

„Nehmen sie das!" jemand legte ihr einen langen schwarzen Umhang um die Schultern und wärmte sie mit einer Umarmung.

„Miss Granger!"

Hermine drehte sich um.

„Miss Granger!"

Verblüfft starrte sie den Snape vor sich an, dessen Lippen sich jedoch nicht bewegten.

„Miss Granger, wachen sie auf!"

Mit einem Ruck saß Hermine im Bett und starrte einen blassen Zaubertränkemeister an.

„Ich habe sie ganz vergessen! Beeilen sie sich lieber, oder sie kommen zu spät zu meinem Unterricht!"

Hermine sprang vom Bett auf und verlor fast das Gleichgewicht. „Ich, habe ich geschlafen? Wo waren sie die ganze Zeit!"

„Das...geht sie nichts an! Kommen sie, ich bringe sie in die große Halle, sie werden den anderen nicht von der Seite weichen, haben sie verstanden?"

Hermine lief an Snapes Seite hinauf zur großen Halle in der soeben das Frühstück stattfand.

„Und vergessen sie nicht, sie dürfen nicht alleine durch das Schloss gehen!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Hermine alleine an der Tür zur großen Halle stehen und Hermine konnte nur noch den sich bauschenden schwarzen Umhang sehen.

„Hermine! He, wo warst du gestern Abend!"

Harry und Ron liefen dem jungen Mädchen entgegen. „Ist irgendetwas passiert?" Harry sah sie besorgt an. „Es tut uns wirklich leid wegen gestern Abend. Wir wollten dich nicht stören!"

Hermine sah beschämt zu ihren Freunden auf. „Ach was, ich war nur einfach fertig, mir tut es leid das ich meine Wut an euch abgelassen habe!"

„Wieso warst du denn so wütend?" fragte Ron neugierig. „Was hat dir den Snape getan?"

„Nichts hat er mir getan, Ron! Ich habe hunger, lass uns essen gehen!"

Hermine nahm mit ihren beiden Freunden am Gryffindortisch platz.

Ron sah Hermine über seine Müslischüssel an. „Jetzt sag schon, wo hast du gestern Abend geschlafen?"

„Ron, du bist ja so was von ignorant!" Ginny schob ihren Bruder zur Seite und nahm zwischen ihm und Harry Platz. „Bestimmt hat Hermine einen süßen Freund und hat sicher die Nacht mit ihm verbracht!"

„Ich habe im Raum der Wünsche geschlafen!" erwiderte Hermine. „Ich brauchte Ruhe, ok!" Doch der Gedanke das sie mit dem Menschen zusammen war den sie liebte, ließ ihre Wangen erröten. Zum einen hatte Ginny schließlich Recht, sie war bei Snape gewesen und in diesen hatte sie sich verliebt. Nun gut, wahrscheinlich dachten die anderen sie hätte die Zeit zusammen mit Ihm verbracht, aber dem war nicht so.

Ginny sah sie nachdenklich an und meinte prompt. „Das glaub ich dir nicht!"

„Dann glaub es mir eben nicht!" giftete Hermine wütend zurück und hielt sich vor Schreck die Hand vor dem Mund.

„Hermine wir können doch unter Frauen ehrlich zu einander sein! Dann verrate ich dir auch wen ich gerade liebe!"

Ron sah erschrocken auf, sein Blick glitt sofort zu Harry, was Ginny mit einem grinsenden Kopfschütteln bedachte.

„Ginny!" stieß er spitz aus. „Wer ist es diesmal? Wie kannst du nur? Du bist doch noch viel zu jung und deine bisherigen Freunde waren auch die totalen Ar...!"

„RON!" Ginny stieß ihn wütend zur Seite und die Müslischüssel kippte über seinen Umhang, doch Ginny achtete nicht darauf. „Ich bin gerade mal zwei Jahre jünger, mit fünfzehn darf ein Mädchen wohl einen Freund haben!" Sie grinste. „Und es geht dich überhaupt nicht an was ich tu!"

Ron riss die Augen auf. „Sag das das nicht wahr ist!"

„Was?" Ginny grinste ihn triumphierend an. „Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt!" Sie lachte. „Du und deine Vermutungen, glaubst du im ernst das ich so eine bin?"

„Was für eine?" Ron war außer sich. „Los sag schon, was hast du angestellt? Oh Gott, Mum und Dad werden mich lynchen wenn sie das erfahren!"

„Jetzt komm aber mal auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückt!" stöhnte Ginny genervt. „Man kann wirklich keinen Spaß mit dir machen!" Genervt stand sie auf und verließ die drei Freunde.

Hermine sah ihr hinterher, doch im nächsten Augenblick wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit von jemand anderen auf sich gelenkt. Snape hatte gerade am Lehrertisch platz genommen. Wieder fing Hermines Herz an wie verrückt zu schlagen und als Snape zu ihr sah drehte sie sich erschrocken weg, mit dem wissen das er ihr Starren mit Sicherheit bemerkt hatte.

„Hermine, Erde an Hermine! Hörst du uns!"

Ron fuchtelte mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht rum.

„Was...!" Hermine wehrte seine Hand ab. „Was zum Teufel ist denn?"

„Also allmählich glaube ich, das Snape dir einen Liebestrank verabreicht hat!"

„Wie kommst du denn auf so einen Quatsch?" doch in Hermine flackerte plötzlich eine gewisse Unsicherheit auf.

„Du starrst ihn die ganze Zeit an, habe ich nicht recht Harry?"

„Und nicht nur das!" bestätigt Harry seinen Freund. „Du bist die ganze Zeit abgelenkt und du bist aus irgendeinem Grund sauer auf Snape!"

„Und du kannst dich nicht mehr auf das Lernen konzentrieren!" erfeierte sich Ron.

Hermine starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Vielleicht hatte Snape ihr ja wirklich einen Trank gegeben! Aber sie erinnerte sich nicht daran und überhaupt, „Wieso sollte er so etwas tun?" Den letzten Gedanken sprach sie laut aus.

„Vielleicht ist er einfach notgeil!" meinte Ron.

„Mein Gott Ron, du benutzt immer solche ... Worte!"

„Gut, dann sag ich eben, er hatte schon lange kein Geschlechtsverkehr und würde alles dafür tun!"

„Gehst du nicht jetzt doch etwas zu weit?" Harry hatte sein Toast wieder auf den Teller gelegt. „Außerdem wird mir schlecht wenn du so was sagst!" Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Wie kannst du von Hermine nur denken das sie mit so einem Mistkerl...!" er schüttelte sich.

Hermine war der Appetit auch ordentlich vergangen, doch nicht aus Ekel. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie zum Lehrertisch hinauf. Snape hatte sich zu Dumbledor gebeugt und sagte ihm etwas, dieser machte ein ernstes Gesicht während er den Worten Snapes lauschte.

„Du tust es wieder!" Ron stand auf und warf Hermine eine Serviette ins Gesicht. „Wir sehen uns im Klassenzimmer!"

Hermine konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, Harry zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern und folgte seinem Freund.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken!" Ginny legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ron ist eifersüchtig!" flüsterte sie in ihr Ohr und erntete von Hermine ungläubige Blicke. „Aber sag ihm bloß nicht das ich dir das gesagt habe!"

Ginny lief mit ihren Klassenkameraden aus der großen Halle. Nun hatte Hermine noch mehr Probleme, sie liebte den meistgehassten Lehrer und dessen Feind liebte sie. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich sein. Sie hielt sich seufzend die Hände vor das Gesicht. Und als wenn die Liebesprobleme nicht schon genug waren, streunte auch noch ein gefräßiges Ungeheuer im Schloss umher. Plötzlich hob sie erstaunt den Kopf und sah zum Lehrertisch hinauf.

„Dumbledor ist wieder da?" stellte sie erstaunt fest.

„Ja, er ist heute Morgen in Hogwarts wieder angekommen, Miss Granger!" Hermine drehte ihren Kopf und sah in Snapes dunkle Augen. „Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen!"

Hermine erhob sich unwohl, sofort kam ihr Rons Idee mit dem Liebestrank wieder in den Sinn. Natürlich, dachte sie in dem Moment als sie Snape aus der großen Halle folgte. Er hatte ihr einen Trank zum Schlafen gegeben, vielleicht war sie nicht auf dem Weg zum Biest gewesen sondern zu ihm und genau an diesem Abend hatte sie ihm den Kuss gegeben. Alles ergab plötzlich einen Sinn.

„Miss Granger, ich habe ihnen gesagt sie sollen ihren Freunden nicht von der Seite weichen!"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und sah vorsichtig zu ihrem Lehrer auf. „Das kann nicht sein!" flüsterte sie leise.

„Was kann nicht sein? Also, ich habe ganz deutlich gesehen wie ihre Klassenkameraden sie am Tisch alleine zurückgelassen haben!" zischte Snape, der scheinbar vermutete das Hermine ihm widersprach. „Ich will ja nicht wissen wieso sie mit Potter nicht mitgehen, aber ich habe ihnen doch wohl klar gemacht in was für einer Gefahr sie schweben!"

„Sie meinen die Gefahr vor ihnen?" Hermine presste die Lippen wieder aufeinander und sah Snape herausfordernd an.

„Wie bitte?" Wahrscheinlich nahm Snape an er habe sich verhört.

„Diesen Trank den sie mir gegeben haben! Das war kein Schlaftrank, oder?"

Snape öffnete den Mund und sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn fragend an. „Worauf wollen sie hinaus, Miss Granger, sie vertrauen mir wohl nicht!" ein triumphierendes Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Oh, ich vergaß, ich bin ja ein Todesser, wer weiß was in dem Kopf eines Todesser vorgeht, vermutlich möchte ich sie umbringen!"

Hermine hörte den sarkastischen Ton in seiner Stimme heraus und schweigend sah sie zu Boden. Vielleicht bildete sie sich bloß alles wieder ein.

„Nun, Miss Granger, aber ich muss zugeben, sie haben Recht, es hätte mich auch gewundert wenn sie es nicht herausgefunden hätten!"

„Was?" hatte Snape ihr gerade ein Kompliment gemacht und hatte er ihr soeben gestanden das er ihr einen Liebestrank gegeben hat?

„Sie haben mir also tatsächlich einen Liebestrank gegeben?" fragte sie erstaunt.

„Einen Liebestrank! Wie zum Henker kommen sie auf so einen Unsinn!" In Snapes Augen flammte plötzlich eine Wut auf. „Meinen sie etwa ich wollte das sie sich in mich verlieben? Glauben sie mir, das habe ich garantiert nicht vor!"

Hermine spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen und sie schluckte verzweifelt.


	12. Kapitel 12

**Liebe(r) „ichbinich", ich glaube kaum das ich Hermine die ganze Zeit ein Monster auf dem Hals hetzen kann Harry wird schließlich auch nicht von Voldemort die ganze Zeit verfolgt. Ich habe nicht im Genre „Action" angekreuzt, also musst du davon ausgehen das es hier um Emotionen geht und wie ich bereits gesagt habe liebe ich das Verwirrspiel. Zu dem Wort „Fanabau", ich denke dies kann nur geschehen wenn man Fans hat, doch ich bin leider nur ein ganz gewöhnliches Mädchen das ihre Ausbildung zur Rechtsanwaltsfachangestellten absolviert, mit liebe und Leidenschaft eine Feuerwehrfrau ist und sich gerne dem Schreiben und Zeichnen widmet. Ich bin keine FanFiction Authorin sondern schreibe lieber eigene Geschichten für die ich auch schon Angebote hatte deren Manuskript an einen Verlag zu schicken. Allerdings habe ich nicht sehr viel Zeit. Dies FanFiction schreibe ich weil ein guter Freund mich darum gebeten hat. Solltest du also die Story nicht mögen, dann lese sie nicht. Ich werde meinen Stil nicht verändern und meine Story ebenso wenig.**

**Kira, ja ich gebe zu, emotional geht das bei Hermine gerade etwas sehr schnell, aber die Leser waren ja ganz verrückt darauf, also habe ich einen kleinen Anstoß gegeben :) Wird Dumbledor mit e geschrieben am Ende...(im Buch nach schau) ups...das ist mir jetzt aber mega peinlich :schäm**

**Ich denke schon das man Hermine durchschauen kann, denn sie benimmt sich ja ganz anders als sonst, oder?**

**So und nun, nach so einen langen Text, einen super lieben Dank auch an die anderen: teddy172, daisy-goes-shopping, ladydarkside, Loki Slytherin, HexeLea, Nenya und Jessy2104**

**Ich möchte noch einmal hinzufügen das ich immer mitten in der Nacht bzw. am frühen Morgen weiter schreibe, ich möchte also meine Fehler entschuldigen und wenn ich einen totalen Unsinn verzapfe. Sorry, ich versuche wirklich euch alle „zufrieden" zu stellen, wenn ich das so sagen darf, aber das ist leider nicht so einfach...**

* * *

„_Nun, Miss Granger, aber ich muss zugeben, sie haben Recht, es hätte mich auch gewundert wenn sie es nicht herausgefunden hätten!"_

„_Was?" hatte Snape ihr gerade ein Kompliment gemacht und hatte er ihr soeben gestanden das er ihr einen Liebestrank gegeben hat?_

„_Sie haben mir also tatsächlich einen Liebestrank gegeben?" fragte sie erstaunt._

„_Einen Liebestrank! Wie zum Henker kommen sie auf so einen Unsinn!" In Snapes Augen flammte plötzlich eine Wut auf. „Meinen sie etwa ich wollte das sie sich in mich verlieben? Glauben sie mir, das habe ich garantiert nicht vor!"_

_Hermine spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen und sie schluckte verzweifelt._

„Nun, Miss Granger! Wenn sie sich fragen was ich ihnen für einen Trank gegeben haben dann bleiben sie bitte nach meiner Stunde bei mir. Kommen sie jetzt!"

„Professor Snape!" sprach Hermine ihn an als er sie aufforderte ihm zu folgen. „Glauben sie ja nicht das ich sie liebe!" Sie sah ihn mit ihren braunen Augen herausfordernd an. „Sie stellen schließlich auch sehr gerne Vermutungen an, die absolut nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen!"

Snape kräuselte amüsiert die Lippen und drehte sich um. Hermine lief ihm eiligste die Treppe hinunter nach.

„Nun, wie kommen sie denn dann darauf das ich einen Liebestrank für sie gebraut habe!" dies flüsterte er nur ganz leise, denn seine Klasse hatte sich bereits vor dem Klassenzimmer eingefunden und er schritt durch seine Schüler hindurch zur Tür, die er mit einem Ruck aufriss.

Harry warf Hermine einen kopfschüttelnden Blick zu. Ron ging beleidigt an Snape vorbei, jetzt war Hermine doch tatsächlich mit ihm zusammen zum Unterricht gekommen, das sollte schon was heißen.

Hermine sah Snape diese Stunde nicht mehr an sondern konzentrierte sich auf ihren Trank den sie diesmal zusammen mit Harry braute.

„Hermine!" flüsterte Harry ihr zu. „Wieso bist du zusammen mit Snape zur Stunde gekommen?"

Hermine sah nicht auf sondern schnitt eine kleine Wurzel in gleichgroße Stücke. „Er hat mit mir wegen einem Aufsatz geredet!"

„Ron ist beleidigt!" gab Harry zu. „Und ich kann ihn verstehen, was ist los mit dir Mine? Du benimmst dich so komisch! Wir bekommen dich kaum noch zu Gesicht und du bist die ganze Zeit bei Snape!"

Hermine ließ das Messer sinken. „Möchtest du die Wahrheit wissen?"

Harry sah zu Snape der sich gerade über den Trank von Neveille beugte. „Ja, natürlich!" flüsterte er erregt.

„Hier im Schloss läuft ein Monster herum das es auf mich abgesehen hat, Snape hat mich beschützt! Deswegen...!" Doch sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen, Harry hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und musste sich das Lachen verbeißen.

Mit Tränen in den Augen meinte er. „Diesmal ist es das Ravenclaw Monster, was! Weil du nicht nach Ravenclaw gekommen bist, oder? Die Kammer der Schreckens für die Dummen!"

Hermine wolle verärgert etwas erwidern, doch Snape stand plötzlich vor ihnen.

„Was gibt es zu Lachen Potter!" schnarrte er. „Mein Unterricht ist keine Unterhaltung für sie. Kümmern sie sich gefälligst um ihren Trank und hören sie auf sich mit anderen Dingen in meinem Unterricht zu beschäftigen!" Er grinste hämisch. „Oder hat Miss Granger sie gebeten einen Liebestrank zu sich zu nehmen!"

„Professor!" Hermine sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. Sie stand auf und stieß wütend den heißen Kessel um. „Gut, gut!" schrie sie nun zornig. „Machen sie sich ruhig alle über mich lustig! Mir reicht's!" Mit hocherhobenem Haupt zog sie von dannen und ließ die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zufallen.

Snape starrte überrascht auf die Tür. War da tatsächlich Granger aufgestanden und hatte seinen Unterricht verlassen?

„POTTER! RÄUMEN SIE DAS AUF! 20 PUNKTE ABZUG FÜR GRYFFINDOR UND NACHSITZEN FÜR SIE UND MISS GRANGER!" fauchte er Harry an. „UND SIE ARBEITEN GEFÄLLIGST WEITER!"

Mit schnellen Schritten verließ er das Klassenzimmer und ließ die Tür mit einem ebenso lauten Knall wie bei Hermine, zufallen. Seine Schüler waren fassungslos und die Gryffindor machten sich Sorgen um Hermine, sie wollten nicht wissen was Snape jetzt mit ihr machte, noch nie war ein Schüler so aufbrausend zu ihm gewesen und hatte das Klassenzimmer einfach verlassen.

„Das wird Ärger geben!" stöhnte Harry während der mit einem Lappen den Boden aufwischte.

* * *

„Miss Granger! Sie bleiben auf der Stelle stehen!"

Hermine zuckte zusammen, war ihr Snape tatsächlich gefolgt. Doch sie drehte sich nicht um, sondern lief schnurstracks weiter. Sie riss das große Tor ein Stück auf und verschwand nach draußen in den Hof. Dieser verdammte Snape, wie sie ihn hasste. Und Harry war auch nicht besser, Ron hielt wenigstens seine Klappe. Sie stieß mit ihrem Fuß einen großen Stein weg.

„Was zum Teufel soll das, Miss Granger!"

Genervt blieb das Mädchen stehen, Snape wollte sich nicht abschütteln lassen.

„Ich habe sie etwas gefragt!" fauchte er seine Schülerin an. „Wollen sie wirklich sterben!"

In Hermine fing es an zu brodeln, sie drehte sich um. „Klar, natürlich, ich möchte von einem Monster zerfleischt werden! Das ist mein größter Traum, ich bin nämlich genauso sadistisch veranlagt wie sie!" Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander, sie hatte im Zorn wieder etwas gesagt was sie nicht hätte sagen sollen.

Snape hatte seine Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen zusammengezogen und seine Lippen waren schmaler als sonst, dies war kein gutes Zeichen, dachte Hermine.

„Gut, ich habe nicht vor ihre Meinung über mich zu ändern! Ich habe Professor Dumbledore bereits Bericht erstattet. Doch sie wissen noch nicht alles über dieses Ungeheuer, meinen sie nicht ich hätte es sofort getötet wenn ich durfte?"

Hermine sah Snape interessiert an. „Wie meinen sie das Professor?"

„Ich hatte vor ihnen das alles nach dem Unterricht zu erklären! Aber sie zogen es ja vor den Unterricht zu verlassen und ich musste meine Schüler alleine alles. Wenn Longbottom das Klassenzimmer in die Luft fliegen lässt, dann sind sie daran Schuld!"

Hermine riss den Mund auf. „Wie bitte? Ich bin daran Schuld! Professor, sie hätten mir ja nicht nachlaufen müssen!"

„Soll ich etwa zulassen das sie in ihr Unglück rennen? Der Schulleiter würde mich bei einem derartigen Verhalten sofort der Schule verweisen!"

„Sie haben ja noch immer die Todesser!" fauchte Hermine. „Die freuen sich sicher über sie!"

„Miss Granger, hüten sie ihre Zunge!" seine Augen schienen einen Moment aufzuleuchten. „Wenn wir schon am diskutieren sind, dann können sie mir doch bestimmt erklären was das mit dem Liebestrank sollte! Sind sie etwa der Meinung das ihr Kuss den sie mir gegeben haben von einem Liebestrank verursacht wurde? Meinen sie nicht das dies eine Flucht vor ihren Gefühlen ist!"

Hermine war zu Eis erstarrt, er sprach sie tatsächlich darauf an, er wusste also die ganze Zeit bescheid was mit ihr war.

* * *

sorry das es so wenig heute ist...bin etwas depri und müde und etc.. 


	13. Kapitel 13

**Also super lieben Dank an alle die Reviewt haben: dee082, HexeLea, ladydarkside, Nenya, Crimegirl, Loki Slytherin, Jessy2104, Moonshadow, Susanne, teddy172 und WolfEmpress**

**Lieben Dank an alle die versuchen mich aufzumuntern :hihi: aber wenn ich noch mehr Schokolade esse, dann roll ich noch vom Stuhl XD ok :grins: vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben **

**HexeLea, ich nehme Kritik nicht übel ;-) Allerdings würde ich mich freuen wenn du mir genau sagen würdest was du mit hölzern meinst, sonst kann ich es ja nicht ändern. :schäm**

**Und Loki, ich habe nichts gegen Action in Büchern, aber so was alla DragonBall ist wirklich nichts für mich, ich mag es dann schon lieber Spannend... wenn ich so schreiben könnte wie Marion Nikola wäre es klasse. Ihr müsst unbedingt Sternenhimmel über Malaysia lesen, es ist auch etwas Action dabei, bissle brutal, erotisch, lustig und manchmal auch ziemlich traurig. Für mich ist das das Buch schlechthin, mein absoluter Lieblingsroman. :seufz:**

**Zu der Frage wie viele Kapitel es werden...ich weiß es nicht, ich kenne den Ablauf der Geschichte, aber ich kann nicht sagen wie viel Kapitel ich dafür brauche, es kommt darauf an wie viel ich immer schreibe. Ich kann euch allerdings sagen das Snape die Krankenstation noch mal besuchen wird, Hermine wird herausfinden wer oder was das Monster ist und sie wird ihre Liebe noch ganz direkt gestehen, die Frage ist nur wem ;-) **

**So und nun mal schauen, was wird nun zwischen unseren beiden Hauptcharas passieren? Kommen sie sich endlich noch näher :grins: Und wo bleibt unser Monster, wo ist es nur geblieben? Ob es wohl Angst vor Dumbledore hat ;-)**

* * *

_„Miss Granger, hüten sie ihre Zunge!" seine Augen schienen einen Moment aufzuleuchten. „Wenn wir schon am diskutieren sind, dann können sie mir doch bestimmt erklären was das mit dem Liebestrank sollte! Sind sie etwa der Meinung das ihr Kuss den sie mir gegeben haben von einem Liebestrank verursacht wurde? Meinen sie nicht das dies eine Flucht vor ihren Gefühlen ist!"_

_Hermine war zu Eis erstarrt, er sprach sie tatsächlich darauf an, er wusste also die ganze Zeit bescheid was mit ihr war._

„Ich, ich habe mich nur bedankt!" verteidigte sich Hermine, inzwischen war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher ob sie wollte das Snape wusste was sie fühlte.

„Dann heben sie sich ihren Dank für jemand anderen auf! Ich bin ihr Lehrer!" Es hörte sich fast so an als würde Snape den letzten Satz eher als Erinnerung zu sich selbst sagen.

„Das habe ich nicht vergessen, Professor Snape!" sie betonte das Professor so gut sie konnte, doch man konnte die Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme heraushören.

„Ist ihnen eigentlich bewusst wer ich bin?" fragte er sie und legte nachdenklich seinen Kopf zur Seite.

„Das sagten sie doch!" Hermine schluckte. „Sie sind mein Lehrer!" Und ich bin so dumm, dachte sie, wieso bin ich nur so dumm. Nicht mal Ron würde so einen Unsinn machen... Ron! Ron liebte sie, hatte das Ginny nicht gesagt? Oder zumindest angedeutet. Ach was für einen Unsinn. Sie schluckte ihre Tränen runter. Sie war hässlich, die Slytherins warfen ihr das doch täglich an den Kopf und Snape war schließlich der Hauslehrer von Ihnen. Ihr Haar war buschig, sie hatte keine weiblichen Formen wie die anderen Mädchen in ihren Alter. Bisher hatte sie das nicht sonderlich gestört, doch Snape würde sicher lieber eine reife Frau haben und das war sie nicht.

Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und liefen schließlich ohne jegliche Regung von ihr, die Wangen hinunter. Snape trat vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück, hatte er etwas falsches gesagt.

„Geht es ihnen nicht gut?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich meine, doch, mir geht es gut!" stotterte sie. „Ich brauche frische Luft, gehen sie zurück in ihren Unterricht, sonst passiert wirklich noch etwas schlimmes! Ich werde auch nachsitzen dafür das ich abgehauen bin!"

Snape runzelte seine Stirn. „Ich bin hier der Lehrer und ich entscheide wann ich in meinen Unterricht gehe!"

Hermine zog den langen schwarzen Umhang enger um sich. Nun stand sie schon wieder heulend vor Snape und dieser schien absolut keine Anstalten zu machen sie alleine zu lassen. Wieso?

„Miss Granger, hören sie auf zu weinen, wenn jemand uns sieht denkt man noch...!"

„Na und?" unterbrach ihn Hermine während sie auf den Boden starrte. „Sie sagten doch selbst, das ist man von Ihnen gewohnt... das sie ihre Schüler zum weinen bringen!"

„Würden sie es lassen sich wirklich alles zu merken was ich sage?"

Hermine sah überrascht auf, versuchte Snape gerade zu lächeln?

„Kommen sie bitte wieder in das Klassenzimmer!"

Hermine sah ihn einfach nur an und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Eigentlich wollte sie nicht zurück zu den anderen, man würde sie garantiert anstarren und Snape würde sie wieder vor allen fertig machen. Alleine war er wenigstens etwas ruhiger und... es war angenehm ihn in der Nähe zu haben, ob das nur wegen dem Schutz war?

„Professor Snape, Hermine!" Hermine spürte plötzlich einen starken Schlag auf ihren Rücken und sie stolperte in Snapes Arme der sie auffing.

„Hagrid!" Hermine ließ Snape augenblicklich los.

Hagrids lächelte sie fröhlich an. „Das ist aber selten das man sie zusammen sieht! Is nich gerade Unterricht?"

Snape verschränkte die Arme. „Sagen sie das lieber Miss Granger, sie ...!"

„Hagrid, was ist das?" Hermine starrte auf den Tierkadaver unter Hagrids Arm und wich erschrocken zurück, dabei stieß sie gegen Snape der ihr zur ihrer Überraschung beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Wirklich, ausgezeichnet, sie laufen mit zerfleischten Tieren durch die Schule, wollen sie die Schüler schocken?" Snape funkelte ihn an.

„Ich... nunja, also ... das is ja nich das erste, sind schon viele so angegriffen wurden, wollte mit Professor Dumbledor darüber reden, wissen sie!"

„Tun sie was sie nicht lassen können! Und sie kommen jetzt mit!" Hermine ließ sich widerwillig von Snape ins Schloss zurückziehen. In der Eingangshalle blieb er stehen. „Bleiben sie wenigstens jetzt in der Nähe der anderen!" Er wollte sich umdrehen und gehen, denn er sah schon wie seine „Lieblingsschüler" aus dem Kerker hinauf stürmten.

„Sie haben recht!" Hermine sah ihn an und Snape blieb stehen.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich werde nicht mehr flüchten!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und lief ihren Freunden entgegen.

Snape stand noch eine Weile da und war in Gedanken versunken, bis er merkte das ihn ein erst Klässer neugierig beäugte.

„5 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff, weil sie scheinbar nicht wissen was sich gehört!" schnarrte er wieder in seiner gewöhnlichen Stimme.

* * *

Sorry, ich bin etwas sehr müde heute und kann meine Augen kaum offen halten, ich verspreche euch, ich schreibe Morgen meeeehr! 


	14. Kapitel 14

**Danke teddy172, aber ich kann doch jetzt nicht jedem schon sagen was passieren wird, das verdirbt ja die ganze Spannung und man liest die anderen Kapitel nicht mehr :grins: Aber wenn ich mich noch richtig erinnere, hat Snape nicht schon mal das goldene Trio vor einem Werwolf beschützt? ;-) Ich glaube das mach ich mir zu nutzen und wah, nein Jenny, du verrätst jetzt nicht noch mehr. **

**Und dann noch ein liebes Danke an HexeLea, Jessy2104, Loki Slytherin und dee082**

**:lol: mir sind gerade zufällig ein paar „FÄHLER" in dem vorherigen Kapitel aufgefallen..."erst Klässer"...also ne XD ich glaub ich bin selber einer :lol**

* * *

„Hermine, du siehst schon viel besser aus!"

Hermine sah auf. „Danke Harry!" Ron sah sie die ganze Zeit besorgt an. „Und Ron, wenn etwas ist, dann sag es einfach, ok!"

„Nun ja!" stammelte dieser. „Snape war ja ziemlich sauer! Ich habe mich nur gefragt was er gemacht hat?" Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Er hat dich doch nicht etwa misshandelt!"

Hermine fing an zu lachen. „Also wirklich, Ron!" Sie strich sich eine Strähne aus den Augen. „Ich glaube das würde sich Snape niemals trauen!"

Harry und Ron tauschten zweifelnde blicke. „Da wäre ich mir aber nicht so sicher!" meinte Harry.

„Ach kommt, wollt ihr ihn wieder wegen irgendetwas beschuldigen? Das habt ihr jetzt jedes Jahr gemacht und bis jetzt habt ihr immer falsch gelegen!"

Ron steckte sich ein Stück Kartoffel in den Mund. „Schnape isch n Todescher! Wer weisch wasch er vorhat!"

„Ron! Man redet nicht mit vollen Mund!" empörte sich Hermine.

„Hey, Mine!" Ginny stieß ihren Bruder zur Seite und nahm neben ihm Platz. „Du...!" hustete dieser und griff nach dem Glas Kirbissaft, er hatte sich an seiner Kartoffel verschluckt.

Ginny beachtete ihn nicht. „Mine, wir geben am Samstag eine Party!"

„So?" fragte Hermine. „Wieso denn?" Jeder wusste das Hermine an Feiern keine Interesse hatte und sich lieber mit einem guten Buch auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin bequem machte.

„Also, bitte Hermine, da sind auch ein paar von den älteren Hufflepuffs und da ist ein Typ, den mit den schwarzen Haaren, der ist ja so sexy!"

„GINNY!" kreischte Ron und Hermine wurde bei dem Gedanken an schwarze Haare rot. „Was soll das denn nun wieder heißen? Du weißt...!"

„Ach übrigens Ron, du kennst doch die kleine Blondhaarige aus meiner Klasse, die wird auch da sein und die steht total auf dich!"

„Wenn Mum erfährt was du vorhast dann... wer steht auf mich?"

Ginny musste lachen, es war zu einfach Ron rumzukriegen. „Also, wir feiern in der heulenden Hütte!" Ginnys Augen funkelten gefährlich. „Krummbein hat doch schon einmal die Weide außer Gefecht gesetzt, ich wette er macht das wieder für dich!"

„Willst du deswegen das ich dabei bin?" fragte Hermine desinteressiert und schnitt das Schnitzel auf ihrem Teller zurrecht.

„Ach was!" Ginny zog die Lippe schmollen nach oben. „Ich würde mich freuen wenn du auch mal auf andere Gedanken kommst. Dir ging es doch so schlecht die letzte Zeit!"

Hermines Gabel fiel klirrend auf ihren Teller. Es war viel zu gefährlich in der heulenden Hütte zu feiern, jetzt wo dieses Biest auf freien Fuß war. Oh Gott, dachte sie und starrte auf die Gabel. Sie konnte den anderen doch nicht sagen das es zu gefährlich war, niemand würde ihr glauben. Sie musste Snape bescheid sagen.

Sie sah auf und wurde sich erst jetzt den überraschten Blicken der anderen bewusst.

„Hermine, ich...ich würde mich auch freuen!" gab Harry leise zu.

Hermine versuchte zu lächeln, doch ihr Gesicht war inzwischen wieder kalkweiß geworden.

„Also Hermine, so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht zu feiern!" seufzte Ginny. „Es wird jemand da sein der sich über dich sehr freuen wird!" sie grinste ihr Gegenüber an.

„Jemand?" Hermine lief rot an, ihr erster Gedanke war Snape, doch sie versuchte ihn wieder abzuschütteln, Snape würde niemals auf eine Party gehen, noch würde er sie erlauben, besonders nicht unter solchen Umständen, daran musste sie denken.

„Also, er sieht echt gut aus! Und er ist intelligent!" Ginny grinste.

„Hör auf immer irgendwelche Leute verkuppeln zu wollen!" auf Rons Stirn hatte sich eine große Falte gebildet. „Hast du vielleicht mal daran gedacht das das jemanden nicht gefallen könnte?"

Ginny legte ihren Kopf nachdenklich zur Seite. „Hm... meinst du... zum Beispiel... dich?" damit sprang sie auf und lief davon, bevor Ron etwas machen konnte.

Mit geröteten Wangen sah Ron zu Hermine. „Ist doch so, oder?"

Hermine schluckte. „Also.. na ja... du hast schon recht Ron!"

„Ron hat recht?" Harry zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Das ist ja mal was ganz neues aus deinem Mund!"

„Was haben wir in der nächsten Stunde!" versuchte Hermine vom Thema abzulenken.

„Kräuterkunde!" erwiderte Neveille neben ihnen. „Ich muss Professor Sprout unbedingt etwas zeigen, ich habe eine Pflanze gefunden, aber die ist in keinem Buch drinnen...!"

Hermine hörte ihm nicht mehr zu, sie dachte darüber nach wie sie es am besten anstellen konnte ihre Freunde daran zu hindern sich in Gefahr zu begeben.

* * *

„Ron, Harry, geht ihr bitte schon mal vor? Ich muss mit Snape wegen dem Nachsitzen reden!"

Harry und Ron nickten und verzogen sich schnellstens, sie gingen Snape so gut es ging aus dem Weg.

Sie stellte sich demonstrativ vorne an die Tür und sah zum Lehrertisch hinauf. Kurze Zeit später bemerkte Snape den Blick seiner Schülerin auf sich.

„Sie sind äußerst häufig mit Miss Granger zusammen Severus!"

Snape sah zu Dumbledore. „Nun, sie hat zur Zeit die Angewohnheit aus meinem Unterricht abzuhauen und mich mit kochende Kessel zu bewerfen!"

Dumbledore lächelte amüsiert. „Nun, dann walten sie ihres Amtes, aber seien sie nicht zu streng!"

Snape erhob sich und lief auf Hermine zu.

„Miss Granger, was soll das schon wieder? Ich sagte ihnen doch sie sollen bei ihren Freunden bleiben!"

Hermine verschränkte die Arme. „Ich muss mit ihnen reden Professor Snape!"

* * *

ich glaube ich haber mein Versprechen gebrochen, es ist inzwischen schon wieder 4 uhr morgens Oo ich brauche dringens wieder schlaf, tut mir leid wenn der Text so unsinnig ist :schäm 


	15. Kapitel 15

**Oh Gott HexeLea...du hast es geschafft mich mit einer deiner Ideen aus dem Konzept zu bringen! Die ist echt gut, das gefällt mir XD ich muss meine Geschichte bissle umändern, das ist so genial die Idee :hihi: und unsere kleine Hermine merkt nichts von den Annährungsversuchen :rofl: und dann denkt sie es sei jemand anderes! Die Idee ist echt was Wert XD Ich muss schreiben!**

**Ach genau :-) Und danke an alle die Reviewt haben: teddy172, Chromoxid, Loki Slytherin, Jessy2104, dee082, WolfEmpress, Kira Gmork und witch**

**Einen lieben Dank an Euch und ein ganz besonderer geht an HexeLea für die super Idee!**

**Übrigens habe ich vor euch ein kleines Geschenk zu machen weil ihr immer so lieb reviewt :) Das kann dann jeder haben der mir ein Review geschrieben hat!**

* * *

Snape erhob sich und lief auf Hermine zu. 

„Miss Granger, was soll das schon wieder? Ich sagte ihnen doch sie sollen bei ihren Freunden bleiben!"

Hermine verschränkte die Arme. „Ich muss mit ihnen reden Professor Snape!"

„Was ist es denn nun schon wieder? Im Unterricht wollen sie mich nicht mehr sehen, aber privat weichen sie mir wohl nicht mehr von der Seite!"

„Das ist doch ihre Schuld!" fauchte Hermine und Snape schob sie schnell aus der großen Halle hinaus.

„Sind sie des Wahnsinns? Kommen sie mit in mein Büro!"

Hermine folgte ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer in die Kerker hinunter. Bei dem Blick auf seine schwarze Robe und seinen dunklen Haaren musste sie wieder an Ginnys Worte denken. Sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Ihnen scheint es ja wieder gut zu gehen!" blaffte Snape sie an. „Ich gehe davon aus das sie mir etwas wichtiges zu sagen haben!" Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich und Hermine verging das Lächeln wieder.

„Setzen sie sich!" Snape öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro und wies Hermine an hineinzugehen.

„Nun, was ist es diesmal?" fragte Snape während er hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz nahm.

„Sie müssen mir helfen!"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Das wäre nichts neues!"

„Nein, aber!" stammelte Hermine. „Es... ist so das sie nichts sagen dürfen davor! Und auch nicht das sie es von mir haben!"

„Von was zum Teufel reden sie Miss Granger!" Snape hatte seine Hände gefaltet und sein Kinn darauf gelegt.

„Man plant eine Party!" sagte Hermine nur.

„Nun, Miss Granger, es wäre sehr hilfreich wenn sie etwas genauer werden könnten! Sie wollen doch nicht das ich ihnen bei der Vorbereitung einer Party helfe!"

Hermin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Sie sollen sie stoppen!"

„Ich bitte sie, Miss Granger, wie stellen sie sich das vor wenn ich nicht einmal weiß wer sie gibt, wo sie stattfindet und wenn ich davor nichts machen soll!"

„Sie wollen diesen Samstag in der heulenden Hütte feiern! Ich bitte sie, Professor, sie wissen das es gefährlich ist! Die Schüler könnten angegriffen werden!"

Snape sah sie durch seine unergründlichen schwarzen Augen an. „Es ist also eine unerlaubte Feier? Wieso wenden sie sich nicht an Professor McGonagall? Sie ist schließlich die Lehrerin von Gryffindor!"

Hermine schwieg.

„Nehmen denn Schüler meines Hauses auch daran teil?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist möglich, ich weiß es nicht!" Sie schluckte. „Das wäre doch eine Möglichkeit für sie allen Häusern, außer dem ihren, Punkte abzuziehen!"

Snape schmunzelte. „So, nun, ja, das wäre wirklich eine gute Gelegenheit!" Er legte den Kopf schief. „Trotz allem verstehe ich nicht das sie mir das sagen! Sie möchten das die Feier stattfindet, aber sie möchten das ich sie stoppe? Erklären sie mir das bitte, Miss Granger!"

Hermine suchte nach Worten. „Nun, es ist doch so, wenn sie vorher etwas sagen, dann wird die Feier trotz allem stattfinden! Dann verschiebt man sie einfach! Glauben sie ja nicht das alle Schüler dumm sind, außer die aus ihrem Haus!"

„Wieso sollte ich das glauben? Sie sind doch schließlich auch nicht in Slytherin!"

Hermine blinzelte. Hatte er ihr soeben schon wieder ein Kompliment gemacht. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung.

„Ich...also...sie wissen doch was ich meine, oder, Sir?"

Snape seufzte, stand auf und verschränkte seine Arme auf den Rücken. „Ich verstehe sie!" Er fuhr sich nachdenklich mit den Fingern seiner rechten Hand über den Mund. „Sie haben auch recht das es viel zu gefährlich ist. Miss Granger, ich werde etwas unternehmen!"

„Aber sie dürfen nicht verraten das sie es von mir haben!" Hermine sprang auf und flehte ihren Lehrer geradezu an. „Ron und Harry sind bereits misstrauisch und wenn sie erfahren das ich Ihnen verraten habe das diese Party steigt...dann...dann...!"

Snape sagte nichts, er betrachtete seine junge Schülerin nur schweigsam.

„Bitte, Professor!"

„Es ist schade das sie auf zwei Dummköpfe wie Mr Weasley und Mr Potter angewiesen sind!"

In Hermine flammte wieder die Wut auf. „Professor!" Sie presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander. Sag jetzt bloß nichts falsches. „Ich danke ihnen!"

Bevor Snape sie aufhalten konnte, war sie aus seinem Büro verschwunden.

* * *

Der Samstag war gekommen, bisher hatte Hermine nichts mehr von irgendwelchen Angriffen mitbekommen. Auch lag kein einziger Schüler auf der Krankenstation. Vielleicht hatte man das Biest schon gefasst, schließlich war Dumbledore wieder im Schloss. Dann hatte sie Snape alles umsonst verraten. 

Ginny lief hocherfreut zu Hermine, die sich mit einem Buch über Arithmatik an einen Tisch gesetzt hatte. Ginny griff nach dem Buch.

„Ginny!" rief Hermine entsetzt aus. „Gib mir mein Buch zurück!"

„Nein, heute ist feiern angesagt! Komm schon! Die Mädels machen sich schon alle zurrecht!" Sie betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Du bist hübsch Hermine! Jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Ein wenig Make up, Haarspray und ein bisschen Magie und die bist eine richtige Schönheit!"

„Danke Ginny!" sagte Hermine scharf. „Aber ich bin ganz zufrieden mit mir! Gib mir jetzt bitte das Buch zurück."

„Hermine! Man erwartet dich dort! Das kannst du mir nun wirklich nicht antun! Bitte!" Ginny warf sich vor ihr auf den Boden. „Biiiitte! Hermine, du bist die beste Freundin die ich habe, tu mir das nicht an!"

Hermine seufzte genervt. „Ok, ich komme mit!" Sie gab sich geschlagen. „Aber ich bleibe nicht lange!"

Ginny strahlte und griff nach Hermines Hand. „Du wirst es nicht bereuen! Komm mit, ich habe etwas, das wird dir sicher außerordentlich gut stehen!"

Hermine war nicht wohl in ihrer Haut als sie durch den dunklen Tunnel unter der peitschenden Weide kletterte. Krummbein hatte tatsächlich für alle den Knoten berührt und die Weide daran gestoppt die Schüler anzugreifen.

„Ginny, meinst du das war eine gute Idee?" flüsterte Hermine.

„Klar!" Ginny war fröhlich wie nie. „Komm schon!" Sie zog Hermine durch die Luke hinauf in die heulende Hütte.

„Ginny! Hermine!" Ron kam erfreut auf die beiden zugelaufen. „Schaut euch das an! Wir haben beim dekorieren geholfen!"

„Flitwick hat uns so einige nützliche Dinge beigebracht!" strahlte Harry. „Wow, Hermine, du siehst...!"

„klasse aus!" beendete Ron den Satz als Hermine in das Licht trat.

Hermine lächelte ihre beiden Freunde an. „Das müsst ihr eigentlich Ginny sagen. Sie hat mich zurrecht gemacht!"

„Ja und erst wollte sie es nicht!" seufzte Ginny gespielt empört.

Hermine fühlte sich allerdings recht unwohl in ihrer Haut. Ginny hatte ihr einen kurzen schwarzen Rock gegeben und ein blaues glitzerndes Oberteil mit weiten langen Ärmeln, auch lief sie etwas unsicher auf den hohen Schuhen die Ginny ihr aufgezwungen hatte.

Ginny hatte ihre langen roten Haare selber zu einem hohen Zopf gebunden. Sie hatte einen eher schlaksigen und zierlichen Körper und hatte eine dunkelblaue Jeans an mit einem schwarzen, sehr weit ausgeschnittenen Oberteil, das Ron lediglich mit einem Nasenrümpfen bedachte.

„Hermine, deine Locken, wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Harry sichtlich erstaunt.

„Harry, mein lieber, wir sind Hexen!" antworte ihm Ginny. „Die Korkenzieherlocken stehen unser Hermine einfach super. Es war auch gar nicht so schwer! Angelina hatte mir diesen Trick beigebracht bevor sie von der Schule gegangen ist!"

„Du müsstest mal was mit meinen Haaren machen!" Harry fuhr sich durch seinen strubbeligen Haarschopf.

„Du willst solche Locken?" lachte Ron. „Das muss ich sehen!"

Plötzlich wurde Hermines Blick von jemand anderen angezogen. Ein junger Mann, den sie zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte, stand in einer Ecke des Raumes und betrachtete sie durch seine dunklen Augen. War das etwa der Junge von dem Ginny geredet hatte?

Ginny zog Hermine einfach mit sich mit, ihr war der Junge noch nicht aufgefallen. „Lass uns was trinken!" Sie nahm ein Glas. „Wow, Jungs, wo habt ihr das hochprozentige Zeug her?"

Ron strahlte stolz. „Ja, von George und Fred kann man so einiges lernen!"

Hermine wurde ein Becher mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit in die Handgedrückt und sie nippte vorsichtig daran. Der Inhalt war zwar kühl, doch er brannte auf ihrer Zunge und schmeckte süßlich und zugleich scharf.

* * *

Die heulende Hütte füllte sich allmählich und Hermine war erstaunt wie viele Leute von der Party wussten, noch mehrerstaunt sie es das Snape immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war. Sie ließ sich mit einem weiteren Becher der dunklen Flüssigkeit auf einen Stuhl nieder. Ihr wurde etwas schwummrig und sie fühlte sich leicht benommen. Ginny tanzte ausgelassen mit einem blondhaarigen Jungen und Ron unterhielt sich zu ihrer großen Überraschung prächtig mit der Blondhaarigen, die Ginny bereits erwähnt hatte. 

Nachdem Hermine ihren zweiten Becher gelehrt hatte nahm sie sich aus einem unerfindlichen Grund einen dritten. Eigentlich schmeckte es ihr nicht, doch das Brennen auf ihrer Zunge hatte nachgelassen und in ihren Körper machte sich ein angenehmes warmes Gefühl aus. All das Lernen war vergessen, vergessen auch die schrecklichen Tage zuvor.

Selig trank sie den Alkohol, obwohl sie sich geschworen hatte niemals Alkohol zu trinken. Die Musik drang von weiter Ferne an ihr Ohr und sie schloss die Augen.

„Ich glaube sie haben genug getrunken!"

Hermine öffnete schwach ihre Lider und sah in zwei undurchdringliche schwarze Augen. Es war der Junge der am Anfang der Feier in der Ecke gestanden hatte. Er nahm ihr den Becher aus der Hand.

„He!" rief Hermine aus. „Ich denke ich kann selbst entscheiden wann ich genug getrunken habe!" erschrocken hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. Ihre Stimme klang wie eine kaputte Schallplatte und sie ließ die Hand sinken die sie nach dem Becher ausgestreckt hatte.

„Wieso sind sie auf der Feier?"

Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wieso? Wieso sprichst du mich mit sie an? Ich heiße Hermine! H-E-R-M-I-N-E!"

Ihr Gegenüber schmunzelte. „Nun, Hermine, ich denke es ist besser wenn sie...wenn du jetzt zurück ins Schloss gehst !"

„Ich?" Hermine stand auf. „Wieso? Ist etwas passiert?" Sie schwankte und der junge Mann musste sie abstützen.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken! Ich habe dich schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet! Und du hast zuviel getrunken!"

Hermine seufzte. „Ich trinke eigentlich nie. Also nein, bis jetzt habe ich noch nie. Wie auch immer!" Sie ließ sich in die Arme des jungen Mannes sinken. „Ich glaube ich schaff es nicht mehr zum Schloss zurück!" stöhnte sie in sein Ohr. „Außerdem...!" sie stemmte sich von ihm weg. „Ich...ich kann die anderen nicht hier alleine lassen...viel zu gefährlich!"

Die schwarzen Augen betrachteten sie zärtlich und gleichzeitig war Hermine der Meinung das sie eine unglaubliche Kälte ausstrahlten.

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen...Hermine! Es ist alles in Ordnung!"

„Aber...aber!"

„He, wer bist du?" Harry stand plötzlich neben den beiden. „Hermine, du hast zuviel getrunken!" Er blickte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen finster an. „Lass sie gefälligst los!"

„Oh, der berühmte Potter will wohl wieder den Helden spielen!" sagte der junge Mann spitz.

„Wie bitte?" Harry hatte selbst etwas getrunken und holte plötzlich aus. Der junge Mann wich zur Seite.

„Lass Hermine in Ruhe! Ok! Wer auch immer du bist!" lallte Harry. „Du gefällst mir überhaupt nicht!"

„Nun, Potter, glauben sie ja nicht das sie mir gefallen!"

Harry wollte noch einmal ausholen, doch der blondhaarige Junge der mit Ginny getanzt hatte, hielt Harrys Faust fest.

„Was soll das?" seine Stimme klang sehr fest.

„Er hat Hermine angefasst!" versuchte Harry sich zu verteidigen.

Ginny sah Harry an. "Harry, du spinnst doch! Reg dich erst mal ab!" Sie betrachtete den fremden Jungen. „Wer bist du überhaupt?"

„Ich wollte Miss...Hermine zurück ins Schloss bringen, sie hat zuviel getrunken."

Harry wollte noch etwas sagen, doch zu der Überraschung aller warf sich Hermine an den Hals des schwarzhaarigen Fremden. „Ich, ich will zurück ins Schloss, bitte, bitte bring mich zurück!"

Der Junge grinste Harry frech an. „Ich werde ihre Freundin jetzt zurück ins Schloss bringen! Sie sind dazu wohl nicht mehr in der Lage!"

Harry wollte wieder auf ihn losgehen, doch inzwischen war auch Ron da, der ihn davon abhielt.

Ginny beugte sich zu Hermine hinüber. „Wehe wenn der Typ dir was tut, dann bekommt er es mit uns zu tun!" flüsterte sie.

Hermine grinste. „Ach, nein...nein nein... das wird er sicher nicht!" Ihre Augen wurden wieder schwer und sie stützte sich auf den jungen Mann ab.

„Kommen sie!" Er nahm ihre Hand. „Komm Hermine! Sie ... Du solltest dich jetzt besser ausruhen!"

Harry verfolgte mit den Augen wie sie die heulende Hütte über den unterirdischen Gang verließen. Wütend spuckte er auf den Boden.

* * *

Hermine fühlte sich so leicht und die kalte Luft der Nacht wehte ihr um die nackten Beine. Sie stolperte wieder und der junge Mann musste sie festhalten. 

„Miss... ach verdammt...!" fluchte er plötzlich. „Hermine, pass auf!"

Sie waren inzwischen weit genug entfernt von der peitschenden Weide.

„Bitte, mit ist so schwindelig, ich will kurz sitzen!" die frische Luft hatte Hermine wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen lassen, obwohl noch immer Lichter vor ihren Augen tanzen.

Der Junge Mann ließ sie vorsichtig auf die weiche Wiese nieder und lehnte ihren Rücken gegen einen Baum. Er betrachtete sie. „Geht es wieder etwas?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Hermine sah hinauf zu dem Mond. Es war Vollmond stellte sie fest.

„Es ist schön!" erwiderte sie nur.

Der junge Mann folgte ihrem Blick. „Nun, ich bin kein begeisterter Astrologe!"

Hermine lachte auf. „Darum geht es doch gar nicht!" Sie zog ihn an den schwarzen Hemd zu sich hinunter. „Ich glaube der Alkohol lässt mich verrückt werden!"

Wieder ruhten die schwarzen Augen auf ihren Gesicht. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, das ist immer so!"

„Du...du erinnerst mich an jemanden!" Hermine sah ihn schwach durch ihre braunen Augen an.

„So? An wen denn?"

„Den... den...!" sie stockte, dann schloss sie die Augen. „ich liebe!" Sie zog ihn zu sich und er schien keinen Widerstand zu leisten. Ihre Lippen berührten die seinen und für einen Moment glaubte sie zu schweben. Seine Lippen waren weich und sie bekam Lust nach mehr. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Lippen und tastete mit ihrer Zunge nach der seinen.

Mit einem Ruck riss er sich plötzlich von ihr. „Hermine...das geht nicht... du musst zurück ins Schloss!"

Hermine war enttäuscht. Es war so schön, die Sterne funkelten am Himmel und es war alles so romantisch.

„Das...das war mein erster Kuss!" schmollte sie.

„Ich...das tut mir leid!" stammelte ihr gegenüber. „Du...komm mit! Du bist betrunken! Du weißt nicht was du tust!"

Hermine wollte am liebsten anfangen zu weinen. „Gut!" schluckte sie und versuchte aufzustehen. „Ich bin hässlich, ich bin es nicht wert, wer will schon etwas von mir!"

„Werde jetzt bloß nicht hysterisch!"

„Nein, werde ich ganz sicher nicht!" Sie starrte den jungen Mann an. „Und du hast recht! Es war dumm dich zu küssen! Ich liebe schließlich jemand anderen!"

„Ach? Und wen?" am liebsten hätte sich der junge Mann auf die Zunge gebissen.

„Ich ... ich liebe einen älteren Mann!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich...!" plötzlich fing sie an zu schluchzen und fiel wieder auf die Knie. „Ich...ich liebe meinen Lehrer! Oh mein Gott!" schluchzte sie. „Ich habe mich in Snape verliebt!"

* * *

_Heute war ein ziemlich taruriger Tag für mich. Mein Hamster ist aus hoher Höhe runtergefallen...Sie ist sicher aus einen Meter höhe auf die Fliesen gefallen...wisst ihr...sie hob den Kopf hoch...ließ ihn wieder sinken und schloss die Augen...ich hab einfach nur da gestanden und hatte einen mega Schock. Dann habe ich mich gebückt und ihr Köpfchen gestreichelt, gehofft sie lebt noch. Sie hatt gan zschrecklich gezuckt und sich umgedreht,...ihr Füßchen schien verletzt zu sein ihr vorderfüßchen,...und sie ist mehr oder weniger weggekrochen unter ein schrank...das war alles so schrecklich... sie scheint zwar äußerlich ganz ok zu sein...sie läuft auch in ihrem Laufrad...aber trotzdem...das war so schlimm für mich. also wenn ich nicht ganz bei der Sache war bei der Story...dann tut es mir Leid._

_Außerdem hat sich mein Freund den Zeh gerbochen und darf womöglich eine Zeitlang kein Auto fahren...dann sehen wir uns kaum noch :wein: er wohnt nicht in der gleichen Stadt sondern in so einem kleinen Kaff hier in der Nähe...Bin ziemlich depremiert deswegen und mache mir wirklich Sorgen...aber ich habe trotzdem versucht etwas für euch zu schreiben und kann nur hoffen das es euch gefällt._


	16. Kapitel 16

**Also erst mal lieben Dank für Euro Fürsorge :) Goldi ist fast genauso wie immer, aber ich finde das sie schreckhafter geworden ist und ziemlich vorsichtig beim Laufen ist, auch wenn sie rumflitzt.**

**Mein Freund humpelte zu mir...erstaunlich...na ja...trotzdem haben wir uns gestritten, er hat sich von mir angegriffen gefühlt... egal...was rede ich hier eigentlich über mein privat Leben :schäm**

**Also Danke an alle Reviewer: Chromoxid, Kira Gmork, teddy172, dee082, Kathi, Loki Slytherin, SCHWARZLESER, Moonshiny, Jessy2104, Susanne und natürlich HexeLea. **

**Bin wirklich erstaunt das ich richtige Stammleser habe :) Ihr seid echt zu süß!**

* * *

Hermine erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen. Sofort ließ sie sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Sie konnte sich an die Geschehnisse des gestrigen Abends kaum noch erinnern. Irgendwas jedoch war geschehen, das wusste sie. Hätte sie doch nur nicht soviel Alkohol getrunken.

Ich habe mich in Snape verliebt! Sie schrak hoch, zu wem hatte sie das gesagt? Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen die Brust, allmählich kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Sie hatte einem Fremden gestanden das sie Snape liebe und sie hatte ihn geküsst. Die Schamesröte stieg ihr bis in die Haarwurzeln. Das durfte nicht wahr sein, dachte sie.

„He...Mine!" Ginny sah mit dunklen Augenringen und weißem Gesicht zu ihr hinüber. „Sei froh das du schon früher gegangen bist!" sie hielt sich die Hand an die Stirn und ließ sich wieder in ihr Bett zurück sinken. „Ich glaube mein Kopf explodiert! Jetzt weiß ich wie Harry sich immer fühlt! Übrigens Harry war ja gestern ziemlich sauer und dann tauchte auch noch plötzlich Snape auf."

„Snape war da?" Hermine setzte sich wieder auf und vergaß für einen Moment den Schmerz der in ihren Kopf hämmerte.

„Ja, der ist später, nachdem du gegangen bist, da stand der plötzlich in der Tür!" sie stöhnte. „Er hat uns allen Punkte abgezogen, ich will gar nicht in die große Halle gehen, sicher sind unsere Gläser alle leer!"

Ginny blinzelte zu Hermine hinüber. „Ach, wer war denn nun der Typ gestern?"

Hermine lief rot an. „Ich, ich weiß auch nicht, also... na ja du siehst ja, ich bin im Bett, also muss er mich wohl zurück gebracht haben!"

Ginny kicherte heiser. „Dann hast du wohl dein erstes Blackout!"

Hermine zog die Decke zurück und sah hinaus aus dem Fenster. „Wenigstens scheint die Sonne! Das ist mal eine Abwechslung!"

„Meinst du Dumbledore hat was damit zu tun?" krächzte Ginny heiser, es schien das sie am Abend zuvor wohl etwas zu viel getrunken hatte.

„Vielleicht!" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube ich gehe mich duschen... ich fühle mich schrecklich!"

„Mine! Mine! Warte!"

Hermine blieb stehen und sah zu Ginny hinüber. „Bitte! Oh bitte geh zu Madame Pomfrey und hole uns Kopfschmerzmittel!"

Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Geht klar!"

* * *

Hermine ging etwas unsicher die Gänge entlang, es war Sonntag und die meisten Schüler waren noch in ihren Betten. Sie dachte immer an den jungen Mann dem sie gestern Abend ihren ersten Kuss gegeben hatte. Inständig hoffte sie er würde nicht auftauchen, es war ihr alles so schrecklich peinlich.

Sie bog um die Ecke und stieß mit jemanden zusammen.

„Entschuldigung!"

„Miss Granger, können sie nicht aufpassen?"

Hermine stockte der Atem und sie spürte wie das Blut in ihrem Kopf zu pulsieren begann. Oh bitte, lass ihn bloß nichts mitbekommen haben was gestern mit mir geschehen ist.

„Sie sind ja heute so still!" er grinste hämisch. „Die letzte Nacht war wohl sehr anstrengend gewesen!"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. Wusste er von dem Kuss und dem Geständnis?

„Ich... nein!... sie ... sie sind ziemlich spät aufgetaucht, Sir!"

„Miss Granger, es gibt auch andere Dinge in meinem Leben um die ich mich kümmern muss!"

Hermine schluckte,. „Natürlich!... Übrigens...danke!"

„Für was bedanken sie sich dieses mal?" Sie sah wie Snape ein Schritt zurück trat, vermutlich meinte er sie würde ihm wieder um den Hals fallen.

„Na ja, sie haben nicht verraten wer ihre Informantin war!" sie versuchte zu lächeln.

„Ich habe gehört das sie mit einem jungen Mann die Feier verlassen haben!" Snapes Augen funkelten auf und Hermines Herzschlag verlangsamte sich und sie meinte es würde stehen bleiben. „Aber es geht mich natürlich nichts an was sie tun!"

„Ich habe nicht getan!" verteidigte sich Hermine. Sie griff sich an den Kopf, ein stechender Schmerz, als hätte ihr jemand ein Messer in den Schädel gestoßen, zog sich durch sie hindurch.

„Sie haben wohl zuviel getrunken!" Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich.

„Verdammt!" stieß Hermine wütend aus.

„Oh, unsere Miss Alleswisserin flucht!" Sie sah wie er sie amüsiert angrinste.

Ich habe mich in Snape verliebt, hallte es durch ihren Kopf. Und wieder stieg ihr die Schamesröte bis in die Haarwurzeln.

„Sagen sie jetzt bloß nicht das sie Fieber haben!" Er griff nach ihrer Stirn. „Sie sind ja ganz heiß!" feixte er.

Hermine konnte nicht heraushören ob er sich über sie lustig machte oder es ernst meinte, doch seine Berührung hatte ein noch stärkeres Feuer entfacht das sich nun in ihrem gesamten Körper ausbreitete und das Herz wieder zum schlagen anfeuerte. Sie stand starr da und konnte sich nicht bewegen, wieso war gerade Snape es der diese Gefühle in ihr auslöste? Wieso gerade er? Weshalb konnte es nicht der junge Mann von gestern sein. Sie lächelte in sich hinein, er war ein guter Küsser.

„Ich möchte ihn gerne etwas zeigen Miss Granger!"

Hermine sah auf. „Wie bitte?" Oh Gott, Hermine hör auf solch Unanständige Sachen zu denken, schallte sie sich selbst.

„Ich denke es würde sie interessieren! Kommen sie!"

Hermine versuchte den Schmerz in ihrem Kopf zu verdrängen und folgte ihrem geliebten Lehrer.

Er führte sie hinunter in die Kerker, doch nicht in sein Büro, er ging den gesamten Gang entlang und Hermine wurde es bei jedem Schritt kälter. Vielleicht wollte er sie bestrafen? Oh Gott, vielleicht war er wirklich sadistisch veranlagt. Wieder schallte sie sich für ihre Gedanken und schob es darauf das sicher noch ein Restalkohol in ihrem Körper war.

Snape öffnete eine kleine Tür am Ende des Ganges. Eine steile Treppe führte noch weiter hinunter in den Boden.

„Kommen sie schon! Keine Angst, ich habe nichts Verwerfliches mit ihnen vor!" Hermine konnte sehen wie viel Spaß es ihm machte sie immer wieder aufzuziehen.

„So was denke ich gar nicht!" flüsterte sie leise und stieg die dunkle Treppe hinunter.

„Lumos!" hörte sie ihren Lehrer hinter sich sagen und ein Licht erhellte die steile Treppe.

Hermine wusste nicht wie weit sie hinunter führte, sie mochte einfach nicht enden.

„Wo gehen wir hin?" fragte Hermine und ein Dutzend flüsternder Stimmen schallten ihr entgegen. „Wo gehen wir hin? ... wo hin wo hin?"

Hermine schüttelte sich.

„Das werden sie gleich sehen!" brummte Snape mit einer leisen Stimme und von den Wänden schallte der tiefe Klang wieder.

* * *

sorry es heute mal wieder seeeeehr wenig


	17. Kapitel 17

**Danke an: Skoyer, Chromoxid, teddy172, dee082, HexeLea, Kira Gmork, SilverSerenity, WolfEmpress, Loki Slytherin, amarganth and Jessy2104**

**Also ein paar Antworten...bzw. einfach mein Kommentar zu einigen Reviewes ;-) **

**Also, erstens wegen der Feier: Ich denke schon das die jüngere Generation in Hogwarts richtige Partys feiert. Fred und George wollten schließlich immer feiern und Ron ist ja ganz scharf darauf Feuer Whiskey zu trinken ;-) Bei Ginny denke ich einfach das sie ein fröhlichen Mädel ist und gerne über all mitmacht, sie ist ja eigentlich nicht schüchtern, sonst würde sie doch nicht ihre Freunde so schnell wechseln :grins: **

**Ron ist auf der Party ja mit der blondhaarigen beschäftigt, da hat er das mit Hermine sicher erst später mitbekommen. Und na ja :grins: Harry fühlt sich von Snape doch immer „angezogen" ;-) Der kann doch gar nicht ohne Streit mit ihm leben :lol: (außerdem muss ich mich outen...ich mag Potter nicht XD das so ein kleines arrogantes Balg :P)**

**Zu dem kontaktscheuen Snape: er hat ja Hermine schon des öfteren berührt und er weiß ja ganz genau was er bei ihr auslöst nach dem sie es ihm ja mehr oder weniger freiwillig gestanden hat ;-) Es macht ihm unheimlichen Spaß sie zu ärgern.**

* * *

„_Wo gehen wir hin?" fragte Hermine und ein Dutzend flüsternder Stimmen schallten ihr entgegen. „Wo gehen wir hin? ... wo hin wo hin?"_

_Hermine schüttelte sich._

„_Das werden sie gleich sehen!" brummte Snape mit einer leisen Stimme und von den Wänden schallte der tiefe Klang wieder._

Hermine fröstelte es immer mehr. Wieso sagte Snape ihr nicht wohin sie gingen? Was hatte er nur vor? Liebte sie ihn wirklich? Im Moment fühlte sie sich unsicher und eine ungewisse Angst machte sich in ihr breit.

„Professor!" flüsterte sie so leise wie möglich, doch ein leises und noch angsteinflössenderes Echo kam von den Wänden wieder. Es kam Hermine so vor als würden abertausende Menschen im Dunkeln versteckt sein und sich über sie lustig machen. Aber über was? Das sie in ihr Unheil rannte?

Sie riss sich zusammen. „Professor! Wenn sie mir nicht sofort sagen wohin wir gehen, dann gehe ich auf der Stelle zurück!" Sie drehte sich um und sah in diese kalten schwarzen Augen. Das Licht des Zauberstabs erhellte sein Gesicht und die Schatten unter seinen Augen wirken noch tiefer als sonst. Dieser Blick, dachte Hermine, er war so ... so kalt... so gefühllos.

„Sie wollten doch wissen was diese Bestie ist!" erwiderte Snape. „Dann gehen sie weiter!" Hermine jedoch blieb starr stehen und starrte ihn an.

„Das Biest?" Sie drehte sich langsam um und sah in die Dunkelheit hinunter. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Wartete es dort unten etwa auf sie? Wollte Snape sie jetzt opfern damit die anderen Schüler in Sicherheit waren?

„Miss Granger! Machen sie sich nicht in die Hose! Es wird schon nicht dort unten auf sie warten! Nun gehen sie endlich! Ich habe heute noch Unterricht!"

Hermine schluckte und ging langsam die Treppe weiter hinunter. „Ich... ich muss auch noch in den Unterricht!" flüsterte sie. „Man wird mich sonst vermissen!"

„Darüber machen sie sich mal keine Sorge! Die anderen Professoren werden wegen ihrem Fehler schon unterrichtet!"

Hermines Herz fing an zu schlagen, die Angst nahm nun überhand über ihre Liebe zu Snape. Snape war ein Todesser, er hatte kaltblütig andere Menschen getötet, wieso sollte er nicht auch sie, die nervende Alleswisserin, töten?

Endlich kam ein schmaler Gang in Sicht. Wieso lief sie eigentlich vorne?

Sie hörte das Tropfen von Wasser, zumindest hoffte sie das es Wasser war, vielleicht hatte Snape hier auch seine Folterkammer! Hermine, sie atmete heftig, reiß dich zusammen, Snape würde dich niemals umbringen, nicht solange Dumbledore lebte.

Sie trat von der letzten Stufe hinunter, ein kalter Hauch wehte ihr um die Beine. Snape legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von ihnen! In der ersten Klasse haben sie mich in Brand gesetzt und haben sich mit ihrem jungen Alter Voldemort gestellt!"

Sollte das nun eine Beruhigung sein oder wollte er ihr sagen wieso er sie töten wollte?

„Ich war es nicht die sich Voldemort gestellt hat, es war Harry!" erwiderte sie tonlos.

„Nun, aber sie waren es die ihm den richtigen Trank gegeben hat, ohne sie wäre Potter bereits bei der ersten Falle gestorben!"

Hermine drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. „Woher wissen sie über das alles bescheid?"

Snape grinste sie höhnisch an. „Miss Granger, meinen sie im Ernst ich hätte es so einfach zugelassen das sie sich selbst umbringen? Wo meinen sie war ich denn die ganze Zeit?"

Hermine sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Sie haben es gewusst?... das wir den Stein holen wollten?"

„Gehen sie jetzt Miss Granger, wir sind hier nicht zum plaudern!"

Hermine nickte unsicher und lief den Gang entlang. Der Boden war feucht und von der Decke tropfte Wasser hinab.

„Dieser Geheimgang ist ziemlich alt. Ursprünglich hätten sie die Tür zu ihm nicht gesehen, nur die Professoren können sie sehen und öffnen. Für sie wäre es ursprünglich nur eine Wand gewesen."

„Ich habe die Tür aber gesehen!"

„Das liegt daran das ich bei ihnen war! Der Gang führt weiter hinunter unter die Erde und unter dem See hindurch, deswegen ist es hier auch so feucht!"

Hermine erschrak innerlich. „Aber...aber kann dieser Gang nicht einbrechen und überflutet werden?" fragte sie mit hoher Stimme.

„Nein, ich bitte sie! Dies ist kein Gang den Muggel gegraben haben! Er ist mit vielen Zaubern versehen."

Hermine schwieg und ging den Gang weiter entlang. Es fing an modrig zu riechen und sie fragte sich noch immer wo er wohl hinführte.

Plötzlich standen sie an einer Abzweigung, es führte ein Gang gerade aus und je einer nach links und rechts.

„Wir müssen rechts lang!"

Hermine folgte Snapes Anweisung und betrat den rechten Gang. Die Luft wurde hier stickiger und der feuchte modrige Geruch brannte in ihrer Nase.

„Sind sie sicher das wir hier richtig sind?" fragte sie.

„Natürlich, Miss Granger!"

Hermine blieb nach einigen Minuten wieder stehen, vor ihr versperrte eine hohe eiserne Tür den Zutritt.

„Was ist dahinter?"

„Das werden sie gleich erfahren!" Snape schob sie zur Seite und griff nach dem großen Eisernen Ring. Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem lauten Knarren, das durch den ganzen Gang schallte und Hermine würde es nicht wundern wenn dieses Geräusch oben in den Kerkern zu hören war.

Snape trat in den Raum, es war dunkel. Hermine folgte ihm und sah zu wie Snape mit dem Zauberstab die Fackeln an den Wänden entzündete.

Doch dieser Raum war leer, Hermine kam es vor, als würde Snape sie an der Nase herumführen.

„Kommen sie Miss Granger!" Snape ging auf eine kleine Tür zu die versteckt im Dunkeln kaum zu erkennen gewesen war.

Hermines Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Irgendwie ahnte sie das sie jetzt am Ende waren. Snape öffnete die Tür und trat hinein, Hermine brauchte einige Sekunden bis sie sich selber dazu zwingen konnte ihm zu folgen.

„Was zum...!" hörte sie Snape in dem dunklen Raum.

Ein Knurren war zu hören und die roten Augen leuchteten ihr entgegen.

„Miss Granger, gehen sie!" schrie Snape. Im gleichen Moment entflammten die Fackeln.

Hermine stand starr da und das erste Mal bot sich ihr der ganze Anblick auf das Ungetüm.

* * *

Ich hoffe das war euch nun genug Spannung :p Am besten ist es wenn man „Dance of Curse" dazu hört XD 


	18. Kapitel 18

**Chromoxid es geht doch schon weiter :)**

_

* * *

Hermines Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Irgendwie ahnte sie das sie jetzt am Ende waren. Snape öffnete die Tür und trat hinein, Hermine brauchte einige Sekunden bis sie sich selber dazu zwingen konnte ihm zu folgen._

„_Was zum...!" hörte sie Snape in dem dunklen Raum. _

_Ein Knurren war zu hören und die roten Augen leuchteten ihr entgegen._

„_Miss Granger, gehen sie!" schrie Snape. Im gleichen Moment entflammten die Fackeln. _

_Hermine stand starr da und das erste Mal bot sich ihr der ganze Anblick auf das Ungetüm._

Es war wesentlich größer als Snape, der ganze Körper war beharrt und es hatte eine stark hervorstehende Schnauze aus dem zwei lange scharfe Zähne ragten. Die Augen waren nicht sonderlich groß, doch der rote Glanz in ihnen machte sie furchterregend. Es stand auf seinen vier Pfoten vor ihnen. Die schwarze Schnauze sog ihren Geruch ein und bei jedem Atemstoß stieg weißer Dampf zwischen den Lefzen auf.

Das unheilvolle Knurren drang durch ihr hindurch. Snape hatte seinen linken Arm nach hinten ausgestreckt und berührte Hermine.

„Verdammt gehen sie!"

„Wieso? Was ist los? Ist es ...!"

„Es hat die Zauberbanne die wir, hauptsächlich Dumbledore, gesprochen haben um es am fliehen zu hindern, durchbrochen!"

„Ich...!" Hermine starrte das Biest einfach nur an, sie konnte sich kein Schritt bewegen.

„GEH HERMINE!" schrie er nun.

Hermine starrte Snape an. Im gleichen Moment drehte sie sich um und lief los. Sie hörte wie Snape aufschrie, hörte einen lauten Knall und dann, sie wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen.

„BLEIB STHEN DU VERDAMMTES MISTVIEH!" hörte sie Snapes Stimme hinter sich durch den Gang hallen.

Es verfolgte sie, es verfolgte sie schon wieder! Wieso gerade sie?

Sie hörte Snape wie er dem Untier, das ihr folgte Flüche auf den Hals jagte, doch dies schien keinen Schaden zu nehmen.

Hermine wusste nicht wohin sie rannte, es war kein Snape da der ihr mit seinem Zauberstab den Gang erhellte und sie war zu nervös und viel zu sehr in Eile das sie es tun konnte. Sie lief gerade aus, immer gerade aus, sie merkte nicht das sie durch die Gabelungen hindurch gelaufen war und nun in eine Sackgasse lief.

„HERMINE!" hörte sie die schallende Stimme ihres Lehrers. Doch auch hörte sie das jagende Hecheln des Untiers hinter sich. Es würde sie fassen, Snape konnte sie dieses mal nicht retten. Sie würde sterben, zerfleischt von einem von Voldemort geschaffenem Geschöpf. Ihr Hals tat weh, ihr Herz schlug so schnell das sie Angst hatte es würde aus ihrer Brust springen. Hermine, du schaffst das, dachte sie und versuchte sich Mut zu machen. Bleib nicht stehen Hermine, bleibe bloß nicht stehen. Solange du rennen kannst, renn... Snape hatte sie bei ihrem Vornamen genannt... Ich gebe nicht auf!

Sie prallte gegen eine Tür. Ihr Schädel schmerzte und die Kälte des Bodens drang durch ihre Kleidung.

Mit einem Blick nach oben sah sie die roten Augen die sie unheilvoll anleuchteten. Sie rappelte sich auf und tastete mit der Hand nach dem Griff der Tür. Hermine, reiß dich zusammen.

Das Untier wurde langsamer, es war nur noch ein paar Schritte entfernt. Wahrscheinlich meinte es Hermine war in einer Sackgasse gelandet.

„Bitte, geh auf!" flüsterte sie und drückte gegen die Tür. Die Tür schwankte auf, sie stolperte und das Tier setzte zum Sprung an.

Mit einem lauten Knall schmiss sich Hermine gegen die Tür. Mit zitternden Fingern zog sie den Zauberstab aus den Umhang und verschloss mit einem magischen Zauber die Tür.

Das Untier warf sich gegen die Tür und das laute Knarzen des Holzes erfüllte den Raum.

„Bitte...bitte halte!" schluchzte sie. Sie sank auf den Boden, um sie herum war es dunkel, doch sie konnte nicht mehr. Ihr Atem ging rasselnd und ihr Körper tat ihr weh und zu allem Übel meldeten sich jetzt wieder die Kopfschmerzen.

Sie hörte ein Knacksen und sie hielt die Luft an. Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen die Rippen. Sie war nicht alleine!

Vorsichtig rappelte sie sich auf. Hatte sie sich selbst eine Falle gestellt? Irgendjemand oder irgendwas war bei ihr. Sie spürte die Anwesenheit und es war nicht das Untier das sich immer noch gegen die Tür schmiss.

Ihre Finger zitternden, sie hielt den Zauberstab vor ihren Körper. „Lumos!" flüsterte sie.

Das Licht erhellte den Raum und Hermine stolperte mit einem lauten Schrei zurück und stieß gegen die Tür, die in dem gleichen Augenblick erschüttert wurde.

„Nein, nein... oh nein!" Hermine zitterte nun am ganzen Leibe. Was dachte sich Dumbledore nur dabei? Was dachte er sich nur dabei?

Vor ihr stand ein schwarzer Sarg, der Deckel war nicht ganz geschlossen.

Erst eine Mutation und nun ein Vampir? War es ihr Schicksal zu sterben?

Das Beben der Tür ließ nach. Hermine horchte und starrte den Sarg vor sich an.

Wo war das Untier? War es verschwunden nachdem es nicht hineinkam? Oder wartete es das sie herauskam? Wollte es sie hereinlegen? Sie musste sich entscheiden, wenn wirklich ein Vampir in diesem Sarg vor ihr lag, dann musste sie sich entscheiden welcher Tod ihr lieber war.

Ein lautes Klopfen schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken auf.

„Hermine!" Das war Snape, doch er hörte sich erschöpft an. „Hermine, mach die Tür auf! Komm da raus! Hermine!" Sie hörte das Angst in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

Hermine konnte sich vor Angst nicht rühren.

„MACH GEFÄLLIGST AUF!" schrie er jetzt und sie zuckte zusammen. Es war still, doch sie hörte ein leises verzweifeltes Schluchzen. Kam das von ihr oder von Snape?

Ein lauter Knall riss sie außer ihrer Konzentration. Hermine sprang auf und starrte zu dem Sarg hinüber. Der Deckel war mit einem lautem Scheppern auf den Boden gestoßen worden, das Holz war gesplittert.

Wieder fing Snape an gegen die Tür zu klopfen. „Hermine, mach die Tür auf! Ich bitte dich!"

Hermine jedoch starrte mit ängstlichen Augen auf den offenen Sarg.

„MISS GRANGER! WENN SIE NICHT SOFORT DIE TÜR ÖFFNEN! DANN ZIEHE ICH IHNEN ALLE PUNKTE AB DIE GRYFFINDOR DIESES JAHR VERDIENT HAT!"

Hermine tastete nach dem Griff der Tür und zog daran, doch sie öffnete sich nicht. Der Zauber! Sie drehte sich von dem Sarg um, sie hatte einen Zauber auf die Tür ausgesprochen, genau den selben den die Professoren auf ihre Türen gelegt hatten. Doch sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern was für ein Passwort sie gewählt hatte, es ging alles viel zu schnell.

„Professor! Ich ... ich kann nicht aufmachen!" schluchzte sie.

Stille! Hermine drehte sich zitternd wieder zu dem Sarg um. Eine weiße Hand mit langen skelettartigen Fingern umklammerte den Sargrand. Ihr Herz blieb stehen.

Draußen ließ ein lauter schriller Schrei Snape zusammenfahren. Er wusste sofort was geschehen war. Er versuchte die Tür mit verschiedenen Zaubern aufzusprengen, und er verfluchte das Hermine eine so gute Hexe war.

„Denken sie nach, Miss Granger! Bitte, denken sie nach!" flehte er durch die Tür.

Hermine starrte auf die dünnen Finger die sich an den Rand geklammert hatten. Sie wollte nicht sehen was dort herauskam, sie wollte es einfach nicht sehen!

Doch sie konnte sich nicht erinnern und umso mehr Angst sie bekam umso weniger konnte sie sich konzentrieren. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

„Professor, ich muss ihnen etwas gestehen!" sagte sie und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Wenn sie schon sterben musste, dann wollte sie ihm ihre Liebe noch gestehen.

„Miss Granger, sie müssen mir gar nicht gestehen! Außer das sie das erste mal so dumm waren! Verdammt, sie vergessen doch sonst nie was! Nur Dumbledore ist in der Lage alle Türen dieses Schlosses zu öffnen. Doch vermutlich kann er uns hier unten nicht wahr nehmen!" Snape atmete erregt, er konnte Hermine nicht so einfach im Stich lassen.

Hermine wollte wegsehen, doch ihre Augen waren starr auf den Sarg gerichtet. Ihre Hände zitterten und die Schatten an der Wand tanzten.

„Bitte!" flüsterte sie. „Ich...!" ein weißer Schädel kam zum Vorschein mit hohlen roten Augen, einer spitzen Nase und dünnen weißen Lippen. Sie konnte unter der Haut die Knochen sehen und dünnes, langes, weißes Haar bedeckte den Schädel.

„Professor!" schluchzte Hermine. „Ich... ich ... sie sollen wissen das...!"

„Das können sie mir später sagen!" hörte sie Snape fauchen der verzweifelt versuchte die Tür aufzubrechen die Hermine leider mit Erfolg verschlossen hatte.

Ein raues Fauchen kam von ihrem Gegenüber der sie durch seine hohlen roten Augen anstarrte. Sie sah wie ein Funkeln in ihnen lag, er roch das Blut in ihren Adern.

„Ich...ich...!" stotterte Hermine und ihre Augen waren noch immer auf den Vampir gerichtet der sich langsam aus seinem Sarg befreite.

„Ein so junges Mädchen!" hörte sie wie der Vampir mit einer rauen und leisen Stimme sagte. „Du darfst dich geehrt fühlen!" Hermine sah die spitzen Zähne die er bei seinem Grinsen zeigte.

„POFESSOR!" schrie sie nun. Sie konnte nicht mehr länger warten. „ICH LIEBE SIE!"

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Hermine stolperte nach vorne, direkt in die Arme des Vampirs.

„LASS SIE LOS!" Snape stand drohend mit seinem Zauberstab vor ihr.

Die kalten Finger klammerten sich um Hermines Arme. „Nachdem ich mein Mahl zu mir genommen habe!" Hermine wurde übel, sie spürte wie er mit der Hand ihre Haare zur Seite strich und mit dem Finger über ihren Hals strich.

„Du riechst gut!" flüsterte er ihr in das Ohr. „Du bist noch eine Jungfrau, das beste Blut aller."

„MACHEN SIE SCHON!" schrie Hermine die sich bewusst wurde das der fürchterliche Baron der Nacht drauf und dran war ihr Blut zu trinken.

Nun fackelte Snape nicht länger, er hatte den Zauberstab erhoben und sprach einen Fluch aus. Leider konnte er nicht verhindern das Hermine auch getroffen wurde.

Hermine spürte einen harten Schlag in ihren Magen. Sie wurde mit dem Vampir zusammen umgerissen. Ein lautes Fauchen ließ sich der Vampir vernehmen. Sein Schädel war gegen die Wand geprallt.

Hermine befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung und floh zu Snape hinüber. Beschützend stellte er sich vor ihr.

„Ich weiß nicht wieso du nicht schon damals getötet wurden warst!" zischte Snape, Hermine konnte seine Wut und den Hass auf den Vampir heraushören.

„Töten sie mich doch! Oder haben sie Angst!" Der Vampir hatte sich aufgerappelt und seine roten Augen sahen Snape genauso hasserfüllt an wie die Snape's.

„Glauben sie mir! Es wird mir Befriedigung beschaffen!" erwiderte Snape.

Der Vampir lachte. „So! Sie wollen mich vor dem jungen Mädchen töten? Können sie das denn? Meinen sie nicht das es sie in ihren Träumen verfolgen wird? Oder vielleicht kann mein Geist in ihren Körper übergehen!"

Snape starrte den Vampir an, den rechten Arm in seine Richtung ausgestreckt, in die Richtung des Vampirs.

„Sie sind doch viel zu schwach!"

Der Vampir machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Der mottenzerfressene Anzug flatterte um seinen dünnen Körper.

* * *

:seufz: Ich glaube ich werde niemals zu weit unter die Erde gehen :grusel:

**Das dumme Laden bei FanFiction dauert mir zu lange...also schreibe ich weiter :lach**

* * *

Wenn ich so schwach bin, wieso war dann niemand in der Lage mich zu töten?"

Snapes Augen fixierten ihn genauso wie er es bei seinen Schülern immer tat. Bedacht darauf die kleinste Bewegung sofort zu erkennen.

„Die Vergangenheit interessiert mich nicht! Ich bin Professor an dieser Schule und ich beschütze meine Schüler!"

„Ich sehe den Hass und die Wut in deinen Augen! Hass mich ruhig!" Der Vampir zeigte seine scharfen Zähne. „Möchtest du nicht mein Partner werden!"

„Auf so etwas falle ich nicht noch einmal herein!"

Hermine wusste das er auf Voldemort ansprach. Er würde nicht noch einmal den gleichen Fehler begehen und einen Packt mit der dunklen Seite eingehen.

„Du hättest eigentlich schon längst vernichtet wurden sein!"

Hermine schrak herum und sah in das ruhige Gesicht Dumbledores. „Severus, es war eine dumme Idee von dir eine Schülerin mit hier hinunter zu bringen!"

Der Vampir machte einen Schritt nach vorne und Snape hielt noch drohender den Zauberstab in seine Richtung.

„Der wehrte Schulleiter selber!"

Diese ruhige und raue Stimme verursachte Hermine eine Gänsehaut.

„Ich muss wohl vergessen haben das meine Vorgänger sie hier verbannt haben!" Dumbledore legte Hermine eine Hand auf die Schulter und schob sie zurück.

„Miss Granger, drehen sie sich bitte um!"

Hermine befolgte was Dumbledor ihr sagte.

„Severus, würden sie bitte dafür sorgen das sie nichts davon mitbekommt? Am besten gehen sie mit ihr hinauf!"

Snape ließ den Zauberstab sinken. „Das werde ich!" Er warf noch einmal einen wütenden Blick dem Vampir zu, dann schob er Hermine aus dem Raum hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Kommen sie, Miss Granger! Der Schulleiter wird sich schon darum kümmern!"


	19. Kapitel 19

**:husthusträusper:**

**Ok ich werde ein paar Dinge erklären. Snape sagt nicht in der „Hektik" du zu Hermine, sondern weil sie nicht reagiert. Manche Menschen reagieren eher wenn du sie beim Vornamen nennst, besonders wenn sie unter Schock stehen! Vor der Tür hat er wieder zu Miss Granger gewechselt weil Hermine nicht aufmachte, er dachte wohl seine normale Art würde sie wachrütteln :grins: Hermine will doch keine Punkte verlieren!**

**Snape ist hinter Hermine hergelaufen, bzw. hinter dem Monsterle :grins: Alles Nähere wird noch im Text erklärt.**

**Ich dachte eigentlich das der Ausflug mehr als logisch war aber nun gut, dann werde ich darauf auch noch ansprechen.**

**Ja, einmal ist Hermine ja noch von der Nacht angeschlagen, aber ich denke das viele junge Mädchen so reagieren würden. Sie ist verliebt in ihn und leider kommen einem da immer die dümmsten Ideen in den Kopf, selbst Hermine kann sich vor ihren Hormonen nicht schützen :grins: Und dumm... nun...JKR dringt ja nie in das Gehirn von Hermine ein, daher können wir nicht wissen ob sie nicht öfters auf dumme Gedanken kommt ;-) **

**Ach genau, ich glaube es wurde noch die Frage gestellt wieso die Tür plötzlich aufgeht. Nun, sie gesteht ihm die Liebe, irgendeines der Worte muss wohl ihr Passwort gewesen sein ;-)**

**Leider weiß ich jetzt nicht was du mit Rechtschreibfehler hinsichtlich der Personen meinst und ich muss zu geben das ich etwas zu faul bin den Text jetzt noch mal durchzulesen. Jaha, die Nacht ist wieder reingebrochen :grins: **

**Und damit noch einen lieben Dank an die fleissigen „Reviewer": Chromoxid, teddy172, Kathi, Loki Slytherin, silver moonstone, Skoyer, ladydarkside, dee082, Susanne, WolfEmpress, Kira Gmork und natürlich Hexe Lea die mir immer die wohl längsten Reviews schreibt ;-)**

**So, das war jetzt genug... ich schreibe noch mehr am Anfang als die Story selbst Oo**

* * *

„_Severus, würden sie bitte dafür sorgen das sie nichts davon mitbekommt? Am besten gehen sie mit ihr hinauf!"_

_Snape ließ den Zauberstab sinken. „Das werde ich!" Er warf noch einmal einen wütenden Blick dem Vampir zu, dann schob er Hermine aus dem Raum hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. _

„_Kommen sie, Miss Granger! Der Schulleiter wird sich schon darum kümmern!"_

Hermine folgte Snape, sie starrte auf den Körper des Untiers das mit einer großen klaffenden Wunde am Boden lag, doch scheinbar immer noch atmete.

„Eigentlich sollte dies nicht geschehen!" sagte Snape ohne das Hermine gefragt hatte. „Dumbledore hat einen weiteren Zauber auf ihn gelegt, aber ich wäre überrascht wenn es mit dieser Wunde sich bewegen könnte! Kommen sie!"

Hermine ließ sich von Snape den Gang entlang schieben. Ihre Füße gingen von ganze alleine, ihre Gedanken waren wo anders. Zuviel war geschehen, zuviel war ihr selbst zugestoßen. Was dachte Snape nun über sie? Sie war schwach, konnte sich nicht wehren wenn sie in Panik war.

Hermine bemerkte nicht wie sie die Treppe von ganz alleine hinaufstieg und wurde sich erst ihrem Standort bewusst als ihr die Stimmen anderer Schüler ans Ohr drangen.

„Sie wollen sicher Antworten!" Snape blieb vor seinen Büro stehen und sah Hermine an. Er öffnete die Tür. „Kommen sie, ich werde sie Ihnen geben!"

„Das wundert mich!" zischte Hermine leise. „Sie wollten mich wohl dort unten umbringen! Was sollte ich dort unten?"

Snape sah sie emotionslos wie immer an. „Setzen sie sich, dann werde ich ihnen alles erklären!"

Harry und Ron suchten gerade nach Hermine und waren in die Kerker gegangen. Das letzte was sie sahen war, das Snape sie in sein Büro schob.

* * *

„Nun, Miss Granger, dieses Ungeheuer, ich muss ihnen leider gestehen das der Trank den diese Person genommen hatte...von mir stammt!"

Hermine sah ihren Lehrer verwirrt an. „Sie sagten doch, es wäre Voldemort gewesen!"

„Hören sie mir zu und unterbrechen sie mich nicht!" Snape verengte seine Augen. „Es wäre mir eigentlich lieber ihr Gedächtnis zu löschen!"

„Dann tun sie das doch!" forderte Hermine ihn heraus.

Snape ignorierte es. „Der dunkle Lord wollte meine Loyalität ihm gegenüber testen. Ich sollte den Orden von innen zerstören. Er wollte das ich einen Trank herstelle der das Werwolfgen verstärkt und gleichzeitig wollte der dunkle Lord das dieses Wesen nur ihm gehorche."

„Das Werwolfgen?" Hermine hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. „Sie meinen das...!"

„Sie sollen mich nicht unterbrechen! Ja, es ist ihr Professor vom dritten Jahr, Lupin!" Hermine merkte das Snape Lupin gegenüber Abscheu empfand, er sprach seinen Namen abfällig aus. „Lupin wurde natürlich eingeweiht. Ich nahm ihn mit zu einem Todessertreffen und verabreichte ihm den Trank. Leider lief alles schief dabei. Lupin griff mich an..."

„Die Wunde!" flüsterte Hermine.

Snape warf ihr einen Blick zu der ihr sagte sie solle endlich still sein. „Sie können sich vorstellen das Dumbledore nicht wollte das wir Lupin verletzen. Der dunkle Lord hatte ihm einen Auftrag gegeben und Lupin ist nach Hogwarts gekommen!" Snape schien einen Moment darauf zu warten das Hermine etwas sagte, doch sie blieb still. „Nachdem Dumbledore wieder im Schloss war konnten wir Lupin fassen und belegten ihn mit viele Zauber um ihn am Fliehen zu hindern. Ursprünglich sollte ich ihm einen Trank zubereiten..." Er zog ein Fläschchen aus der Tasche. „...den ich ihm heute verabreichen wollte! Doch Lupin hat sich befreien können! Alles andere wissen sie bereits!"

Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an, all das was Snape gesagt hatte musste erst zu ihrem Gehirn durchdringen und verarbeitet werden.

„Lupin sollte also den Orden von Innen zerstören? Aber wieso ist er dann im Schloss? Wieso war er nicht ...!"

„Ich sagte ihnen doch, der dunkle Lord hatte ihm einen Auftrag gegeben von dem ich nichts gewusst hatte."

„Welchen Auftrag?" fragte Hermine hartnäckig, da nun alles zu Tage kam.

„Manche Dinge sollten sie besser nicht wissen, Miss Granger!"

Hermine betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Was wird nun mit ihm geschehen? Mit Professor Lupin?"

„Ich werde ihm den Trank geben, danach muss Madame Pomfrey sich um ihn kümmern!"

Hermine nickte. „Ich denke es wäre besser wenn ich jetzt gehe!" Sie stand auf.

„Es gäbe da noch eine Kleinigkeit die ihm mit ihnen klären möchte!"

Hermine lief es bei diesen Worten eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. „Nein...!" stammelte sie. „Das... das war nur das Passwort!" Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn mit geröteten Wangen an.

Snape stand auf und ging auf sie zu. Hermines Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Was hatte er vor?

„Dies wollte ich ihnen eigentlich schon früher geben!" sagte er leise. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und Hermines Herz blieb für eine Sekunde stehen. Sie fühlte wie seine Hand in ihren Umhang griff. Was hatte er vor?

Er ließ etwas Schweres in die Innentasche fallen. Danach richtete er sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

Hermine griff in die Tasche und holte ein weiteres Fläschchen hinaus. Überrascht sah sie zu Snape der sie höhnisch angrinste.

„Das ist gegen ihren Kater! Was haben sie sonst gedacht!" Sarkasmus lag in seiner Stimme und Hermine schämte sich für ihre Gedanken.

„Danke sehr!" Sie wollte sich umdrehen, doch Snape griff nach ihrem Arm.

„Bevor sie gehen möchte ich, das sie wissen, das sie darüber nachdenken sollten!...Gehen sie jetzt!" Er ließ sie los und der Schauder der ihr bei jeder seiner Berührungen über den Rücken lief, ließ nach.

* * *

bissle wenig was...ich hoffe das erklärt schon mal ein wenig... 


	20. Kapitel 20

**Lieben Dank an alle die Reviewt haben... bin im Moment zu faul die Namen rauszusuchen ... außerdem huste ich mich hier irgendwie gerade zu Tode, aber ich habe mich über jedes einzelne Review gefreut und es gelesen :) **

**Seit dem ich die story schreibe träume ich von Hermine und Snape... hehe eigentlich gefällt mir das ja, auch wenn es manchmal doch ziemlich verquer ist, ... :räusper: Snape ist wirklich ein guter Küsser, muss ich schon sagen :räusper: aber mehr sag ich jetzt lieber nicht sonst werde ich noch von den Groupies geschlagen und getreten XD**

**Also...hahaha aber es ist ja Hermine die ihn küsst hahaha also :räusper: Ich scheine Harrys Fähigkeiten zu haben :lach: ... :kopf auf Tisch schlag: Ich bin krank, tut mir echt sorry ich rede soviel Mist, also lieber weiter zur Story!**

_

* * *

Snape stand auf und ging auf sie zu. Hermines Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Was hatte er vor?_

„_Dies wollte ich ihnen eigentlich schon früher geben!" sagte er leise. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und Hermines Herz blieb für eine Sekunde stehen. Sie fühlte wie seine Hand in ihren Umhang griff. Was hatte er vor? _

_Er ließ etwas Schweres in die Innentasche fallen. Danach richtete er sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf._

_Hermine griff in die Tasche und holte ein weiteres Fläschchen hinaus. Überrascht sah sie zu Snape der sie höhnisch angrinste._

„_Das ist gegen ihren Kater! Was haben sie sonst gedacht!" Sarkasmus lag in seiner Stimme und Hermine schämte sich für ihre Gedanken._

„_Danke sehr!" Sie wollte sich umdrehen, doch Snape griff nach ihrem Arm. _

„_Bevor sie gehen möchte ich das sie wissen das sie darüber nachdenken sollten! Gehen sie jetzt!" Er ließ sie los und der Schauder der ihr bei jeder seiner Berührungen über den Rücken lief, ließ nach._

* * *

„Hermine!"

Hermine zuckte zusammen und sah auf.

„Was hast du bei Snape gemacht?" Ron sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Wir haben dich in Kräuterkunde vermisst!" er sah das Fläschchen in ihrer Hand. „Nimmst du schon wieder irgendwas was dir Snape gibt?"

„Das ist gegen Kopfschmerzen!" Hermine ging an den beiden vorbei. „Ob ich es nun von ihm oder von Madame Pomfrey bekomme kann euch doch egal sein, Madame Pomfrey bekommt die Tränke immer von Snape!"

„Du versuchst doch nicht etwa dich bei Snape einzuschleimen um ein Ohnegleichen zu bekommen!" Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das... nein ... nein das will ich mir gar nicht erst vorstellen!" Er hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und verdrehte die Augen.

„Und selbst wenn das so wäre, dann ginge euch das auch nichts an!" fauchte Hermine ihn an. Es gefiel ihr gar nicht das die beiden so taten als ob Snape das Grauen persönlich war. Wieso sahen sie nur nicht den Snape den sie sah?

„Sagt mir lieber was ihr in Kräuterkunde drangenommen habt!" Sie lief mit den Beiden die Treppe hinauf.

„Ach, eigentlich nicht viel!" lachte Ron auf.

„Neveille hat eine Pflanze mitgebracht die er Professor Sprout doch unbedingt zeigen wollte!" erklärte Harry.

„Allerdings sorgte diese dafür das Professor Sprout das Bewusstsein verlor!" Harry und Ron lachten beide während sie sich an die vergangene Stunde erinnerten.

„Dann habe ich ja nichts verpasst!" seufzte Hermine erleichtert. Sie warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter in den Kerker hinunter. „Lasst uns was essen gehen! Ich brauch jetzt erst mal was zu essen!"

„Du siehst auch ziemlich geschafft aus!" Ron sah sie wieder mit einem schiefen Blick an.

„Nein...nein erzähl es uns bloß nicht!" wehrte Harry sie ab, als Hermine den Mund vor Entrüstung öffnete.

„Ihr seid wirklich...!" Sie sah in die große Halle die sich allmählich füllte. Dumbledore und Snape saßen noch nicht am Lehrertisch, ebenso fehlte Professor McGonagall.

„Ron und ich gehen nach dem Unterricht raus auf das Quidditchfeld, wir haben uns gefragt ob du nicht mitkommen möchtest! Danach besuchen wir Hagrid, er hat uns zum Tee eingeladen!" Harry zog eine Grimasse. „Auf seine Kekse verzichte ich lieber!"

Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Eigentlich ist das keine schlechte Idee! Ich komme gerne mit!"

Ron und Harry schienen erleichtert das sie zugestimmt hatte und sich nicht wieder in ihr Schneckenhaus zurückzog.

* * *

Der Boden war noch von den Sturm aufgeweicht, doch die Sonne die durch die Wolken schien wärmte Hermine wieder auf. All das was unter der Erde geschehen ist kam ihr jetzt wie ein Traum vor, ein bösen Albtraum. Harry und Ron hatten sich gerade auf die Besen geschwungen als Slytherin das Feld betraten. Hermine sah skeptisch zu den Gryffindors die bereits in der Luft schwebten. Irgendetwas würde wieder geschehen, sie wollte gerade aufstehen und die Drehbühne verlassen als ihr Blick wieder auf die Slytherin fiel. Hinter ihnen stand doch tatsächlich Snape, wollte er die Gryffindor verjagen? Das verhieß überhaupt nichts Gutes.

Harry flog dicht an Hermine heran.

„Was haben die schon wieder vor? Wir haben das Feld reserviert!"

Ron wurde bei dem Anblick der Slytherin wieder unwohl, in schlingernden Bewegungen flog er zu Harry und Hermine. „Ich will da nicht runter! Das will ich mir gar nicht erst anhören! Die haben ja sogar Snape mitgeschleppt! Das ist so ungerecht!"

„Das machen die mit Absicht!" zischte Ginny, die sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte. „Die wollen uns am Trainieren hindern! Snape macht natürlich wieder mit!"

„Ich rede mit ihm!" Die Blicke flogen zu Hermine. „Ihr habt das Feld reserviert, da kann auch Snape nichts dran ändern!"

„Uh, aber nicht das du wieder nachsitzen musst!" warf Ginny ein. „Dann lassen wir das Training lieber. Du musst dich wirklich nicht opfern für uns!"

„Ach was, Humbuck! Was soll mir Snape schon anhaben!" Sie lief die Treppe hinunter und bei jedem Schritt wurde ihr übler. Reiß dich zusammen, er darf nicht merken wie er dich einschüchtern kann, sonst nutzt er das aus!

„Professor Snape!" rief Hermine und lief mit großen Schritten über die Wiese hinüber, ignorierte die Blicke der Slytherin und ignorierte auch Malfoys Geflüstert auf dessen alle hin lachten.

Die Gryffindors ließen sich nun langsam auf die Wiese nieder und traten näher an das Geschehen, sie wollten Hermine nicht ganz alleine lassen.

„Professor, was machen sie hier!"

Snapes Augen fixierten sie. „Das könnte ich sie ebenso fragen!"

„Die Gryffindor haben das Feld für ihr Training heute!"

„Das Feld ist nun wirklich groß genug! Und bevor sie sich einmischen, setzten sie sich lieber erst mal selber auf einen Besen!" Er blitze sie gefährlich an und Hermine rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Sie schluckte.

„Wenn sie das tun, werde ich es auch tun!" War das eine Herausforderung, überlegte sie. Was wenn er darauf einging.

„Ich habe wirklich keine Zeit sie auch noch in den Krankenflügel zu schleppen!"

Malfoy lachte auf, doch überraschenderweise erntete er einen Blick von Snape der ihn den Mund halten ließ.

„Sie können Gryffindor nicht einfach am Trainieren hindern, Sir! Damit haben sie nun wirklich keine besseren Chancen, das wissen sie genau!"

„Was willst du damit sagen?" zischte Malfoy dazwischen.

„Seien sie still, Mr Malfoy!" fuhr ihn Snape an. „Sie wollen mir wohl meine Zeit stehlen, Miss Granger! Suchen sie sich jemand anderen den sie auf die Nerven gehen können!" Im gleichen Augenblick merkte er das er zu weit gegangen war, Hermine starrte ihn mit offenen Mund an, ihre Augen glänzten.

„Schön!" erwiderte sie und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Dann muss ich wohl Professor McGonagall davon erzählen das sie unsere Team am Trainieren hindern! Das wird sie sicher nicht gerne hören!"

„Was anderes können sie wohl nicht, Miss Granger!"

Die Gryffindors und Slytherin beobachteten neugierig die Diskussion zwischen Schüler und Lehrer, wobei eine derartige Zusammenstellung wohl nicht so oft auftauchte.

Ich liebe sie, ich liebe sie, ich liebe sie, pochte es in ihrem Kopf. Er wusste ganz genau das sie ihn liebte.

Hermine schluckte und nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. Sie ging ein paar Schritte auf ihm zu, biss ihr Gesicht genau vor dem seinen war und sie seine Überraschung in seinen Augen sehen konnte.

„Gryffindor hat dieses Feld reserviert!" zischte sie und versuchte die selbe Tonlage wie Snape zu erwischen. Sie fühlte seinen Atem im Gesicht.

Er beugte sich zu ihr Ohr hinunter. „Lupin ist wieder in seinem normalen Zustand, vielleicht sollten sie ihn mal besuchen gehen!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und nun war es Hermine die überrascht über seine Antwort war.

„Das werde ich nur tun wenn sie mitkommen!" flüsterte sie zurück und war sich nicht bewusst wie diese Situation auf die anderen wirken würde.

Ron warf Harry wissende Blicke zu, er meinte zu wissen was die Beiden sich gerade zu sagen hatten. Sein Gesicht wurde fast so bleich wie das von Snape.

„Haben sie etwa Angst vor ihm!" ein höhnisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. „Ich bin doch nicht ihre Garde!"

„Sie könnten es ja werden!" Hermines Augen funkelten auf und plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst das er das was er gerade sagte nicht böse meinte, er neckte sie und sie ging darauf ein. Nannte man dies nicht sogar flirten?

„Und was bekomme ich dafür?" er hob eine Augenbraue und Hermine lief rot an. „Das meinte ich nicht, Miss Granger! Nun gut...!" Er drehte sich zu den Slytherin. „Wir verschieben das Training!"

„Was?" rief Malfoy und die anderen entrüstet.

„Dieses elende Schlammblut!" Malfoy spuckte auf den Boden.

„Zügeln sie ihr Temperament, Mr Malfoy! Und jetzt gehen sie!" Snapes Augen verengten sich, er sah den Slytherin nach wie sie das Feld verließen, dann wandte er sich zu Hermine. „Nun, dann kommen sie!"

Ron konnte sich nun nicht zusammenreißen, er machte ein würgendes Geräusch und erntete damit einen Blick von Snape. „Geht es ihnen nicht gut, Weasley? Das Fliegen liegt nicht allen! Miss Granger, ich habe nicht alle Zeit der Welt, also kommen sie!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe jetzt keine Zeit! Es muss nicht immer nach ihren Kopf gehen!"

„Was glauben sie eigentlich wer sie sind!" schnarrte er sie wütend an. „ich habe soeben das Training meines Teams verschoben!"

„Ich fühle mich geehrt!" feixte Hermine. „Aber ich habe bereits eine Verabredung!"

„Eine Verabredung!" Snape hob die Augenbrauen. „Wer würde sich denn mit ihnen verabreden?"

„Nun aber mal halblang!" mischte sich Harry nun ein. „Hören sie auf die ganze Zeit Hermine zu beleidigen."

Hermine hätte Harry am liebsten geschlagen, auch wenn Snape mit Worten versuchte es zu vertuschen, es interessierte ihn mit wem sie verabredet war und Hermine war sich sicher etwas Eifersucht in seiner Stimme mitschwingen gehört zu haben.

„Potter, sie halten sich gefälligst raus wenn ich mit Miss Granger rede."

Harry schnappte nach Luft und drehte sich wütend um. „Lasst uns weiter machen!"

Ron warf Hermine noch einen verständnislosen Blick zu, dann schwang er sich wieder auf seinen Besen und stieß sich ab.

Snape wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, genauso wenig wie Hermine.

* * *

und auch ich weiß nicht weiter -.- bin krank da kann man sich so schwer konzentrieren 


	21. Kapitel 21

**Danke** **Chromoxid. :) **

* * *

Hermine ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Hagrid fallen.

„Siehst nicht gut aus Hermine, ist was passiert?" fragte sie Hagrid.

Ron sah missmutig in seine Tasse und Harry schloss sein Mund mit einen von Hagrids Keksen.

„Nicht wirklich, Hagrid! Sag mal, kennst du die Geheimgänge unter dem Schloss?"

Ron sah von seiner Tasse auf und blickte von Hermine zu Hagrid. „Was für Geheimgänge?"

Hagrid fuhr sich unsicher durch seinen dichten Bart. „Naja, man kennt sich halt aus!"

„Aber, ich meine, weißt du was dort unten ist?"

„Manche Dinge sollte man nich wissen, Hermine, das ist wirklich besser für dich!"

„Was für Geheimgänge?" Harry riss seine Zähne auseinander. „Hermine, kennst du etwa welche die wir nicht kennen?"

Hermine sah schuldbewusst zu Harry. „Also, ich ... ich glaube nicht das ihr das wissen solltet!"

„Hermine, du hast nur noch Geheimnisse vor uns!" empörte sich Ron.

„Ron, das stimmt gar nicht!"

Hagrid legte Hermine beruhigend seine große Hand auf die Schulter. „Wieso möchtest du das denn wissen?"

„Weil Dumbledore einen Vampir dort unten hält!" platzte sie heraus.

„Ah, stimm, davon hab ich gehört. Ist aber nicht mehr da, keine Angst. Weiß auch nicht wieso der da unten rumlag."

„Ein Vampir? Ein VAMPIR IN HOGWARTS?" Ron stieß seine Tasse um und der Tor lief über den Tisch.

„Is nich mehr da, der Vampir!" winkte Hagrid ab. „Dumbledor hat kurzen Prozess gemacht! Is auch besser so."

„Wieso weißt du das?" Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten seinen Mund weit genug zu öffnen. „Hat dich Snape etwa darunter geschleppt?"

„Der schleppt die höchstens bis in sein Bett!" Ron biss sich auf die Zunge.

„Wie?" Hagrid zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Stimmt das etwa Hermine?"

„Ach was!" Hermine lief rot an. „Ich weiß nicht mal wie die privaten Gemächer von ihm aussehen!"

„Dann war es eben in seinem Büro!" Harry stieß Ron an, der sich seinen Arm rieb.

„Ihr...!" Hermine sprang auf. „Ihr denkt wohl so wie Maylfoy!" Tränen traten in ihre Augen. „Ihr seid wirklich tolle Freunde!" Sie riss die Tür zur Hütte auf und lief zum Schloss hinauf.

„Das habt ihr beide wirklich gut gemacht!" Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht solltet ihr euch bei ihr entschuldigen! Is besser, glaubt mir. Hermine würde so was sicher niemals tun! Und dann auch noch mit Snape, ihr habt eine Fantasie!" und er musste laut lachen.

* * *

„Wie ich sie hasse!" Hermine blieb vor dem Schloss stehen. Sie wollte jetzt ihre Ruhe und über alles nachdenken. Ihre Freunde hatten kein Vertrauen mehr zu ihr, sie hatte viele Stunden in der Schule verpasst und Snape... Snape würde niemals die Gefühle für sie erwidern, da war sie sich sicher.

Ihr Weg führte nun von der Schule weg. Hinunter zu dem See, an dem sie sich hinter einem großen Busch niederließ.

Wolken hatten sich inzwischen vor die Sonne geschoben und es wehte ein kühler Wind. Sie blickte auf den kleinen See auf dem sich die Wellen kräuselten.

„Wäre ich doch niemals nach Hogwarts gekommen!" seufzte sie leise und zog den Umhang enger um sich. Ihre Gedanken waren wieder bei Snape. Er hatte sie bei ihrem Vornamen genannt und sie beschützt. Noch immer spürte sie seine Hände auf ihrem Körper, den Atem der sie im Nacken kitzelte. Seine reine Anwesenheit beruhigte sie und weckte Gefühl in ihr die sie bisher nicht kannte.

Sie musste das alles vergessen, er war ihr Lehrer, alle hassten ihn und sie hatte ihn bis vor kurzem auch gehasst. Verwirrt biss sie in ihre Lippe, hatte sie ihn wirklich gehasst? So wie Ron und Harry? Nein, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, gehasst hatte sie ihn nie. Bewunderung hatte sie ihm geschenkt, trotz das er zu den Gryffindors immer unfair war. Sein Wissen bewunderte sie und sie wünschte sie wüsste was er getan hatte damit Dumbledore ihm vertraute. Dumbledore vertraute ihm, er nannte ihm beim Vorname, das hieß doch das er ihn mochte, überlegte sie. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen das Dumbledore sich in einem Menschen irren konnte.

Ihre Wangen fingen wieder an zu glühen. Wenn Dumbledore ihm vertraute, dann konnten ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber doch gar nicht so falsch sein. Vielleicht sollte sie Snape ihre Gefühle gestehen. Sie schlug sich an die Stirn.

„Das habe ich ja bereits!"

„Was haben sie bereits?"

Hermine schrak zusammen.

„Ihre Verabredung ist wohl nicht so gelaufen wie sie wollten!" In Snapes Stimme schwang wieder Sarkasmus mit. War er ihr etwa gefolgt?

„Ich gehe davon aus das sie wohl keine Zeit haben! Sie sind sicher viel zu beschäftigt mit sich selbst zu reden!"

„Das...ich rede nicht mit mir selbst!" sie sprang auf. „Darf man denn nicht einmal über einige Dinge nachdenken?"

„So, das ist bei ihnen nichts neues, denken sie denn nicht die ganze Zeit nach?"

„Ich dachte immer ihnen sind denkende Menschen lieber, als irgendwelche hirnlosen Dummköpfe!"

Snape hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. „Nicht schlecht, Miss Granger! Nun, ich möchte mich ja nicht in ihr Liebesleben einmischen, aber es wird bald wieder anfangen zu stürmen, vielleicht sollten sie sich lieber ins Schloss begeben! Ich möchte sie ungern aus dem See fischen wenn das Wasser über das Ufer schlägt!"

Hermine sah hinauf zum Himmel, tatsächlich hatte der Wind dunkle Gewitterwolken zu ihnen geschoben.

„Ich kann sehr gut auf mich selber aufpassen!"

„Das haben sie ja heute bewiesen!"

Musste Snape wirklich zu jedem Satz etwas sarkastisches sagen?

„Sie sind doch Schuld! Wer schleppt denn eine Schülerin hinunter zu solchen Monstern! Das kann ja wirklich nur jemand wie sie machen!"

„Miss Granger!"

„Wahrscheinlich stehen sie gar nicht auf unserer Seite!" eigentlich glaubte sie das nicht, aber sie war traurig, als sie ihn sah hatte ihr Herz wieder angefangen zu schlagen und sie hatte sich gewünscht er nehme sie wieder in seine Arme. „Wen wollen sie als nächstes umbringen? Oh ja, bringen sie Harry um, das ist es doch was Voldemort will! Und nur so aus Spaß bin ich dran! Ich fühle mich geehrt!"

„Silencio!"

Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Der Alkohol scheint ja immer noch seine Wirkung zu zeigen! Soviel haben sie nun auch nicht getrunken!"

Hermine blinzelte, woher wusste er wie viel sie getrunken hatte? Vor ihren Augen spielte sich der Abend noch einmal ab. Dieser fremde Junge, mit der blassen Haut und den schwarzen Haaren. Er hatte sie immer wieder Miss Granger genannt und ... Sie sah Snape entsetzt an. Und sie hatte ihn geküsst und vor ihm auch noch zugegeben das sie sich in Snape verliebt hatte. Hatte nicht auch Ginny gesagt das Snape erst auf der Party aufgetaucht war, nachdem sie schon lange weg war?

Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch nur ihre Lippen bewegten sich und kein Ton kam aus ihren Mund. Nicht einmal verteidigen konnte sie sich. Sie hielt sich die Hände an die glühenden Wangen und drehte sich von Snape weg. Snape, sie hatte ihn geküsst, sie hatte wirklich ihren Lehrer geküsst!

„Miss Granger, was für ein Problem haben sie diesmal?"

Fassen sie mich nicht an, flehte Hermine im Stillen.

„Nun, ich nehme an das sie es herausgefunden haben!"

Hermine lauschte seinen Worten und ihr Kopf wurde hochrot.

„Machen sie sich bloß kein falschen Hoffnungen, Miss Granger!"

Hermine Schultern fingen an zu zucken und die Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Es war genauso wie sie gedacht hatte, er würde sie niemals lieben.

„Ich habe keine Verwendung für kleine Mädchen, schon gar nicht für eine Gryffindor!"

Es zeriss Hermine das Herz. Wieso sagte er solche Dinge? Sie schüttelte schweigend den Kopf. Das konnte nicht war sein, sie musste träumen. Vorhin hatte er sich ganz anders angehört, es kam ihr beinahe so vor, als wolle er mit ihr zusammen sein. Wieso sagte er dann so etwas?

„Sie sollten wirklich ins Schloss gehen!"

Hermine stand starr da. Ins Schloss? Sollte sie sich etwa Ron und Harry stellen? Wie sollte sie ihre Tränen erklären? Ihre Traurigkeit? Und wie sollte sie Snape je wieder ins Gesicht blicken können.

„Ich werde ihr Gedächtnis löschen! Das wird wohl besser sein!"

Für einen Moment hörte sie auf zu schluchzen. Nein, sie löschen mein Gedächtnis nicht, dachte sie.

Sie drehte sich um. ‚Wieso? Wieso?' fragte sie ihn stumm und war sich bewusst das er ihre Tränen sah. Er zog sein Zauberstab hervor und in dem Moment drehte sich Hermine um und lief davon.

Niemand durfte sich an ihrem Gedächtnis vergreifen. Auch wenn er sie vor dem Schmerz bewahren würde, das wollte sie nicht.

„Miss Granger! Bleiben sie stehen!"

Doch Hermine hörte ihm nicht zu, sie lief geradewegs in den Verbotenen Wald.

* * *

Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher im nächsten Kapitel erlebt ihr eine Überraschung, denn es kommt gaaaaaaaaaanz anders :p aber ich verrate euch nicht was :hihi 


	22. Kapitel 22

**Oh Gott wie peinlich, mir ist gerade aufgefallen das ja ursprünglich Sonntag war in der story. Da hab ich echt ein Eigentor geschossen! Wie peinlich. **

* * *

„_Miss Granger! Bleiben sie stehen!"_

_Doch Hermine hörte ihm nicht zu, sie lief geradewegs in den Verbotenen Wald._

Sie lief stolpernd über die Wurzeln die aus dem Boden ragten. Die Äste streiften ihre Arme und ihr Gesicht. Verzweifelt lief sie weiter hinein, nur weit weg von Snape. Die Tränen liefen ihre stumm über das Gesicht.

Er liebte sie nicht, er würde sie niemals lieben, sie hatte niemanden mehr.

Wenn sie jetzt von irgendetwas umgebracht werden würde, das wäre ihr egal. Der Schmerz fraß ihr Herz auf, es tat so höllisch weh das sie den Tod vorzog.

Der Boden war matschig und ihre Schuhe waren inzwischen durchweicht, um sie herum war es stockdunkel. Sie wusste nicht wie weit sie bereits in den Wald gelaufen war. Lief sie zu Aragorg? Würde sie Futter von riesigen hungrigen Spinnen werden. Ihr letzte Gedanke, den würde sie an Snape verschwenden, da war sie sich sicher.

Sie blieb mit dem Fuß in einer Wurzel hängen und fiel nach vorne.

Schluchzend blieb sie liegen.

„Nein! Bitte! Professor!" schrie sie.

Etwas berührte sie am Arm.

„Miss Granger, wachen sie auf! Miss Granger!"

Sie drehte sich um und riss die Augen auf. Das sanfte Gesicht von Dumbledore war über sie gebeugt und betrachtete sie besorgt.

„Geht es ihnen gut Miss Granger?"

Hermine richtete sich mit wackelnden Beinen auf. War das alles nur ein Traum gewesen?

„Sie sind wohl vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Aber sie sollten das lieber in ihrem Bett tun, es wird bald wieder anfangen zu regnen!"

Hermine sah hinauf in den Himmel, genau wie in ihrem Traum schoben sich die Wolken vor die Sonne.

„Ich habe geschlafen!" stellte sie überrascht fest und war erleichtert ihre Stimme zu hören.

„Die Dinge die sie gesehen haben, das war wirklich nicht gut für ein junges Mädchen wie sie. Ich habe mit Professor Snape bereits darüber gesprochen, ich bin mir sicher er hat es bereits eingesehen das es ein Fehler war sie dort hinunter zu führen." Er sah Hermine mit seinen freundlichen Augen aufmunternd an. „Kommen sie mit, sie sollten erst einmal etwas essen, dann geht es ihnen sicher besser!"

Hermine nickte und ging an Dumbledores Seite zum Schloss hinauf. „Harry und Ron haben sie bereits gesucht. Sie waren außer sich vor Sorge. Seien sie nicht zu streng mit den Beiden!" er lächelte. „Wie alle Männer besitzen auch sie einen Beschützerinstinkt, sie wollen nur die Menschen beschützen die ihnen wichtig sind. Auch wenn sie manchmal Dinge sagen, die sehr verletzend sein mögen, sie meinen das nicht so!"

Irgendwie vermutete Hermine, das Dumbledore damit nicht wirklich Harry und Ron meinte.

„Ich verstehe!" erwiderte sie leise. „Wie...wie geht es Professor Lupin!"

„Nun, es geht ihm zwar nicht sehr gut, aber er war bereits in der Lage sich mit Professor Snape zu streiten!" Dumbledore blinzelte Hermine amüsiert zu. „Manches wird sich wohl nie ändern."

Hermine lächelte Dumbledore freundlich zurück an. War er extra für sie nach draußen gegangen und hatte sie gesucht?

„Direktor!"

Dumbledore und Hermine blieben stehen, Snape lief auf sie zu. „Professor Lupin...!" Er stockte als er Hermine sah. „Nun, ich muss sie sprechen Direktor!"

„Miss Granger, gehen sie doch schon einmal zum Abendessen!"

Hermine nickte und ging etwas wiederwillig an Snape vorbei. Noch immer erinnerte sie sich an ihren Traum. Es war zwar nur ein Traum, doch sie erinnerte sich an die Party. Das war kein Traum gewesen, das war real und sie hatte diesen fremden Jungen geküsst. Und nun wusste sie das es Snape war, es gab keine andere Erklärung.

* * *

Leise begab sie sich in die große Halle, sofort kamen Harry und Ron auf sie zugestürmt.

„Hermine!" fing Harry an.

"Es tut uns furchtbar Leid!"

„Wir waren Idioten...!"

„...richtige Vollidioten!" stimmte Ron Harry zu.

„Deswegen...!"

„Möchten wir uns bei dir entschuldigen!" sagten beide aus einen Mund.

Hermine betrachtete sie nachdenklich, hatten die beiden das etwas einstudiert? Sie fing an zu lachen.

„Ihr beide seid echt verrückt!"

Ron atmete erleichtert aus und warf Harry einen Blick zu.

„Das war wirklich dumm von uns, wie konnten wir nur denken das du irgendetwas mit so einem Ekelpaket wie Snape anfangen könntest!"

„Total idiotisch von uns. Du hast außerdem einen Besseren verdient!"

Hermines Gesichtsaudruck fror ein. Reg dich nicht auf Hermine, versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. Sie haben es nur gut gemeint.

„Ich...also!" Sie lachte gekünstelt. „wirklich...gerade Snape...ihr seid echt stark! Wer würde sich denn in Snape schon verlieben wollen!"

„Sie haben wieder eine interessante Unterhaltung!"

Hermines Herz sackte nun bis in ihre Schuhe. Harry und Ron starrten Snape mit offenen Mund an.

„Ich...!" sie drehte sich zu ihm. „Also...ich ...!" stotterte sie verzweifelt. Nun würde er sicher denken sie hasse ihn. Dabei hatte er sie doch geküsst, erinnerte sie sich an die Party.

„Ich würde ihre Frage ja gerne beantworten!" er zog seine Augen zu engen Schlitzen. „Nur leider befürchte ich, kennen sie die Antwort genauso gut wie ich!"

Wie meinte er das?

„Wie bitte?"

„Stellen sie sich nicht dumm, Miss Granger, das steht ihnen nicht!" Damit ging er an den dreien vorbei hinauf zum Lehrertisch.

Harry starrte ihm hinterher. „Sind bei dem jetzt alle Gehirnwindungen durchgebrannt!"

„Ich glaube allmählich der hat es auf dich abgesehen, Mine! Du solltest ihn vielleicht die nächste Zeit meiden!" schlug Ron vor.

Doch Hermine wusste einfach nicht wie er diesen Satz nun meinte. ‚ Nur leider befürchte ich, kennen sie die Antwort genauso gut wie ich!' Hieß das nun er wusste das sie ihn liebe oder hieß das er wusste das ihn keiner liebe?

„Komm, mach dir keine Gedanken über diesen Mistkerl!" Harry schob sie zum Gryffindortisch hinüber. „Das ist der gar nicht wert. Das einzigste was er kann ist, andere fertig zu machen."

„So was wie Liebe kennt der nicht!" war Rons Meinung während er sich über die Würstchen hermachte.

Hermine erwiderte nichts, sie nahm sich jedoch vor nach dem Essen in den Krankensaal zu gehen. Harry und Ron würde sie sagen das sie ihre Tage hat und Schmerzmittel von Madame Pomfrey brauche.

* * *

„Na, Miss Granger, trauen sie sich doch alleine zu Lupin zu gehen?"

Hermine drehte sich im Gang zum Krankenflügel um.

„Professor!" sagte sie erstaunt. „Ich... ja, ich wollte nach ihm sehen!"

„Ich werde begleiten!" Snape machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Wollen sie sich etwa wieder mit ihm streiten?" fragte Hermine sichtlich erstaunt.

„Streiten? Miss Granger, wie kommen sie denn auf so etwas!" er knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Dumbledore hat es mir erzählt!" sie lächelte Snape an.

„Ah, er kann wohl niemals seinen Mund halten!" stellte Snape schlicht fest.

„Ach, Professor!" Hermine machte nun einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Denk daran, er hat dich geküsst, er hat den Kuss erwidert. „Wegen vorhin!"

„Vorhin?" Snape sah sie fragend an. „Miss Granger, sprechen sie nicht immer in Rätseln!"

„Das habe ich mir wohl von ihnen angewöhnt!" sagte sie fröhlich. All das was am See passiert war, war nur ein Traum. Snape hatte niemals gesagt das er von jemanden wie ihr nichts wolle.

„Sie können sich wohl nicht mehr in Zaum halten!"

Hermine lächelte ihn keck an. „Sie kennen mich scheinbar schon sehr gut!" Sie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und trat noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Nun stand sie ihm genau gegenüber.

Snape wirkte plötzlich ziemlich unsicher. „Miss Granger, ich dachte sie wollten zu Lupin! Ich glaube kaum das Madame Pomfrey sie so spät noch zu ihm lassen wird. Und ich muss ihnen dann wohl Punkte abziehen!"

„Es gibt jemanden! Und das wissen sie, genauso gut wie ich!" herausfordernd sah sie in seine dunklen Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon sie sprechen, Miss Granger!"

„Dann zeig ich es ihnen eben!" Hatte sie das tatsächlich gerade gesagt?

„Was wollen sie mir zeigen?"

Hermine zögerte einen Augenblick, dann stellte sie sich auf Zehnspitzen und drückte ihm die Lippen auf den Mund.

Snape war so erstaunt das er nicht wusste was er machen sollte.

„Ich, ich...ich gehe dann wohl besser zu Lupin!" triumphierend lief sie den Gang entlang und ließ den verduzten Snape einfach stehen.

* * *

so, und nun muss ich schlafen, sonst bekomm ich bald gar keinen Ton mehr raus... und das sicher nicht weil ich verhext wurde! 


	23. Kapitel 23

**Tut mir Leid Leute das ich mich momentan nicht so auf das Schreiben konzentrieren kann. Ich habe Unmengen an Fehler gefunden in den letzten Kapiteln, ich hoffe ihr habt trotz allem gewusst wer oder was gemeint war.**

**Ich hoffe ich werde wieder gesund, mein Hals tut höllisch weh und noch mehr Bonbons will ich auch nicht lutschen. Habe auch schon ganz brav Codein Tropfen genommen. Eigentlich hätte mich das umhauen sollen, aber mein Husten hat sich etwas beruhigt, also ist es schon ok. **

**Also danke für Eure lieben Reviews. Ich weiß gar nicht ob ich in der Lage bin genug aufs Blatt bzw. auf den Bildschirm zu bekommen.** **Also, ich werde mich dann wohl mal anstrengen für euch!**

* * *

Hermine schob die Tür auf und schaute auf die Krankenstation. Madame Pomfrey schien nicht da zu sein. Sie schlüpfte durch den Spalt und entdeckte Lupin der im letzten Bett lag.

Ihr war etwas unwohl dabei wieder durch diese Tür zu gehen, doch das Untier war ja wieder zu einem normalen Menschen geworden.

„Hermine!" Lupin hatte das junge Mädchen entdeckt. „Was machst du denn hier?"

Hermine trat ein sein Bett. „Ich wollte sehen wie es Ihnen geht!"

„Ich muss mich wohl bei dir entschuldigen!"

„Machen sie sich keine Gedanken Professor!"

„Ich bin nicht mehr dein Professor, du kannst mich ruhig Remus nennen!"

Hermine hatte noch nie einen Erwachsenen bei seinem Vornamen genannt. Sie lächelte Lupin schüchtern an. „Nun gut, Remus!"

Lupin nickte. „Gott sei Dank hat Professor Snape mich aufgehalten bevor ich dir was tun konnte! Das hätte ich mir niemals verzeihen können! Setz dich doch!" Er wies auf einen Stuhl neben seinem Bett.

„Was ist mit der Wunde? Hat Madame Pomfrey es wieder hinbekommen?"

„Ach die, ja, die ist schon so gut wie heil. Aber du kennst doch unsere gute Poppy die übertreibt immer etwas."

„Ich habe die Wunde ja gesehen!" gab Hermine etwas schüchtern zu. „Sie sollten sich wirklich erholen."

„Das der Trank so wirkt, das hätte ich mir nie träumen lassen!" Lupin sah sie durch seine Augen freundlich an. „Ich muss schon sagen Professor Snape ist ein hervorragender Zaubertränkemeister!"

„Dafür fehlt es ihm an anderen Eigenschaften!"

Lupin lachte auf. „Nun, jeder hat wo anders seine Stärken, Professor Snape hatte eine schwere Kindheit!" Er legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Wir waren wohl nicht ganz unschuldig daran!"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das so etwas einen Menschen total zerstören kann!"

„Nun, da hast du wahrscheinlich recht!"

„Sie hatten aber doch auch keine leichte Kindheit!" warf Hermine nun ein. „Und sie hacken nicht auf jeden rum!"

Lupin lachte sie fröhlich an, es war ihm nicht anzumerken was er die letzten Tage hat durchmachen müssen. „Ich bin einfach nicht dazu in der Lage. In der Schulzeit traute ich mich nicht einmal Sirius und James zurrecht zu weisen, obwohl ich die Befugnis dazu hatte!"

„Das kenne ich! Mit Fred und George war es auch nicht gerade einfach. Und Ron hat immer nur den Kopf eingezogen."

„Fred und George! Das Geschäft scheint ganz gut zu gehen! Haben eine menge Kunden und es geht ihnen gut! Ich beneide sie dafür!"

„Ach was!" Hermine schüttelte empört den Kopf. „Die beiden haben gerade mal 3 ZAGs bekommen und haben die Schule abgebrochen, darauf kann man doch nicht stolz sein!"

„Hermine, es geht nicht immer nur um die Schulnoten, sie haben ihren Weg gefunden und wissen was sie in ihren Leben machen wollen."

Hermine sah schweigend auf ihre Hände.

„Du weißt nicht was du nach der Schule machen sollst, habe ich recht?" fragte Lupin zaghaft.

„Naja, ich weiß nicht worauf ich wirklich Lust hätte!"

„Mit deinen Noten könntest du überall hin!"

„Ja, das ist möglich, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich zum Beispiel dazu geeignet bin eine Heilerin zu werden oder eine Aurorin. Harry und Ron wissen was sie machen wollen!"

Lupin setzte sich etwas weiter auf und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Mach dir keine Sorge, ich habe größtes Vertrauen in dich!"

Hermine sah ihn mit geröteten Wangen an. „Danke sehr Pro...!"

Lupin hob warnend den Finger und Hermine lief noch etwas roter an. „Remus!"

„Na, das nenne ich ja mal was ganz tolles! Haben sie es jetzt etwa auf alle Lehrer abgesehen!"

Hermine zuckte erschrocken herum.

„Severus, was ist denn los?" Lupin sah in das Wutverzerrte Gesicht von Snape.

„Das sollten sie ihre kleine Freundin fragen!"

„Ich glaube da hast du etwas missverstanden, Severus! Ich bin nicht mehr Professor an dieser Schule, ich habe ihr das Du angeboten!"

Snape sah mit funkelnden Augen zu Hermine, die nervös auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her rutschte. Sie hatte nicht erwartet das er ihr folgen würde, nachdem... nachdem sie ihn geküsst hatte.

„Das ist ja sehr schön, Miss Granger!"

Hermine stand vorsichtig auf. „Wenn ihnen das so wichtig ist!" flüsterte sie. „Dann kann ich sie auch mit Sev...!"

„Wagen sie es ja nicht!" zischte Snape.

„Aber Severus!" versuchte Lupin ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich verstehe nun wirklich nicht worüber du so wütend bist. Man könnte meinen das du eifersüchtig bist!" er lächelte Severus an.

Hermine verstand nicht wie er so ruhig bleiben und Snape immer noch so höfflich behandeln konnte.

„Reden sie keinen Schwachsinn, Lupin!"

Hermine schluckte. „Ich, vielleicht wäre es besser wenn ich jetzt gehe! Ich hoffe es geht ihnen bald wieder besser Professor Lupin!"

„Aber Her...!"

Doch Hermine hatte sich umgedreht und die Krankenstation verlassen.

„Severus, ich weiß wirklich nicht was geschehen ist, aber es ist meine Angelegenheit ob ich einer früheren Schülerin mein Du anbiete. Daran ist nun wirklich nichts Verwerfliches!"

Snape presste die Lippen zusammen. „Passen sie bei Miss Granger lieber auf, lieber Lupin!" Er betonte den Rest des Satzes besonders. „Sie neigt dazu Gefühlsausbrüche zu bekommen!"

Lupin musste nun grinsen. „So, ich verstehe!"

„Sie verstehen gar nichts! Falls sie noch irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen hinsichtlich des Trankes feststellen sollten, dann sagen sie mit bescheid. Ich bin aus diesem Grund hier!"

„Ich danke dir Severus!"

Snape drehte sich um und verließ wie Hermine zuvor mit schnellen Schritten die Krankenstation.

* * *

Hermine lief ohne groß nachzudenken wohin sie lief durch das Schloss. Erst als sie vor der Treppe hinunter zum Kerker stand wachte sie aus ihren Gedanken wieder auf.

Sie hatte Snape geküsst. Das zweite Mal. Ob das der richtige Weg war ihm ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Sie musste kichern als sie daran dachte wie er sich aufgeregt hatte als sie ihn Severus nennen wollte. Ob er wohl eifersüchtig auf Lupin war?

Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und summte mit geschlossenen Augen leise vor sich hin. Auch wenn man es bei Snape nicht erwartete, er hatte weiche Lippen und sie wollte sie so gerne noch einmal berühren.

„He, Schlammblut!"

Hermine machte die Augen auf. Malfoy stand vor ihr, in Begleitung natürlich mit seinen zwei Bodyguards.

„Malfoy, was willst du?"

„Was hast du mit Snape zu tun? Was hast du gemacht? Haste ihn verzaubert?"

„Ich muss andere Menschen nicht manipulieren damit sie das tun was ich von ihnen will!"

Malfoy machte einen drohenden Schritt auf sie zu. „Reiß den Mund nicht zu weit auf. Du bist bald dran! Alle Schlammblüter werden sterben. Ich werde dafür Sorgen das du besonders viele Schmerzen haben wirst!"

Hermine schluckte unsicher. „Da fühle ich mich ja wirklich geehrt das ich von dir eine extra Behandlung bekomme und du dir extra auch noch soviel Zeit nur für mich nimmst!"

„Du...du...!"

„Malfoy, auch wenn dein Gehirn nicht größer als eine Erbse ist, so solltest du wissen wie ich heiße!"

Sie sah genau wie Malfoy sich zwang nicht sofort auf sie los zu gehen. Er sah sich vorsichtig um. Niemand war da der Hermine hätte beschützen können.

„Du traust dich zu viel, Schlammblut! Das wirst du bereuen! Haltet sie fest!" Bevor Hermine reagieren konnte hatten sich Goyle und Crabbe über sie hergemacht.

„Na, möchtest du noch etwas sagen?" grinste Malfoy sie an.

„Ich wüsste nicht was ich zu dir sagen könnte, was du auch noch verstehen kannst!"

„Jetzt reicht es!" Crabbe und Goyle drückten Hermine an die Wand.

Malfoy hob seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf Hermine, deren Augen an ihm vorbei sahen.

„Mr Malfoy! Möchten sie mir erklären was sie dort tun? Mr Crabbe, Mr Goyle lassen sie Miss Granger sofort los!"

Crabbe und Goyle waren erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurück gesprungen, gestolpert und saßen nun auf ihren Hosenboden vor Snape.

Malfoy hatte den Zauberstab sofort wieder eingesteckt und sah Snape mit einer Unschuldsmiene an. „Sie hat mich beleidigt, Professor!"

Hermine rieb sich die schmerzenden Arme.

„Ich konnte mich selber davon überzeugen das dies nicht der Fall war!" er versuchte Hermine keines Blickes zu würdigen. „Gehen sie sofort in ihr Zimmer. Ich werde später mit ihnen darüber sprechen!"

Malfoy nickte den zwei Fleischklössen zu, die sich mit verstörtem Blick erhoben und ihrem Anführer folgten.

„Nun, Miss Granger!" Snapes Blick wanderte zu dem jungen Mädchen das noch immer gegen die Wand gelehnt war.

„Wollen sie denen keine Punkte abziehen?"

„Das geht sie nichts an, Miss Granger!" Snape sah sie mit einem höhnischen Grinsen an.

„Wieso grinsen sie so?" Hermine drückte sich von der Wand weg und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Hätten sie etwa zugeschaut wenn die mich umgebracht hätten?"

„Ich bitte sie, Miss Granger!" er kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Erstens ist Malfoy nicht in der Lage jemanden umzubringen, er ist nicht unbedingt der hellste Kopf!"

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an, sprach er gerade wirklich so über seinen Lieblingsschüler. „Und zweitens?"

„Und zweitens bin ich nicht wirklich so sadistisch veranlagt wie sie es wohl meinen!"

Hermine spürte wie die Röte in ihr Gesicht stieg und sie sah schüchtern zu Boden. „Es tut mir Leid, Professor, ich sagte ihnen bereits das ich das so nicht gemeint habe!"

Snape räusperte sich und Hermine sah auf. „Vielleicht sollten sie mit in mein Büro kommen!"

Hermine fiel der Unterkiefer runter, sie musste daran denken was Ron gesagt hatte.

„Ich möchte mit ihnen reden, Miss Granger! Falls ‚Remus' dies erlaubt!"

Hermine hätte in diesem Augenblick auflachen können, er schien tatsächlich eifersüchtig zu sein.


	24. Kapitel 24

**An alle einen super lieben Dank und einen Schokokeks für euch :) Jedes Review muntert mich wirklich auf weiter zu schreiben, obwohl ich mich im Moment wirklich lieber hinlegen möchte...**

**Kira Gmork: Ja, Mörder müssen nun wirklich nicht die hellsten sein. Aber um einen Zauber aussprechen zu können etc etc. denke ich schon das es etwas braucht :p Aber das ist nur meine Logik...**

**Ich habe was lustiges gefunden: **

**Bild1: **www .ectric-purple . net / potterpuff / scenes / snamionecomic01 . jpg

**Bild2:** www . electric-purple . net / potterpuff / scenes / snamionecomic02 . jpg

Beiden Bilder gehören zusammen und ergeben eine kleine Story mit unserem Pärchen :) Aber :räusper: Vielleicht sollte man irgendwie Andeutungen machen auf PG-13 ;-) (löscht einfach die Leerzeichen) 

**Die Site: **www . livejournal . com / users / potterpuffs

* * *

_Snape räusperte sich und Hermine sah auf. „Vielleicht sollten sie mit in mein Büro kommen!"_

_Hermine fiel der Unterkiefer runter, sie musste daran denken was Ron gesagt hatte._

„_Ich möchte mit ihnen reden, Miss Granger! Falls ‚Remus' dies erlaubt!"_

_Hermine hätte in diesem Augenblick auflachen können, er schien tatsächlich eifersüchtig zu sein._

„Aber Professor, dann schaffe ich es nicht mehr bis zur Sperre im Gryffindorturm zu sein."

„Das lassen sie mal meine Sorge sein, Miss Granger! Bevor sie ihr ganzes Leben ruinieren müssen wir ein Wörtchen reden!"

„Mein Leben ruinieren?" Hermine schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz, Sir, wieso sollte ich mein Leben ruinieren?"

„Sie wissen ganz genau was ich meine! Machen sie es mir nicht so schwer!"

„Professor, nein, ich würde wirklich gerne wissen worüber sie mit mir reden möchten!" Hermine wollte es aus seinen Mund hören. Sie wollte wissen ob er wirklich wusste was sie für ihn empfand. Wie sie Snape kannte würde er alles anders deuten, genauso wie bei Lupin. Aber selbst er, der von Liebe keinen Schimmer zu haben schien, konnte doch nicht tatsächlich so dumm sein!

Doch das würde sie nicht mehr erfahren, Snape ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust. „Miss Granger, dieses Gespräch müssen wir leider verschieben!" Mehr sagte er nicht mehr, er hatte es wahnsinnig eilig zu verschwinden.

Hermine sah wie sein schwarzer Umhang hinter im herwehte und er durch den kleinen Spalt der geöffneten Tür verschwand. Irgendetwas sagte ihr das sie ihn aufhalten musste. Sie überlegte nicht lange und lief ihm hinter her.

* * *

Draußen war es bereits stockfinster und ein heftiger Wind wehte um das Schloss herum. Der Sturm hatte wieder eingesetzt, Hermine fröstelte es. 

Sie blieb auf der Treppe stehen und sah sich um. In Hagrids Hütte brannte noch Licht, doch sie wollte nicht zu ihm. Wo war Snape lang gelaufen? Ihr Blick glitt über das Gelände, der Mond tauchte für einen Augenblick hinter den schwarzen Wolken auf und eine schwarze Gestalt lief über die Wiese, direkt auf den Verbotenen Wald zu.

Hermine sprang die Treppen hinunter und eilte ebenfalls über die Wiese. Der Wind blies durch ihren Umhang und die Wolken verbargen wieder den Mond hinter sich. In Hermine Ohren pfiff der Wind und sie spürte das der Rasen feucht war, doch sie ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Etwas würde passieren und sie musste Snape daran hindern zu Voldemort zu gehen.

Sie betete das der Mond wieder herauskommen würde, doch die Wolken hatten den gesamten Himmel bedeckt und ließen keine Lücke frei für den Mond der Hermine den Weg weisen konnte.

Sie stolperte über ihre Füße und schlug hart auf der Wiese auf. Bevor sie das Schloss verlassen hatte musste es geregnet haben. Das Grass war nass und ihre Hände waren matschig vom abfangen.

„Dieser Plan war schwachsinnig!" hörte sie eine Stimme.

Still blieb sie einfach liegen. Wer war das? Es war auf jeden fall nicht Snape.

„Zweifel nicht an den Entscheidungen des dunklen Lords!" auch diese Stimme gehörte nicht zu Snape.

„Was genau bezweckt der dunkle Lord damit?"

„Er vernichtet alles was ihn im Weg steht! Und dieses kleine Schlammblut steht uns im Weg!"

Hermines Herz gefror.

„Aber im Grunde gibt es doch kein Beweis das sie Snape davon abhält dem dunklen Lord zu dienen!"

„Du bist ein Todesser! Wir brauchen keine Beweise! Die Schlammblüter müssen alle vernichtet werden!"

Hermine drückte sich ins Gras und vernahm ein hohles Lachen.

„Daran zweifle ich nicht! Aber wie sollen wir an sie heran kommen? Sie ist im Schloss!"

Stille! Hermine hörte ihr Herz laut schlagen und hielt die Luft an.

„Das Schlammblut empfindet etwas für Snape, wenn sie mitbekommt das er zum dunklen Lord gerufen wird, dann wird sie ihm folgen!"

„Und was passiert mit Snape?"

„Er ist uns von großen Nützen, er bringt alle möglichen guten Informationen!"

„Das meinte ich nicht, denkt der dunkle Lord denn tatsächlich das ein Todesser sich von einem Schlammblut bezirzen lassen würde? Das ist ...!"

„Schweige!"

Sein Partner schwieg.

„Ich habe etwas gehört! Irgendwer ist hier!"

Hermine dankte dem Himmel das der Mond nicht hervorkam. Hatte sie das richtig verstanden, Voldemort befürchtete das ein Mädchen, ein Schlammblut etwas für Snape empfand und ihn davon abringen könnte weiterhin Spion für ihn zu spielen? Woher wusste Voldemort von ihr? Sie schluckte. Hatte Snape etwa von ihr erzählt? Erzählt das sie ihm überall hinfolgte? Hatte er Angst sie könne hinter sein kleines Geheimnis kommen, das er in Wirklichkeit ein Spion Voldemorts war und Dumbledores Vertrauen missbrauchte?

„Sie ist hier!"

Ein Blitzt zuckte über den Himmel und erhellte Hogwarts und seine Ländereien.

Sie musste zu Dumbledore, sie musste ihm davon erzählen. Todesser auf Hogwarts Ländereien! Das konnte einfach nicht möglich sein. Würde sie liegen bleiben, dann würde man sie erkennen, noch ein weiterer Blitz und... Sie rappelte sich auf, ihr Knöchel schmerzte heftig.

„Da!"

Hermine versuchte los zu laufen, doch sie knickste um und lag im nächsten Moment wieder im Gras. Getötet von Todessern. Hermine rappelte sich erneut auf und versucht davon zu laufen, sie wich einen hellen Strahl aus und stolperte hinter einen Baum.

„Verstecken bringt dir nichts!" lachte der Todesser.

„Wenn du es noch weiter hinauszögerst wirst du nur noch mehr Schmerzen haben!"

„Wir können dir einen schnellen Tod versprechen!"

Hermine hielt sich an den Baum gedrückt, bewusst das die Todesser immer Näher kamen. Sie hatten sie erkannt und würden den Befehl von Voldemort folge leisten. Es gab kein Entkommen mehr, vielleicht war es besser aufzugeben.

„Du kleines dreckiges Schlammblut, du glaubst wohl du hast mehr Macht als der dunkle Lord!" er lachte schallend auf.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!" hörte sie eine Stimme im selben Moment als der Donner heranrollte. Sie meinte einen Moment das ihr warm werden würde, doch dann hörte sie ein zweites Mal die tödlichen Worte.

Sie presste ihre Hand gegen ihr Herze und ihr Körper zuckte unter leisen Schluchzern.

„Miss Granger! Was suchen sie hier draußen noch um diese Zeit?" Hermine hob den Kopf. Diese Stimme! Das war Snape! Ihr Herz wünschte sich ihm in die Arme zu fallen, doch ihr Kopf befahl ihr sich zu erinnern was die anderen Todesser gesagt hatten.

„Wissen sie eigentlich was mir das für Ärger bei dem dunklen Lord bringt? Ich habe zwei seiner Todesser umgebracht!"

Er ist ein Feind, sagte sie sich immer wieder. Voldemort ist es egal ob seine Todesser sterben, solange seine Befehle befolgt wurden und sein Befehl war, sie, Hermine, zu töten.

„Du hast gelogen!" krächzte sie, unsicher ob Snape sie überhaupt verstehen konnte.

„Sie brauchen keine Angst mehr zu haben!" Die Stimme kam näher und das unsägliche Gefühl gleich zu sterben machte sich in Hermine breit. Sie stieß sich vom Baum ab und lief durch die Dunkelheit, dicke Regentropfen fielen plötzlich vom Himmel und binnen Sekunden goss es wie auf Kübeln.

„Miss Granger, so bleiben sie doch stehen!"

Hermine stolperte durchnässt weiter, sie rutschte ab und fiel in kaltes Nass. Sie rang nach Atem, doch Wasser drang in ihre Lunge. Gut, sie würde nicht von den Todessern getötet werden, aber dafür qualvoll ertrinken.

Ihr Umhang umschlang ihre Beine und zog sie in die Tiefe. Sie spürte den Boden unter den Füßen, doch der vollgesaugte Umhang, der sich um ihre Beine geschlungen hatte ließ keine weitere Bewegung zu. Sie kannte dies genau. Als sie klein war hatten ihre Eltern sie auf einen Ausflug mitgenommen und sie war in einem See schwimmen gegangen. Die Algen wuchsen so hoch das sie sich bei jeder Bewegung mehr um ihre Beine drehten und sie nach unten in die nasse Dunkelheit zogen. Damals waren ihre Eltern zur Stelle gewesen, doch diesmal würde sie im flachen Wasser ertrinken. Mordgegenstand war ihr eigener Umhang.

Das Wasser schwabbte über ihren Kopf. Snape würde sie nicht retten, das wäre der perfekte Tod, er wäre nicht auf einen Todesser zurück zu führen. Am nächsten Tag würde man ihre Leiche finden. Sie öffnete den Mund ein wenig, wenn sie schon ersticken sollte, dann sollte es schnell gehen. Das kalte Wasser drang nun in ihren Körper ein und sie fühlte wie ihre Lunge nach Luft schrie und sich gegen das Eindringen wehrte. Ihr Körper zuckte und sie empfand schreckliche Schmerzen während ihr Körper nach der lebensrettenden Luft lechzte.

Sie versuchte an nichts zu denken, doch lauter Bilder zogen vor ihren Augen vorbei. Snape, überall war Snape.

Etwas packte sie unter den Armen und sie spürte plötzlichen einen kalten Luftzug an ihrem Körper.

Eine Stimme drang zu ihrem Bewusstsein durch.

„Verdammt, Hermine!"

Etwas warmes strich über ihre Brust, dann fühlte sie einen Druck und im nächsten Moment drängte das Wasser aus ihrer Lunge heraus. Danach fiel sie wieder zurück in einen Arm der sie auffing. Ihre Augen waren schwer, ihr war kalt, alles war so nass und noch immer hörte sie den drohenden Donner.

„Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht!" hörte sie die flüsternde Stimme. Wieso sprach er sie mit du an? Doch sie war einfach nicht stark genug die Augen zu öffnen.

„Dumbledore wird mich lynchen, vielleicht wirft er mich sogar von der Schule!" War Snape nun etwa gereizt? Es war doch nicht ihre Schuld das zwei Todesser im Dunkeln auf sie lauerten. Nein, es war seine, er missbrauchte Dumbledore Vertrauen.

„Gott sei Dank, lebst du! Ich habe mir wirklich einen Moment sorgen gemacht!" Er hob sie hoch, ihr Arm hing schlaff zur Seite hinunter. „Ich werde dich am besten bei mir unterbringen, Dumbledore sollte nicht erfahren das ich seine Schülerin in Gefahr gebracht habe!"

Er sprach mit sich selbst, drang es zu Hermine durch, er sprach nicht mit ihr.

Sie versuchte sich klar zu machen das Snape nicht auf ihrer Seite stand, doch ihr Körper war zu geschwächt und ihr Herz wollte diesmal nicht wieder verlieren.

* * *

Also, der 6. Band wird heute zugestellt, ich hoffe es zumindest, schließlich hat Amazon das versprochen. 

Wenn ihr möchtet schreibe ich jedoch gerne weiter :)


	25. Kapitel 25

**Danke für die Reviewes, ich schätze mal das die meisten von euch beim lesen sind. Ich habe bereits das Ende gelesen und ich stehe hinter Sevielein, egal was passiert. Den Anfang finde ich ziemlich langweilig...na ja egal **

**:grins: Dann schreibe ich hier weiter...**

**Achso, alle Snape Fans,... ihr werdet zwar nicht zu kurz kommen bei dem 6. Band, aber es wird euch nicht gefallen wie er sich benimmt, ich hoffe JKR hat den selben Gedanken wie ich! G ich hatte ihn schon bevor ich den 6. Teil gelesen habe g**

**Ihr solltet aufpassen wenn ihr eure Meinung sagt... ich habe gerade im Forum meine Meinung zu dem Buch abgegeben und das wurde gleich für Angeberei gehalten :tz **

**Ach übrigens: biiiitte drückt mir ganz dolle die Daumen, ich bekomme bald die antwort ob ich zu Feuerwehrfrau ernannt werde, bin schon ganz dolle aufgeregt. Ich will unbedingt in den 2. Zug zu meinem Freund. **

**Immer dran denken wenn ich glücklich bin lässt es sich einfacher schreiben für mich :-) Das mit der „Angeberei" hat mich nämlich gerade eben sehr getroffen. Nun gut ich gebe zu ich bin etwas wütend wegen JKR weil sie den 6. Band soviel anders gemacht hat und Snape noch mehr wie ein A... da stehen lässt :sniff**

* * *

Hermine öffnete langsam die Augen. Ihr Magen fühlte sich seltsam leer an und ihre Knie schmerzten. Müde blinzelte sie und erschreckte als sie erkannte wo sie war. Snape hatte sie wieder in sein Gemach gebracht. Snape ist ein Lügner! Snape hintergeht uns! Snape will dich nur tot! Dröhnte es in ihrem Kopf und sie biss sie auf die Zunge um nicht wieder aufzuschluchzen.

„Schön das sie wieder wach sind Miss Granger!" Snape trat an sein Bett und betrachte sie. „Wieso waren sie um diese Zeit draußen auf dem Gelände! Seit wann liegt ihnen genauso viel daran Regeln zu brechen wie ihrem wehrten Freund Potter?"

Hermine schluckte, ihr Herz fing an zu rasen und gleichzeitig durchzuckte sie ein tiefer Schmerz.

„Das...!" stotterte sie. „Das geht sie überhaupt nichts an!"

Snape hob die Augenbraue und verschränkte seine Arme. „So? Ich bin ihr Lehrer, es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an! Aber vielleicht sollte ich sie gleich zum Direktor bringen! Der wird mehr als erstaunt sein das seine beste Schülerin Regeln bricht."

Hermine schluckte. Dumbledore, ja, sie musste zu Dumbledore. „Gut, dann lassen sie mich zu Dumbledore gehen!" Sie sprang aus dem Bett, doch ihre Beine wollten im ersten Moment zusammenknicken. Snape hielt sie fest. „Sie haben sich bei ihrem Sturz verletzt!"

„Eine Verletzung ist gar nichts, im Gegensatz zum Tod!"

Snape starrte sie an, Hermine konnte leider nicht in seinen Augen sehen was er fühlte oder dachte.

„Wären sie nicht aus dem Schloss gelaufen, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert! Hier drinnen sind sie sicher!"

Hermine stieß ihn etwas unsanft zur Seite. „Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher!" Sie presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Wieso musste Snape auf Voldemorts Seite stehen?

„Sie...!" er ging auf sie zu.

Hermine humpelte nach hinten und prallte mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür. „Bleiben sie mir vom Leib! Wehe sie kommen näher!"

Snape blieb tatsächlich stehen. „Was soll denn das schon wieder? Sie können sich wohl nie entscheiden ob sie mir nun um den Hals fallen oder lieber auf Abstand gehen sollen! Wo wir gerade dabei sind, ich möchte mit ihnen reden!"

Hermine schüttelte ihre wilde Mähne und tastete mit der Hand nach dem Griff. „Ich möchte aber nicht mit Ihnen reden!" Sie spürte wie die Tränen in ihr aufstiegen und sie drehte sich eilig um und stolperte zur Tür hinaus.

Snape folgte ihr nicht.

* * *

Hermine, du musst dich entscheiden ob du ihn nun liebst oder hasst, dachte sie während sie die Treppen hinauf hinkte. Aber das ist jetzt sowieso egal, selbst wenn du ihn liebst, er hasst dich schließlich, du bist doch nur ein nutzloses und dummes Schlammblut. Sie blieb im Gang stehen, es war dunkel und still im Schloss. Schluchzend ließ sie sich gegen die Wand fallen und rutschte an ihr zu Boden. Die Hände auf den Mund gedrückt damit niemand sie vernahm rannen nun Tränen über ihre Wangen und wollten schier nicht versiegen. Der Schmerz saß zu tief, er war ihre erste Liebe. Ihr Körper wurde von den Schluchzern durchschüttelt.

„Miss Granger, was machen sie denn noch um diese Zeit auf den Gängen?"

Hermine sah auf und versuchte ihre Tränen zu verstecken. Dumbledore stand vor ihr.

„Pro...Professor...Sir!" stammelte sie.

„Was ist passiert?" Er streckte Hermine die Hand entgegen. „Kommen sie, beruhigen sie sich!" Hermine hatte nach der Hand gegriffen und sich nach oben gezogen, doch ihre Tränen fingen wieder an zu fließen.

„Er...er hat gelogen! Alles, alles war gelogen, Sir, er ...!"

„Ganz ruhig!" Dumbledore legte beruhigend die Hand auf ihren Rücken. „Kommen sie in mein Büro, dort trinken wir einen warmen Kakao und dann können sie mir erzählen was ihr Herz so sehr belastet!"

Hermine nickte und wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel ihres Umhanges ab. Snape hatte ihn wahrscheinlich mit einem Zauber trocknen lassen, denn ihre Kleidung war vollständig trocken und sie fühlte sie leicht und warm an.

* * *

„Setzen sie sich, Miss Granger!"

Hermine setzte sich gegenüber von Dumbledore, der in seinem blauen Morgenmantel mit den goldenen Sternen und seinen langen weißen Bart der Vorstellung eines Zauberers mal wieder gerecht wurde.

Dumbledore zückte seinen Zauberstab und ließ eine dampfende Tasse Kakao vor Hermine auf dem Tisch erscheinen.

„Trinken sie, das wird ihnen gut tun!"

Hermine griff mit zitternden Fingern nach der warme Tasse. Der süßliche Geschmack des Kakaos auf ihrer Zunge ließ das Schluchzen langsam verbeben. Dumbledore betrachtete sie und ließ ihr Zeit.

„Er hat uns alle belogen, Sir!"

„Wen meinen sie Miss Granger?"

Hermine hielt einen Moment inne, vielleicht würde Dumbledore ihr nicht glauben, schließlich vertraute er ihm. „Professor... Professor Snape!"

„Professor Snape?" Dumbledore zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und hielt seine langgliedrigen Finger nachdenklich an seine Lippen. „Wie kommen sie darauf?"

„Ich...!" sie musste ihm sagen das sie ihm hinter her gelaufen war, und wieso sie gerade Snape gefolgt war. „Krummbein ist mir davon gelaufen und...und es hat doch so gewittert! Da bin ich ihm nach gelaufen, und da waren zwei Todesser, sie wollten jemanden töten. Ich... ich bin hingefallen und habe gehört wie sie geredet haben. Sie haben über Snape geredet! Er ist nicht auf unserer Seite, er kämpft für Voldemort, er spioniert sie aus Sir!"

Dumbledore lächelte sie an. „Wie kommt es das sie trocken sind, trotz das es draußen regnet?"

Hermine sah verschämt auf ihre Hände und fühlte wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. „Also, die Todesser haben mich angegriffen und Snape, Snape hat ... er hat... !" sie stockte.

„Hat er ihnen geholfen?"

Hermine nickte.

„Glauben sie denn das er ein schlechter Mensch ist?"

Hermine sah, überrascht über die Frage, zu Dumbledore auf. „Das... ich weiß nicht ... ich ... das was ich gehört habe! Es war alles so logisch."

Dumbledore seufzte. „Miss Granger, manchmal hört und sieht man Dinge die nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen."

„Aber ...!"

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen! Ich bin mir sicher das klärt sich alles auf. Professor Snape hat mein Vertrauen."

Hermine nickte, auch wenn sie lieber ihren Kopf geschüttelt hätte. Wieso tat Dumbledore das so einfach ab?

„Machen sie sich denn keine Sorgen, das Todesser hier auf Hogwarts Ländereien waren?" fragte sie zaghaft.

„Wie sie selber sagen, sie waren. Ich nehme nicht an das weitere kommen werden. Übrigens wissen sie jetzt wieso es die Regel gibt das Schüler nach der Nachtsperre nicht mehr das Schloss und ihr Haus verlassen dürfen."

Hermine seufzte leise. „Ja, sie haben ja recht, Sir!"

Dumbledore erhob sich. „Kommen sie! Sie sind sicher müde, ich bringe sie zum Gryffindorturm."

Hermine ließ sich schweigend von Dumbledore zum Portrait führen.

Bevor sie das Passwort sagte drehte sie sich zu ihrem Direktor um. „Sir, darf ich noch eine Frage stellen?"

„Natürlich, Miss Granger, welche denn?"

„Was, wenn Professor Snape sie wirklich hintergeht?"

„Ich denke darüber haben wir bereits geredet, ich vertraue Professor Snape!" Dumbledores Gesicht war ernst und Hermine wusste, dies war seine entgültige Antwort.

* * *

Hermine kletterte müde in ihr Bett, doch ihr Kopf war voller Fragen. Sobald sie die Augen schloss sah sie Snape vor sich. Für einen Moment bereute sie es aus seinem Gemach abgehauen zu sein. Dumbledore hatte schließlich recht, er vertraute ihm und glaubte nicht das er ein schlechter Mensch ist. Er hätte sie doch von den Todessern töten lassen können, schließlich wusste niemand das er da war. Genau, wieso war er da gewesen? Die anderen Todesser hatten doch gesagt das er zu Voldemort gerufen wurden war.

Müde fielen ihr die Augen zu nachdem sie über alle Möglichkeiten nachgedacht hatte, wem Snape nun wirklich vertraute und ob er ihr gegenüber etwas empfand. Wieder wurde sie von schrecklichen Träumen gequält. Sie wälzte sich hin und her. „Severus!" rief sie und saß gerade im Bett.

„Was los Mine?" murmelte Ginny von ihrem Bett aus.

„Nichts, nur schlecht geträumt." Antwortete Hermine schnell atmend.

„hmmm, k...!"

Hermine beneidete ihre Freunde die so einfach sorgenfrei schlafen konnten. Vorsichtig glitt sie vom Bett hinunter. Sie wusste was sie zu tun hatte. Mit einem Blick auf den Wecker stellte sie fest das es 4 Uhr war. Das Schloss schlief noch und niemand würde mitbekommen das sie mal wieder barfuss durch die Gänge lief.

Sie nahm den Umhang der vor ihrem Bett lag und legte ihn sich um, dann verließ sie den Schlafraum.

Der Mond schien durch ein Fenster in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Auf Zehnspitzen kletterte Hermine durch das Portraitloch und lief die Stufen hinunter.

Sie erinnerte sich an die vergangenen Tage, doch Lupin war wieder in seinem normal Zustand, sie hatte nichts zu befürchten. Der Kerker war noch dunkler als der Rest des Schlosses, denn der Mond ließ seinen Schein durch kein Fenster fallen.

Sie tapste hinüber zu seinem Büro. Ob die Tür wohl offen war? Sie atmete kurz ein, dann legte sie die Hand auf die Klinke und drückte sie hinunter. Ihre Füße waren inzwischen eiskalt. Die Tür quietschte leise beim Öffnen und Hermine hielt für einen kleinen Moment inne und lauschte. Doch nachdem sich nichts tat schlüpfte sie durch die Tür und lehnte sie nur an.

Das Büro wirkte noch gruseliger in der Nacht. Sie zwang sich nicht zu den Regalen mit den Gläsern zu schauen, sondern ging auf eine Tür in der Seitenwand zu. Dies führte zu seinen Privatgemächern, das wusste sie. Noch einmal überlegte sie ob das, was sie gerade tat, richtig war. Sie knabberte nervös an ihrer Lippe, dann drückte sie die Tür leise auf. Zum Glück ließ sich dieses mal kein Quietschen vernehmen. Vorsichtig schlich Hermine durch den Raum. Das Feuer im Kamin war erloschen und der Raum lag im dunkeln. Nur der Schein einer Kerze die bereits fast abgebrannt war spendete etwas Licht.

Hermines Blick fiel auf das Sofa.

„Pro...!" Sie hielt sich sofort die Hand vor den Mund.

Snape regte sich, doch er wachte nicht auf. So leise wie sie konnte lief sie auf das Sofa zu, auf dem Snape wahrscheinlich unbewusst eingeschlafen war.

Lächelnd betrachtete sie sein Gesicht. Er sah so friedlich aus, niemand würde meinen das er ein potentieller Killer war.

Sie ließ ihre Augen über seinen Körper wandern und schließlich blieben sie an seinen Lippen hängen. Wie sehr hatte sie sich gewünscht ihn wieder zu küssen. Nun lag er da, sagte nichts und konnte ihr nicht weh tun. Sie ging auf die Knie und zuckte für einen Moment vor Schmerz zusammen.

Ihr Gesicht war nun genau vor dem seinen, sie spürten seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht. Nur noch ein paar Zentimeter und ihre Lippen würden sich berühren. Sie schloss die Augen und zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie ihre Lippen auf die seinen drückte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl sie wieder zu spüren. Hermine öffnete die Augen und sah das zwei dunkle Augen sie betrachteten. Erschrocken wich sie zurück. „Ich...ich!" Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht das er dabei aufwachen würde.

Wahrscheinlich war Snape selbst überrumpelt durch einen Kuss von seiner Schülerin geweckt zu werden. Er setzte sich langsam auf und sah Hermine an.

„Ist das ... ihre neueste Masche?"

Hermine spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern an den Saum ihres Nachthemdes. „Nein, eigentlich...!" stotterte sie heiser vor Nervosität.

„Setzen sie sich doch auf das Sofa, der Boden ist kalt und ich nehme an sie haben mal wieder keine Schuhe an!"

Hermine stand unentschlossen auf und blieb dann vor Snape stehen.

„Keine Angst, ich beiße sie schon nicht, Miss Granger!" Er grinste sie an, doch diesmal schien er sich nicht über sie lustig zu machen. Wahrscheinlich wusste er das manche Schüler von ihm sagten er sei ein Vampir.

Als Hermine sich nicht rührte griff er nach ihren Händen und zog sie zum Sofa. Hermine, die das natürlich nicht erwartet hatte, stolperte.

„Sie sind zur Zeit wirklich nicht mehr die Granger, die ich kenne!" Er ließ sie von seinem Schoss zur Seite auf das Sofa gleiten.

Hermine saß starr da. Er hatte sie nicht einmal ausgeschimpft, was war los? Vielleicht war er müde.

„Nun, Miss Granger, möchten sie nun mit mir reden? Oder sind sie nur hier her gekommen um mich aus dem Schlaf zu reißen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, ihre braunen Locken verbargen ihr rotes Gesicht vor Snape. „Nein, ja, also...!"

„Haben sie wirklich Angst?" fragte Snape etwas vorsichtig.

Hermine sah zu ihm auf, seine schwarzen Augen betrachteten sie nachdenklich. Schließlich lächelte sie verschüchtert. „Meinen sie ich habe Angst?"

„Nun, vorhin hatten sie es sehr eilig zu verschwinden!"

Hermine fing wieder an nervös an ihrer Lippe zu knabbern. Da spürte sie Snapes Hand der ihren Kopf zu dich drehte. „Haben sie Hunger?" fragte er sie belustigt und Hermine hielt sich erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund.

„Nein, habe ich nicht!" sagte sie entrüstet.

Die Kerze wurde immer kleiner und plötzlich erlosch sie. Hermine saß im dunkeln, sie konnte Snape nicht erkennen, saß er noch neben ihr? Oder hatte er sich schon darauf vorbereitet sie zu töten?

„Warten sie, ich habe den Zauberstab auf dem Tisch liegen! Ich mache wieder Licht!" Er wollte aufstehen, doch plötzlich hielten zwei Arme seine Taille umklammert.

„Miss Granger, was soll das nun wieder? Haben sie Angst im Dunkeln?"

„Dann müsste ich doch vor Ihnen auch Angst haben!" flüsterte sie leise.

Stille. Snape schien sich erst einmal über ihre Aussage Gedanken machen zu müssen. „Wollen sie damit sagen das sie keine Angst vor mir haben... und ich die Dunkelheit höchstpersönlich bin? Also, Miss Granger, das kann man nicht unbedingt als Kompliment bezeichnen!" ER griff nach den Armen um seiner Taille und wollte sie lockern, dabei streifte er ihre weichen Locken.

„Nein, so meinte ich es nicht!" Hermine nahm ihren Mut noch einmal zusammen. Hier im Dunkeln konnte er sie nicht sehen. Sie ließ ihn los und stand vom Sofa auf, aus Angst vor seiner Reaktion. „Ich weiß das sie nicht auf unserer Seite stehen, sondern auf Voldemorts. Aber...!"

„Aber...?" fragte Snape leise.

„Aber ... trotz allem...!" Hermine schluckte. „Trotz allem...!"

Sie spürte wie eine Hand sie streifte. „Was meinen sie wie ich reagieren könnte, wenn sie das aussprechen was sie sagen möchten?"

„Ich...ich weiß es nicht!" Hermine fühlte sich seltsam in der Dunkelheit, ganz alleine mit Snape. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.

„Dann versuchen sie es doch einfach!"

„Wenn sie meinen!"

„Nun, sie möchten doch sonst alles wissen!"

Hermine lächelte in sich hinein. „Trotz das sie auf der dunklen Seite stehen..."

„Sie stehen ebenfalls in der Dunkelheit, Miss Granger!"

Hermine seufzte laut. Er fing wieder an sich über sie lustig zu machen. „Hören sie damit auf!"

„Womit?" sie hörte die Belustigung in seiner Stimme.

„Damit das sie immer ...!" Doch in diesem Moment wurde ihr Mund geschlossen. Snape stand vor ihr und hatte seine Arme und den dünnen Körper geschlungen, sich hinunter gebeugt und sie geküsst. Hermines Kopf war wie leergefegt. Snape hatte sie diesmal geküsst, oder? Er hatte sie doch zu erst umarmt. Ihr Herz fing wieder an in einem enormen Tempo zu schlagen.

„Dunkelheit ist manchmal von Nütze!" flüsterte er ihr sanft ins Ohr.

Hermine versuchte vor Aufregung nach Luft zu schnappen. „Aber...was... was...haben sie vor? Wollen sie...?"

„Nein, Miss Granger!" Er ließ sie wieder los. „Was wollten sie denn nun sagen?"

Hermine fuhr sich mit den Fingern über den Mund. „Ich wollte sagen...!"

„Ja... Miss Granger?"

„das ich ..."

Doch wieder konnte Hermine nicht zuende sprechen. Snape hatte sie hochgehoben und auf das Sofa gelegt. „Ich sagte doch sie sollen nicht auf dem kalten Boden mit ihren nackten Füßen stehen."

War das tatsächlich der Snape, der sie im Unterricht immer fertig machte?

Seine Finger strichen sanft über ihre Wange und durch ihr Haar. „Wäre es denn so schlimm eine Person zu...lieben... die auf der dunklen Seite steht?" fragte er sie.

„Das sage ich ihnen, wenn sie mir sagen was die Person auf der dunklen Seite von einem Schlammblut hält das sie liebt!"

Snape kräuselte amüsiert seine Lippen. „Immer eine Gegenfrage auf den Lippen!"

„Sagen sie mir das bitte, Professor!"

„Sie sind jung genug um das selber heraus zu finden!"

Er ließ Hermine los, doch Hermine griff nach seiner Hand. „Werden sie mir dabei helfen?"

Snape entzog sich seiner Hand und Hermine kam es vor als würde sie nach Luft greifen wollen.

„Ich liebe sie!" rief sie, in dem Moment strahlte sie das helle Licht des Zauberstabs an.


	26. Kapitel 26

**Ich bin gerade etwas traurig, ich habe etwas über Draco hinsichtlich des Buches, was ich noch nicht gelesen habe. Diese Gefühle, er tut mir Leid. JA! Ihr lest richtig, Draco Malfoy tut mir leid...**

**Und es ist mir egal was andere denken, ich werde hinter unserem Snape stehen, was auch immer kommen mag!**

**Ich danke euch für eure Reviews, trotz das das Buch draußen ist lest ihr mein FanFic, das macht mich sehr glücklich und seit langem schreibe ich schon nicht mehr für mich :) es macht mir spaß etwas für andere zu schreiben.**

**Jetzt muss ich mich auch noch mal GANZ DOLLE ENTSCHULDIGEN! Ich habe gestern ein bissle meine Story durchgelesen und mir sind Millionen Fehler ins Auge gesprungen. Ich schäme mich richtig dafür. Aber ich muss zugeben das ich das nieder getippte immer nur einmal durchlese und in der Nacht wenn man müde ist fallen einem die Fehler nicht so sehr auf. Also wenn irgend ein Satz keinen Sinn gibt, die Grammatik nicht stimmt oder ich dir statt dich geschrieben habe, dann war das keine Absicht! Ich hoffe diese Fehler sind nicht allzu störend.**

**Ich huste mich gerade andauernd zu Tode und bekomme kaum Luft, meine Mum meinte wenn ich so weiter huste bekomm ich vielleicht noch Asthma wie sie...super dann hör ich mich wie Darth Vader an (oder wie der heisst)**

_

* * *

Snape entzog sich ihrer Hand und Hermine kam es vor als würde sie nach Luft greifen wollen._

„_Ich liebe sie!" rief sie, in dem Moment strahlte sie das helle Licht des Zauberstabs an._

Hermine starrte Snape an, jetzt hatte sie es ihm gesagt. Es war raus! Snape antwortete nicht, er sah Hermine einfach nur an und versteckte wie immer seine Gefühle und Gedanken.

„Also...ich!" stotterte Hermine verlegen.

„Möchten sie etwas trinken?" fragte er sie. Wahrscheinlich musste er diese Aussage erst einmal richtig verdauen, Hermine war sich sicher das er nicht allzu oft Liebeserklärungen von seinen Schülern bekam.

Er entzündete mit einer Handbewegung den Kamin, Hermine drehte sich um und sah die züngelnden Flammen an.

Snape kam mit zwei Gläsern und einer Flasche mit einer goldenen Flüssigkeit.

„Was ist das?" fragte Hermine.

„Whiskey!" Er stellte die Gläser auf den Tisch und füllte sie, dann nahm er eines von ihnen und drückte es Hermine in die Hand.

„Ich glaube kaum das es erlaubt ist einer Schülerin die noch nicht volljährig ist Alkohol anzubieten!" Hermine betrachtete die Flüssigkeit in ihrem Glas.

„Auf der Party haben sie dafür ganz ordentlich zugegriffen!"

Hermine lief rot an, Snape wusste ja alles, schließlich hatte sie ihm bereits die Liebe gestanden ohne es zu wissen.

Snape nahm sich sein Glas und trank es in einem Zug leer.

„Sie waren der Junge auf der Feier, habe ich recht?" Hermine sah von ihrem Glas auf.

Snape jedoch sah durch sie hindurch. „Ich war mir bewusst das sie darauf kommen würden!"

Hermine führte das Glas zu ihrem Mund und nippte daran. Die Flüssigkeit brannte in ihrem Mund und erwärmte sie von innen. „Ich ... ich weiß um ehrlich nicht was ich jetzt machen soll!" gab sie zu.

Snape setzte sich neben sie und legte überraschender Weise einen Arm um sie. „Was meinen sie was ich denke?"

Hermine sah zu ihm auf. Seine Gesicht hatte weiche Züge angenommen, es kam ihr vor als ob eine Maske von ihm abgefallen war. „Möchten sie es mir verraten!"

Snape seufzte leise und lehnte sich auf seine Knie, betrachtete sein leeres Glas. „Sie sollten nicht mit einem Todesser zusammen sein!"

Hermines Hand fing an zu zittern, sie stellte das Glas ab. „Wollen sie damit sagen...?"

„Sie sind noch viel zu jung um eine derartige Entscheidung zu treffen. Außerdem bin ich viel zu alt, ich könnte ihr Vater sein!"

„Das stimmt gar nicht!" empörte sich Hermine. „Mein Vater ist wesentlich älter! Und nur weil ich jünger bin als sie heißt das nicht das ich solch wichtige Entscheidungen nicht selbst treffen könnte!"

„Hermine!"

Hermines Herz machte einen Sprung als er sie bei ihrem Vornamen nannte.

„Hermine, du bist eine Muggelgeborene Hexe, erinnerst du dich was die Todesser mit Schl... mit Muggelgeborenen Hexen und Zauberern tun?"

„Wollen sie mich wirklich töten?" Und jetzt sagte sie Dinge die sie lieber bereut hätte. Sie sprang auf und ereiferte sich erregt. „Ich bin vielleicht kein Reinblüter, wie sie...!" Snape lächelte sie bei diesen Worten sanft an. „...aber ich bin nicht dumm! Ich bin sicher besser als mancher Reinblüter und ich kann dir helfen! Ich helfe dir! Was auch immer es ist... Ich kann doch helfen Tränke zu brauen und ...!"

„Bietest du mir gerade an den Todessern beizutreten?" Snape hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen.

Hermine wurde erst jetzt bewusst was sie gesagt hatte.

„Du möchtest deinen Freund Potter dem dunklen Lord ausliefern? Deine Freunde verraten? Dumbledore?"

Hermine schluckte. „Nun, das wäre eine wichtige Entscheidung!" versuchte sie zu lächeln, doch es misslang ihr. „Aber ... aber ich glaube Voldemort würde mich...eine Schlammblüterin sicher niemals akzeptieren!" Hermine hatte sich mittlerweile an das Wort „Schlammblut" gewöhnt.

„Wenn du dich da mal nicht irren solltest..."

Hermine sah mit zusammen gepressten Lippen weg. „Es sollte ihnen doch sicher aufgefallen sein das die Slytherin mich hassen... und sie... sind der Hauslehrer und..."

Snape stand auf und drehte Hermine zu sich. „Ich habe viel zu lange unter Dumbledores Einfluss gestanden als das ich Mugglegeborene hasse!"

„Lassen sie das lieber nicht ihren Lord hören!" Hermine trat von ihm weg, sie war sich bewusst das er dies nur sagte um sie zu beruhigen.

„Was macht dich so sicher das ich nicht auf Dumbledores Seite stehe?"

„Oh...da gibt es viele Dinge!" Hermine erinnerte sich an Rons und Harrys Worte.

„Möchtest du mir welche nennen!"

„Sie sind... und außerdem haben ihre... Freunde... das auch gesagt!"

„Freunde?"

„Was weiß ich was ihr Todesser seid! Eigentlich ... eigentlich ist das doch wie eine Sekte! Wie die Judenverfolgung oder in Amerika die Vernichtung der Schwarzen. Wieso... kann man jemanden nicht akzeptieren weil er anders ist?"

Snape antwortete nicht.

„Ich ... ich weiß selbst nicht... am Anfang habe ich sie nicht gemocht!"

„Das war offensichtlich!" erwiderte Snape nun.

„Aber sie hatten auch kein Problem mir offen zu zeigen das sie mich nicht ausstehen können. Doch trotz allem... stellte ich fest das ich sie nicht hasste... ich merkte das ich sie bewunderte...!"

„Du musst mich nicht bewundern!"

„Jetzt... jetzt bewundere ich sie aber nicht mehr!" sie wartete einen Moment ob er darauf etwas sagen würde. „Ich ... ich habe mich in sie verliebt. Fragen sie mich nicht wieso ich ihnen das erzähle! Aber wahrscheinlich habe ich sowieso nicht mehr viel Zeit zu leben, schließlich sind die Todesser hinter mir her!"

„Sag so was nicht! Ich weiß nicht wieso man hinter dir her ist! Man hat mir nichts davon gesagt! Das müsst du mir glauben!" Er ging um sie herum und erschrak.

„Ich...ich würde ihnen so gerne glauben!" Tränen standen in ihren Augen.

„Hermine!" flüsterte Snape und nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm. Es war ungewohnt für ihn jemanden in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Nehmen sie mich zu einem Treffen mit!"

Snape hielt sie an den Armen von sich weg. „Wie bitte?"

„Nehmen sie mich mit! Bitte, Professor! Nehmen sie mich mit!"

„Rede keinen Unsinn!"

„Ich rede keinen Unsinn!"

Snape schluckte. „Da irren sie sich Miss Granger!" Er verschränkte die Arme. „Was bilden sie sich eigentlich ein? Das ist kein Spiel, das ist Ernst, seien sie froh das ich sie vor den anderen beschützt habe! Ich vermute das es zu gefährlich ist für sie in meiner Nähe zu sein. Sie sollten jetzt lieber gehen!" Er drehte sich von ihr weg und wartete darauf das sie gehen würde.

Doch Hermine ging nicht, sie stand da und starrte ihn an. „Sie haben recht! Es ist kein Spiel! Aber ich muss meine Entscheidungen selber treffen und ich möchte sie beschützen!"

Snape horchte ungläubig auf. „Sie wollen mich beschützen? Meinen sie ernsthaft das sie das können!" er lachte. „Sie sind von sich ziemlich überzeugt! Gehen sie jetzt!" Die letzten Worte waren von ihm in seinem gewöhnlichen Ton ausgesprochen und normalerweise hätte Hermine darauf gehorcht.

„Ich will mit ihnen schlafen!"

Snape drehte sich wieder zu ihr um, in seinem Gesicht konnte man eindeutig Überraschung lesen.

Hermine sah ihn mit roten Wangen an. „Sev...!"

„Jetzt reicht es aber!" schrie Snape mit einer ungewollt wütenden Stimme. „Verlassen sie sofort meine Räume! Was denken sie sich eigentlich! VERSCHWINDEN SIE!"

Hermines Lippen fingen an zu beben. „Es tut mir Leid!" brachte sie noch heraus, dann lief sie davon.

Snape nahm sich die Flasche vom Tisch und trank einen großen Schluck. „Was machst du nur mit mir Hermine!"

* * *

Meint ihr die Story ist so ok bis jetzt? Ich weiß nicht ob ich die beiden so schnell zusammenkommen lassen soll...und ob es richtig war Snape Hermine küssen zu lassen...


	27. Kapitel 27

Hermine war kurz vor dem verzweifeln, sie lief in die Mädchentoilette in der sie einst den Vielsafttrank gebraut hatte. Schluchzend ließ sie sich auf den Boden sinken, die Hände vor den Augen und den Rücken gegen der Wand. Alles hatte sie falsch gemacht! Die Tränen liefen ihr über die Wange. Am Anfang hatte sie jeder gehasst, sie war nichts als eine Streberin. Dann befreundete sie sich mit Harry und Ron, doch die beiden hatten nur Unsinn im Kopf. Aber sie liebte die beiden, es waren ihre besten Freunde und sie hatten oft zusammen gelacht. Immer war sie es die beide beruhigte und aufklärte was ein Mädchen empfand. Nun war sie es die am Boden zerstört war, aber was bildete sie sich eigentlich ein? Hatte sie wirklich vermutet Snape hege Gefühle für sie.

Doch dieser Kuss, er war so voller Leidenschaft, dachte sie. Es konnte doch niemanden einen Menschen so hingebungsvoll in den Arm nehmen und küssen. Aber er war und blieb ein Todesser, daran konnte sie nichts ändern. Kein Todesser würde Gefühle für ein Schlammblut entwickeln, wie sie eines war.

Sie schluchzte laut, in der Annahme niemand würde sie hören. Doch wie immer saß Myrte in ihrem Klo und hörte das Mädchen.

„Wieso?" Schluchzte Hermine. „Das kann es doch nicht gewesen sein. Wieso war er auf der Party? Wieso hat er mich geküsst, wieso hat er mich immer beschützt? Wieso? Wieso?" Sie ballte die Fäuste und schlug verzweifelt auf den Boden.

„Wenn... du so weiter machst, dann verletzt du dich!" Myrte schwebte vor ihr. „Mach dir nichts draus, Jungs sind dämlich." Sie wimmerte. „Oh ja, ich kenne das!"

Das hatte Hermine auch noch gefehlt, das Myrte sich bei ihr ausweinte.

„Ist der Tod schlimm?" fragte sie.

Myrte setzte sich oben auf die Waschbecken. „Es ging so schnell, ich habe gar nichts gespürt!"

Hermine betrachtete Myrte. Würde sie als Geist auch jammernd durch das Schloss geistern und alle mit Büchern bewerfen. Am meisten Snape, ein Lächeln umspielte ihr verheultes Gesicht.

Myrte fing an ihr von ihrem Leben und den dummen Jungs zu erzählen die sie immer hänselten. Hermine hörte nichts zu, ihre Gedanken waren bei Snape. Zumindest hatte er seine Maske fallen lassen und das erste Mal Gefühle gezeigt. So etwas kannte sie bei ihm nicht. Vielleicht war er nur genauso dumm wie Ron, wenn es um Liebe ging.

Sie rappelte sich auf, ihre Knöchel waren wund und sie vergrub ihre Hände in einander.

„Oh, so sollte dich niemand sehen!" Myrte schien hoch erfreut das es jemanden anderes schlechter ging als ihr. „Oh sonst werden sie dich hänseln!"

„Danke, Myrte!" krächzte Hermine mit vom Weinen heiserer Stimme. „Aber es ist noch sehr früh!"

„Soll ich den Jungen Angst machen der dich gehänselt hat?"

„Mich hat niemand gehänselt, aber danke, ich komme darauf zurück." Hermine schlüpfte durch die Klotür. Draußen war es immer noch dunkel, doch sie war sich sicher das es auf 6 Uhr zuging, bald würden die ersten aufstehen.

Hermine blieb an einem Fenster stehen und sah hinaus. Der Regen hatte aufgehört und die Wolken waren weitergezogen. Nun erleuchtete der Mond wieder den Himmel und die Sterne glitzerten am Nachthimmel.

Etwas bewegte sich hinter ihr.

„Professor Snape?" Hermine drehte sich um, doch es war nicht Professer Snape der ihr gefolgt war, sondern Filchs Katze. „Du möchtest mich wohl verpfeifen, mach ruhig! Ich habe kein Problem damit, dann schleppt mich Filch sicher zu Snape... der wird sich freuen!" Doch die Katze betrachtete sie nur und setzte sich hin. „Keine Lust heute deinem Herrchen Schüler auszuliefern."

Die Katze sah sie durch die Smaragdgrünen Augen an. „Du bist gar nicht Filchs Katze, oder?" Hermine ging in die Hocke und streckte die Hand aus. Die Katze blieb sitzen und regte sich nicht. Ihre Smaragdgrüne Augen leuchteten. „Wer bist du denn? Ich habe dich noch gar nie im Schloss gesehen, gehörst du einen der Schüler?" Hermine ging auf die Knie und streckte die Hand nach der Katze aus, sie wollte das weiche Fell berühren, doch die Katze wich ihrer Hand aus. Hermine seufzte. „Du bist nicht die einzigste die mir ausweicht! Ich sollte mich wohl beeilen und in unser Schlafzimmer gehen, oder? Sonst werde ich sicher mit Fragen bombardiert wieso ich nicht da war." Sie richtete sich auf, die Katze sah ihr nach und bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle.

* * *

Hermines Knie tat immer noch weh, sie hatte den Schmerz bis jetzt total vergessen gehabt. Und es war schrecklich kalt. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie ihre Füße überhaupt noch spürte. Hätte sie doch zu Snape nichts gesagt, er hatte sich so lieb um sie gekümmert. Wieder traten Tränen in ihre Augen, doch sie schluckte sie tapfer hinunter.

Sie blieb an der großen Treppe stehen und sah hinunter. Dort unten führte die Treppe zu den Kerkern, dort unten war Snape. Sie musste husten und brach zusammen. Ihr Körper fing plötzlich an zu brennen und ihr Kopf schmerzte. Der Hustenanfall durchschüttelte ihren ganzen Körper. „Es tut so weh!" keuchte sie und blieb schließlich auf dem Gang liegen.

* * *

„Miss Granger, schön das sie wieder wach sind."

Hermine blinzelte verwirrt. „Madame Pomfrey?"

„Sie haben eine Lungenentzündung. Mädchen was machen sie nur? Waren ganz Unterkühlt als man sie fand. Mitten in der Nacht alleine durch das Schloss zu wandern, nur im Nachthemd."

Hermine sah sich um. Sie lag mal wieder auf der Krankenstation. Ihr Kopf pochte und sie schloss wieder die Augen.

„Ich habe ihnen einen Trank eingeflösst, er sollte bald wirken. Aber vielleicht sollte ich sie gleich auf der Krankenstation behalten. Zumindest wären sie hier nicht alleine!"

Hermine öffnete die Augen und sah zu ihrem Nachbar hinüber. Lupin lächelte sie an. „Ich war ziemlich erschrocken als ich sah das sie dich hier einlieferten."

Hermine antworte nicht, sondern richtete sich wieder zu Madame Pomfrey. „Wer hat mich denn gefunden?"

„Professor Snape hat dich aufgespürt, bevor alle anderen aufgewacht sind, ist mal wieder durch das Schloss gelaufen, hat wohl gehofft jemanden zu finden der es wagt die Schulregeln zu brechen!" Sie steckte Hermine ein Thermometer in den Mund. „War allerdings ziemlich ruhig, sagte ich solle mich ja um dich kümmern! Wahrscheinlich ist er es leid sie immer wieder zu der Krankenstation zu tragen!"

Madame Pomfrey redete ohne Unterlass. „Na, dann lass mal sehen, ah sehr schön, das Fieber ist gesunken, der Trank scheint schon anzuschlagen. Sie bleiben heute erst einmal hier, wehe sie rennen wieder weg!"

„Nein, das werde ich nicht!" schwor sie der Heilerin.

Madame Pomfrey wuselte davon.

„Hermine, möchtest du mir erzählen wieso du in der Nacht durch das Schloss läuft, nur mit einem Nachthemd bekleidet?" Lupin sah zu dem jungen Mädchen hinüber, die nicht wusste wie sie es erklären sollte. „Madame Pomfrey möchte mich einfach nicht gehen lassen, sie meint ich solle warten bis die gesamten Wunden zu sind und Professor Snape hat wohl zu ihr gemeint das es bei den Trank zu Nebenwirkungen kommen kann!"

Hermine versuchte ihn anzulächeln, doch bei der Erwähnung von Snapes Namen wurde ihr wieder ganz bange.

„Hat mich wirklich Professor Snape hier her gebracht?" fragte sie Lupin.

„Ja, oh ja, er hat dich auf den Armen getragen. Was mich eigentlich gewundert hat!"

„Wieso?" hackte Hermine nach.

„Er hätte ohne Probleme eine Krankentrage zaubern und dich darauf zur Krankenstation bringen können!"

Hermine sah auf ihre Hände, die Knöchel waren noch immer rot.

„Hermine, kann es sein das du wegen Snape in der Nacht unterwegs war?"

Hermine sah ihn nicht an, nach einigen Sekunden nickte sie schließlich.

„Was hat er getan?"

„Professor Lupin, ich...!"

„Du kannst mich immer noch Remus nennen, Professor Snape ist ja im Moment nicht da!" versuchte er Hermine aufzumuntern, doch es half ihr nicht wirklich. „Ich bin mir sicher das deine Freunde nachher kommen und dich besuchen! Du kannst dir gar nicht denken wie froh ich bin das ich nicht mehr alleine hier liegen muss. Madame Pomfrey scheint es langweilig zu sein und sie kümmert sich übertrieben um mich!"

Hermine musste nun doch lächeln. Wieso konnte sie sich nicht in einen Lehrer wie Lupin verlieben.

„Nun? Wenn du reden möchtest du kannst mir jederzeit alles erzählen!"

„Es ist nur so das... ich weiß nicht ob ich das erzählen kann, es ist wirklich nicht gut!"

„Wie meinst du das? Ist dir etwas passiert oder hast du Angst das ich über dich richten werde?"

Hermine musste ihm nicht antworten, denn die Tür zur Krankenstation wurde aufgerissen und Harry und Ron kamen hereingestürmt. Als sie Lupin saßen sahen sie ihn ziemlich erstaunt an. Bevor sie antworten konnte erklärte Lupin.

„Ich habe mich bei Vollmond mit einem anderen Werwolf gestritten!" er versuchte dabei zu grinsen. „Dumbledore hat mich hier her gebracht!"

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht das wir sie so schnell wieder sehen Professor!" Harry schien hocherfreut, Lupin war schon immer sein Lieblingslehrer gewesen.

„Ihr könnt mich ruhig Remus nennen!" wies er Ron und Harry nun auch drauf hin.

„Hermine, wieso bist du hier?" fragte Ron.

„Ich... Ich habe nicht schlafen können und wollte zu Madame Pomfrey weil ich mich wirklich nicht wohlfühlte, da bin ich wohl unterwegs zusammen gebrochen!" log sie ihre besten Freunde an und fühlte sich sehr schlecht dabei. Lupin mischte sich nicht ein. Als die beiden wieder gingen, weil sie sonst das Frühstück verpassen würden, war Hermine erleichtert, sie wollte ihre Freunde nicht anlügen, doch es ging nicht anders.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken! Manchmal muss man lügen, Notlügen sind nicht schlimm!"

Hermine lächelte Lupin dankbar zu. „Aber ... Remus... glauben sie... glaubst du das Professor Snape noch vorbei schauen wird?"

„Möchtest du das denn?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß auch nicht! Vielleicht wäre es besser wenn ich ihm aus den Weg gehen würde!"

Lupin hackte nicht nach, er war sich sicher das Hermine zu ihm kommen würde wenn sie Hilfe benötigte.

* * *

Den Morgen verbrachte Hermine damit Lupin zuzuhören wie er von früher erzählte, als er noch Schüler in Hogwarts war. James und Sirius hatten viel Unsinn angestellt und er erzählte auch von Snape, den einfach keiner Leiden konnte. Hermine musste oft anfangen zu lachen.

„Sie waren ja noch schlimmer als Fred und George!"

Lupin grinste sie an. „Nun, ich versuchte mich immer heraus zu halten, aber James und Sirius konnten einfach nicht die Finger von Verbotenen Dingen lassen. Manchmal frage ich mich ob ich daran Schuld bin das Snape so verbittert geworden ist!"

Hermine blinzelte. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Nun, ich war Vertrauensschüler, ich hätte James und Sirius davon abhalten müssen sich über ihn lustig zu machen und immer wieder anzugreifen."

„Aber dann sind sie doch nicht daran Schuld. Wenn ein Mensch so verbittert ist, dann hängt das mit vielen Dingen zusammen. Du musst dir nicht die Schuld geben!"

„Oh, Miss Granger, das ist aber schön das sie eine so gute Menschenkenntnis haben!"

Hermine gefror das Blute, Snape war tatsächlich gekommen. In seiner Hand hielt er zwei kleine Fläschchen.

„Professor Lupin!" er ging um Hermines Bett herum. „Ich habe ihnen den Trank noch einmal gebraut, damit sollte es dem dunklen Lord nicht mehr möglich sein in ihren Geist einzudringen und sie wie eine Marionette zu behandeln!"

„Danke Severus!" Er nahm das Fläschchen entgegen und schluckte den dunkelgrünen Saft mit äußerstem Ekel hinunter.

„Miss Granger, Madame Pomfrey hat mir gesagt sie habe keinen Trank mehr gegen eine Lungenentzündung."

„Aber mein Fieber ist schon runter gegangen!" erklärte Hermine. „Sie sagte das sie mir bereits einen Trank eingeflösst hat!"

„Meinen sie etwa das ein Trank gleich gegen alles hilft?" fragte Snape und drückte ihr das Fläschchen in die Hand. „Ich möchte sie beide nicht weiter stören, sie scheinen sich ja sehr anregend zu unterhalten!"

Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen und starrte auf das Fläschchen das ihr Snape gegeben hat.

„Severus!" hielt Lupin ihn auf.

Snape drehte sich mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue um. „Wollen sie sich über den Trank beschweren?"

„Nein, aber ich möchte gerne das du nichts missverstehst!"

„Missverstehen? Ich glaube nicht das es hier irgendetwas misszuverstehen gibt!"

„Severus, ich bitte dich!"

Doch Snape drehte sich um und verließ die Krankenstation.

* * *

Am Abend bekam Lupin und sie einen Trank von Madame Pomfrey.

„Damit schlafen sie ungestört. Snape hat ihn extra für sie noch angefertigt."

Lupin nahm ihn sofort ein, doch Hermine nicht. Sie ließ das Fläschchen unter ihrem Kissen verschwinden. Wieso sollte sie den Trank nehmen? Was hatte Snape vor?

Es war dunkel und sie hörte Lupin neben sich schnarchen. Madame Pomfrey hatte die Gardine zwischen ihnen zugezogen damit sie in Ruhe schlafen konnten.

Hermine hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch sie lauschte, sie konnte nicht schlafen. Da sah sie einen Lichtstrahl durch die Tür dringen, irgendjemand trat in das Zimmer. Die Tür wurde geschlossen und es war wieder dunkel im Zimmer. Sie blinzelte, als der Schatten auf sie zukam schloss sie schnell die Augen.

Lange Zeit geschah nichts, dann hörte sie wie sich jemand auf einen Stuhl setzte und fühlte wie jemand sie betrachtete.

„Miss Granger, es tut mir Leid das ich ihnen diesen Trank geben musste. Aber ich denke es war besser für sie." Anscheinend nahm Snape an das sie den Trank genommen hatte. „Wenn sie morgen aufwachen erinnern sie sich an nichts!" Sie hörte ihn seufzen. „Hermine!" flüsterte er ihren Namen. „Möchtest du wissen wieso Voldemort dich töten möchte?"

Am liebsten hätte sie ‚ja' gesagt, doch sie hielt sich zurück. „Ich war mir selbst darüber nicht bewusst. Er hat dich wohl in meinen Gedanken gesehen. Ich dachte an dich während ich bei einem Todessertreffen war. Das du solche Gefühle in mir wecken würdest, daran hätte ich niemals zu denken geglaubt. Es war ein großer Fehler. Doch für dich ist es besser alles zu vergessen. Morgen früh werde ich nur noch dein Lehrer sein, wehe du verliebst dich noch einmal in mich. Aber ich werde schon dafür Sorgen das du es nicht tun wirst."

Sie hörte wie er aufstand und dann spürte sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht. „Du bist eine wunderschöne junge Frau, was auch immer ich sagen werde in nächster Zeit." Hermines Herz sprang fast aus der Brust. Snape hatte sich zur ihr hinunter gebeugt und ihr einen Kuss gegeben.

Sollte das ein Abschiedskuss gewesen sein? Überlegte sie. Ich habe den Trank doch nicht genommen, dachte sie. Tränen traten in ihre Augen und liefen über ihre Wangen. Sie konnte sie einfach nicht unterdrücken, sondern liefen immer weiter.

Snape sah sie erstaunt an. „Liebst du mich so sehr?" Er wischte die Tränen mit der Hand weg. „Ich wünschte ich könnte sehen was du träumst! Aber ich werde nicht in deine Gedanken eindringen. Schlafen Sie gut."

Sie hörte die Schritte die sich entfernten und Hermine schluchzte tonlos in ihr Kissen.

* * *

Ich musste über meine Eigene Story heulen...ich habe die Melody gehört die bei Sailor Moon kommt als bei der ersten Staffel Endymion stirbt und Sailor Moon sagt sie könne ihn nicht küssen weil ihre Freundinen auch nciht den Man den sie liebten küssen konnten. Die Musik passt zu diesem Kapitel ende so gut, mir kamen die Tränen :sniff: Das ist alles so traurig finde ich, arme Hermine...armer Snape :sniff bin dumm...heule bei meiner eigenen story 


	28. Kapitel 28

**Danke für die Liebe Reviews. :) Ich bin mir sicher das es noch so einige Szenen geben wird in denen einem zum Weinen zumute ist. Ich hoffe das nächste Kapitel gefällt euch und ist nicht allzu sehr aus der Luft gegriffen.**

* * *

Hermine hatte die ganze Nacht hindurch geweint. Ihre Augen waren rot unterlaufen. Lupin schlief noch als sie aufstand und sich von der Krankenstation stahl. Die erste Stunde war Zaubertränke, sie hatte Angst vor dem was Snape zu ihr sagen würde.

„Hermine!" Ron nahm sie erfreut in den Arm. „Geht es dir auch wirklich besser?"

„Ja, macht euch keine Sorgen!"

„Oh Hermine, wir haben gleich die schrecklichste Stunde auf der Welt!" seufzte Harry als er auf den Stundenplan sah.

„Erinnere mich bloß nicht an gestern!" seufzte Ron.

„Was war denn?" fragte Hermine nach.

„Snape war glaube ich noch nie so schlimm drauf!" erklärte Harry.

„Ja, ich glaube alle Gryffindors haben Strafarbeiten bekommen, selbst einige der Slytherin!" Ron biss sich auf die Lippe. „Was wird wohl heute geschehen?"

Hermine griff nach dem Fläschchen in ihren Umhang und stellte beruhigt fest das es noch da war.

„Vielleicht hat er nur schlecht geschlafen!"

Sie folgte den beiden hinunter in die Kerker. Ron zog eine Grimasse. „Wieso müssen die uns eigentlich so quälen?"

Hermine sah auf als Snape die Tür zu dem Klassenzimmer aufriss. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Moment, doch er wandte sich sofort wieder ab.

Die Schüler drängten in das Klassenzimmer, außer Hermine, die abwartete bis alle drinnen, waren, dann zog sie das Fläschchen aus der Tasche, ging an Snape vorbei und drückte es ihm in die Hand. Als sie einen Blick über die Schulter warf sah sie wie Snape das Fläschchen anstarrte, schließlich sah er auf. Er schnappte nach Luft, doch sagte nichts. Ihm wurde wohl klar das Hermine wirklich alles mitbekommen hatte was er am Abend zur ihr gesagt hatte.

Hermine setzte sich auf ihren Platz ganz hinten und hoffte er würde jetzt nicht mit seinen Attacken anfangen die er ihr versprochen hatte. Sie wollte nicht wissen wie sehr er sie verletzten konnte.

„Ich hoffe sie haben alle ihre Strafarbeiten mitgebracht!"

Ron stöhnte hörbar laut und Hermine stieß ihn an.

„Ich...!" sein Blick fiel auf Hermine und er stockte. Reiß dich zusammen Snape, sagte er leise zu sich selbst. Er räusperte sich. „Ich gehe davon aus das sie wissen was sie zu tun haben!"

Hermine hob die Hand.

„Ja, Miss Granger!"

„Wie sie vielleicht wissen!" fing Hermine an. „konnte ich am gestrigen Unterricht nicht teilnehmen, daher...!"

„Daran sind sie selber schuld!" zischte er und setzte sich hin. Hermine sah ihn verblüfft an. Wollte er sie ab jetzt ignorieren, das konnte er doch nicht machen.

„Siehst du!" flüsterte ihr Ron zu.

Hermin nahm ihren Mut erneut zusammen und ging nach vorne ans Pult. Einige der Schüler sahen ihr gebannt nach. Was würde Snape wohl jetzt machen?

„Professor, ich...!"

„Was wollen so, Miss Granger?" unterbrach sie Snape ungehalten. „Sie müssen nicht mich fragen was im letzten Unterricht dran gekommen ist, es gibt hier genug Schüler die sie fragen können. Wenn ihre Klassenkameraden nicht aufpassen, dann ist das nicht meine Schuld!"

Hermine schluckte, dann lächelte sie ihn an und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. „Danke!"

„Wie bitte?" Snape sah sich mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Für das Kompliment letzte Nacht!..." sie schluckte. „Ich ... ich liebe sie!"

Snape fiel das Reagenzgläschen aus der Hand und zersprang klirrend auf dem Boden. Die Schüler starrten nun Hermine und Snape an. Sie warteten richtig darauf das er sich über sie hermachen würde.

„ICH HABE IHNEN EINE AUFGABE GEGEBEN! ALSO KÜMMERN SIE SICH GEFÄLLIGST DARUM!" schnaubte er wütend.

Hermine blieb am Pult stehen und wartete was Snape sagen oder tun würde. Doch er ignorierte sie komplett.

„Professor?"

Nichts.

„Professor Snape! Sir!"

Snape nahm sich eine Feder und fing an die Arbeiten aus einer anderen Klasse zu korrigieren. Einige Minuten beobachtete Hermine ihn dabei wie er viele Fehler komplett überlas.

„Severus!" flüsterte sie nun leise.

Ein großer Klecks zierte nun eine Arbeit und Snape griff genervt zu seinem Zauberstab. „Machen sie das was die anderen machen und stören mich gefälligst nicht mehr!"

Hermine seufzte und ging zu Harry und Ron an ihren Platz.

„Mir wäre fast das Herzt stehen geblieben!" flüsterte Ron.

„Ich dachte auch das er dich zur Sau macht!" Harry stocherte in seinem Trank herum, der immer härter zu werden schien. „Aber ich kenne das. Wenn Snape nicht mehr weiter weiß dann ignoriert er einen. Das macht er bei mir auch immer, du solltest dich glücklich schätzen."

„Ja, vielleicht!" Hermine versuchte zu lächeln, doch sie schätze sich nicht glücklich, nein, sie wollte das Snape sie ansah und ihr zeigte das er sie bemerkte. Sie wollte das er noch einmal das sagte was er letzte nacht gesagt hatte.

„Sag mal, Harry, was müsste ein Mädchen zu dir sagen damit du etwas ganz bestimmtes noch mal sagst?"

„Wie?" Harrys Rührstab steckte inzwischen in dem Trank fest und wollte abrupt nicht mehr hinaus. „Ich würde sagen, „Sag das noch mal!", wer soll denn was sagen?"

Hermine seufzte und starrte in ihren Trank, der im Gegensatz zu Harrys ohne Probleme zu rühren ging. „Nichts, ich habe mir nur überlegt ob Jungs anders denken als Mädchen!"

„Das müsstest du doch am besten wissen!" Ron sah zu ihr hinüber.

„Ihr würdet also nicht mehr erwarten von einem Mädchen?" fragte sie noch einmal.

„Was möchtest du denn noch einmal von uns hören?" Harry ließ seinen Rührstab einfach stecken und wandte sich seiner Freundin zu.

„Ich möchte gar nichts von euch wissen!" Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab heraus. „Evanesca!"

Harrys Rührstab fiel klappernd in den leeren Kessel. „Ihr bekommt ohne mich wirklich nichts auf die Reihe!"

„He!" rief Ron. "Mein Trank klumpt nur etwas!"

„Ich würde behaupten er hat die Konsistenz von Sand!" Hermine blickte in seinen Kessel.

Ron legte sich beleidigend darüber. „Wenigstens bin ich fast fertig."

„Meint ihr Snape regt sich auf wenn ich einfach verschwinde?" frage sie plötzlich grinsend.

„Wieso, wo willst du hin?" Harry startete keinen neuen Versuch einen Trank herzustellen.

„Einfach nur raus hier."

„Möchtest du Snape etwa provozieren?" fragte Ron mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Hermines Augen fingen plötzlich an zu funkeln. „Ich frage mich was er macht wenn ich ohne Erlaubnis in sein Büro gehe."

„Hermine, der wird dir mit dem Rausschmiss drohen, so wie der zur Zeit drauf ist!"

„Er droht einem immer mit dem Rausschmiss!" korrigierte ihn Harry.

Hermine stand auf. „Das werde ich ja sehen!"

Harry und Ron verfolgten sie mit ungläubigen Blicken. Einen Moment blieb Hermine vor seinem Pult stehen, doch Snape änderte seine Entscheidung nicht und ignorierte das junge Mädchen weiterhin. Damit ging Hermine auf sein Büro zu, die Tür öffnete sich knarrend und Snape, der natürlich genau mitbekam was in seinem Klassenzimmer geschah war mit einem Mal auf den Beinen.

Natürlich fiel ihm sofort auf wer fehlte. Ohne groß etwas zu sagen lief er durch die offene Tür zu seinem Büro und ließ sie mit einem großen Knall zu fallen.

„Was soll denn das nun wieder, Miss Granger? Wollen sie mich wahnsinnig machen!"

Hermine saß in dem großen schwarzen Ledersessel vor seinem Pult und lächelte ihn fröhlich an. „Möchten sie das nicht?"

Sie zog sich ihren Pullunder über die lockige Mähne und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen. „Dann halten sie mich doch davon ab!"

Snape sah sie ungläubig an, er konnte nicht glauben das sich seine Schülerin doch tatsächlich freiwillig vor ihm auszog, wo sie sich damals so zimperlich angestellt hatte.

Als sie einen Knopf nach dem anderen ihrer Bluse öffnete wachte Snape schließlich aus seiner Starre auf.

„Miss Granger, lassen sie das gefälligst!" Er stolperte zu ihr hinüber, fiel vor ihr auf die Knie und knöpfte ihr die Bluse wieder nervös zu.

Hermines Herz schlug heftig, er war ihr so nahe.

„Was soll das, Miss Granger?" Er versuchte sie mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck anzusehen, doch als er in ihre Rehbraunen Augen sah viel die Maske wieder ab.

„Professor, ich möchte es gerne noch einmal hören?"

„Was? Das sie das gefälligst lassen sollen? Wieso zum Teufel haben sie ihren Trank nicht genommen?"

Hermine sah auf ihre Knie. „Ich weiß es nicht, mir kam es etwas komisch vor das ich einen Trank nehmen sollte um besser zu schlafen."

Snape richtete sich wieder auf. „Sie wollen mich wohl in den Ruin treiben."

„Nein, das möchte ich nicht!"

„Sie haben mit dem Schulleiter darüber geredet was in der Nacht draußen geschehen ist!"

Hermine nickte vorsichtig. „Ja, das habe ich!"

„Sie wollen das ich nach Azkaban komme! Das mich der Schulleiter der Schule verweist!" Er blickte sie scharf an.

„Nein, nein!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das möchte ich nicht... nicht mehr!" gab sie zu. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht und deshalb... deshalb war ich in der Nacht bei Ihnen."

„Sie meinen ihre fixe Idee den Todessern beizutreten?"

Hermine legte den Kopf schief. „Nun, eigentlich nicht deswegen!" Sie lächelte und ihre Wangen wurden rot.

„Nein, sagen sie es lieber nicht!" Snape setzte sich erschöpft in seinen Sessel und betrachtete sie beunruhigt.

„Finden sie das denn wirklich?"

„Was?"

„Sie sagten... egal was sie heute sagen...!"

Snape fuhr sich nervös mit den Fingern über die Lippen. „Wieso möchten sie das wissen? Es hat sie scheinbar zum weinen gebracht!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich wusste das sie mich verlassen wollten, das war so traurig. Ich wollte nicht das sie gehen!"

„Wie sie sehen bin ich hier!"

„Sie wissen genau was ich meine!" Hermine zupfte an ihrem Rock. „Wissen sie das sie es sich verdammt einfach machen? Sie sagten zu mir ich solle vor meinen Gefühlen nicht davon laufen, was machen sie dann?"

Snape war still, dann ließ er die Hände sinken und meinte. „Als Todesser bleibt ihnen nichts anderes übrig als ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken."

„Sie sagten sie haben an mich gedacht! Aber... das war doch bevor ich!" sie schluckte. „das war bevor ich sie geküsst habe!"

Snape presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Ja, da haben sie recht. Der dunkle Lord ging wohl davon aus das ich sie mögen würde!"

„Er ging davon aus?" hackte Hermine nach.

„Er ging davon aus!" wiederholte Snape.

„Die Todesser sagten das ich sie mögen würde!" Sie fing wieder an, an ihrer Lippe zu knabbern. „Woher wussten sie das?"

„Ich war nicht vorsichtig genug! Miss Granger, ich bitte sie ein letztes Mal, es ist gefährlich, sie sollten sich von mir fernhalten."

„Meinen sie damit das sie gefährlich sind?" Sie stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum. „Meinen sie wenn ich sie gefährlich fände würde ich ihnen so nahe kommen?"

Ein Lächeln umspielte Snapes Lippen. „Nun, das was gestern bzw. heute Morgen geschehen ist, das hätte niemals geschehen sollen. Sie haben mich überrumpelt."

Hermine stand neben seinem Sessel und sah auf ihn hinab. „Wenn das die einzigste Möglichkeit ist ihnen einen Kuss zu stehlen!" Sie fing wieder an ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.

„Lassen sie das!" Er griff nach ihren Händen und zog sie von der Bluse zurück, nun lag ihm der Blick auf ihren Busen frei. „Nette Unterwäsche!" meinte er nur, dann griff er wieder nach den Knöpfen und schloss sie, doch Hermine hatte während dessen die Schnalle an ihrem Rock geöffnet und dieser fiel sofort zu Boden.

„Miss Granger!" sagte Snape gequält und wollte nach den Rock greifen, doch Hermine hielt seine Hände fest. Snape wehrte sich nicht, er war in einer Situation in der er sich nicht herauszuhelfen wusste. Und er wollte Hermine ungern wegstoßen und sie dabei womöglich verletzen.

Hermine stieg aus dem Rock, kletterte auf seinen Schoss und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Verzweifelt versucht Snape ihre Hände zu lösen.

„Zum Teufel, Miss Granger, lassen sie das! Sie gehen zu weit!" Hermines Haare raubten ihm die Sicht. „Ich hätte niemals angenommen das sie so gar nicht schüchtern sind!"

„Ich bin mir sicher das es noch viele Dinge gibt die sie nicht über mich wissen!" Sie beugte sich über sein Gesicht und schloss die Augen.

„Ich bitte dich...!" versuchte Snape, doch er konnte sich nicht mehr wehren. Hermine hatte ihm ihre weichen Lippen auf die seinen gelegt, ihr Duft betörte ihn. Er gab es auf ihre Hände von seinem Nacken zu lösen und drückte sie nun selbst an sich.

Ein lautes Klopfen riss die Beiden aus ihrem leidenschaftlichen Austausch der Gefühle.

Snape sprang erschrocken auf und ließ Hermine zu Boden purzeln, die sich jedoch nicht beschwerte und nach ihren Rock griff.

Snape sah sie kurz an. „Beeil dich!" dann eilte er hinüber zur Tür und öffnete sie nur einen Spalt. „Ja? Mr. Malfoy, was möchten sie?"

Hermine konnte sich vorstellen wie neugierig Malfoy am liebsten Snape zur Seite gestoßen hätte.

„Die Stunde ist gleich zu ende Sir und wir sind mit dem Trank fertig!"

„Ich komme sofort, ich hatte eine Unterredung mit Miss Granger über ihr Benehmen!" Er schlug die Tür vor der Nase von Malfoy zu und sah dann zu Hermine hinüber, die jetzt wieder in ihren Sachen da stand und schuldbewusst zu ihm hinüber blickte.

„Sehen sie was fast passiert wäre?" Snape schien dem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe.

„Wenn sie mich gestern nicht weggeschickt hätten müsste ich heute nicht erneut ein Annährungsversuch starten?" lächelte ihn Hermine belustigt an. Ihr gefiel es ausgesprochen gut wie sehr sie Snape aus der Fassung bringen konnte.

„Dann hätten sie ja heute Abend kommen können!"

„Ist das eine Einladung?" freute sich Hermine. „Ich nehme sie gerne an!" sagte sie, bevor Snape noch etwas anderes hatte erwidern können.

Er sah sie an. „Gut, aber mir wäre es recht wenn wir uns über etwas einigen könnten!"

„Einigen?" Hermine machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Wie meinen sie das?"

„Ich komme mit ihrem Namen ganz durcheinander. Deswegen biete ich ihnen das Du an!" Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und Hermine griff zögernd danach. „Du kannst mich Severus nennen! Natürlich nur wenn wir alleine sind!"

Hermine lächelte überglücklich und fiel ihm in die Arme.

„Nun, das ...!" Snape versuchte sie wieder von sich zu schieben. „Reißen sie sich zusammen." Hinter der Tür fing es laut an zu Dröhnen. „Darüber müssen wir auch noch reden! Aber ich sollte wohl lieber wieder Ordnung schaffen. Komm!" Er schob sie zur Tür hinaus und Hermine war fasziniert wie schnell er seinen undurchdringlichen Blick aufsetzen konnte.


	29. Kapitel 29

**Also, erst mal danke für die Reviews und ein paar Antworten zum Verständnis. Unser lieber manipulierte Lupin ist ja nachdem Snape auf einen der Treffen war hinter Hermine hergewesen. Das hieß, es war mehr oder weniger am Anfang der Geschichte, allerdings wird das natürlich nicht erwähnt. **

**Habt ihr euch noch nie gefragt was Snape macht nachdem er einem ignoriert aber das nicht mehr funktioniert? Nein, also nicht das hier jetzt ein SS/HP Slash entsteht, um Gottes Willen, nein! Außerdem musste ich mich etwas aufmuntern :grins: da musste Snape eben etwas Leiden und Hermine mutiger werden. Aber ich habe ja noch genug Festplattenspeicher für die Story ;-) **

**Da kann noch wirklich viel passieren ;-) Ich würde Snape ja gerne so richtig blamieren :grins: Ich muss mir was einfallen lassen **

**Übrigens, es ist fraglich ob Snape ein Todesser ist. Die Idee hatte ich ja bereits bevor das Buch rauskam, es bleibt euch also nichts anderes übrig als die Story weiter zu lesen :p**

* * *

„Hermine, ich freue mich ja das es dir plötzlich so gut geht, aber allmählich ist es nervig!" Ron stochert schlecht gelaunt in seiner Kartoffel rum. (Oh unser Ronischatzi scheint Kartoffel zu lieben)

„Ich würde es beängstigend nennen!" fiel Harry ein.

„Ach, ihr seid doch nur sauer weil Professor McGonagall euch wieder Extra Hausaufgaben aufgegeben hat!"

Harry sah sie gequält an. „Daran sind wir eigentlich schon gewöhnt, aber das du seit neusten die ganze Zeit so fröhlich in die Welt grinst... das sind wir nicht gewöhnt!"

„Ich bin eben ein fröhlicher Mensch!" Hermine lächelte vor sich hin.

„Hast du den Aufheiterungszauber an dir selbst ausprobiert?" Ron hob die Augenbrauen und lehnte sich etwas über den Tisch. „Wenn der so bei dir wirkt, dann musst du den mal auf Snape hetzen!"

Harry fing an zu lachen. „Ich glaube das wäre noch furchterregender!"

Ron stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und bekam ein Lachanfall, während er sich einen gut gelaunten Snape vorstellte. Neveille der neben ihm saß schrak zusammen und ließ ein Fleischbällchen bis zum Slytherintisch fliegen, das natürlich Malfoy an den Kopf bekam. Malfoy drehte sich abrupt um. „Wer von euch war das?" schrie er. „Potter! Glaubst du wenn du mich mit Fleischbällchen bewirfst das ihr bei Quidditch siegen werdet?"

Harry der noch immer Tränen in den Augen hatte vor lachen, erwiderte. „Ich glaube nicht das bei dir ein Schlag auf den Kopf noch groß Schaden anrichten kann!"

„Du kommst dir wohl wahnsinnig schlau vor Potter!"

„Wenn du mich so fragst, ... ja im Gegensatz zu dir komme ich mir nicht nur so vor!"

„Das sieht bei Zaubertränke aber ganz anders aus!" rief Malfoy höhnisch und seine Kameraden fingen an zu lachen.

„Ach hör doch nicht auf den Schrumpfkopf!" Ron drehte sich von ihm weg.

„Super Attacke Neveille!" grinste Harry Neveille an.

Dieser grinste unsicher zurück.

„He, Hermine, willst du uns nicht ausschimpfen? Harry, vielleicht hilft bei ihr auch ein Fleischklösschen!"

„Wagt es ja nicht!" rief Hermine empört.

„Bei dem Schlammblut hilft nichts mehr!" Malfoy ging an dem Tisch vorbei.

Ron sprang auf. „Hör auf sie so zu nennen!"

Hermine grinste weiter vor sich hin und Ron warf ihr einen verwunderten Blick zu.

„Hermine! Hermine!" Er lehnte sich über den Tisch und schüttelte sie durch.

„Was soll das Ron?"

„Hast du nicht gehört was Malfoy die Stink...!"

„RON!"

„...was der gerade gesagt hat?"

„Ich bin ja nicht taub, aber um ehrlich zu sein ist es mir egal wie er mich nennt!"

Harry und Ron wechselten verwirrte Blicke. „Also, dann verrate uns wenigstens dein Geheimnis des Glücklichseins!"

Hermine sah auf. „Es gibt kein Geheimnis!"

„Unsere Mine ist verliebt!" Ginny schob Ron beiseite. „Sag schon wer ist es?"

Hermine lief rot an. „Ginny, denk doch nicht immer an das eine!"

„Tu ich doch gar nicht! Ich will ja nur wissen wer der glückliche ist dem du dein Herz geschenkt hast."

„Hermine hat einen Freund?" Neveille sah überrascht zu ihr hinüber.

„Jetzt reicht es aber!" Hermine stand vom Tisch auf. „Ihr seid echt unglaublich, kann ein Mädchen nicht einmal glücklich sein?"

„Ich habe ein E!" sagte Ron.

„Schön für dich, das ist deiner Faulheit zuzuschreiben!" Hermine drehte sich um und ließ ihre Locken dabei fliegen.

„Da, seht ihr, irgendetwas stimmt doch mit ihr nicht!"

Ein Fleischbällchen flog dicht an Hermines Ohr vorbei.

„Was soll das?" sie blieb stehen und warf Ron einen bösen Blick zu. „Du solltest lieber mit einem Schnatz trainieren!"

Ron sah sie mit großen Augen an, doch die anderen fingen an zu lachen.

* * *

Fröhlich summend ging Hermine hinaus. Die Sonne hatte endlich den Kampf gegen die Wolken gewonnen und lachte fröhlich auf die Erde hinab.

Hermine blickte hinüber zu der Stelle an dem sie von ein paar Todessern angegriffen wurde.

Langsam ging sie hinüber und stellte fest das es absolut nichts gab was auf den Angriff hinwies. Snape hatte also alles ... vernichtet? Aber was hätte er auch tun sollen? Er hätte unmöglich zwei tote Todesser auf Hogwarts Ländereien liegen lassen können.

Einen Moment kamen all die unsicheren Gefühle gegen Snape wieder in ihr hoch, doch sie hatte sich entschieden und es gab kein zurück mehr. Allerdings wusste sie nicht ob sie sich im letzten Kampf gegenüber stehen oder miteinander kämpfen würden?

Sie seufzte. Wieso liebte sie ihn immer noch, obwohl sie wusste das er auf der anderen Seite stand? Sie wusste es selber nicht, doch dieses Gefühl wollte sie nicht mehr missen.

Sie trat an den See. „Ich frage mich was er von mir denkt nachdem ich mich vor ihm ausgezogen habe!"

„Ausgezogen, vor wem haste dich ausgezogen?"

Hermine drehte sich erschrocken um, Hagrid stand hinter ihr und lächelte sie durch seine kleinen schwarzen Äuglein an. „Habt euch wieder vertragen hab ich gehört. Die beiden haben sich ganz schöne Sorgen gemacht. Hab ihnen gesagt das sie nur Unsinn reden!"

Hermine lächelte unsicher zurück. „Ja, sie haben sich bei mir entschuldigt, aber ich glaube nicht das ich lange auf sie hätte sauer sein können!"

„Jungen reden immer Unsinn, aber mögen dich beide! Bist heute sehr gut drauf, lächelst die ganze zeit vor dich hin. Möchtest mir sagen was passiert ist?"

Hermine sah mit geröteten Wangen schüchtern zu Boden. „Nun, das kann ich dir nur sagen wenn du es niemanden weiter sagst!"

„Würd ich niemals machen, kennst mich doch!" Hagrid hielt sich seine große Hand vor die Brust ans Herz. „Ich verspreche es dir!"

„Also, ich ... ich habe mich verliebt!"

„Das doch schön!" rief Hagrid erfreut. „Wieso möchtest es den anderen nicht sagen?"

„Dann wollen sie wissen in wem ich verliebt bin, aber ... aber das kann ich nicht sagen!" sagte Hermine nun mit fester Stimme.

„Verstehe! Aber bin mir sicher irgendwann kannst dus, oder?"

„Ja! Und du bist der erste der es dann erfährt!" sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Darüber würd ich mich freuen. Solange es ein feiner Kerl ist und er dir nicht weh tut. Er weiß es doch, oder?"

Hermine nickte. „Ja, er weiß es!"

„Na, dann ist doch gut. Ich freu mich für dich Hermine. Hab schon gedacht du findest niemanden!" Er nickte hinüber zum Verbotenen Wald. „Muss jetzt aber weiter. Ein Thestral hat sich verletzt, muss zu ihm. Ich seh dich später!"

„Ja, Hagrid!"

Hagrid stapfte auf den Wald zu und verschwand da drinnen.

Hermine sah ihm hinterher. „Vielleicht kann ich es euch irgendwann verraten!"

„Was denn?"

„Professor Snape! Was machen sie denn hier draußen?"

Snape antwortete nicht. „Hast du gedacht das die Beiden noch hier draußen liegen?"

Hermine lächelte ihn verschämt an. „Nein, Severus, das habe ich nicht!"

Sie sah wie etwas in Snapes Gesicht zuckte, er war es nicht gewohnt von einer Schülerin bei seinem Vornamen genannt zu werden. Doch er hatte ihr das Du angeboten und musste sich wohl oder übel daran gewöhnen.

„Willst du dir hier draußen gleich wieder eine Erkältung einfangen? Ich kann nun wirklich nicht immer auf dich acht geben und zum Krankenflügel tragen!"

„Ich bin doch wieder gesund. Außerdem scheint die Sonne. Ich finde es angenehm warm."

Snape sah sich um, dann macht einen Schritt auf sie zu und zu Hermines Überraschung nahm er sie in den Arm und legte gleichzeitig seinen großen schwarzen Umhang um sie.

Hermine lehnte sich an seine Brust und genoss die Wärme und den Geruch.

„Darf ich eine Frage stellen?"

„Seit wann fragst du nach ob du etwas fragen darfst?"

Hermine schloss die Augen. „Ich mache mir Gedanken darüber was passiert wenn Voldemort gegen Harry in den Endkampf zieht."

„Du meinst, du machst dir Sorgen um Potter?" sie hörte den spitzen Ton in seiner Stimme während er Harrys Namen aussprach.

„Nein, ich mache mir mehr Sorgen... um ...!" sie schluckte. „Ich mache mir mehr Sorgen um dich!"

Snape erwiderte darauf nichts. Er sah an Hermine vorbei und legte seine Wange an ihren Kopf. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen was die Zukunft bringt! Da musst du dich wohl oder übel an Trelawney richten!"

Hermine schnaubte verächtlich. „Es hat mir gereicht das sie mich eine alte Jungfer genannt hat!"

Sie spürte wie sich Snape amüsiert ein Lachen unterdrückte. „Nun, wenn ihre Vorhersagen stimmen würden, so würde Potter niemals gegen den dunklen Lord antreten müssen!"

Hermine blinzelte und drückte sich fester gegen Snape, der bemerkte das er etwas falsches gesagt hatte.

„Du solltest lieber zu den anderen gehen, bevor uns noch jemand so sieht!" er löste sich von seiner Schülerin.

„Steht denn dein Angebot immer noch?" sie lächelte ihren Lehrer an, der verwirrt die Stirn runzelte.

„Welches Angebot meinst du?"

„Nun, das ich heute Abend bei dir schlafen werde!"

„So etwas habe ich gar nicht gesagt."

Hermine musste über Snapes entsetztes Gesicht lachen. „Das war nur ein Scherz!"

„Hör auf solche Scherze zu machen oder du bringst mich noch ins Grab!"

Hermine nickte. „Das möchte ich natürlich nicht!" Sie stellte sich auf Zehnspitzen und gab ihrem Lehrer einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann lief sie fröhlich wieder hinauf zum Schloss, während Snape ihr nachblickte. Er war noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt das seine Schülerin ihn küsste. Und dazu war sie auch noch ein Schlammblut.


	30. Kapitel 30

**Danke für die Reviewes :) ich freu mich das ihr dieses FF noch lest obwohl der 6er rausgekommen ist :) Ich bin wohl die einzigste die das Buch weggelegt hat und nicht lesen will :lach:**

**Ich höre/schaue gerade das Opening von Hanni und Nanni :grins: Das hilft mir bei meiner Story, nein nicht dieser Fan Fic. Ich habe bisher so viele Geschichten angefangen, doch mit hat keine so recht gefallen. Es ist jetzt auch nicht so das ich mit meinen Stories so umgehe wie mit meinen FFs. Ich muss mich entschuldigen, bei der FF denke ich nicht so viel nach und achte auch nicht so viel auf Fehler. Wenn es dann um meine „Zukunft" geht dann lese ich natürlich alles Millionen mal durch und habe nachdem durchlesen immer einige Seiten mehr :) **

**Aber ich vergesse dieses FF natürlich nicht, denn solange ihr daran interessiert seid werde ich weiter schreiben! **

**

* * *

Ich bin momentan etwas angetrunken, mein Kopf ist schwer und trotzdem scheint es so als wolle er wegfliegen, außerdem ist mir schlecht...aber ich werde trotzdem versuchen zu schreiben, bevor ich vergesse was ich geschrieben habe... :ist total schlecht : TT**

* * *

Als Hermine den großen Saal betrat, wusste sie nicht das sie jemand zusammen mit Snape gesehen hatte. Sie setzte sich wie immer zu ihren Freunden an den Gryffindortisch.

„Dieses Jahr hat Slytherin keine Chance!" Ron ließ sich am Tisch nieder.

„Was macht dich da so sicher?" fragte Hermine desinteressiert.

„Hermine!" rief Harry empört aus. „Wir SIND besser als Slytherin!"

„Ja, natürlich!" Hermine würdigte ihn keines Blickes, sondern war in Gedanken versunken.

„He! POTTER!"

Harry drehte sich um, selbst Hermine hob den Kopf.

„Sag mal, was hat dein Vater deiner Schlammblutmutter eigentlich gezahlt dafür das du gezeugt wurdest!" Draco grinste hinterhältig zu den Gryffindors hinüber.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!" Harry sprang auf und zog sein Zauberstab.

„Harry, nein!" Hermine beugte sich über den Tisch und hielt Harry am Umhang fest.

Rons Ohren waren vor Wut leuchtend rot geworden. „Dieser elende kleine Mistkerl!"

„Ron!" rief Hermine aus. „He, ihr beiden, lasst euch doch nicht provozieren!"

keiner achtete darauf was in diesem Moment geschah, alle Augen waren auf die Streithähne gerichtet die auf sich losgehen wollten.

Pansy die etwas entfernt von Draco saß, was eigentlich schon sehr auffallend war, hatte in ihrer Hand einen Becher und in der anderen hielt sie ihren Zauberstab etwas versteckt.

Ihre Lippen bewegten sich im Stillen und ein kleiner silbriger Blitz zischte zwischen Harry und Ron hindurch und traf Hermines Becher.

„Harry, jetzt ignorier ihn dich einfach!" Hermine zog verzweifelt an seinem Umhang. „Es reicht jetzt!"

Harry entzog sich Hermines Griff und steckte wütend seinen Zauberstab wieder weg. „Dieser... ich wünschte ich könnte ihn umbringen!" Harry drehte sich von Draco weg, der zufrieden zu Pansy blickte.

„Da bist du nicht der einzigste Harry!" Ron legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Das dieser Kerl überhaupt geboren wurde, das ist schon schlimm genug!"

„Wenn ihr so redet, dann hört ihr euch schon so an wie die Todesser!" seufzte Hermine und griff nach ihrem Becher.

Im ganzen Saal gab es nur zwei Leute die den kleinen Blitz gesehen hatten. Dumbledore blickte mit ernster Miene zum Gryffindortisch hinunter, Snape jedoch stand mit einem Ruck auf. Er musste verhindern das Hermine den Inhalt des Bechers trank. Er durfte es zwar nicht vor den anderen zeigen, doch er würde sicher eine Ausrede finden um sie aus der großen Halle zu locken.

Hermines Lippen berührten den Rand des Bechers und bevor Snape bei ihr ankam rann die Flüssigkeit ihre Kehle hinunter.

„Malfoy kann sich wirklich nie zurückhalten!" sie stellte den Becher zurück. „Ihr dürft euch nicht...!" sie hielt sich die Hand an den Kopf. „Verdammt!"

„Was ist los, Hermine?" Ron zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Geht es dir nicht gut!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und stand vom Tisch auf. „Ich... ich glaube ich brauche etwas frische Luft!" Sie machte ein paar Schritte. „Diese Schmerzen!"

Harry und Ron waren inzwischen aufgestanden. Auch die anderen Schüler hatten mitbekommen das mit ihrer Mitschülerin etwas nicht stimmte.

„Es ist...als ob jemand mit einem Hammer auf meinen Kopf schlägt... als ob etwas eindringt!" Sie keuchte und hielt sich die Hände an die Stirn. „Oh mein Gott!" Vor ihren Augen wurde es schwarz und sie fiel auf die Knie.

„HERMINE!" riefen die Freunde erschrocken aus.

„Miss Granger, das kommt davon wenn man den Kopf nur in Bücher steckt!" Harry warf Snape einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Aus den Weg, aus den Weg!" Madame Pomfrey beugte sich zu Hermine hinunter. „Miss Granger, was ist los?"

Hermine drehte sich um, sie sah Snape und sie versuchte ihn mit ihrer Hand zu ergreifen. Doch vor ihren Augen verschwamm alles, bis sie schließlich in absolute Dunkelheit fiel.

* * *

Wirre Träume verfolgten sie. „Nein, ich liebe dich!" rief sie, drehte sich im Dunkeln immer wieder im Kreis. „Nein, das ist...!" ein roter Blitz erhellte dads Dunkel so grell das Hermine die Augen schließen musste. „Nein, nein, bitte!" schrie sie. Im nächsten Moment saß sie gerade im Bett.

„Ich...ich bin auf der Krankenstation?" Sie sah sich verwirrt um. „Professor Snape?"

Snape saß neben ihrem Bett auf dem Stuhl und betrachtete sie.

„Wo sind Ron und Harry?"

„Es ist bereits mitten in der Nacht, sie werden wohl ihm Gryffindorturm sein!"

Hermine zwinkerte verwirrt. „Und Madame Pomfrey? Was ist mit ihr?"

„Sie hat sich hingelegt!" Snape stand auf und strich Hermine die Haare aus der Stirn, die ihn ungläubig ansah.

„Was ist denn passiert?"

Snape antwortete nicht. „Geht es dir denn schon besser?"

Hermine blinzelte. Duzte er sie seit neuem? „Ja...ja...!" sie schüttelte ihre lockige Mähne. „Aber was ist passiert? Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern. Wieso sind sie hier, Sir?"

Snape nahm ihre Hand und Hermine Augen starrten auf diese kleine Geste. „Du bist zusammen gebrochen. Pansy Parkinson hat ihren Becher mit deinem ausgetauscht. Ich gehe davon aus das eine Art Gift in dem ihren war."

„Sie wollten mich vergiften?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das wäre zu offensichtlich. Ich glaube nicht das sie dich umbringen wollten."

Hermine wollte Snape die Hand entziehen, es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl das er über sie gebeugt stand und ihre Hand sanft streichelte.

„Hermine...!" Snape sah sich um, dann beugte er sich etwas weiter hinunter. „Ich werde schon herausfinden was das ganze sollte!" Snapes Haare kitzelten Hermines Nase, sie hielt den Atem an. Snape hatte seine Augen geschlossen, was hatte er vor? Ihr Herz fing an zu rasen, er würde doch nicht...?

Snape gab ihr einen sanften Kuss, als er sich von ihr löste sah er ihren ängstlichen Blick.

„Professor, was... was sollte das?" fragte Hermine und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Du erinnerst dich nicht mehr?" er runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist das letzte an was du dich erinnern kannst."

„Ich... ich habe gelernt, es war alles... wie immer, nichts besonderes." Sie hielt sich die Finger auf den Mund, noch immer konnte sie nicht fassen das ihr Zaubertränkelehrer sie geküsst hatte.

„Ich verstehe!" Snape richtete sich auf. „Miss Granger, entschuldigen sie mich!" In Snape loderte ein Feuer und Hermine konnte die Wut in seinen Augen sehen.

Er wollte mit Draco am nächsten Morgen reden.

Hermine sah ihm ungläubig nach. Ihre Finger ruhten noch immer auf ihren Lippen. „Er hat mich geküsst! Er hat mich geküsst!" wiederholte sie immer wieder. Doch genauso wie sie sich ekelte, genauso schien etwas tief in ihr drinnen nach einen zweiten Kuss zu verlangen, nach einem längeren und sinnlicheren. Erschrocken über diese Gefühle zog sie die Decke bis über die Augen.

* * *

„Mr Malfoy, kommen sie bitte mit. Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen!" Snape hatte Draco am frühen Morgen vor der großen Halle abgefangen.

„Aber Professor, können wir das nicht später...!"

„Ich sagte jetzt! Also kommen sie!"

Etwas widerwillig folgte Draco Snape in sein Büro.

„Worüber müssen sie mit mir sprechen, Sir?"

„Setzen sie sich!" er deutete auf den Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch, in dem in der letzten Zeit immer wieder Hermine gesessen hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich gegenüber von Draco an seinen Schreibtisch.

„Sie wissen ganz genau worüber ich mit ihnen sprechen muss!"

„Nein, Sir! Tut mir Leid!"

„Nun, dann helfe ich ihrer Erinnerung auf die Sprünge! Gestern Abend wurde Miss Granger auf der Krankenstation eingeliefert nachdem sie von Miss Parkinson einen präparierten Trank bekommen hat. Miss Granger hat einen grossteil ihrer Erinnerung verloren!"

Draco sah Snape in die Augen. „Das war doch nur ein kleiner Scherz, Sir!"

„Ein Scherz?" Er sah Draco einige Sekundenlang starr in die Augen. „So, sie haben es also gesehen!"

Draco blinzelte. „Wie bitte, ich verstehe nicht was sie meinen!"

Snape spitze spöttisch die Lippen. „Sie sind nicht gerade ein ausgezeichneter Okklumentor, wirklich sehr enttäuschend."

Draco öffnete seinen Mund und setzte zum sprechen an.

„Was hat ihr Vater ihnen gesagt nachdem sie ihm Bericht erstattet hat?"

Draco schluckte. „Er sagte man müsse die Erinnerung von der Granger löschen, dann würde sie einem nicht dazwischen funken. Dieses elende Schlammblut, was wollen sie nur von...!"

„Mr Malfoy, sie haben wohl keine Ahnung wie viel wert Miss Granger hat!"

„Das Schlammblut?" rief Draco erbost aus.

„Seien sie still!" zischte Snape. „Ich finde es mehr als enttäuschend das sie nicht annährend soviel Intelligenz aufweisen, obwohl sie in meinem Haus sind. Sie ist die einzigste in der ganzen Schule die das Potential hat Tränke herzustellen. Ich gehe davon aus, auch trotz dessen das sie ein..." er machte eine kurze Pause, „...ein Schlammblut ist, das sie dem dunklen Lord eine große Hilfe sein wird!"

Draco sprang auf. „Der dunkle Lord wird niemals ein Schlammblut akzeptieren, außerdem hat er mich!"

Snape verengte seine Augen. „Seien sie doch nicht so dumm! Und setzen sie sich gefälligst wieder!"

Draco presste die Lippen aufeinander und ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen. „Dann erklären sie mir was an diesem Schlammblut so besonders sein soll!"

„Miss Granger ist die beste Freundin Potters, es würde für uns eine Bereicherung sein sie auf unsere Seite ziehen zu können! Mehr brauchen sie nicht zu wissen!"

Draco sah Snape herausfordernd an. „Wird ihnen nicht schlecht? Ich habe gesehen das sie sie geküsst hat!"

„Für große Dinge muss man Opfer in kauf nehmen!"

Draco schürzte die Lippen.

„Gehen sie nun! Ich werde Dumbledore erklären das dies alles nur ein kindlicher Streich gewesen ist!"

„Danke...sehr! Sir!" Draco erhob sich und verließ mit wütender Miene das Büro von Snape.

* * *

„Hermine!" Ron fiel seiner Freundin in den Arm. „Was ist nur los mit dir! Du brichst andauernd zusammen! Dabei ging es dir doch so gut!"

Hermine lächelte ihre Freunde entschuldigend an. „Ja, Madame Pomfrey hat auch gemeint das ich wohl auf die Krankenstation umziehen sollte. Allerdings verstehe ich das nicht. Ich kann mich... nicht erinnern das ich des öfteren hier war!"

Harry sah hinüber zum Bett. „Remus ist wohl auch nicht mehr da!"

Ron folgte seinem blick. „Er ist ein Mitglied des Ordens, wird sicher so schnell wie möglich abgehauen sein!"

„Remus?" fragte Hermine. „Ihr meint Professor Lupin?"

„Du kannst dich wohl echt an nichts mehr erinnern!" Harry sah sie bedauernd an. „Er hat uns doch das Du angeboten, weil er nicht mehr Lehrer ist!"

Hermine hielt sich die Hand an ihren schmerzenden Kopf. „Was... wieso war Lupin hier?"

„Hat gesagt das ihn ein Werwolf angegriffen hat, oder so!" Ron zuckte die Schultern. „Mehr hat er auch nicht gesagt!"

„Bestimmt ist dieser Mistkerl von Snape daran Schuld das du dich an nichts mehr erinnern kannst!"

„Wie kommst du auf Snape?" fragte Hermine und spürte wie ihre Wangen erröteten als sie sich an die letzte Nacht erinnerte. Es kam ihr nicht gerade vor das er sich darüber gefreut hatte das sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern würde.

„Er hat das sicher gemacht damit du dieses Jahr keine Punkte mehr für Gryffindor sammeln kannst!" meinte Ron und nickte.

„Er hat dir ja auch mehr als einen Trank gegeben!" stimmte Harry ihm zu. „Für ihm wäre es sicher kein Problem einen Trank zu brauen der dich alles wichtige vergessen lässt!"

„Wichtige!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich...ich kann das gar nicht glauben. Oh Gott!" sie hielt sich die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. „ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern! Das ist so schrecklich!"

Harry legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. „Keine Sorge, du wirst dich sicher wieder erinnern!"

„Man kann sich wieder an aller erinnern, wenn man will!"

Hermine sah zu Ron. „Ach und wie bitte schön?"

„Die Erinnerungen sind nicht gänzlich gelöscht!" erklärte er. „Wenn du es willst, dann werden die Erinnerungen sicher zurück kommen!"

Hermine nickte unsicher. „Ja, du hast sicher recht!"

„Aber jetzt müssen wir gehen!" Harry sah zu Ron hinüber. „Ich hoffe es ist für dich in Ordnung. Aber ich würde gerne noch ein wenig essen bevor wir Nachtmittagsunterricht haben."

„Schon in Ordnung!" Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Schreibt bitte für mich mit. Hoffentlich lässt mich Madame Pomfrey hier wieder raus. Ich halte das nicht aus, ich muss unbedingt all das, was ich vergessen habe, wieder in meinen Kopf bekommen."

Ron seufzte. „Naja, also gut...Bis später dann!" er drehte sich um und zischelte Harry etwas zu, das sich anhörte wie: ihre Probleme hätte ich gerne.

* * *

Hermine saß in ihrem Bett und seufzte leise. Wenn sie doch nur wüsste was passiert war. Wieso saß Snape an ihrem Bett und wieso zum Teufel hatte er sie geküsst. Sie fuhr sich nachdenklich mit den Fingern über die Lippen. Hör auf an ihn zu denken, schallte sie sich.

„Miss Granger!"

Hermine zuckte auf. War nicht gerade Unterricht, wieso stand dann Snape vor ihr?

„Professor?"

Snape sah sie nachdenklich an. Seine schwarzen Augen schienen bis in ihren Kopf eindringen zu wollen. „Sie wissen vermutlich das man ihnen einen Vergessenstrank gegeben hat!"

Hermine nickte unsicher.

„Mr Malfoy und seine Freunde wollten sie wohl etwas necken!"

Hermine sperrte erschrocken den Mund auf. „Necken?" rief sie aus und rutschte in ihren kurzen Nachthemdchen aus dem Bett. „Das nennen sie necken? Wenn sie mich ärgern, was machen sie dann? Trennen sie mir dann womöglich ein Körperteil ab?"

„Ich bitte sie, Miss Granger!"

„Sie haben es bestimmt gewusst, habe ich recht?" Hermine funkelte Snape böse an, in ihre Augen traten Tränen. „Wissen sie eigentlich wie es ist wenn man sich an nichts mehr erinnern kann? Wenn man ihnen Dinge erzählt und sie sitzen da und egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengen, sie können sich nicht erinnern."

Snape machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und Hermine wich zurück.

„Ich habe es nicht gewusst, jedoch habe ich es gesehen. Doch bevor ich sie davon abhalten konnte den Trank zu nehmen haben sie ...!" er schwieg.

„Sie hätten ja etwas laut sagen können. Sicher sind sie um die Tische herumgeschlichen!"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie meinen wohl das sie alles besser wissen?"

Hermine schluckte verzweifelt die Tränen hinunter. „Das wäre schön!" Sie fing an zu zittern. „Wissen sie wie das ist wenn sie an jemanden denken den sie nicht mögen? Wenn sie plötzlich etwas in sich fühlen, wenn sie wollen das er sie noch einmal küsst...!" sie hielt inne.

„So so!" Snape konnte sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Hören...Hören sie auf damit!" Sie spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern. „Das...sie haben mir das auch nicht erklärt...wegen gestern!"

„Möchten sie denn das ich sie noch einmal küsse?" fragte Snape, sichtlich vorsichtig nach.

Hermine starrte ihn mit offenen Mund an, diese Frage hatte sie am wenigsten erwartet. Und noch mehr Angst machte es ihr das ihr Herz am liebsten laut Ja geschrieen hätte.

„Wieso sollte ich das wollen?" fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

„Sie haben es gerade eben angedeutet!" Wieso umspielte dieses Lädchen Snapes Lippen? Hermine schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf.

„Es ... ich weiß nicht wieso... etwas in mir will sich erinnern, so sehr, das es schon weh tut!" Sie sah zu Snape auf.

„Ich bin mir sicher sie sind stark genug gegen die Wirkungen des Trankes anzukämpfen!"

Wieso hatten die Worte aus Snapes Mund mehr Wirkung auf sie als die von Ron oder Harry?

„Professor...darf ich sie etwas fragen?"

Snape seufzte genervt, „Sie fragen doch sowieso, also tun sie es doch einfach!"

Hermines Wangen nahmen wieder eine angenehme Farbe an. „Habe... habe ich sie denn schon einmal geküsst?"

Snape dachte nach, seine Augen ruhten auf ihrem Gesicht, als könne es ihr sagen wie er sich ausdrücken sollte.

„Um es kurz zu machen... Ja, das haben sie, Miss Granger!"

Hermine nickte. „Würden... würden sie es noch einmal tun?"

Snape hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Sind sie sich sicher?"

Hermine nickte. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher! Dann erinnere ich mich vielleicht wieder." Sie trat nervös einen Schritt nach vorne und wartete darauf das Snape den ersten Schritt machte.

„Haben sie keine Angst das jeden Moment jemand reinkommen könnte?"

Hermine sah hinüber zur Tür. „Das werden wir ja dann sehen!" Sie griff nach seinem Umhang und blickte schüchtern auf ihre nackten Zehen.

„Es würde einfacher für mich sein wenn sie zu mir schauen würden!"

Snape griff nach Hermines Kinn und sah in ihre braunen Augen. Snape kam immer näher und Hermine schloss schnell die Augen, sie konnte seinen Blick aus diesen undrückdringlichen geheimnisvollen schwarzen Augen nicht aushalten.

Jeden Augenblick wird er mich küssen, dachte sie und spürte wie die Hitze in ihr aufstieg. Ihr Herz fing an immer schneller das Blut durch ihre Adern zu pumpen. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut.

* * *

bah bin ich fies :we like to move it move it:sing :MOVE IT! NYA XD 


	31. Kapitel 31

**Danke an: ladydarkside, WolfEmpress, dee082, Moonshiny and Gipsy**

**Es ist lustig, ich habe das Buch auch ausgeliehen :ROFL: Ich wollte es nicht mehr sehen. :) he, ich hab meinen Kater beim Arbeiten uberstanden :grins: genug Wasser getrunken. **

**Übrigens möchte ich ein Projekt starten Names: SOS (SAVE OUR SEVERUS/SNAPE) ;-) Du kannst auf meiner Homepage darüber lesen, würde mich freuen wenn sich Leute anschließen würden. Ich hoffe mein Englisch ist nicht allzu peinlich XD**

* * *

„Hermine!"

Snape zuckte zusammen und ließ Hermine im nächsten Augenblick los. Hermine stolperte erschrocken zurück und kletterte so schnell wie möglich zurück in ihr Bett.

Ron starrte Hermine und Snape mit großen Augen an.

„Her...Hermine!" er räusperte sich. „Ich...!"

„Mr Weasley!" Snape drehte sich zu ihm. „Haben sie nicht unterricht?"

Ron starrte ihn immer noch an. „Ja...Nein, ich... es ist... wir haben nur Wahrsagen!"

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Verstehe! Nun... Miss Granger!" er wandte sich zu ihr. „Wir holen das später nach!"

Hermine wurde rot und nickte. „Ja...Professor!"

Ron sah ihm nach bis er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Was...was hat der Typ hier zu suchen bei dir?"

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Was ist denn so wichtig?"

„Harry ist bei Dumbledore, ich dachte du solltest es wissen. ... Trelawney...sie hatte eben gerade...!" er stieß den Atem hörbar aus. „sie ... sie hatte gerade etwas vorhergesagt!"

„Harrys Tod?" fragte Hermine belustigt.

„Nein!" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... es war diesmal... eine echte! Harry hat gesagt das sie schon einmal so war... es war eine richtige Prophezeiung! Hermine, sie sagte das ein guter Freund Harrys in Gefahr ist und das etwas schlimmes passieren würde. Das man sich vertrauen muss, nur so könne man der Gefahr entgehen!" Er ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. „Ich werde sterben!"

„Was für ein Quatsch Ron!" Hermine seufzte. „Das heißt noch lange nicht das du damit gemeint bist!"

„Wer denn dann? Wer ist den der beste Freund von ihm?"

„Ja, trotzdem, Harry hat nicht nur Feinde sondern auch viele gute Freunde, ich denke auch das man nicht von Jungen...!" sie stockte. „...sondern auch von Mädchen aus gehen kann!"

Ron sah sie an. „Wen meinst du denn?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts, nein... ich habe nur gerade Gedacht das es auch... uhm ... na ja, es kann doch auch jemand sein den Harry nicht immer sieht, oder?"

Ron stand auf. „Kann sein. Ich fand es auf jeden fall gruselig."

Hermine lächelte ihn sanft an. „Aber sonst findest du ihre Wahrsagungen immer sehr lustig. Außerdem erinnere ich mich da an eure Hausaufgaben. Ein Wunder das ihr noch lebt!"

Ron streckte ihr die Zunge raus. „Wenigstens haben wir eine gute Note!"

Hermine lachte hell auf. „Ja, ist ja ganz super, gute Noten im Lügen!"

Ron schürzte beleidigt die Lippen. „Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig weil du gerade nicht dabei warst!"

„Ron, im Moment habe ich weitaus schlimmere Probleme, falls du dich erinnern solltest. Ich bin ja schon froh das ich euch noch erkenne!"

„Tut mir Leid, Mine! Ich gehe und warte mal auf Harry, ich frage mich was Dumbledore dazu sagt."

„Erzählt es mir nachher aber!" Hermine hob warnend den Finger.

Ron grinste. „Klar, wir vergessen dich doch nicht!"

Hermine sah ihm mit gemischten Gefühlen nach. Ob sie wohl der gute Freund Harrys war? Es würde sie nicht sonderlich wundern, aber wen sollte sie vertrauen? Snape?

* * *

„Ich halte es hier nicht mehr aus!" stöhnte Hermine nach 3 Stunden. „Wo verdammt bleiben die?" Sie wollte gerade aus dem Bett schlüpfen.

„Oh nein, Miss Granger, ich möchte sie nicht nach ein paar Minuten wieder hier eingeliefert sehen. Sie bleiben hier bis ich mir sicher bin das sie vollkommen genesen sind."

Hermine sah Madame Pomfrey schmollend an. „Aber ich habe doch nur einiges vergessen! Ich bin doch nicht krank."

„Wer weiß was noch in diesem Trank war, sie bleiben hier, ich möchte ein Auge auf sie haben!"

Hermine stöhnte und ließ sich wieder ins Kissen fallen.

* * *

„Ron, Harry!" Hermine setzte sich erfreut auf als ihre Freunde den Raum betraten, kurz nachdem Madame Pomfrey ihr klar gemacht hatte das sie die Krankenstation nicht verlassen dürfe.

„Hermine!" Harry setzte sich auf den Stuhl. „Ron hat dir alles erzählt?"

„Ja! Habt ihr solange mit Dumbledore geredet?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ne, er meinte wir sollen dir erst alles erzählen wenn der Unterricht zuende ist!" erklärte Ron und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Und was hat Dumbledore gesagt?" hakte Hermine nach.

„Er meinte im Moment sollen wir uns keine Gedanken machen." Harry rutschte in seinem Stuhl tiefer. „Ich finde es ja schon mal schön das Trelawney mal nicht meinen Tod vorhergesagt hat!"

Ron zog die Augenbraue nach oben. „Prima, dafür den von uns!"

„Ach was!" Hermine zog ihr Kissen höher. „Du hast doch gesagt sie habe nur von Gefahr geredet, das heißt nicht gleich das jemand sterben wird."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Soll mir auch recht sein. Aber Dumbledore hat mich komisch angeschaut, fand ich!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Du siehst Gespenster, Ron!"

„Er meinte das wir auf unsere Freunde acht geben sollten!" erklärte Harry und rutschte wieder etwas höher. „Er hat sehr ernst ausgesehen, ich glaube er vermutet wer gemeint ist, aber er wollte nichts sagen! Ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen, meinte er. Wer soll denn Voldemort töten? Ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen!" zischte Harry ungehalten. „Manchmal verstehe ich den alten Mann nicht, er ist fast so wie du Hermine, immer muss er alles für sich behalten und erst wenn es zu spät ist verrät er alles."

„Harry, beruhig dich!" Hermine sah hinüber zu Madame Pomfrey. „Ich finde es nicht gerade toll hier untätig rumzusitzen. Aber Madame Pomfrey möchte mich partout nicht aus der Krankenstation lassen, dabei habe ich wirklich wichtigeres zu tun!"

„Was denn?" fragte Ron. „Meinst du etwa lernen?"

„Ja, Ron, zum Beispiel lernen, aber das ist nicht mein einziges Problem, ich möchte unbedingt meine Erinnerung wieder erlangen. Irgendetwas sagt mir das ich etwas sehr wichtiges vergessen habe!"

„Hermine, dir ist jedes einzelne Wort in jedem Buch wichtig!"

Hermine sah Ron spitz an. „Manchmal haben Worte, die du für unwichtig hältst, eine sehr wichtige Bedeutung, Ron!"

„Übrigens dein Kater macht die ganze Zeit Terror!" lenkte Ron ab. „Krummbein streunt immer in den Kerkern umher und dann ist er wieder bei der Krankenstation. Ich glaube er macht sich Sorgen!" versuchte Harry Hermine von Rons Ausdrucksweise abzulenken, der Hermines Kater nicht ausstehen konnte.

„Er streunt nicht rum!" empörte sich Ron. „Das Vieh faucht mich andauernd an, und dann sitzt es plötzlich an der Treppe und starrt jeden an. Bei diesen Blick da bekommt man richtig Angst. Aber ich habe immer gesagt das dieses Vieh nicht normal ist!"

„Krummbein ist kein Vieh!" Hermine zog die Lippe nach oben. „Er ist ein intelligenter Kater und ich bin mir sicher er weiß mehr als wir über die Vorgänge im Schloss."

„Oh Prima, vielleicht kann er ja Du-weißt-schon-wen töten. Sicher hat er irgendwelche Kräfte die er vor uns verheimlicht!"

„Hör auf dich lustig zu machen Ron!"

„Jetzt reicht es, ihr müsst euch wirklich immer streiten!" Harry sprang auf. „Wir sollten uns lieber überlegen was wir machen können!"

„Im Moment gar nichts!" Hermine blickte zu Harry. „Dumbledore hat gesagt das wir uns keine Gedanken machen sollen! Außerdem sind wir im Schloss sicher!"

„Ja, so sicher das du fast vergiftet wurdest!" Ron zog seine Augenbrauen so weit zusammen das eine große Falte dazwischen entstand. „Ich sage es gerne noch einmal, Snape steckt dahinter, er ist der mieseste Kerl den ich kenne. Er hat dir den Trank verabreicht und er ist sicher ein Todesser, auch wenn Dumbledore im vertraut ich vertraue ihm nicht!"

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sie wollte sich an etwas erinnern, es war als stände sie vor einer Tür und wisse genau was dahinter ist, kann sie jedoch nicht öffnen um dahinter zu schauen. „Dumbledore vertraut ihm!" wiederholte Hermine leise.

„Hermine, du solltest vielleicht nicht alleine auf der Station bleiben!"

„Wieso?"

Harry sah sie schräg an. „Du bist hier alleine, Snape könnte jederzeit wieder kommen und dich ganz vergiften!"

„Harry, du redest so einen verdammten Müll!" Hermine schnappte nach Luft.

„Du weißt doch gar nicht wer dir den Trank gegeben hat!" fuhr Ron sie an. „Hör auf jedem Lehrer zu vertrauen. Nur weil er Lehrer ist heißt das noch lange nicht!"

„Oh toll, sind wir wieder bei unserer Lieblingsdiskussion!" sagte Hermine spöttisch und klang schon fast wie Snape. „Jedes Jahr, wirklich jedes Jahr sagst du es so lange bis sich aufklärt das Snape gar nicht daran schuld ist!"

„Ich gehe!" Ron drehte sich um.

„Tut mir Leid, Hermine." Auf Harrys Stirn erschienen auch Falten. „Aber ich muss Ron diesmal zustimmen. Snape ist schlechter gelaunt als sonst. Selbst vor den anderen Lehrern macht er die Schüler nieder. Und du bist nun mal... du weißt schon, eine Muggelgeborene...!"

„Du meinst also auch das Snape auf Voldemorts Seite steht?" Hermine sah auf die Decke. „Vielleicht hast du ja recht, aber... aber solange Dumbledore ihm sein Vertrauen schenkt, solange vertraue auch ich ihm!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, das ist deine Entscheidung! Ich lauf lieber Ron nach bevor er Mist baut!"

Hermine grinste. „Als ob du ihm davon abhalten könntest!"

„He, das liegt in meinen Genen!" lachte Harry.

* * *

„Madame Pomfrey!"

Hermine blinzelte, die Stimme kannte sie doch.

„Wollen sie Miss Granger für immer auf der Krankenstation einsperren?"

„Miss Granger wurde inzwischen so oft hier eingeliefert, ich kann es nicht verantworten sie jetzt schon gehen zu lassen!" erwiderte Madame Pomfrey.

Hermine kletterte aus dem Bett und sah um den weißen Vorhang herum. Snape stand vor der kleinen molligen Heilerin.

„Miss Granger ist in der Lage auf sich aufzupassen, da bin ich mir sicher!"

„Professor Snape, das sehe ich anders! Es geht hier um das Wohl einer Schülerin!"

„Sie ist die beste Schülerin!" unterbrach Snape sie.

„Oh, das sie das mal über einen Schüler sagen, das ist wirklich... wir sollten feiern!"

Hermine musste sich das Lachen verbeißen. Madame Pomfrey machte sich über Snape lustig und Snape musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht auszurasten.

Snape sah hinüber und Hermine zog ihren Kopf schnell zur Seite. Trotzdem war sie sich sicher das er ihr genau in die Augen gesehen hatte. Sie fasste an ihr Herz das wieder angefangen hatte in einem enormen Tempo zu pochen.

„Ich bin nicht hier um mich mit Ihnen zu streiten!" Snapes Stimme nahm einen gefährlichen Ton an.

„Sie können Miss Granger sehr gerne besuchen. Aber ich werde sie nicht gehen lassen!"

„Wissen sie das dies Freiheitsentzug ist? Ich sehe nicht das Her... das Miss Granger so kränklich ist das sie das Bett zu hüten hat. Sollte dies der Fall sein, so würde ich sicher nichts dagegen haben das sie auf der Krankenstation bleibt!"

Madame Pomfrey sah ihn überrascht an, hatte sie bemerkt das er Hermine bei ihrem Vornamen nennen wollte.

„Tun sie sich keinen Zwang an, Professor Snape!" Madame Pomfrey verschwand in einen Nebenraum.

„Das fanden sie wohl sehr lustig, Miss Granger!"

Snape stand plötzlich vor ihr, es war ihr ein Rätsel wie er sich so schnell und leise bewegen konnte.

„Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, ja!" Ihre Wangen röteten sich. Sie hatte sich zurück in ihr Bett verzogen und die Decke bis über die Brust gezogen.

„Sie sehen ja wirklich krank aus!" er beugte sich über sie. „Bestimmt geht es ihnen sehr schlecht! Sie sind ja ganz heiß!" stellte er amüsiert fest als er ihr an die Stirn griff.

„Professor!" Hermine wollte seine Hand wegstoßen, doch er hielt sie fest.

„Miss Granger, ich möchte ungern unsere Unterhaltung hier weiterführen! Sie wissen hoffentlich wo wir stehen geblieben sind!"

Hermine wurde es immer heißer, das rot stieg ihr bis in die Haarspitzen.

„Sagen sie bloß nicht das sie wirklich krank sind!" Snape richtete sich wieder auf und warf ihr einen seiner unergründlichen Blicke zu.

„Ich...natürlich weiß ich wo wir stehen geblieben sind. Glauben sie ja nicht das ich einen Rückzieher mache!"

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, doch Hermine konnte nicht erkennen ob es ein spöttisches Lächeln war.


	32. Kapitel 32

**Also, als erstes möchte ich euch ganz dolle Danken für eure lieben Reviews... es ist gerade 6 Uhr morgens Oo und ich bin nicht in der Lage alle Reviews rauszusuchen XD sorry. Aber ein ganz lieben Dank möchte ich CitySweeper sagen, die mir das wohl längste Review geschrieben hat Oo wow... wirklich ausführlich :grins: so hat man es echt gerne ;-)**

**Ich möchte mich für Fehler entschuldigen und den unsinn den ich jetzt gerade in diesem Kapitel verzapfe, ich bin etwas ausgelaugt und war bissle depri, aber jetzt geht es wieder. Ich hoffe ihr habt trotzdem euren Spass :)**

* * *

„Ich werde die Station verlassen!"

„Oh, wollen sie sich wirklich gegen Madame Pomfreys Willen stellen?"

„Ja, Professor! Machen sie sich ruhig lustig." Hermine schluckte. „Was bringt sie eigentlich dazu...mich zu küssen?"

„Miss Granger, ich bitte sie, nicht an diesem Ort. Ich würde behaupten das die Wände hier Ohren haben!"

Seine Augen trafen die ihren und vor Hermines inneren Auge sah sie Bilder vorbei rasen die sie nur eine Zehntel Sekunde sehen konnte, doch sie erwärmten ihr Herz und sie wünschte sie könnte sie länger betrachten.

„Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte sie leise ohne sich bewusst zu sein was sie sagte.

„Wie bitte, Miss Granger?" Snape sah sie mit großen Augen erstaunt an, erinnerte sie sich etwa. Er spürte wie der Druck auf seinem Herzen nachließ und seine Angst, sie könne sie nie wieder erinnern, ihm zum Lächeln brachte.

Hermine blinzelte ihn verwirrt an, er schien durch sie hindurchzusehen. Seine Gesichtszüge waren weicher und ein Lächeln, das ganz sicher nicht spöttischer Natur war, zeigte sich auf seinen Lippen.

„Ich möchte mich nur kurz umziehen!"

Snape nickte. „Ich werde in meinem Büro auf sie warten!"

Hermine schlüpfte schnell aus dem weißen Nachthemdchen heraus und zog sich die Schuluniform über. Beruhigt stellte sie fest das sie sich in dem kurzen schwarzen Rock und dem grauen Pullunder wesentlich wohler fühlte als in dem Nachthemd.

Sie lief an dem Raum vorbei in dem Madame Pomfrey nach der Diskussion die sie mit Snape geführt hatte, hineingegangen war.

Hermine wehte ein frischer Wind um die nase als sie auf den Gang hinaus trat.

„So ist das schon viel besser!" freute sie sich. „Oh, Krummbein!" sie beugte sich zu der dicken Katze herunter und fuhr ihr durch das leuchtend rote Fell. „Wie geht's dir, hast du hier auf mich gewartet?"

Der Kater maunzte sie an und strich ihr um die Beine. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst Krummbein! Aber jetzt bin ich wieder da!" Krummbein stellte sich auf die Hinterbeine und legte die Vorderpfoten auf ihren Rock. „keine Angst, ich werde nicht mehr so schnell auf die Krankenstation gehen!"

Krummbein schnurrte zufrieden und tapste den Gang entlang, dann blieb er stehen und sah sich nach Hermine um.

Hermine lief ihm nach. „Du kannst aber nicht dort hin gehen wo ich jetzt hin muss!"

Krummbein sah sie durch seine grünen Augen aufmerksam an. Er lief Hermine nach bis sie in den Kerkern waren.

„Jetzt komm schon, ich glaube nicht das Professor Snape dich dabei haben möchte!"

Krummbein setzte sich vor die Tür zum Büro und wollte partout nicht zur Seite weichen.

„Krummbein!" rief Hermine entrüstet. „Das ist wirklich...!"

„Wieso machen sie so einen Lärm!" Snape hatte die Tür aufgerissen und Krummbein fauchte ihn wütend an. „Was sucht dieses Vieh schon wieder hier unten?"

Hermine war zwar nicht erfreut über seine Ausdrucksweise, doch sie fand es ziemlich amüsant das Ron sich in dieser Hinsicht mit dem meist gehasstesten Lehrer ähnelte.

„Ich habe sie eingeladen, nicht diesen... Kater!"

„Ich weiß auch nicht was das soll, Professor! Krummbein ist mir gefolgt, er scheint ihnen nicht zu trauen!"

Snape sah Krummbein mit seinen kalten Augen an. „Dann soll ihr Kater eben mit reinkommen wenn er mir nicht vertraut!"

„Komm Krummbein!" versuchte Hermine ihn doch noch umzustimmen sie alleine zu lassen, doch Krummbein hatte sich bereits erhoben und war an Snapes Beinen ins Büro stolziert.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Sir!" Hermine sah scheu zu ihm auf.

„Kommen sie schon rein, sonst sieht sie noch jemand und ich möchte auf Tratschereien verzichten!"

Als Hermine sich in den schwarzen Ledersessel niederließ spürte sie eine vertrauenswürdige Wärme in sich aufsteigen.

Snape setzte sich nicht, er stand hinter dem Schreibtisch und sah Krummbein an der es sich auf Hermines Schoss gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Nun, ich schätze es geht ihnen besser!"

„Oh ja, sie wissen gar nicht wie froh ich bin das ich von der Krankenstation runter bin!"

„Das ist... schön!" Snape setzte sich schließlich doch hin. „Ich habe gehört das Trelawney etwas vorhergesagt hat."

Hermine nickte, doch sie war sich sicher das Dumbledore Snape bereits alles gesagt hatte. „Machen sie sich Gedanken?"

Hermine legte ihren Kopf schief und kraulte Krummbein hinter den Ohren. „Wieso? Dumbledore hat doch gesagt das wir uns keine Gedanken machen sollten! Außerdem dachte ich, das ich wegen etwas anderem hier würde."

Snape stieß ein Geräusch aus das wohl eine Art Lachen sein sollte. „Sehr schön, Miss Granger! Das sie das nicht vergessen." Er sah sie durch seine schwarzen Augen an. „Aber ich möchte während dieses Vieh auf ihrem Schoß sitzt nicht in ihre Nähe kommen. Ich würde das Risiko eines Angriffes eingehen!"

Hermine lachte auf. „Sie haben Angst vor einem Kater? Professor, das hätte ich jetzt aber überhaupt nicht von ihnen gedacht!"

„Machen sie sich nicht lustig!" Snape stand mit einem Ruck auf und trat zu ihr. Hermines Herz fing an zu rasen. „Wenn sie meinen das ich Angst habe muss ich sie enttäuschen."

Er beugte sich zu ihr, doch sofort stand Krummbein auf und fauchte Snape wütend an. Krummbein fuhr die Krallen aus und Snape hatte kleine blutige Schnitte im Gesicht.

Hermine ließ vor Schreck Krummbein fallen. „Das tut mir Leid! Sir, das wollte ich wirklich nicht!" Sie holte ein weißes Taschentuch aus ihrem Umhang und wollte das Blut von Snapes Gesicht tropfen, doch Snape wich ihr ärgerlich aus.

„Sind sie nun zufrieden, Miss Granger?"

Hermine ließ ihre Hand sinken, Snape warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „Nein, bitte...!" Sie machte schüchtern einen Schritt auf ihn zu und stieß dabei Krummbein zur Seite, der sichtlich erschüttert dadurch war.

„Professor...!" Snape wollte sich wieder hinter seinem sicheren Schreibtisch verziehen, doch Hermine griff nach seiner Hand, was sie ebenso sehr überraschte wie ihn selbst. „Ich...bitte halten sie still!" Ihre Wangen glühten und sie stellte sich auf Zehnspitzen um ihren Tränkemeister das Blut abzutropfen. „Die Schnitte sind nicht tief!" sagte sie leise, während Snapes Blick ihr eigenes Blut zum kochen brachte.

„Lassen sie das, Miss Granger!" er hielt ihre Hand fest in der sie das Taschentuch hielt. Hermine sah ihm nun genau in die Augen. „Was denken...sie?" fragte sie um die Stille zu überbrücken.

Snape antwortete nicht, seine andere Hand strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Das müssen sie schon selbst heraus finden!"

Hermine schloss instinktiv die Augen und wartete darauf das Snape sie küssen würde, doch nichts tat sich.

„Miss, Granger, würden sie ihrem Kater bitte sagen das mein Bein kein Kratzbaum ist!"

Hermine schlug die Augen auf und hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. „Krummbein!" rief sie aus und zog ihn von der zerrissenen schwarzen Hose weg. „Jetzt ist aber genug!"

Unter Gejaule und Gemautze schmiss Hermine ihren Kater aus dem Büro. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Tür und versuchte das verzweifelte Kratzen an der Tür zu ignorieren.

„Ihr Kater ist beinahe so schlimm wie diese dreiköpfige Töle von Hagrid." Er setzte sich in den Sessel und sah sich sein zerschundenes Bein an.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid! Professor, wenn ich gewusst hätte das mein Kater so reagiert dann...!"

„Ich bitte sie, so paar Kratzer bringen mich nun auch nicht um!" winkte Snape ab, doch sie sah sein Gesichtsausdruck und war sich sicher das Snape die Katze am liebsten vom Astronomieturm geworfen hätte.

„Lassen sie mich machen!" Sie setzte sich auf die Knie und faltete das Taschentuch auseinander. Dann band sie es etwas scherfällig um die Wunde an seinem Bein und knotete es zu.

Snape betrachtete sie und konnte sich eine sarkastische Bemerkung kaum unterdrücken.

„Ich,...ich bin nicht zur Heilerin geboren!" gab Hermine zu als sie in sein Gesicht blickte.

„Daran zweifle ich keinen Augenblick!" erwiderte Snape.

„Jetzt... jetzt stört uns keiner mehr!" Hermine sah zu Boden während sie sich langsam aufrappelte. „Ich meine, wenn sie... noch Zeit haben!"

Snape sah Hermine einfach nur an, als wolle er sie schmoren lassen. Also musste Hermine die Initiative ergreifen bevor sie es sich anders überlegte. Sie lehnte sich über den Sessel, doch sie musste feststellen das diese Haltung nicht dafür geeignet war einen romantischen Kuss zu bekommen. Snape hielt sie nicht ab, doch seine schwarzen Augen beobachteten sie bei dem Versuch ihm näher zu kommen.

„Möchten sie mir verraten was sie da gerade tun? Sind das Aufwärmübungen?" fragte er schließlich nach dem Hermine ein Bein auf der Stuhllehne hatte.

Hermine lief rot an. „Nein, nein... ich ... ich habe nur noch nie...!"

„Da muss ich ihnen widersprechen! Ich kann mich da an was ganz anderes entsinnen!"

„Was meinen sie?" Hermine riss die Augen auf. „Ich habe sie also wirklich schon einmal geküsst?" Sie rutschte von der Stuhllehne wieder hinunter.

„Nun, auch wenn das für sie unvorstellbar ist, ja das haben sie!" er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich zwinge sie nicht dazu!"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und ließ ihre wilde Lockenpracht fliegen. „Nein Professor, nein, ich ... ich will es!"

Auf Snapes Gesicht erschien ein Grinsen. „Wieso stellen sie sich dann so an?" Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie zu sich. „Das letzte mal haben sie mich nicht gefragt ob sie auf meinem Schoss sitzen können!"

Hermine meinte das ihr Kopf kurz vor der Explosion stand, bei jedem Satz den Snape sagte wurde ihr heißer und sie fand es unangenehm ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Wenn sie sich doch nur daran erinnern könnte was sie getan hatte bevor sie die Erinnerung verließ.

„Professor...!" stotterte sie. „...habe ich denn etwas unanständiges getan?"

„Was möchten sie jetzt von mir hören?"

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, ließ ihn jedoch wieder zu klappen. Vielleicht war es besser nichts zu wissen.

„Nun, Miss Granger, es gäbe eine Möglichkeit Gefühle, die tief in einem versteckt liegen, wieder zu erwecken."

„Gefühle? Aber das sind doch keine Erinnerungen!"

„Erinnerungen bestehen aus Gefühlen... Angst, Nervosität, Langeweile... oder auch Liebe."

Hermine überlegte einen Moment ob Snape damit Recht hatte. Eigentlich wollte sie Bilder sehen, aber die Bilder würden ihr ohne die dazugehören Gefühle natürlich nichts bringen. Vielleicht kamen die bildlichen Erinnerungen dann von ganz alleine.

„Was für eine Möglichkeit ist das, Professor?"

Snape stand auf, schob Hermine zur Seite und ging an einen dunklen Schrank der in der Ecke stand. Er berührte das Schloss mit seinem Zauberstab und es sprang auf.

Hermine versuchte an Snape vorbei in den Schrank zu sehen, doch Snape machte nur einen schnellen Handgriff und schloss den Schrank sofort wieder. Mit einer kleinen Phiole in der Hand kam er zu Hermine zurück.

„3 Tropfen davon sollten genügen. Ich möchte sie allerdings darauf hinweisen das sie vielleicht durchdrehen wenn ihre Gefühle verstärkt werden. Doch bei 3 Tropfen hält es nicht lange an." Er hielt sie Hermine entgegen. „Aber nehmen sie nicht mehr als 3 Tropfen!" Hermine konnte den strengen Ton in seiner Stimme mitschwingen hören.

„Nur 3 Tropfen, ich verstehe! Aber für was brauchen sie so einen Trank, Sir? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das sie ihre Gefühle verstärken möchten!"

„Miss Granger, er verstärkt auch Schmerzen, eigentlich verboten, aber ein äußerst wirksamer Trank wenn man etwas aus jemanden heraus bekommen möchte!"

Hermine hielt die Phiole in der Hand und starrte sie an. Etwas zwang sie die Phiole zurück zugeben, doch sie steckte sie schnell in ihre Tasche.

„Es ist sicher eine angenehmere Art Erinnerungen in ihnen zu wecken!" Ein kleines Funkeln erschien in seinen schwarzen Augen.

„Es ist... nun ... es ist wahrscheinlich einfacher!" stotterte Hermine, die Snape nicht zustimmen, ihn jedoch genauso wenig vor den Kopf stoßen wollte.

„Dann wäre wohl alles geregelt für heute, sie können gehen! Aber passen sie auf das sie Madame Pomfrey nicht über den Weg laufen!"

Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Danke sehr! Ich werde aufpassen!"

Sie eilte schnell aus Snapes Büro hinaus, bereit 3 Tropfen zu schlucken während sie alleine war. In der großen Halle fand noch immer das Abendessen statt. Sie stolperte die Treppen hinauf und flüchtete in die Mädchentoilette, in der Myrte lebte. Dort war sie alleine und niemand konnte sie stören.

Sie zog die Phiole aus der Tasche und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. ‚Aber nehmen sie nicht mehr als 3 Tropfen'. Etwas umständlich ließ sie 3 kleine Tropfen auf ihre Zunge fallen und wartete ab. Nichts geschah.

„Vielleicht wirkt es erst nach einer Weile!" überlegte sie, während sie das Wimmern von Myrte hörte.

Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und wartete. 15 Minuten vergingen ohne das sich etwas tat. Vielleicht hatte Snape sich geirrt und 3 Tropfen waren zu wenig. „Soviel mehr ist da auch nicht drinnen!" sagte sie laut zu sich selbst, hob die Phiole an die Lippen und schluckte die Flüssigkeit hinunter. Wieder geschah nichts. Wütend schmiss sie die Phiole auf den Boden, entweder hatte Snape sie reingelegt oder sie besaß absolut keine Gefühle.

„Musst du deinen Müll hier auf den Boden werfen?"

Hermine machte einen Sprung zurück und spürte wie ihr Herz fast zerrissen wurde. „My...Myrte!" stotterte sie. Myrte betrachtete sie abfällig.

„Ja, du weißt doch das ich hier bin! Tu nicht so... und schau nicht so als wäre ich so abscheulich!" Sie gab ein schrilles Heulen von sich und verschwand in der nächsten Kabine. Ein lautes Klatschen ließ Hermine wissen das sie in die Rohre abgetaucht war.

Ihr Herz raste und sie spürte regelrecht wie das Blut durch ihre Adern pumpte. „Oh mein Gott!" flüsterte sie. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so erschreckt. „Ich muss, ich muss zu Snape! Oh Gott er wird sich lustig machen!" wieder machte sich ein Gefühl in ihr breit das sie fast in Tränen hätte ausbrechen lassen können. Die Angst kroch ihr über den Rücken und ließ sie kalt erschaudern. „Ich...es bleibt dir nichts anderes übrig Hermine!" Sie zog den Umhang enger um sich. „Du bist selbst dran schuld, sicher wird er nichts sagen!" Ihr fröstelte es, ihr Herz tat weh, gleichzeitig brannte ein heißes Feuer in ihr und alle Gefühle schienen auf sie hinabzustoßen.

Langsam mit bebenden Schritten machte sie sich wieder auf in die Kerker. Die Angst wurde bei jedem Schritt größer und sie hätte sich am liebsten weinend auf den Boden zusammen gekauert. Doch sie biss ihre Zähne zusammen und versuchte unbeobachtet wieder in Snapes Büro zu gelangen.

„Professor!" Sie stieß die Tür auf und stolperte hinein. Niemand war da. Hermines Herz beruhige sich wieder. Zitternd ließ sie sich in den Sessel nieder. Nun war sie wieder hier und Snape konnte sich über sie lustig machen, ja sicher würde er sie fertig machen. Sie hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen und schluchzte leise. Wieso war alles nur so schlimm? Sie musste sich beruhigen, das war alles nur der Trank, doch das war leichter gesagt als getan.

Bibbernd und mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht schlief sie nach einiger Zeit erschöpft ein. Der Schlaf nahm all die Angst von ihr.

* * *

„Miss Granger, was machen sie hier?"

Hermine sog den Geruch von Kräutern in ihre Nase. Angenehm lächelte sie. Diesen Geruch kannte sie, er beruhigte sie.

„Miss Granger, wachen sie auf!"

Und diese Stimme, ja die kannte sie auch. Mit einem Ruck waren ihre Augen auf und ihre Gefühlswelt brach wieder über sie ein.

Snape stand vor ihr, seine Augen waren so kalt wie immer, sein schwarzer Mantel flößte ihr Angst ein und doch... sie war selbst über ihre Gefühle überrascht. Sie wollte ihn halten, sie wollte sich in Snapes Arme niederlassen und ...

„Ich... ich ...!" Hermine sprang auf, ein Feuer brannte in ihrem Körper und es fiel ihr schwer sich zurück zu halten.

„Sie haben mehr als nur 3 Tropfen genommen?" fragte er und hielt sie fest, da Hermine vor Nervosität kaum ruhig stehen konnte. Die Stellen die er beruhigte fingen sofort Feuer und fachte die Gefühle, die sie angestrengt versucht zu unterdrücken, noch mehr an.

„Oh Professor!" stieß sie aus und ließ sich in seine Arme fallen. „Bitte, machen sie das es aufhört!"

Snape versuchte das Mädchen von sich fernzuhalten. „Sie sind selbst daran schuld!"

„Dann löschen sie es! Löschen sie es! Bitte!" hauchte sie und drückte sich noch fester an ihn, das es für ihn unmöglich war ihre Arme von sich zu lösen.

„Miss Granger!" rief er streng.

„Ich kann die Gefühle nicht unterdrücken. Sie sind so stark! Sie werden immer stärker!" jammerte sie. „Sie sind noch stärker als die Angst. ... Professor!" rief sie. „Schlafen sie mit mir!"

Snape stieß Hermine nun von sich.

Sie jaulte laut auf als sie auf den Steinboden prallte.

„Es tut mir Leid!" Er zog seinen Zauberstab. „Petrificus Totalus!" Hermine erstarrte, ihr Wimmern hielt jedoch an. „Mobilicorpus!" Ihr Körper erhob sich vom Boden und Snape ließ sie vorsichtig in sein Zimmer schweben. Auf dem Bett ließ er sie sinken und lehnte sich über sie.

Hermine starrte ihn durch ihre braunen Augen an. Wollte er sie vielleicht so nehmen?

„Ich werde den Zauber nicht ausnutzen!" sagte er. „Ich gebe ihnen einen Trank mit dem sie traumlos schlafen werden, wenn sie wieder aufwachen hoffe ich das die Wirkung des Trankes nachgelassen hat!"

Hermine hörte wie er aus dem Zimmer ging und nach wenigen Sekunden mit einer weiteren Phiole zurückkam. Er setzte sie an ihre Lippen und ließ die Flüssigkeit vorsichtig in ihren Mund laufen.

„Schlafen sie jetzt!"

Sofort spürte Hermine eine unglaubliche Müdigkeit in ihr aufsteigen. Snape nahm den Petrificus Totalus Zauber wieder von ihr. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch die Müdigkeit übermannte sie und die Augen fielen ihr zu. Aus weiter Ferne hörte sie das Snape noch etwas sagte, aber sie verstand den Wortlaut leider nicht.

* * *

ja, ich weiß in meinem Kopf ist nicht mehr viel los... ich wollte nicht das Hermine und Snape so schnell aneinander kommen, aber ich wollte das Hermine ihre wahren Gefühle für Snape wieder entdeckt. Ich werde euch auch nicht verraten ob snape nun "böse" oder "gut" ist, das kann ich doch nicht schon im vorfeld sagen. Ich habe die Idee aber nciht von JKR die entstammt meinem eigenen kranken Hirn ;-) 


	33. Kapitel 33

**Mein Ex ist echt so ein Schwachmat! Er meint er wäre der geborene Schriftsteller :lach: er versucht wirklich jedes Mal vor mir anzugeben! Ich weiß nicht ob ihr das kennt... ich finde das äußerst nervig. Als ich ihm sagte das ich momentan eine FF schreibe, da hat er das voll abgetan. Als wäre es nichts. Danach hab ich ihm erst mal gesagt das ich mich meiner eigenen Story nicht widme und das ich dafür aber auch einige Leser habe. Was denkt der Kerl sich eigentlich :genervt ist: Das beste war wohl das er meinte er könne den Druck selbst zahlen. Fragt sich nur von was! Vom Babysitten :sich kringel: Der Typ hat echt eine Macke, extremer Angeber, egal was ich tu, er will immer besser sein! Ich habe eine Ausbildung angefangen und wollte Grafikerin werden, jetzt ratet mal was er gesagt hat zu mir? Er gehe nach HH und geht dort in eine super tolle Schule für Werbegrafiker... Da kann mein Hamster ja schon eher was leisten. Ich hasse solche Typen. **

**

* * *

Uhm sorry, aber das musste ich jetzt loswerden!**

**Also ich danke allen die mir bei dem letzten Kapitel so lieb reviewt haben: Kira Gmork, teddy172, SilverSerenity, Sameria, dee082, juleblume, ladydarkside, und natürlich CitySweeper**

**Uhm, Silver Serenity ich verstehe um ehrlich zu sein nicht worauf du hinaus willst. Und ich weiß auch nicht wirklich was die Bezeichnung einer Soap ist :) Ich denke das die FF hier GZSZ nicht wirklich ähnelt XD**

* * *

Hermine öffnete am Morgen verschlafen ihre Augen und hatte vergessen was am Tag zuvor geschehen war. Es kam ihr alles vor wie ein Traum, doch als sie neben sich sah erschrak sie. Sie lag noch immer in Snapes Bett und neben ihr, ja, neben ihr lag tatsächlich Snape. Er hatte noch seinen Umhang an, wahrscheinlich hatte er auf sie aufgepasst. Sie hielt sich die Hände vor den Mund als die Erinnerungen nach und nach wieder kamen. Hatte sie Snape wirklich angefleht mit ihr zu schlafen? Das konnte doch alles nur ein Traum sein. Sie schluckte, ja so musste es sein.

Schüchtern sah sie wieder zu Snape. Er lag auf der Seite und das Haar war ihm ins Gesicht gefallen. Er sieht so friedlich aus, dachte sie. So gar nicht wie der Zaubertränkelehrer. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und strich ihm die Haare hinters Ohr. Vielleicht war es doch kein Traum, lächelte sie und legte sich wieder hin. Liebevoll betrachtete sie ihren Lehrer. So einer sollte ein Todesser sein, wenn Harry und Ron ihn so sehen könnten, dann würden sie nie wieder etwas schlechtes über ihn sagen. Bei dem Gedanken an Todesser stieß ein Blitz schmerzhaft in ihr Kopf und sie zuckte zusammen.

‚Er ist uns von großen Nützen, er bringt alle möglichen guten Informationen!'. Snape! Sie erinnerte sich, sie wurde angegriffen, Snape hatte sie gerettet, doch... Sie lag im Bett und starrte an die Decke. Da war doch noch etwas, sie war total fertig gewesen, sie hatte Angst...sie hatte Angst vor Snape! Snape stand nicht auf der Seite von Dumbledore, er spionierte ihn aus. Aber wieso liebte sie ihn? Wieso waren diese Gefühle noch da, was war noch geschehen? Sie presste ihre Lippen fest zusammen. Irgendetwas muss sie doch umgestimmt haben, sie liebte einen Todesser. Sie liebte einen Todesser!

Hermine komm zu dir, dachte sie, du bist für ihn nur ein Schlammblut. Aber wieso kümmerte er sich dann um sie? Wieso versuchte er ihr zuhelfen das sie sich wieder erinnerte? Das ergab alles so gar keinen Sinn. Außer wenn er sie ausnutzen wollte, aber Voldemort würde doch niemals ein...ein Schlammblut aufnehmen. Oder lag es vielleicht daran das sie mit Harry befreundet war?

Sie drehte ihren Kopf und betrachtete Snape, nein, er konnte kein Todesser sein, vielleicht tat er nur so und vielleicht gab er falsche Informationen weiter.

Der schwarze Schrank! Hermine sah zu Snape, dann zur Tür, vielleicht war dort etwas drinnen was ihr weiterhelfen konnte. Sie schlüpfte aus den Bett und schlich hinüber zu der Tür. Mit einem Blick auf Snape, der noch immer döste, schloss sie leise die Tür hinter sich.

„Hoffentlich hat er ihn nicht ganz geschlossen!" flüsterte sie und lief zum Schrank hinüber. Tatsächlich fand sie das Schloss offen. Immer wieder drehte sie sich zu der Tür, aus Angst Snape könnte plötzlich auftauchen. Mit pochendem Herzen zog sie die Tür auf.

„Miss Granger! Was suchen sie?"

Bevor Hermine einen Blick in den Schrank wagen konnte zuckte sie zusammen und lehnte sich erschrocken mit dem Rücken gegen die Schranktüren.

„Professor, sie sind wach!"

„Ja und wie ich sehe sind sie es bereits schon lange!" Der sanfte Gesichtsausdruck den er während dem Schlafen gehabt hatte war verschwunden. „Was suchen sie in dem Schrank? Sie möchten doch wohl nicht noch mehr von dem Trank?" er hob seine Augenbraue.

„Nein!" Hermine schüttelte beschämt den Kopf. „Ich, außerdem... also...!"

„Ja?"

Hermine erschauderte es bei seinem Blick, er war so direkt, als könne er in ihren Kopf hineinsehen. „Wegen gestern... ich weiß nicht was mit mir los war! Es tut mir Leid!"

Snape schob Hermine vom Schrank weg und schloss ihn mit einem Zauber. „Ich bin mir sicher sie wissen ganz genau was gestern vor gefallen ist! Zudem bin ich ziemlich enttäuscht das gerade sie nicht auf meine Worte gehört haben. Meinen sie es war nur Spaß als ich sagte sie sollen nur 3 Tropfen nehmen?"

Hermine wich seinem Blick aus. „Es tut mir Leid, Professor!"

„Hören sie auf mit ihrem Tut mir Leid! Wenn ich für jedes Tut mir Leid einen Sickel verlangt hätte wäre ich wohl inzwischen reich!"

„Gut, es tut mir nicht Leid! Aber verraten sie mir etwas!"

Snape sah sich erwartungsvoll an. „Ja, Miss Granger? Was wollen sie diesmal wieder wissen?"

„Ich habe mich erinnert! Ich habe mich an den Abend erinnert an dem ich von Todessern angegriffen wurde! Sie haben sie erwähnt!" Ihr Gesicht war herausfordernd, wie würde er auf diese Anschuldigung reagieren.

„Darüber haben wir bereits diskutiert!"

Hermine beobachtete ihn unsicher. „Haben wir?"

„Nun, daran können sie sich wohl nicht mehr erinnern!"

„Und... was kam dabei heraus?"

„Versuchen sie sich zu erinnern!" war Snapes knappe Antwort.

Hermine zog beleidigt die Lippe nach oben.

„Und machen sie nicht so ein kindisches Gesicht!"

„Wie?" sie riss den Mund auf und Snape grinste sie amüsiert an. Im nächsten Augenblick jedoch stand ihm die blanke Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben. Hermine drehte sich vorsichtig um und stolperte zurück. Snape musste sie abfangen sonst hätte sie ein Regal umgeworfen.

„Severus, wirklich enttäuschend!"

„Was machen sie hier?" Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Wieso so förmlich? Die junge Dame weiß doch sicher über alles bescheid!" Malfoy machte einen Schritt auf Hermine zu, die ihm sofort auswich. „Es war gar nicht so schwer unbemerkt in das Schloss zu kommen. Dumbledore ist wirklich schwach geworden!"

Snape sagte daraufhin nichts, doch Hermine konnte einfach nicht glauben das dort tatsächlich Luscius Malfoy persönlich in Snapes Büro stand.

„Luscius...!" er machte eine Pause. „Dann verrate mir was du hier willst!"

„Nun...!" Er ging auf Snapes Schreibtisch zu und ließ sich in den Sessel nieder, dabei überschlug er die Beine. „der Dunkle Lord hat sich gefragt was dich gestern Abend aufgehalten hat."

Hermine sah zu Snape und wich nun auch von ihm einige Schritte zurück. Wieso musste sie das nur mitbekommen.

„Ich werde darüber mit dem dunklen Lord reden, nicht mit dir! Das ist eine Angelegenheit zwischen dem dunklen Lord und mir!" Snape sah zu Hermine hinüber und spürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen als er ihr Gesicht sah.

„Wirklich, äußerst Schade. Denn der dunkle Lord macht sich allmählich darüber Gedanken ob du wirklich auf unserer Seite stehst!" Luscius's Blick glitt nun von Snape zu Hermine. „Möchtest du sie nicht mit auf einen der Treffen bringen? Ich habe gehört sie hat ein ganz besondere Bindung zu dir!"

Snape presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Du bist nicht gerade sehr gesprächig heute!" er erhob sich aus dem Sessel und ging auf Hermine zu die sich an die Steinwand drängte. „Du sollst sehr intelligent sein!" Er strich ihr mit dem Kopf seines Gehstockes über ihr Gesicht. Hermine zuckte unter seinen Berührungen zusammen. „Du wärest herzlichst Willkommen. Auch wenn du...!" er zog die Augenbraue hoch und wandte sich zu Snape. „Das wäre doch ganz in deinem Sinne, wenn ich mich recht erinnere was mein Sohn Draco mir erzählt hat."

Hermine traten die Tränen in die Augen, doch sie wollte auf keinen Fall jemanden zeigen wie sehr sie im Moment litt.

„Luscius, die Schule wacht jeden Moment auf, du solltest lieber gehen!"

Lucsius verbeugte sich vor Hermine. „Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag! Severus!" Er nickte Snape zu. "Ich erwarte dich beim nächsten Treffen, du solltest den Dunklen Lord nicht warten lassen!"

Hermine sackte in sich zusammen als Luscius den Raum verlassen hatte. Sie schlug mit ihrem Kopf immer und immer wieder gegen die Wand. Snape jedoch stand nur da und traute sich nicht zu Hermine zu sehen.

Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen und sie spürte nicht den Schmerz in ihrem Kopf. Snape war ein Todesser! Malfoy war da gewesen! Dumbledore hat es nicht bemerkt! Sie sollte selbst ein Todesser werden! Snape war ein Todesser! Snape nutzte sie aus! Sie hatte etwas mit ihm! Jeder wusste es! Nur sie nicht!

„Jetzt hören sie damit auf!" Snape saß plötzlich neben ihr und hielt den Kopf fest.

Hermine saß da, das Zucken hörte auf, doch sie starrte an Snape vorbei. Ihre Augen waren leer.

„Miss Granger, ich bitte sie, kommen sie zu sich! Es ist nicht so wie sie denken!"

Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf zu Snape und sah ihn durch die leeren Augen an. Snape war über Hermines Ausdruck geschockt.

„Ich bitte dich!" flüsterte er leise. Hermine sah wieder von ihm weg und mit einer Schnelligkeit die Snape überrumpelte stieß sie ihn von sich.

„Sie...!" sie sah auf ihn hinab. Ihre Augen waren kalt und Gefühllos. „Was soll ich für sie tun? Was wollen sie von mir?"

Snape rappelte sich auf. „Das ... das wird für sie sehr verwirrend sein!" versuchte er sie mit einem ruhigen Ton anzusprechen, doch Hermine ließ sich keine einzige Regung anmerken.

„Ich fragte was Voldemort von mir will?"

Snape schluckte, es beunruhigte ihn wie sie da stand, mit dem selben Gesichtsausdruck den er von vielen Todessern kannte die nicht freiwillig dabei waren.

„Was ... WAS WOLLEN SIE VON MIR?" schrie sie plötzlich und Snape wich einen Schritt von ihr zurück. „Soll ich für sie Harry ausspionieren?" Ihre Augen fingen wieder feucht an zuglänzen. Einem Schritt nach dem anderen ging sie auf Snape zu und sah ihn in die Augen. „Oder soll ich alle Schlammblüter verraten? Ist es das was sie wollen? Ich soll für sie das naive Mädchen spielen dem man alles verraten kann, nein, mir glaubt man nicht das ich für Voldemort arbeite!"

„Ich bin nicht auf die Idee gekommen!" verteidigte sich Snape. „Legen sie mir keine Worte in den Mund die ich nie gesagt habe!"

Sie presste die Lippen wieder aufeinander und sah zu Boden. War dieses Gefühl der Liebe immer noch in ihr oder war es inzwischen verschwunden?

„Was meinte Malfoy mit einer besonderen Verbindung!" fragte sie Snape.

„Draco hat uns gesehen!" erwiderte dieser.

„Wobei?"

„Bevor sie ihr Gedächtnis verloren. Draußen auf den Ländereien! Ich habe sie im Arm gehalten!" Snape versuchte etwas in Hermines Gesicht zu erkennen, doch es war ohne jeglichen Emotionen.

„Ich erinnere mich!" sagte sie trocken und sah zu Snape auf. Tränen hatten sich in ihren Augen gesammelt und liefen nun wieder über die Wangen. „Ich erinnere mich daran!"

Snape hob zögernd die Arme, er wusste nicht wie Hermine auf ihn reagieren würde. Würde sie ihn zurückstoßen? Sanft zog er sie an sich.

„Ich habe gehofft das sie sich erinnern!"

Er drückte sie an sich und spürte wie Hermines Tränen seine Robe durchnässten. „Ich habe dir angeboten ein Todesser zu werden!" schluchzte sie leise. „Ich bin selbst schuld!"

Snape strich ihr über die Locken. „Was denkst du jetzt?" fragte er nach. „Du möchtest doch nicht tatsächlich ... !"

„Was passiert mit dir wenn ich nicht komme?"

Snape schwieg, er konnte ihr nicht sagen das dies für ihn nichts Gutes verheißen würde.

„Wenn ich nicht mitkomme, dann würde man doch vermuten das du mich zurückhältst, oder?"

„Nicht wenn du mich meidest, ab jetzt!"

„Das...das kann ich nicht!" sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Ich kann nicht zulassen das dir etwas geschieht!"

„Dumbledore würde dich feuern!" bemerkte sie sarkastisch mit einem traurigen Unterton.

„Ja, womöglich!"

Hermine lehnte sich an Snape. Wie konnte sich ihre Gefühlswelt nur so schnell ändern. Trotzdem wollte sie nicht auf Voldemorts Seite stehen. Sie glaubte immer noch ganz fest daran das Snape in Wirklichkeit Dumbledore unterstützte. Ihre Liebe ihm gegenüber war Beweis genug.

„Ich werde dich nicht auf ein Treffen mitnehmen!" sagte er bestimmend.

Hermine wischte sich die nassen Wangen ab und trat etwas zurück. „Aber dann könnten sie dich bestrafen!"

„Deswegen musst du dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen!"

Hermine sah ihn schief an. „Ich frage mich allerdings...!"

„Ja?"

„Was ist das zwischen uns?"

Snape sah sie nachdenklich an. „Ich schätze es ist etwas verbotenes!" sagte er dann schließlich.

Hermine lächelte etwas. „Du kannst wohl nie etwas genaues sagen!"

„Dafür bist du ja zuständig!" konterte er ihr.

„Ich komme mit!"

„Das wirst du nicht!" Snape sah sie streng und mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Wie möchtest du mich davon abhalten?" fragte sie.

„Indem ich dich nicht mitnehme!"

„Was wenn ich dir folge?"

„Du musst erst mal apparieren können!"

„Nun, meinst du nicht das ich das vielleicht schon kann?" sie grinste ihn an.

Snape seufzte. „Ich kann dich einfach nicht mitnehmen! Und ich warne dich wenn du auf die Idee kommen solltest dich zu widersetzen! Wenn ich nein sage, dann meine ich nein!"

* * *

habt ihr euch das so in etwa vorgestellt? 


	34. Kapitel 34

**Tja, Silver Serenity dann solltest du mein FF wohl nicht lesen, denn ich bin ein großer Fan von Fushigi Yuugi, sorry! **

**Aber ich werde auch nicht schreiben „die beiden sind zusammen". Solche Stories mag ich nicht sonderlich. Sie sind etwas langweilig, es braucht seine Zeit bis ein Mensch sich sicher ist das er jemanden liebt und bei Hermine ist das nun etwas viel schwerer. Ich würde auch im Unterricht sitzen und mir darüber Gedanken machen, würde nicht glauben wollen das diese Gefühle echt sind, würde nach etwas suchen das mich dazu bringt meinen Lehrer nicht zu lieben. In manchen Momenten denkt man dann einfach „es ist doch schön so", aber irgendwann sieht man die Probleme und möchte es wieder nicht wahrhaben. VERSTANDEN XDJAAA SIR ( ich habe kein Drogen genommen)**

**Bei diesem FF geht es sogar recht schnell weil ich nicht vor habe noch ein paar hundert Seiten mehr zu schreiben, ich denke das ich schon ziemlich viel geschrieben habe und langsam zum Ende kommen sollte, aber da ich noch einige Ideen im Kopf habe und diese in die Geschichte einbringen möchte, so dauert es etwa. Ich liebe die Liebe zwischen Lehrer und Schülerin weil sie so „verboten" ist und so viele Hindernisse mitbringt. Das find ich mega interessant. :) **

**Und ein liebes Danke schön dann noch an: Chromoxid, Sameria und CitySweeper**

**Es ist ok wenn ihr nicht bei jedem Kapitel reviewt :) Macht euch da mal keine Gedanken**

* * *

Hermine blickte hinunter in die Kerker und seufzte leise. Dann begab sie sich in die große Halle, in der schon einige Frühaufsteher frühstückten. Sie setzte sich an den Gryffindortisch und wollte sich etwas zu essen nehmen als...

„Da ist sie!"

Hermine sah auf, Ron stand mit Harry in der Tür. Sie liefen auf Hermine zu und Ron stolperte fast als er sich mit einem Schwung hinsetzen wollte.

„Wo warst du gestern?" fragte er und Hermine fiel das Toast aus der Hand.

„Ich... wie meinst du das?"

„Du warst nicht auf der Krankenstation!" Harry und Ron sahen Hermine herausfordernd an.

„Und auch nicht in Gryffindorturm!" Ron nickte zustimmend.

„Ich, ich musste etwas besprechen!" Hermine lief rot an.

„So?" Ron zog eine Schnute.

„Mit wem denn?" Harry schmierte etwa ein Pfund Butter auf sein Toast ohne es zu merken.

„Wieso wollt ihr das wissen?"

„Weil du nicht auf der Krankenstation...!" sagte Ron

„Und nicht im Gryffindorturm...!"

„...warst!" sagten beide zusammen

„Sagt mal, lernt ihr euren Text jedes Mal bevor ihr mit mir redet?" Hermine zog amüsiert überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab!" Ron stieß Harry an und zeigte auf sein Toast. „Guten Appetit Harry!"

Harry grinste und nahm über die Hälfte der Butter mit dem Messer wieder ab. „Weißt du Hermine, wir machen uns auch Sorgen!"

„Und wie!" bestätigte Ron Harry.

„Ich habe ... !"

„Ich weiß was du getan hast!" Ginny setzte sich neben den leeren Platz neben Ron und griff ebenfalls nach etwas zu essen. „Ich habe dich gestern Nachmittag gesehen. Ich bin gerade auf die Toilette gegangen, aber du warst so schnell weg. Du hast es ziemlich eilig gehabt und du hast ziemlich nervös gewirkt!"

„Ihr würdet auch nervös wirken wenn ihr euch aus der Krankenstation stehlt, wenn Madame Pomfrey es verboten hat."

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir ist es ja egal, aber sag mal...triffst du dich mit dem Jungen von der Party?"

Nun stieg Hermine die Röte bis in die Haarwurzeln.

„Hab ich also Recht gehabt!" freute sich Ginny.

„Quatscht, ich habe ihn nach der Feier nicht mehr gesehen!"

„Du erinnerst dich daran?" fragte Harry überrascht.

Hermine nickte. „Ja, an das Meiste erinnere ich mich wieder!" Sie lächelte. „Deswegen bin ich von der Krankenstation abgehauen, ich wollte mich wieder erinnern!"

„Und der schwarzhaarige Typ hat dir geholfen?" Ginny strahlte Hermine an. „Ich glaube der hat dich gemocht! Er hat dich auf der Feier die ganze Zeit angestarrt!"

Harrys Blick wurde bedrohlich. „Wir kennen den Typen doch gar nicht! Ich habe ihn noch nie auf dieser Schule gesehen!"

„Stellt euch mal vor...!" gluckste plötzlich Ron. „Wenn es einer der Lehrer war. Vielleicht haben die spitz bekommen das eine Feier steigt."

„Ach, und wer sollte das dann gewesen sein?" Harry sah Ron mit rollenden Augen an.

„Weiß nicht...hm...vielleicht war es ja Snape!"

Ginny und Harry lachten auf. „Du hast echt eine blühende Fantasie Ron!"

Hermine lächelte. „Ist das nicht auch egal? Ich habe so oft gefehlt... ich muss soviel lernen!"

Ron zog angewidert eine Fratze. „Hat sie schon wieder vom Lernen angefangen?" richtete er sich an Harry.

„Frag mich lieber nicht!"

„Aber ihr habt recht!" gab Ginny zu. „Ich habe den Jungen noch nie zuvor gesehen und auch danach nicht mehr. Ich glaube es war einer aus Slytherin!"

„Slytherin?" Harry fiel das Toast aus der Hand und blieb mit der oberen Seite auf dem Teller kleben.

„Ja, zumindest hatte er das Slytherin Zeichen!" überlegte Ginny. „Aber ich bin mir sicher das sonst kein Slytherin anwesend war!"

Ron verschluckte sich mal wieder an seinem Toast und griff hilfesuchend nach dem Becher. „Ich...!" er hustete. „...Ginny... was willst du damit sagen?"

Ginny zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß auch nicht!"

„Also, können wir jetzt über etwas anderes reden?" fragte Hermine. „Wir müssen unbedingt den Stoff lernen! Leute, bitte!"

Ron tat so als würde er Hermine nicht hören und Harry versuchte sein Toast zu retten.

Hermine seufzte genervt, zumindest fragten sie sie nicht mehr aus. Wie hätte sie ihnen auch alles erklären sollen?

Ob Draco wusste das sein Vater im Schloss war? Sie warf einen Blick hinüber an den Slytherintisch, wie immer grinste Draco und gab mit etwas vor seinen Freunden an. Pansy kicherte neben ihm. Irgendwann würde sie dieser kichernden Mörderin das Maul stopfen, dachte sie wütend.

Vorsichtig ließ sie ihren Blick zum Lehrertisch schweifen. Snape hatte sich inzwischen auch eingefunden und redete mit Dumbledore, vermutlich erzählte er ihm von Luscius. Oder er erzählte ihm eine Lüge, aber würde das Dumbledore nicht bemerkten?

„Hermine an Eeeerde!" Ron warf Hermine ein Stück trockenes Toast ins Gesicht.

„Rooon! Ist das dein neuster Tick? Du beschmeißt mich wohl gerne mit essen!"

„Das Essen findet dich eben sehr anziehend!" grinste er.

„Ron, du bist ja sooo lustig! Wirklich!"

„Das sind Rons Annährungsversuche!" sagte Ginny und versuchte dabei desinteressiert zu wirken.

„Wie?" Ron schubste sie an.

„He, lass das!" Sie stieß ihn zurück und Ron rempelte Harry an, der verzweifelt sein Toast wieder fallen ließ. Diesmal jedoch auf seinen Umhang.

Ron lachte schallend auf und Ginny rückte sofort ein ganzes Stück weg.

„Das bekommst du zurück!" Bevor Ron sich in Sicherheit bringen konnte klebte ihm sein eigenes Honigbrot im Gesicht.

Hermine fing ebenfalls laut an zu lachen, als die Scheibe Toast zurück auf sein Teller fiel und Harry sprang sofort auf und lief davon.

Einige der Lehrer sahen hinunter zu dem Gryffindortisch um zu sehen was dort los war. Auch Snape sah hinunter, doch Hermine sah ihm ganz genau an was er von diesem kindischen Verhalten zwischen Ron und Harry hielt.

„Sie versuchen deine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen!" flüsterte Ginny Hermine zu. „Außerdem haben die beiden sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht."

Hermine nickte. „Aber sie müssen auch immer übertreiben!"

„Du kennst sie!" erwiderte Ginny. „Erinnerst du dich wie eifersüchtig Ron auf Krum war!"

Hermine nickte. „Ohja, erinnre mich bloß nicht daran!"

„Redet ihr über mich?" Ron drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Sagt mal, Harry ist abgehauen, sollen wir auch gehen?"

„Ok!" Hermine stand auf, warf jedoch noch einen kurzen Blick zum Lehrertisch hinauf. Snape war wieder in ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore vertieft.

* * *

„Könnt ihr mir die Aufzeichnungen der letzten Stunde geben?" fragte Hermine im Geschichtsunterricht.

Ron sah auf sein Heft und schob es unter einen Stoss Bücher. Harry sah zu ihm und wollte es ihm gerade nachmachen, als Hermine schon nach seinem Heft griff.

„Oh, wirklich, ihr habt Ron in der letzten Stunde erhängt? Und Snape war auch anwesend, sagt mal was hält der in seiner Hand?"

„Das ist eine Axt!" Harry riss ihr das Heft weg. „Das... wir sind künstlerisch begabt!"

Ron lachte auf. „Ja, genau Hermine!"

„Ist ja ganz toll, wenn man wenigstens die Hälfte von eurem Gekritzel erkennen könnte. Allerdings glaube ich kaum das Ron während der Hexenverfolgung von Snape geköpft wurde!"

Harry grinste. „Das ist künstlerische Freiheit!"

„Ja und wenn ihr dieses Jahr durchfallt könnt ihr eure Freiheit an den Nagel hängen!"

„He, zumindest haben wir eine super Note in Wahrsagen!" mischte sich Ron wieder ein.

„Oh prima, ich bin mir sicher als Auror wird euch das sehr nützlich sein. Wollt ihr den Todessern etwa Angst machen mit euren haarsträubenden Vorhersagen?"

„Oh Harry, das wäre es doch!"

„Was?" Harry sah zu Ron und Hermine hob erwartungsvoll eine Augenbraue, sie ahmte Snape inzwischen so gut nach das Ron für einen Augenblick still war.

„Uhm ja...du kannst ja ... Du-weißt-schon-wem sagen das du ein Grimm in seinen Teeblättern gesehen hast!"

Nun sah Harry ihn auch mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Super Ron, wenn das meine Taktik sein soll, dann kann ich gleich einpacken!"

„War doch nur ein Witz!"

„Ron, deine Witze sind erbärmlich!" Hermine griff nach dem Geschichtsbuch.

„Immer hat sie etwas auszusetzen!"

„Seid jetzt lieber still, ihr könnt ja mal zur Abwechselung dem Unterricht etwas beisteuern!"

Ron und Harry sahen zur Tafel, der Geist ihres Lehrers kam hineingeschwebt, mit dem selben gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck wie immer. Ron hob die Hand.

Der Geist wirkte etwas verwirrt als er Rons Hand oben sah. „Ja,...ja Mr... uhm ... ja was wollen sie? Haben sie eine Frage?"

„Nein, ich möchte mich am Unterricht beteiligen!"

Harry prustete los und Hermine starrte Ron mit offenem Mund an.

„Nun, das ist schön...schön...sehr schön! Also dann, wo waren wir letzte Stunde!"

Ron sah zu Hermine und grinste sie an. „Siehst du."

Harry lag mit dem Gesicht auf dem Tisch und musste sich das Lachen verbeißen, Parvati und Lavender kicherten in der vorderen Reihe und auch die anderen Klassenkameraden konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen

* * *

„Hermine, bitte, sei doch nicht sauer!" Ron lief Hermine den Gang nach.

„Du bist einfach...das ist schon gar nicht mehr zu beschreiben!" Sie hielt die große Tasche unter ihrem Arm die wieder fast am Platzen war.

„Ron, Ron!" Seamus lief Ron nach. „Kannst du das bei Snape auch machen?"

„Ja, der wird sicherlich sehr erfreut darüber sein!" mischte sich Hermine sarkastisch ein.

„Hermine, du bist wirklich eine...!"

„Miesmuschel!" grinste Dean neben Seamus.

„Oh, schön, haltet ihr wieder zusammen?" Hermine zog beleidigt die Tasche höher.

„Ach Hermine, nimm doch nicht alles wieder so ernst!" versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen.

„Harry, wenn ihr nicht bald anfangt zu lernen, dann könnt ihr euren Abschluss vergessen!"

Harry sah zu Ron. „Nun, ja, wir versprechen ja zu lernen,...wirklich!" fügte er hinzu als Hermine ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zuwarf.

„Also, Ron?" wandte sich Seamus seinem Klassenkameraden zu.

„Bei Snape?" fragte er.

„Das wird uns Punkte kosten!" warf Dean ein. „Aber durch Hermine haben wir ja auch schon einige verloren!"

Hermine ignorierte die Blicke der anderen.

„Gut, ich werde mich an Snapes Unterricht beteiligen!" Ron sah herausfordernd zu Hermine, doch diese hatte sich scheinbar vorgenommen Ron keine Beachtung mehr zu schenken.

„Aber wehe du ziehst mich rein!" Harry schluckte. „Ich glaube dann wird Filch seine Peitsche rausholen dürfen!"

„Ich glaube nicht das er darauf steht!" grinste Ron und hörte wie Hermine etwas murmelte.

* * *

Seamus räusperte sich leise einen Tisch vor Ron. Ron sah hinüber zu Hermine, doch sie widmete sich ihrem Stoff.

„Also, wissen sie noch um was es in der letzten Stunde ging?" fragte Snape mit einem spöttischen Grinsen nach. „Ich gehe davon aus das über die Hälfte der Klasse wieder alles vergessen...!" Er sah zu Ron, der seinen Arm nach oben gestreckt hatte. „Mr. Weasley, ich glaube sie irren sich, dies ist keine Gymnastikstunde!"

Ron hielt tapfer seine Hand weiterhin nach oben. Harry rutschte schon einmal ein Stück zu Seite und selbst Hermine sah nun aufmerksam zu Snape.

„Nun, was möchten sie denn so dringend?" Snape kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich möchte mich am Unterricht beteiligen, SIR!"

Harry biss sich auf die Zunge um nicht loszulachen, Ron hatte das Sir gerade so ausgesprochen als stände er in Reihe und Glied bei der Bundeswehr.

„Nun, das ist etwas ganz neues, Mr. Weasley. Möchten sie uns sagen was wir die letzte Stunde durchgenommen haben!"

„Nun, dann fangen wir von ganze vorne an, wenn ihnen das Recht ist Professor!"

Die Klasse hatte sich inzwischen zu Ron umgedreht, dem der kalte Schweiß auf der Stirn stand.

„Ich höre, Mr Weasley!" Snapes Augen sahen ihn streng an, bereit den kleinsten Fehler zu entdecken.

"Also, die ersten Fünf Minuten haben sie uns gesagt was für eine schrecklich dumme Klasse wir sind. Danach haben sie Neveille fertig gemacht, weil sein Kessel weggeschwommen ist. Nachdem sie den Gryffindors weitere Punkte abgezogen haben, ließen sie uns wissen das wir ziemlich extrem dumm sind und ...!"

„JETZT REICHT ES MR WEASLEY! WEASLEY UND POTTER SIE WERDEN NACHSITZEN!"

Harry sah entgeistert zu Snape. „Aber... ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt!"

„Ihr Grinsen hat gereicht!"

Draco fing an zu lachen.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich habe sie nicht gebeten meine Unterrichtsstunde als Komödie anzusehen."

Dracos Mund klappte urplötzlich zu und Harry konnte sich ein weiteres triumphierendes Grinsen nicht verbeißen.

Snape drehte sich um und sein Umhang bauschte sich dabei auf. „Sie werden mir alle einen Aufsatz auf 3 Pergamentblättern schreiben. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger!"

„Über...Über was?" mischte sich nun Hermine ein.

Snape erstarrte. „Über diese Stunde!"

„Aber bis jetzt haben wir nicht wirklich etwas durchgenommen, Sir!" warf Hermine ein. „Ich meine, sie möchten doch nicht das ich einen Aufsatz darüber schreibe wie ...!"

„Fangen sie nicht auch noch an Mrs. Granger, aber sie werden sicher gerne Weasley und Potter bei ihrem Nachsitzen Gesellschaft leisten!"

„Aber...aber Sir!" Hermine sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Und sollte noch einer von ihnen diese Stunde etwas sagen, ohne das ich ihn dazu aufgefordert habe... dann können sie damit rechnen das sie in Zaubertränke durchfallen!"

Für den Rest der Stunde herrschte absolute Stille in der Klasse. Hermine warf Snape immer wieder einen Blick zu. Er meisterte es wirklich perfekt den grausamen Zaubertränkelehrer zu spielen.

Ein lautes Niesen unterbrach plötzlich die Stille und alle zuckten zusammen. Neveille fing am ganzen Körper an zu zittern. „Ich...!" fing er stotternd an, bevor ihm die anderen einen vielsagenden Blick zuwerfen konnten.

Snape erhob sich und schlich wie eine Raubkatze auf Neveille zu. „Ich glaube kaum das es etwas daran ändert! Sie fallen sowieso durch!"

Neveille starrte Snape an und Hermine sah wie seine Ohren rot wurden.

„Professor, ich bitte sie!"

Snape drehte sich zu ihr. „Nun, das ist wirklich enttäuschen! Sie möchten wohl eine schlechte Note in ihrem Abschlusszeugnis haben!"

„Nein!" rief Hermine erschrocken aus. „Das können sie nicht tun! Ich werde mit Dumbledore darüber reden! Sie können uns doch nicht so einfach benoten!"

„Miss Granger!" Snape kam ihr ziemlich nahe. „Ich bin ihr Lehrer und sie sollten lieber auf mich hören!"

„Ich höre schon die Peitsche!" flüsterte Ron Harry zu.

„Ja, Snape steht sicher drauf!" erwiderte Harry leise.

Seamus und Dean, die es gehört hatten, prusteten laut los.

„Was ist mit ihnen los?" fragte Snape und warf den beiden einen eiskalten Blick zu. „Gryffindor möchte wohl extra Stunden. Nicht das sie es nicht brauchen könnten! Sie werden am Samstag Nachmittag alle in diesem Klassenzimmer erscheinen. Und wehe dem der nicht kommt!"

Hermine schlug wütend das Buch am Ende der Stunde zu. „Prima, so habe ich mir das vorgestellt. Danke Ron! Wirklich super gemacht! Du solltest dich am besten NIE wieder am Unterricht beteiligen!"

Ron sah sie gequält an. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet das Snape so ausflippen würde!"

„Ron, Snape flippt immer aus!" Harry schmiss seine Tasche über die Schulter. „Aber ab heute wird er uns sicher als schlimmste Klasse in seinem ganzen Leben bezeichnen!"

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher!" Ron schob Harry zur Tür. „Ich glaube er hasst unsere Klasse schon immer am meisten!"

„Miss Granger! Würden sie bitte zu mir kommen!"

Harry und Ron blieben stehen.

„Ist schon ok, ich komme nach!" nickte Hermine ihnen zu.

Besorgt verließen die beiden das Klassenzimmer.

* * *

Ich habe wirklich keine Drogen genommen, ehrlich XD


	35. Kapitel 35

**Ich glaube ich sollte Hermine „One Kiss" von Sweetbox singen lassen ;-)**

**Das ist der Text, nur um es euch mal zu zeigen ;-)**

Maybe I'm tired of being the strong one  
Maybe my romantic sides taking over me  
I don't know  
In a single moment  
Your took over me and left me trembling and weak  
And I just can't stay away

Just one kiss  
One touch  
Is not enough  
Don't you feel the same  
Your smile, your look  
Straight in my heart  
Don't you want the same  
Maybe I'm wrong but I can't get over this  
One kiss  
One touch  
Is not enough  
Oh can't you feel the same...  
the same...  
the same

I never believed in finding the perfect love  
I never believed that I would find something  
that I can't give up  
When you make me shiver  
When you that we're trembling weak

And I just can't stay away

**Uhm :hust/räusper: ok, also einen lieben Dank an: Granger, ladydarkside, dee082, WolfEmpress, CitySweeper,Jessy2104 und Gipsy**

**Also ich schreibe auch oft um mich zu beruhigen oder weil ich nicht schlafen kann, es tut mir leid wenn es euch zu schnell geht. Vielleicht würde ich auch etwas besseres schreiben mit wenigeren Fehlern wenn ich langsamer wäre :schäm: **

* * *

„_Miss Granger! Würden sie bitte zu mir kommen!" _

_Harry und Ron blieben stehen. _

„_Ist schon ok, ich komme nach!" nickte Hermine ihnen zu. _

_Besorgt verließen die beiden das Klassenzimmer._

„Professor, sie...!" Hermine schluckte, es kam ihr schon etwas sehr merkwürdig vor wie sie die Rolle seiner Schülerin wieder angenommen hatte. „...ihre Art der Benotung ist unfair!" platzte sie raus.

„Darüber möchte ich nicht mit ihnen reden, Miss Granger!"

Hermine blinzelte, besann sich aber sofort wieder. „Aber es ist auch sehr wichtig!"

„Beruhigen sie sich, ich werde ihnen schon keine schlechte Note geben!" Er sah Hermine an als erwarte er eine Antwort, doch Hermine wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Ich möchte Ihnen noch einmal ganz deutlich sagen...!" er stand auf, lehnte sich über den Schreibtisch. „Das du auf keinen Fall auf dumme Gedanken kommen solltest!"

„Wie?" Hermine war verduzt wie schnell er vom Sie auf das Du wechseln konnte.

„Bist du jetzt etwa auch noch taub? Übrigens, bist du daran Schuld das Weasley sich eine solche Frechheit herausgenommen hat?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sicher nicht, ich habe sie sogar noch abhalten wollen!"

„Aber?" Snape ging um den Schreibtisch herum und stand nun wieder in voller Größe vor ihr und Hermine errötete.

„Meinen sie das man immer auf mich hört? Die Beiden haben nur Unsinn im Kopf. Aber Harry war diesmal wirklich nicht Schuld! Und die anderen... na ja ... die meisten jedenfalls nicht!"

„Ich habe nicht erwartet etwas anderes von Ihnen zu hören. Sie sollten wissen das die beste Bestrafung ist andere Menschen aufzustacheln!"

„Aber das ist nicht Slytherin!" sagte sie bestimmend und kreuzte ihr Arme vor der Brust.

Snape sah sie verduzt an. „So? Willst du damit sagen das Slytherin sich gerne gegen ihren Freund wenden? Oder möchtest du mir damit vielleicht etwas anhängen? Ich bin ganz Ohr!"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Nein!" flüsterte sie leise.

„Gut!" Er drehte sich um, da griff Hermine nach seinen Umhang.

„Was... was...!" sie wollte ihn mit Du ansprechen, doch es kam einfach nicht über ihre Lippen. „...hast mit Dumbledore besprochen?"

Snape sah ihr genau in die Augen. „Ich hoffe das dieser Trank nicht auch noch Auswirkungen auf deine Grammatik hat!" Er grinste sie spöttisch an. „Dann bin ich schon mal gespannt auf deinen nächsten Aufsatz! Oder hast du eine Abneigung gegen das Wort ‚Du'?"

„Ach...Nein!" Sie drehte ihm beleidigt den Rücken zu. „Schön das es für... Dich...", das Wort kam etwas zu hart aus ihrem Mund, „...so einfach ist! Aber für mich ist es nicht so einfach, ich ... ich sehe noch immer ...!"

„Den grausamen alten Zaubertränkelehrer!" half Snape ihr nach.

Hermine lächelte sanft während er das sagte. „Nein, ich wollte sagen, ich sehe noch immer meinen Lehrer in... dir!"

„Das solltest du auch!"

Hermine überhörte es einfach und wandte sich ihm wieder zu. „Also, was hast du mit Dumbledore besprochen!"

Snape sah sie schweigend an. „Möchtest du das wirklich wissen?"

Hermine nickte.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt das ich mit einer meiner Schülerinnen im Bett lag und sie geküsst habe!"

Hermine verschluckte sich und fing an zu husten. „Das...das haben sie nicht?"

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich amüsiert. „Nein, habe ich tatsächlich nicht!"

„Aber, weiß Dumbledore davon?" hakte sie nach.

Snape verschränkte seine Arme und sah nachdenklich aus. „Der Schulleiter hat die Angewohnheit nicht zu zeigen wie viel er wirklich weiß. Ich gehe allerdings davon aus das er mehr weiß als er zugibt. Vor allem nachdem du ihm Tränenüberströmt gestanden hast das ich ein Todesser bin?"

„Ich war fertig!" rechtfertigte sie sich.

„So fertig das du mich am gleichen Abend noch aus dem Bett geworfen hast!"

„Aber das war bis jetzt keine Antwort!" lenkte sie ab. „Hast du ihm von Malfoy erzählt?"

„Ja, allerdings, das habe ich!"

„Und was hat er gesagt?"

„Das musst du nicht wissen, denn du wirst dort nicht auftauchen!"

„Das ist unfair!"

„Meinst du nicht das Potter und Weasley meinen das ich dich mit einer Peitsche schlage wenn du solange weg bist?" Er konnte sich seinen Sarkasmus einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Das wäre gut möglich!" grinste sie ihn an. „Was wolltest...du mir denn dann sagen?"

„Das du auf keinen Fall auf dumme Gedanken kommen solltest!"

„Das war alles?" sie legte den Kopf schief.

„Geh zum nächsten Unterricht, ich möchte mich ungern mit Professor McGonagall anlegen weil ich dich aufhalte!" Er machte wieder kehrt und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und fing an einige Pergamente zu sortieren.

„Gut!" Hermine trat zu seinem Stuhl und Snape sah auf.

„Habe ich etwas vergessen?"

Im nächsten Moment fühlte er sich überrascht umarmt und bekam ein Küsschen auf die Wange gedrückt.

„Hast du keine Angst das jemand reinkommen könnte?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube kaum das sich jemand ohne Anklopfen hier herein trauen würde."

„Oder wollen würde!" setzte Snape dazu und legte die Feder zur Seite.

Hermine schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und verließ das Klassenzimmer, bewusst das Snape ihr nachsah.

* * *

„Was hat Snape noch von dir gewollt?" fragte Harry nach.

„Allmählich würde es mich nicht wundern wenn dieser Typ auf der Feier wirklich Snape in Kleinformat war!" Ron schob sich an den anderen durch die Tür in das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung hinein.

„Er hat mich nur darauf aufmerksam gemacht das meine Leistungen momentan nachlassen und das ich sicherlich kein Ohnegleichen bekommen werde wenn ich mich nicht mehr anstrenge!"

Ron setzte sich neben Hermine and den hintersten Tisch. „Als würdest du dich nicht schon genug anstrengen!"

„Snape liebt es andere fertig zu machen!" meinte Harry. „Der hat mich nur wegen meiner reinen Anwesenheit nachsitzen lassen!"

„Er will euch aufstacheln gegeneinander!" gab Hermine zu.

„Deshalb lässt er alle Gryffindors nachsitzen!" Ron sah zu Parvati und Lavender die ihn abschätzend ansahen und sich etwas zuflüsterten.

„Der Typ ist noch schlechter drauf als sonst!" Harry lehnte sich auf seinen Stuhl zurück. „Wieso müssen wir das eigentlich immer ausbaden! Nur weil er meinen Dad nicht leiden konnte!"

„Was auch verständlich ist!"

„Hermine!" Ron sah sie entsetzt an. „Wie kannst du nur immer zu Snape halten?"

„Ron, tut mir Leid Harry, aber sein Vater hat sich Snape gegenüber nicht besser benommen als Malfoy uns gegenüber!"

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung dafür mich zu hassen!" Harry war wieder verärgert. „Außerdem hat er auch jede Chance genutzt meinen Dad anzugreifen!"

Ron nickte. „So sehe ich das auch!"

„Ich gebe ja zu das sein Benehmen nicht in Ordnung, jedoch nachvollziehbar ist!" Hermine holte ihr Buch aus der vollgestopften Tasche heraus.

Ob Snape nach dem Unterricht sofort bei Voldemort auftauchen würde, fragte sie sich. Sie konnte auf keinen Fall zulassen das er verletzt wurde, denn das wäre dann ganz alleine ihre Schuld. Schließlich hatte sie ihn als erstes verführt.

„Hermine, stimmt das eigentlich was Ginny behauptet hat?" fragte sie Ron flüsternd nachdem Professor McGonnagal das Klassenzimmer betreten hat.

„Nein!" Hermine sah nach vorn.

„Du bist aber seit Tagen unerreichbar."

„Ron, du würdest dich bestimmt nicht anders benehmen, wenn du in meiner Situation wärest!"

„Würde der Herr und die Dame in der letzten Reihe es bitte unterlassen während meines Unterrichts zu reden!" wandte sich Professor McGonagall mit lauter Stimme an Ron und Hermine. „Wir nehmen heute ein schweres Thema durch, deswegen sollten sie lieber aufpassen, falls sie die Abschlussprüfung bestehen wollen!"

* * *

„Hermine, wir haben jetzt Wahrsagen!" Harry ließ die Schnallen seiner Schultasche einrasten.

„Na, dann viel Spaß. Vielleicht wird sie dir heute mal ein langes und schönes Leben Vorraussagen!" erwiderte Hermine sarkastisch.

„Vielleicht macht sie aber wieder eine richtige Prophezeiung!" sagte Ron und seine Augen funkelten.

„Das glaube ich nicht!" Harry sah aus einen der Fenster am Gang hinaus auf die Ländereien. „Wenn sie es so oft tun würde, dann wäre sie eine richtige Wahrsagerin!"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Also Leute, ich muss in Arithmantik." Hermine lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und warf, wie Harry zuvor, einen Blick hinaus auf die Ländereien. Ihr Tasche fiel zu Boden und sie lehnte sich über den steinernen Fenstersims. Draußen wehte ein starker Wind und sie sah jemanden in einer schwarzen wehenden Robe über die Ländereien laufen.

„Er wurde gerufen!"

Sie ließ die Tasche einfach liegen und lief los. Oh bitte, dachte sie, lass ihn mich einholen. Hoffentlich funktioniert das apparieren, sie stolperte die Treppenstufen hinunter.

„Hermine, haste nicht Unterricht?" Hagrid stand an der Tür und hielt sie noch offen.

„Hagrid, hast du Snape gesehen?"

„Snape?" Hagrid rieb sich an seinem buschigen Bart. „Ja, ist mir gerade entgegen gekommen! Was willste von ihm?"

„Danke Hagrid!" Sie stürzte aus der Tür hinaus. War er es also wirklich. Sie haben ihn gerufen und wenn sie nicht dort auftauchen würde, dann würde etwas schlimmes geschehen. Sie dachte nicht an die Prophezeiung, das ein Freund Harrys in Gefahr wäre. Denn sie begab sich gerade in sehr große Gefahr!

* * *

Ist wirklich nicht genug zwischen Hermine und Snape los? Ach genau, Harry und Ron haben Hermine ja noch nicht wirklich oft bei Snape gesehen. Das HErmine bei ihren Lehrern auftaucht ist ja nichts neues... ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen... jetzt muss ich eine dunkle und bösartige Atmosphäre schaffen...:grins: dann bekomm ich sicher wieder selber Angst XD 


	36. Kapitel 36

**Ich gebe zu, ich kann nicht schlafen und es ist schon wieder Morgen... -.- und in ein paar stunden muss ich arbeiten, aber ich hoffe das euch dieses Kapitel gefällt. Ich kenne mcih mit Voldemort etc nichts so gut aus und wahrscheinlich kommt der viel zu lieb rüber :seufz: tut mir leid**

* * *

Hermine lief über die Wiese, der Wind wehte ihr das Haar ins Gesicht, doch ihr Blick blieb fixiert auf die dunkle Gestalt. Wenn sie ihn einfrieren würde, dann würde er merken das sie da war. Sie musste ihm still und leise folgen, sonst würde er es niemals erlauben. Doch sie hatte noch nie eine andere Person verfolgt und hoffte das sie es mit ihrem Apparieren hinbekommen würde.

Snape sah sich nicht um, er ging zielstrebig von den Ländereien hinunter. Er bemerkte nicht das ihm Hermine auf den Fersen saß.

Plötzlich blieb er stehen, Hermine stolperte schnell hinter einen einsamen Baum. Na mach schon, sie blinzelte hinter dem Baum hervor und in dem Augenblick war er verschwunden. Hermine schluckte und lief zu der selben Stelle. Bitte, ich muss zu Snape, zu Snape, sagte sie sich immer wieder und hoffte das sie schon mächtig genug war ihm zu folgen. Sie schloss die Augen und apparierte.

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde es eiskalt. Wo war sie? Es war dunkel und kalt. Ihr fröstelte es in dem dünnen Umhang.

Sie streckte die Arme aus und stieß gegen Stein. Die Luft war so schlecht, Hermine war sich sicher tief in einer Höhle zu stecken. Langsam ging sie vorwärts und traute sich nicht ihren Zauberstab zu nutzen um Licht zu machen.

Sie stieß mit dem Fuß gegen etwas hartes und stolperte beinahe. Ihr Herz schlug gegen die Brust und ihr Atem ging stockend. Vorsichtig stieß Hermine noch einmal gegen das harte Etwas vor ihr. Es gab leicht nach und Hermine spürte wie ihr die Übelkeit hochkam. Bitte lass es das nicht sein. Sie zückte nun doch den Zauberstab. „Lumos!" flüsterte sie.

Im gleichen Moment als das Licht den unterirdischen Gang erhellte schrie sie laut auf. Vor ihr lag ein Mensch, er musste dort schon seit einiger Zeit liegen, die Augen waren offen, die Pupillen verdreht, auf der Haut ließen sich weiße und dunkelblaue Muster erkennen. Die Lippen waren aufgesprungen und an der Seite des Kopfes klaffte eine große Wunde.

Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch der Anblick einer Leiche beruhigte sie keineswegs. Mit einer Hand auf dem Herz stieg sie über den Leichnam und wollte den Gang entlang laufen, doch etwas hielt sie am Bein fest und sie fiel nach vorne.

Dreh dich bloß nicht um, dachte sie und griff nach dem Zauberstab der ihr aus der Hand gefallen war. „Expelliarmus!" war das erste was ihr einfiel und sie hielt den Zauberstab nach hinten. Der Griff um ihren Fuß ließ nach und sie sprang auf. Snape, wo war er nur? Vielleicht hatte er noch einmal appariert um sich Verfolger vom Leib zu halten. Aber wieso lag dann eine Leiche in diesem Gang und wieso zum Teufel hatte die Leiche nach ihr gegriffen.

Ihre Schritte hallten durch den Tunnel wieder, diesmal ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen mit dem Zauberstab Licht zu erzeugen. Noch einer Leiche wollte sie nicht über den Weg laufen, dieser Anblick würde sie für immer verfolgen.

Sicher hatte man sie gehört, dachte sie. Der Schrei war nicht zu überhören gewesen, ob Snape wusste das sie da war.

Sie blieb stehen, am Ende es Ganges war Licht. „Nox!"

In der Hoffnung das niemand aus dem nichts auftauchen würde lief sie langsam auf das Licht zu.

„Du hast mich enttäuscht, Severus, ich dachte du würdest jedem Befehl folgen. Doch du bist nicht erschienen als ich die Todesser zusammen gerufen habe. Und wo bleibt das Schlammblut?"

Hermine hielt den Atem an, das war die Stimme von Voldemort, da war sie sich sicher.

„Es tut mir Leid, dunkler Lord, aber es wäre aufgefallen wenn ich Her... wenn ich das Schlammblut mitgenommen hätte! Ich wäre nicht mehr in der Lage im Schloss zu spionieren!"

Stille.

„Sehr interessant, du hast das Schlammblut wohl nicht mitgenommen weil du ihr was gegenüber empfindest!"

„Da irren sie sich! Ich musste das Vertrauen des Schlammblutes gewinnen, da war es mir nicht anders Möglich ihr zu zeigen das ich sie beschützen und lieben würde."

„Das ist noch lange keine Entschuldigung dafür das du sie nicht mitgebracht hast! Wenn sie unter dem Imperiuszauber gestanden hätte wäre uns dies sehr nützlich. Doch noch nützlicher wäre uns ihre Freie Mitarbeit! Du weißt das ich dich bestrafen muss, weil du mir nicht gehorcht hast! Crucius!"

Snape gab kein Laut von sich und Hermine biss sich verzweifelt die Lippen blutig. Es war nicht mehr anders möglich, sie musste zu Snape halten um ihn zu retten.

„Hören sie auf!" schrie sie und trat ins Licht. „Snape hat mich nicht mitgenommen weil er wollte das ich weiterhin das Vertrauen von Dumbledore habe!"

„Nun hört euch diese Ausrede an!"

Hermine wurde es bei Voldemorts Anblick übel. Um ihn herum standen einige Todesser, Snape lag auf den Boden und rappelte sich gerade auf. Doch ihr Blick haftete an der Gestalt in der Mitte des Raumes. Nun konnte sie Harry verstehen, Voldemorts rote Augen sahen sie an, der schmale Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen.

„Glaubst du wirklich, das ein Schlammblut, das noch so schwach ist wie du, mich, Lord Voldemort, anlügen kann! Schnappt sie euch!"

Zwei Todesser gingen sofort auf Befehl auf Hermine los und zogen sie an den Armen zu Voldemort. Snape sah sie mit kalten Augen an. Hermine versuchte seinen Blick zu ignorieren.

„Sie wollten das ich hier bin! Nun bin ich hier! Es ist doch egal aus welchem Grund!"

„Sie sind naiv!" Snape trat neben Voldemort und sah sie aus seinen schwarzen Augen abwertend an. „Meinen sie ich habe nur einen Moment so etwas wie Gefühle für sie gehabt? Sie sind ein kleines dummes Schlammblut!"

Hermine schluckte, es fiel ihr schwer die Tränen zu unterdrücken, das konnte doch unmöglich wahr sein.

„Jetzt wäre es wohl an der Zeit zu fragen!" Hermine blickte zu einen der Todesser die aus dem Kreis heraustraten. „Würdest du denn freiwillig für den dunklen Lord arbeiten? Es wäre zu schade dich unter einen Imperius Fluch weiterhin zur Schule gehen zu lassen. Sicher würde es auffallen."

Sie war sich sicher das es sich bei diesem Todesser um Luscius Malfoy handelte. Doch was bezweckte Snape mit seinem Verhalten? Es war doch klar das er ihr Vertrauen verlieren würde wenn sie ihn anfängt zu hassen und darüber wäre Voldemort sicher nicht erfreut.

„Dunkler Lord, würden sie mich bitte über sie wachen lassen. Im Schloss würde ihr niemand glauben!" mischte sich Snape ein.

„Ich mache es freiwillig!" Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen und versuchte Snapes durchdringenden Blick nicht zu beachten.

„Wie amüsant, ein Schlammblut das einen Todesser liebt!" Voldemorts Gesicht verzog sich zu einer grinsenden Maske, die, wie Hermine fand, noch schlimmer aussah. „Möchtest du uns sagen wieso wir dich aufnehmen sollte, vielleicht ist dir noch nicht aufgefallen, aber ihr geliebter Severus hat schon mehr Schlammblüter umgebracht als sie denken, wieso sollte er es nicht mit ihnen machen!"

Hermine schluckte kräftig, sie durfte keine Schwäche zeigen, sie wusste jedoch das Voldemort in der Lage war Gedanken zu lesen.

„In Ordnung, ja ich liebe einen Todesser! Aber ich kann sie unterstützen, im Gegensatz zu Professor Snape komme ich an Harry Nahe heran! Und das wollen sie doch! Sie wollen doch sicher das Harry ungeschützt ist, er vertraut mir!"

Ein Gemurmel ging von den Todessern aus, Voldemort betrachtete sie interessiert. „Seid ruhig!" fuhr er seine Gefolgsleute an. „Du würdest freiwillig deine Freunde verraten? Für jemanden der dich nicht einmal liebt? Jemand der dich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umbringen würde? Nicht das es für mich nicht auch eine Genugtuung wäre ein Schlammblut zu töten!"

Noch nie hatte Hermine so oft das Wort Schlammblut gehört wie in diesen Minuten. Natürlich tat es ihr weh was Snape gesagt hatte, doch sie vertraute ihm, sie liebte ihn und sie konnte nicht glauben das er nichts für sie empfand.

Snape starrte sie an, seine Augen waren zu schmalen Schlitzen geworden. „Wissen sie eigentlich was sie hier tun? Ich hielt sie immer für intelligent, sie sind dümmer als ich dachte!"

„Severus!" fuhr Voldmeort ihn an. „Wenn sie es für dich tut, dann lass sie doch! Es wäre doch nichts neues für dich eine Frau auszunutzen!" Hermine merkte das Voldemort darauf aus war sie zu testen.

„Manchmal ist es einem egal ob man ausgenutzt wird. Ich würde Professor Snape meinen Körper schenken! ... Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken!" fügte sie hinzu.

Für Snape wurde es immer schwerer die Fassung zu wahren, er musste Hermine unverletzt aus dem Todeskreis heraus bekommen, doch Voldemort durfte nicht merken das ihm was an ihr lag und sie schon gar nicht. Denn Voldemort las ihre Gedanken und sobald sie wissen würde das Snape auf ihrer Seite stand, würde er und sie nicht mehr leben. Er versuchte soviel Hass und Ekel auszustrahlen wie nur möglich.

„Beruhig dich Severus!" Voldemort machte einen Schritt auf Hermine zu und seine weiße lang gliedrige Hand griff nach ihrem Gesicht. „So? Du würdest jede Schande über dich ergehen lassen?" Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und Snape war drauf und dran sich zwischen ihn und Hermine zu werfen.

„Wenn sie mich umbringen, dann werde ich ihnen keine große Hilfe mehr sein!" Hermine sah in die roten Augen.

„Für ein Schlammblut hast du sehr viel Mut!" zischte Voldemort.

„Ich bin eine Gryffindor, da ist es nur natürlich viel Mut zu besitzen!"

„Und schlagfertig. Wie enttäuschend das du ein Schlammblut bist. Aber du könntest uns eine große Hilfe sein... Solange du keinen Fehler begehst!"

Er fuhr mit dem Zauberstab an Hermines Kleidung hinunter und plötzlich fiel sie gezweiteilt zu Boden. Hermine stand nun bis auf die Schuhe nackt da. Was hatte er nur vor? Was würde Voldemort mit ihr machen? Ihr wurde immer schlechter, doch sie musste sich zwingen ruhig zu bleiben. Sie roch seinen Atem und spürte die Blicke aller auf ihren Körper, bis die auf Snape. Snape sah ihr genau in die Augen und beinahe hätte Hermine darüber gelächelt, doch es war Tatsache das Voldemort vor ihr stand und überall sonst Todesser.

„Du bist für alles bereit?"

Hermine nickte unsicher.

„Dann werde ich dich heute noch am Leben lassen, solltest du mir aber keine Hilfe sein ... ich bin mir sicher deine Eltern würden sich über ein Besuch sehr freuen, meinst du nicht auch!" Voldemorts Gesicht wirkte wie eine Maske die über die Knochen gezogen wurde, er hatte den Geruch des Todes an sich kleben. „Ich bin mir sicher einige der Todesser würden sich gerne mit dir vergnügen!" Dieses hinterhältige Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht widerte sie an und würde sie nicht solche Angst vor ihm haben, dann hätte sie ihm eine reingeschlagen.

Voldemort trat zur Seite und wollte seinen Todessern, die noch etwas verwirrt zu sein schienen, den Vortritt lassen. Vortritt? Hoffentlich würde er sich nicht auch über sie hermachen.

„Ich dachte sie wäre meine Gespielin!" zischte Snape in dem Augenblick. „Ich werde sie sicher nicht mehr benutzen nachdem sie eine dreckige Schlampe geworden ist."

Hermine tat der Ton in seiner Stimme weh, sie blickte zu der Kleidung hinunter die vor ihren Füssen lag.

„Überlassen wir sie doch Severus!" dies war Luscius Stimme. „Mich widert ihr Anblick an!"

„Severus, ich warne dich wenn du mich dieses mal wieder enttäuscht!" Voldemort sah Snape mit einem Blick an der töten könnte.

„Auf keinen Fall!" Severus kniete sich nieder und küsste den Umhang des dunklen Lords. Danach rappelte er sich wieder auf. „Ich danke ihnen, mein Lord, ich werde ihnen keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten!" Er ging hinüber zu Hermine und packte sie grob an den Haaren. „Und das kleine Schlammblut können sie mir überlassen." Er stieß sie in den Gang hinaus, Hermine war zum Weinen zumute. Snape stieß sie immer weiter, sein Zauberstab erhellte den Gang, Hermine hielt den ihren krampfhaft in der Hand. Als sie bei der Leiche ankamen stellte sich Snape überraschend vor sie, er sprach einen Zauberspruch. Hermine konnte nicht verstehen was er sagte, Snape hatte sich nicht geändert, er war ein Todesser geblieben... Sie hatte ihren Körper verkauft und würde ihre Freunde verraten! Tränen stiegen in ihr auf und ihr Körper fing unter den stummen Schluchzern an zu zittern.

„Dir ... ist sicher kalt!" hörte sie die Stimme von Snape, die jetzt einen sanfteren Ton angenommen hatte. „Nimm den hier!" Er nahm seinen Umhang ab und schlang ihn um ihren Körper. Hermine hielt sich die Hände vor das Gesicht, sie wollte nicht das Snape ihre Tränen sah. „Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben!" Er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie an sich. „Wieso bist du mir nur gefolgt, ich hatte gehofft das du es nicht bemerken würdest wenn du im Unterricht sitzt!" Hermine hörte ihm zu, meinte er das nun ernst oder war es vielleicht doch eine Lüge. Es war schwer Snape zu durchschauen. Doch seine Wärme tat gut und sein Geruch beruhigte sie etwas.

„Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, für alles was ich gesagt habe!"

„Dann...!" sie brach ab, ihre Stimme zitterte noch und ihr war schlecht. Das Gesicht von Voldemort würde sie nie wieder vergessen können.

Snape drückte sie fest an sich. „Ich würde niemals zulassen das dich einer von ihnen berührt! Ich...!" er brach ab, Hermine spürte was er sagen wollte und schlang ihre Arme um den Hals. Der Umhang fiel zu Boden und sie weinte nun laut. Sie schämte sich nicht mehr, der Schmerz tief in ihr drinnen kam zum Vorschein.

„Ich liebe dich doch!" schluchzte sie und Snape fühlte wie seine Schulter immer mehr von ihren Tränen durchweicht wurde. „Ich liebe dich doch, ich liebe dich doch!"

„Beruhigen sie sich!" Er umarmte sie und apparierte mit ihr im Arm zurück nach Hogwarts.


	37. Kapitel 37

**dee082: Du stellst ja wahnsinnig viele Fragen ;-) Das mit dem Sie war glaube ich einfach nur Angewohnheit von mir... zumindest kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern das ich mir dabei etwas gedacht habe :schäm:**

**Saxas13: Ja, Fantasie habe ich, fragt sich nur ob die noch ganz normal ist XD Eigentlich hatte ich am Anfang vor das Snape sich mit den Todessern und Voldemort anlegt und dabei fast ums Leben kommt...aber das wäre doch viel zu früh ...**

**Sassy: Oo Sorry wenn es zu durcheinander war. Ich bin ein verwirrender Mensch :grins: Der sich in der Nacht mit einem schwarzen Mantel rausschleicht und hofft in den Ferien irgendjemanden erschrecken zu können. Hahaha ich brauch eine weiße Maske ( ---- Die Frau ist verrückt)**

**teddy172: Danke, ich schreibe so gut es geht, in meinem momentanen Zustand nicht unbedingt leicht. Hab bei der Arbeit Ärger bekommen, obwohl es mir schon nicht gut ging. Von wegen ich würde nie etwas machen, was kann ich denn dafür das soviel los war das ich nicht alles auffüllen konnte :schnüff:**

**CitySweeper: Man sieht wann ich die Kapitel hochlade? Nun, ich schlafe nicht, schreibe mitten in der Nacht zwischen 1:00-8:00 aber meistens hör ich vor 5 Uhr auf. Ich bin ein Nachtmensch, wie meine Mutter sagt... :schäm: Wieso hältst du Ron und Harry für naiv? Meinst du das Hermine Harry verraten wird:grins:**

**Ich glaube ich schweife vom Thema ab... uhm... Sorry... **

**Für alle Kürbissaft und Kuchen, dafür das ich euch immer voll brabble. **

* * *

„Du solltest erst einmal etwas anziehen!..." Er stockte einen Moment, dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und im nächsten Moment hatte Hermine wieder die Schulkleidung an. Snape wollte nicht zugeben das er sie für einen Augenblick betrachtet hatte. „So ist es sicher besser!"

Hermine nickte. „Aber dein Umhang...!"

Snape winkte ab. „Lass uns erst einmal zurück zur Schule gehen."

„Was passiert eigentlich jetzt?"

Snape schwieg, er wusste selbst nicht was nun passieren würde. Dabei hatte er Hermine doch nicht hinein ziehen wollen.

„Ich denke wir sollten mit dem Schulleiter darüber reden!"

„Aber dann wird er doch auch...dann müssen wir ihm von uns erzählen!"

„Es bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, vermutlich weiß Dumbledore schon alles."

Er blickte zu Hermine, die neben ihm her marschierte, die Augen starr auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Es wird sich schon alles regeln!" er griff nach ihrer Hand und musste feststellen das diese eiskalt war.

Hermine drückte sie ganz leicht und konnte nicht glauben das all das was in den letzten Stunden passiert ist, der Realität entsprach. Und nun nahm Snape sie auch noch an der Hand. Sollte sie darüber glücklich sein? Oder sollte sie sich lieber verabscheuen weil sie sich den Todessern angeschlossen hat?

„Du bist kein Todesser!"

„Wie bitte?" Hermine blieb stehen.

„Das hast du doch sicher gedacht!" Snape nahm ihre andere Hand. „Ich weiß es zu schätzen das du das für mich getan hast, doch ich wünschte du hättest es nicht getan!"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man wollte mich doch sowieso umbringen, es macht doch auch keinen großen Unterschied mehr. Solange dir nichts passiert!"

„Hermine...!" Snape schüttelte den Kopf und zog sie weiter zum Schloss.

„Ich würde mich freuen wenn du mich heute Abend besuchen würdest!" sagte Snape leise zu ihr als sie vor dem großen Tor standen das ins Schloss führte.

„Du möchtest mich bei dir haben?" fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Ich möchte mich für diesen Tag bei dir entschuldigen...obwohl...!"

„obwohl?"

„...obwohl ich dich ja eigentlich eher bestrafen sollte! Du hast deinem Lehrer nicht gehorcht!"

Hermine blinzelte. „Das wäre nicht fair!"

„Ich dachte mir schon das sie das sagen würden, Miss Granger!"

Zwinkerte er ihr gerade zu? Hermine entdeckte immer mehr neue Seiten an ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer.

„Was mache ich wegen Arithmantik?"

„Du hast dir das selbst eingebrockt!" erwiderte Snape, während er sie in das Schloss schob.

„Ich werde schon eine Ausrede finden!" seufzte er schließlich als er Hermines enttäuschtes Gesicht sah. „Aber davor sollten sie ihren Freunden wohl erklären was sie mit mir draußen gemacht haben!"

Hermine drehte sich um, Harry und Ron standen an der Treppe und starrten zu ihr hinüber.

„Sie haben recht, Professor!" nickte sie. „Dann werde ich mich heute Abend bei Ihnen melden!"

Snape konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und sah zu wie sie zu ihren Freunden hinüber lief.

* * *

„Hermine!" rief Ron empört. „Also, jetzt kannst du dich wirklich nicht mehr rausreden! Du warst mit Snape spazieren? Was machst du die ganze Zeit bei Snape? Ich verstehe ja das du gute Noten willst, aber übertreibst du nicht etwas?"

„Beruhigt euch mal!" Hermine ließ sich in den Sessel nieder und wusste nicht ob ihr zum lächeln oder zum weinen zumute war. Krummbein sprang auf ihren Schoß und ließ sich von ihr kraulen.

„Mal im Ernst Hermine!" Harry rutschte etwas zu ihr hinüber. „Du bist freiwillig mit Snape alleine?"

„Wer sagt denn das ich freiwillig bei ihm bin?" erwiderte sie spöttisch.

Ron blinzelte sie mit großen Augen an. „Du meinst er zwingt dich?"

„Ach so ein Quatsch!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich sag doch das Hermine einen Freund hat!" Ginny lächelte Hermine sanft an. „Ich bin wirklich erstaunt!"

„Ginny!" Hermine schüttelte ihre lockige Mähne. „Was denkst du nur schon wieder?"

„Mag sein das die Jungs dich nicht so schnell durchschauen, aber dein Blick dem du ihn zugeworfen hattest und übrigens sein Blick schweift auch sehr oft zu dir!"

Hermine lief rot an. „So? Tut er das?"

„Snape?" Ron konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. „Harry, habe ich das gerade richtig mitbekommen? Snape?"

Harry war genauso fassungslos wie Ron und starrte Hermine mit offenen Mund an. „Snape? Ist das wahr Hermine, ich hielt das ja am Anfang noch für ein Scherz ... aber Snape?"

„Ich habe doch gar nicht gesagt das ich mit Snape zusammen bin!" Hermine wollte sich ein Buch greifen das auf dem Tisch lag, doch Ginny griff danach.

„Hermine, ich müsste mal mit dir reden! Aber alleine, wenn es geht!"

„Na prima!" Ron sah Ginny entrüstet an. „Hast du jetzt auch noch Geheimnisse vor uns? Ich glaub es einfach nicht! Das ist unmöglich, Snape? Nein, das ist doch nur ein Scherz, oder Hermine?"

Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Was denkst du denn?"

Ron nickte erleichtert. „Gott sei Dank, ich dachte schon!"

„Was hast du dann draußen mit ihm gemacht?" fragte Harry skeptisch.

„Ach, ich habe mit ihm einen Spaziergang gemacht, da ist er über mich hergefallen, wie ein wildes Tier, ihr glaubt ja gar nicht wie gut er ist!" Als sie in die Gesichter ihrer Freunde sah lachte sie laut auf. „Ginny hat recht, ihr glaubt wirklich alles!"

„Hermine, kommst du bitte kurz nach oben?" Ginny schien es sehr wichtig zu sein mit ihrer älteren Freundin zu reden.

„In Ordnung."

Sie hörte noch wie Ron sich wüst darüber aufregte das die Mädchen immer Geheimnisse vor ihnen hatten.

* * *

„Also Ginny?" Hermine ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und betrachtete Ginny.

„Also, ich möchte dir etwas sagen, ich habe heute Draco belauscht!...Aber das war eher zufällig!" fügte sie hinzu als sie Hermines fragendes Gesicht sah. „Und er hat Crabbe und Goyle gesagt das er dich schon noch rankriegen würde."

„Rankriegen? Wieso?"

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe und lief nervös zum Fenster um sich dort auf den Fenstersims nieder zu lassen. Mit nach Draußen gerichteten Blick meinte sie. „Er hat auch etwas über dich und die Beziehung zu Snape gesagt!"

Hermine schluckte. „Was hat er denn genau gesagt?"

„Er glaubt das Snape Voldemort hintergeht und das er es seinem Vater noch beweisen würde. Das er dich...ein Schlammblut... ,"Ginny atmete schwer ein. „...na ja, das du Snape wohl mehr bedeuten würdest! Er sagte auch etwas von einem Kuss und das du total auf ihn stehen würdest!" Ginny sah nun wieder in Hermines Gesicht, sie wollte wissen was ihre Freundin deswegen sagen würde.

„Ginny...!" stammelte diese. „Ich... also bitte sage es nicht Ron und auch nicht Harry. Bitte sage es niemanden! Aber...es ... es stimmt!" Sie hätte ihr am liebsten auch von dem Todessertreffen erzählt, doch sie war sich sicher das Ginny Snape nicht vertrauen würde, denn selbst sie hatte inzwischen Zweifel, Snape war einfach zu gut in seiner Rolle. Doch sie würde so gerne alles loswerden was auf ihrem Herzen lastete.

„Du liebst Snape?" Ginny sah ihr genau in die Augen, als würde sie in ihnen erkennen ob Hermine nur einen Scherz mit ihr trieb.

„Ich weiß selbst nicht wie es dazu kam!" versuchte sich Hermine für ihre Gefühle zu rechtfertigen. „Ich habe mich einfach in ihn verliebt."

Ginny seufzte hörbar. „Ich finde das nicht gut, das weißt du, und ich muss dir auch sagen das ich es besser fände wenn du nicht in einem so engen Kontakt mit ihm ständest...aber...!"

„Aber?"

„...aber ich habe an deinem Blick gesehen das du ihn wirklich zu lieben scheinst. Du bist leider nicht so gut wie Snape darin, deine Gefühle vor anderen zu verbergen. Am Anfang...am Anfang dachte ich es wäre wirklich ein Schüler oder vielleicht sogar Krum, aber dann habe ich dich einige Zeit beobachtet und selbst nachdem du dein Gedächtnis verloren hattest, selbst danach gingst du ohne Gründe in die Kerker."

„Du hast mich beobachtet?" Hermine konnte nicht glauben das Ginny ihr so wenig Vertrauen schenkte.

„Hermine, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!" Ginny stand auf und setzte sie neben sich. „Ich weiß nicht was ich ohne dich täte!"

„Snape wird mich nicht umbringen... und er würde es niemals zu lassen!" sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und dachte daran was er in den Kerkern gesagt hatte. Voldemort hatte ihr gesagt das er schon viele ... Schlammblüter... auf dem Gewissen habe... ob er auch Snapes Gedanken so gut lesen konnte? Immerhin hatte er sie in seinen Gedanken gefunden. Sie seufzte, sie war schuld daran das Snape in Schwierigkeiten schwebte.

„Hermine... es tut mir leid!"

„Schon ok Ginny, an deiner Stelle würde ich wahrscheinlich nicht anders sein. Aber bitte verrate es niemanden."

„Das mach ich schon nicht, mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken." Sie legte ihre Hand auf Hermines. „Hermine, wenn du aber in Schwierigkeiten steckst, dann komm zu mir, ok?"

Hermine nickte. „Danke Ginny, ich werde es nicht vergessen!" Sie versuchte das Treffen mit den Todessern aus ihren Gedanken zu verdrängen und fragte sich wie Snape sich wohl bei ihr entschuldigen würde.

* * *

„**Alle Madchen vone die ganze Weld  
Originale King Julien jetzt sage was ihme gefallt  
Ich liebe alle Madchen die wackeln mit die Hufte  
Wenn du wackelst mit die Hufte  
Dann mache das schone geschmeidig unde sexy „  
**

**Sorry ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen! XD**


	38. Kapitel 38

**Also einen super lieben Dank an: teddy172, dee082, CitySweeper, WolfEmpress, lala212, ladydarkside, Granger und silver moonstone**

**Ihr seid echt super lieb :knuddle: Ich werde ja richtig überrollt von Reviews...:kreisch: ok Scherz so winzig klein bin ich nun auch wieder nicht :hat mal wieder eine super laune:**

**Also über mein tollen Nick eine kleine Gesichte...**

**Es war eine stürmische Nacht und der Nebel zog über die Wälder bis hinunter in das Dorf. Der Wind wehte, die Fensterläden klapperten und schlugen gegen die Wände. OK es war KEINE stürmische Nacht und es wehte auch KEIN Wind... Nun und ich lebe in einer Stadt :grinst sich wieder ein: Also...:räusper: mein Nick sollte eigentlich „Mahal" sein...aber das war vergeben :heul:den Boden verwässer: Also musste ich die Worte zusammenhängen, Mahal ist tagalog und bedeutet : teuer, Liebe und Schatz. Daher... kam es zu Mahalove . Also eigentlich ganz simple. Und ganz langsam glitt ein Schwan über den Teich ... HE DAS PASST HIER GAR NICHT HER!**

**Ok. Nachdem ich mich ein wenig „ausgetobt" habe, ich werde unsere beiden Turteltäupchen schön schocken. Nein nicht wirklich „negativ" und man kann sicher sagen Hermine ist positiv überrascht, aber eigentlich auch negativ :brabbelbrabbelbrabbel: also...weiter geht's...**

* * *

Hermine stieg die Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, Neveille kam ihr durch das Portraitloch entgegen gestürmt.

„Hermine! Hermine! Es ist was schlimmes passiert!"

Hermine hob die Augenbrauen und Ginny schob sie zur Seite. „Was ist denn los Neveille?"

„Ron... Malfoy hat Ron verletzt! Er liegt auf der Krankenstation?"

Hermine schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Wieso verletzt? Wie das denn? Die beiden waren doch eben noch da!" Sie schaute sich um, doch von Harry und Ron war keine Spur mehr.

„Harry und Ron sind vorhin raus, ich glaube sie wollten vor der Sperrstunde noch zu Hagrid!" fiel Seamus ein, der von Neveilles hysterischen Geschrei angezogen wurden.

„Ja, sind vorhin rausgegangen!" Dean lächelte Ginny an.

„Ginny, ich gehe mal nachschauen was schon wieder passiert ist!" Hermine lief zum Portraitloch hinüber und kletterte hindurch. Was hatten die beiden nun schon wieder angestellt das Ron sogar auf der Krankenstation gelandet ist? Es war zwar klar das Malfoy die beiden hasste, doch in der Schule sie anzugreifen? War er wirklich so dumm? Wahrscheinlich haben sie sich wieder gegenseitig provoziert, das war ja nichts neues mehr.

* * *

„Ron?" rief Hermine als sie die Tür zur Krankenstation aufstieß.

„Oh, Miss Granger ist wieder hier! Ich bin ja schon erfreut das es diesmal nicht sie waren die hier eingeliefert wurde!" Madame Pomfrey sah kurz auf, dann beugte sie sich wieder über das Bett vor dem sie stand.

Harry sah zu Hermine, sein Gesicht war Blutverschmiert. Hermine hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund und lief zum Bett hinüber.

„Wie haben sie es nur geschafft sich die Rippen zu brechen!" Madame Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf. „Die jungen Leute sind heutzutage noch schlimmer als sie früher waren! Mr. Weasley, sie bleiben über die Nacht hier, zur Sicherheit, die Knochen werden recht schnell zusammen wachsen." Sie warf Hermine noch einen strafenden Blick zu, da diese ohne ihre Erlaubnis von der Krankenstation abgehauen war.

„Ron, geht es dir wieder besser?" fragte Hermine und setzet sich an das Bett.

„Besser?" zischte Ron. „Malfoy wollte uns sicher umbringen! Und dann ist er ganz schnell abgehauen! Wird sicher lügen und behaupten wir wären zu doof die Treppen hinunter zu laufen!"

„Was ist denn passiert?" sie sah zu Harry.

„Malfoy hat uns von hinten verhext... du weißt schon, die Körperklammer. Ich bin die Treppen runtergefallen und dabei etwas unglücklich auf dem Gesicht gelandet! Madame Pomfrey meinte ich solle glücklich sein das die Brille, die ist dabei zerbrochen, das die Scherben nicht in meine Augen gekommen sind."

„Und ich bin über das Geländer geflogen! Dieser elende Malfoy, bestimmt hat er mir noch etwas aufgehetzt, ich meine, über das Geländer Hermine! Da fliegt man doch nicht so einfach rüber!"

Hermine nickte sachte. „Und was war dann?"

„Frag nicht!" stöhnte Harry. „Das kann ja wirklich nur uns passieren!"

„Was denn?"

„Snape hat uns gefunden!" Ron zog seine Augenbrauen wütend zusammen. „Fand unseren Zustand äußerst witzig! Meinte wir hätten uns gegenseitig verhext! Und wir wollen alles auf Malfoy schieben! Dieser verdammte Drecksack! Ich wünschte man würde ihn an seinen H...!"

„RON!" rief Hermine noch früh genug aus bevor Ron seinen Satz beenden konnte. „Wir gehen am besten zu Snape!"

„Nein Hermine!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Außerdem glaube ich das du uns schon oft genug versucht hast zu verteidigen. Ich gebe zu, damals auf dem Spielfeld, danach ist Slytherin verschwunden, aber du warst immer wieder mit Snape zusammen und hast dann plötzlich dein Gedächtnis verloren. Mir ist das nicht mehr geheuer! Ich vertraue diesem Kerl nicht!"

Ron nickte zustimmend. „Den hat das sicher total erregt uns halbtot vor seinem Kerker wieder zu finden!"

„Ron! Sag mal, was denkst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit!" Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund entsetzt an.

„Aber ich gehe zu Dumbledore!" sagte Harry. „Vielleicht kann er ja mal ein Machtwort sprechen, außerdem möchte ich gerne mit ihm über etwas anderes reden!" er wechselte einen Blick mit Ron.

„Ich komme mit!"

„Nein, Hermine, bleib mal bei Ron."

Hermine nickte unsicher. „Ok.!" Sie sah zu Ron, der versuchte zu lächeln.

* * *

„Was möchte Harry denn mit Dumbledore noch wichtiges besprechen? Ist es wegen Voldemort?"

Ron zog eine Grimasse. „Nein, es ist nicht wegen Du-weißt-schon-wem! Du musst nicht immer alles wissen!"

„Bist du irgendwie sauer auf mich?" fragte Hermine.

„Nein!" Ron sah von ihr weg und seine Ohren nahmen wieder ein helles rot an.

„Ron, du lügst! Du bist sauer! Aber was habe ich denn gemacht?"

Ron drehte sich wieder zu ihr, er zupfte nervös an der Decke. „Das weißt du ganz genau!"

„Wenn ich es wüsste, Ron, dann würde ich nicht fragen!" Hermine sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Du bist die ganze Zeit komisch, bist kaum noch da und hast lauter Geheimnisse! Es ist, als ob du uns nicht mehr vertrauen würdest!"

Hermine blickte betreten zu Boden, Ron hatte ja recht. Sie seufzte. „Es tut mir Leid Ron!"

* * *

Hermine hatte die Verabredung mit Snape vergessen, dieser wartete im Kerker und wurde immer nervöser. Nachdem sie nicht aufgetaucht war und er wusste das Malfoy was im Schilde hatte, machte er sich auf die Suche nach ihr.

* * *

„Hermine, ich muss dir etwas gestehen!" Ron knabberte verlegen an seiner Lippe und seine Ohren wurden immer roter.

„Was denn?"

Ron nuschelte etwas leise.

„Wie bitte?" Hermine beugte sich zu ihm hinunter.

Ron sah ihr nun genau in die Augen und das was Hermine in ihnen sah, das machte ihr etwas Angst. „Hermine, also...weißt du... das habe ich ja schon mal gesagt...!"

„Was?" fragte Hermine leise.

„Naja... das ... du weißt schon... also es war mir die ganze Zeit natürlich klar das du ein Mädchen bist..!" stotterte er verlegen und Hermine hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Was willst du mir sagen?" Im gleichen Moment verfluchte sie sich für diese Frage.

„Also.. du bist nicht nur irgendein Mädchen... also... du bist richtig hübsch geworden...und...!" Hermine blinzelte ihn an und Ron, der nicht mehr weiterwusste zog die überraschte Hermine zu sich hinunter und drückte seine Lippen auf die Ihren.

Im selben Moment wie Hermine sich von ihm los riss, schlug die Tür zur Krankenstation laut zu. Hermine zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Doch es war niemand zu sehen.

„Hermine?"

Hermine starrte die Tür an, dann drehte sie sich wieder langsam zu Ron um, dessen Gesicht nun ohne Zweifel an eine Tomate erinnerte

„Ist...ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Ron zaghaft.

Hermine nickte. „Ja, natürlich... es ... nur ... es ist nur etwas überraschend!" sie sah Ron an, während sie überlegte wer wohl an der Tür gestanden hatte.

„Möchtest du mit mir ... also... nächstes Wochenende, möchtest du mit mir nach Hogsmead?"

„Ron, wir gehen doch eigentlich immer zusammen nach Hogsmead!" Hermine versuchte zu lächeln, doch das Lächeln war ihr vergangen. Der Knall der Tür hatte sie wieder in die Realität zurück gerissen und sie erinnerte sich an die Verabredung mit Snape, der unten in den Kerkern auf sie wartete. Aber jetzt musste sie versuchen sich aus diesem Schlamassel heraus zu bringen. Wie konnte Ron nur annehmen das sie etwas für ihn empfand? Und wieso empfand er etwas für sie? Sie konnte sich erinnern das Ron anderen Mädchen hinterher sah und die Klassenkameradin von Ginny schien er auch nicht zu verschmähen.

„Ron, ich glaube du verwechselst da etwas!"

„Was? Was soll ich verwechseln?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Naja, du kennst mich nur gut, aber du hast doch nur Augen für andere!" sagte sie entrüstet und stellte erschrocken eine Spur von Eifersucht fest.

„Du brauchst nicht eifersüchtig zu sein!" Ron grinste sie erfreut an, ihm schien genau der selbe Gedanke wie Hermine gekommen zu sein.

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!" rief sie entrüstet. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und sah wieder zur Tür hinüber. Glücklicherweise öffnete diese sich wieder und Harry trat hinein.

„Harry, du, ich muss wohin, das habe ich total vergessen!"

Sie lief an Harry vorbei und verließ die Krankenstation.

* * *

Wütend mit sich selbst wischte sie sich über den Mund. Wie konnte sie es nur zulassen das Ron sie küsste. Nicht das es sich sehr schlimm angefühlt hätte, doch sie hatte Sehnsucht nach den Lippen ihres Lehrers. Seine Küsse waren soviel sanfter als die von Ron. Aber wahrscheinlich war Ron auch einfach nur nervös gewesen und deshalb etwas grob mit ihr umgegangen.

Ob Snape sauer auf sie war? Es war inzwischen schon nach der Sperrstunde und sie hoffte das Filch sie nicht erwischen würde. Leise, aber mit schnellen Schritten lief sie die Treppen hinunter, es war inzwischen dunkel im Schloss.

„Das wird Ärger geben!"

Hermine wollte gerade den Fuß auf die Kerkertreppe setzen, als hinter ihr Filch auftauchte, zu Füßen saß seine Katze.

„Ich...ich...also ich muss zu Professor Snape!" stotterte sie.

„Mitten in der Nacht, nach der Sperrstunde, da wird sich Professor Snape aber bedanken!" er grinste und seine schiefen gelben Zähne kamen zum Vorschein. „Komm mit!" Er packte sie hinten am Kragen und zog sie in die Kerker hinunter. „Mal schauen was Snape zu deiner Ausrede sagt!"

Hermine stolperte neben Filch hinunter bis vor die Tür zu Professor Snapes Büro.

Filch klopfte laut an. „Professor, ich habe hier eine Schülerin die meinte sie müsse ganz dringend zu ihnen!"

Hermine hörte den sarkastischen Ton in seiner Stimme und sah wie sehr er sich darüber freute das Hermine gleich Ärger bekommen würde.

Snape riss die Tür auf und war nicht wenig überrascht als er Hermine neben Filch stehen sah.

„Miss Granger!" sagte er ölig. „Sie wollen mich also sprechen?"

Filch hob seine buschige Katze hoch. „Sie hat sich wirklich eine Frechheit herausgenommen mich zu belügen!"

Snape sah ihn an, dann wieder zu Hermine. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern! Gehen sie! Uns sie Miss Granger, kommen sie in mein Büro! Ich denke wir sollten über ihr Verhalten reden!"

Hermine die sich plötzlich Snapes Wut bewusst wurde, stotterte. „Ich, also vielleicht sollte ich doch hoch in die Schlafräume, es ist ja schon sehr spät!"

Filch grinste erfreut und blieb stehen um zu sehen wie Snape Hermine grob in sein Büro zog.

„Wenn sie mit mir sprechen wollen, dann sprechen sie mit mir!"

Er warf die Tür ins Schloss und sah Hermine wütend an.

„Ich...es tut mir leid das ich so spät bin!" stotterte sie verlegen und ihr lief ein eiskalter Schauer bei seinem Blick über den Rücken.

„Ich weiß wieso sie nicht gekommen sind!" blaffte er sie an und Hermine zuckte zurück.

„Aber ich musste mich doch um Harry und Ron kümmern!" versuchte sie zu erklären. „Sie sind doch meine besten Freunde!"

„Ja, das habe ich gesehen! Sie haben sich ganz speziell um Ron gekümmert!" er bleckte seine Zähne und Hermine schluckte.

„Sie haben es gesehen?" fragte sie.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht dazwischen geplatzt!"

Hermine starrte ihn an, dann begriff sie was er meinte.


	39. Kapitel 39

**Also erste einmal, Saxas13, ich habe dich nicht absichtlich vergessen, ich habe wohl ausersehen in meinen Posteingang einen Entry gestern Nacht vergessen. Bitte nicht böse sein, war wirklich nicht Absicht.**

**Und dann noch ein liebes Danke an: dee082, Chromoxid, ardsmair, Gipsy, teddy172, Granger, Loki Slytherin, ladydarkside und Witch (Ich kenne das mit dem Freund . Meiner mag es auch nicht das ich um 5 Uhr noch am PC bin und schreibe aber ich bin ein Wesen der Nacht hoho)**

**Also, einmal, ich kann ja nicht verraten wie das mit Ron und Hermine weitergeht, das wäre bissle ZUVIEL verraten. Allerdings bin ich der Meinung das in einer dunklen Nacht...in einer ganz dunklen stürmischen Nacht... tief unten in den Kerkern :räusper: Also in Snapes Kerkern :Tür zu seiner Kammer aufreiß: Noch viel viel passieren kann:Schuh von Hermine an Kopf geworfen bekomm:**

**Und noch mal möchte ich mich für meine verwirrende Schreibweise entschuldigen :grins: Ich komme manchmal selber nicht mit :schäm:**

**Und hier ein kleiner „Klappentext" für die, die vielleicht an „meiner" Story interessiert wären: (Wenn ich damit fertig bin schmeiß ich das gedruckte Buch meinem Ex an den Kopf :harharhar: )**

**Alyceea Siena (ich mag ausgefallene Namen, vllt ändere ich ihn aber noch) ist etwa 17 Jahre alt und ihr Hauptbeschäftigung besteht darin sich mit ihren Freunden auf Parties zu treffen und zu feiern. Sie hat absolut keine Interesse daran ihre Schule abzuschließen, ihr gefällt das Leben genauso wie es ist. Doch ihre Eltern machen ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Allie kommt auf ein Internat. Am Anfang überlegt Allie noch abzuhauen, aber als sie im Internat ankommt ändert sich ihre Meinung. Denn dieses Internat ist so gar nicht normal. Aber ist sie wirklich die einzige die das mitbekommt?**

**Nein es geht nicht um Zauberei. Aber es driftet in die Fantasyspalte ab. **

**:wah: Ich habe mich jetzt an meiner eigenen Story (einer anderen) gerade wieder verlesen und ganz vergessen das ich ja eigentlich das FF schreiben sollte XD oh man bin ich dämlich, tut mir wirklich Leid! Aber mein Lieblingschara Edward entzückt mich einfach so sehr...es ist wirklich komisch, damals fand ich die story total mies und jetzt lese ich sie immer wieder und frage mich wieso ich sie nie zuende geschrieben habe, also ich kann euch nur den Tipp geben, schreibt bloß alles zuende, auch wenn ihr diesen Dingen genauso kritisch gegenüber steht wie ich... Das waren die Worte der Nacht und nun mach ich mich wirklich über die story her!**

* * *

„_Sie haben es gesehen?" fragte sie._

„_Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht dazwischen geplatzt!"_

_Hermine starrte ihn an, dann begriff sie was er meinte._

„Ich hielt sie wirklich für etwas besseres! Aber sie sind wohl doch nur ein Schlammblut!"

Hermine schüttelte eingeschüchtert den Kopf.

„Nein?" fauchte er und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Lassen sie es uns hinter uns bringen! Das wollen sie doch schon die ganze Zeit! Sie flehen mich ja regelrecht an!"

Hermine traten die Tränen in die Augen, er zerrte sie in sein Schlafgemach und warf sie grob aufs Bett.

„Gefällt ihnen das so?"

Hermine fing an zu zittern. Snape kletterte auf das Bett und drückte sie nieder. „Was denken sie denn wie ich mich sonst benehme? Sie meinen doch nicht im ernst das ich zärtlich bin! Ihre Freunde haben ihnen doch oft genug gesagt das ich meine Opfer gerne misshandle!"

Hermine traten die Tränen in die Augen. „Severus! Ich...!"

„Nenn mich nicht Severus!" Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und ließ ihn genauso wie Voldemort zuvor an der Kleidung hinunter gleiten, doch bei ihm riss nur der Pullunder entzwei. „Sie sind wirklich entzückend!" sagte er sarkastisch. „Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten ihren unschuldigen Körper zu entweihen!"

Hermine liefen die Tränen nun über die Wangen und sie schluchzte. Dieser Blick den er ihr zuwarf machte ihr Angst, sein Gesicht war so wutverzehrt.

„Professor Snape!" rief sie mit erstickter Kehle, während er die Bluse aufriss ohne auf sie zu achten.

„Professor, bitte! Es ist nicht wie sie dachten! Wirklich nicht!"

Einen Moment hielt er inne und sah sie an. „Wie sollte ich das dann deuten? Vielleicht möchten sie sich wirklich nur bei mir einschleimen um eine bessere Note zu bekommen!" Er presste die Lippen zusammen. „Wir werden sehen wie sie sich anstellen!" Er wollte sich gerade über ihren Rock hermachen als er spürte wie sehr sie unter seinen Berührungen anfing zu zucken.

„So haben sie sich das wohl nicht vorgestellt, was... Miss Granger!" sagte er matt und mied es in ihr Gesicht zu sehen.

„Nein!" sagte eine bedrückte Stimme, dann spürte er wie zwei Arme sich um seinen Hals legten und ihn hinunter zogen. „Ich liebe sie!" flüsterte sie ganz leise und drückte Snape an sich. „Wenn sie mich so nehmen möchten...dann tun sie das, ich vertraue ihnen!"

Snape sagte nichts, er spürte ihren Herzschlag und die feuchten Wangen an seinem Hals.

„Es tut mir leid!" Er kletterte von ihr hinunter. „Ich habe überreagiert!" Hermine setzte sich auf, die Bluse hing zerknittert an ihr Hinunter.

„Bitte Professor, es ist mein erstes Mal, seien sie bitte zärtlich!"

Snape sah sie erstaunt an. Ihre Wangen glühten leicht und ihre Augen glänzten noch immer von den Tränen. „Nein...Hermine, so sollte es nicht sein, wirklich nicht! Du hast einen jungen Mann der dich liebt, du solltest zu ihm gehen, ich bin mir sicher er wird sich freuen!"

„Pro...Severus, nein, ich wollte Ron nicht küssen, er hat mich einfach damit überrascht. Ich konnte doch nicht wissen... in dem Moment als du die Tür zugeschlagen hattest...in genau dem selben Moment habe ich Ron von mir gestoßen. Denn ich wollte nicht ihn küssen!" Sie legte ihre Hand auf die von Snape. „Ich habe die ganze Zeit an dich gedacht! Ich wollte bei dir sein!...Ich wollte dich küssen"

Snape versuchte zu lächeln. „Ich bin unmöglich! Nun weißt du vielleicht wieso ich alleine bin!"

Hermine rutschte näher zu ihm. „Du bist nicht mehr alleine! Ich bin jetzt da!"

Er legte seinen Arm um sie und strich ihr sanft über das lockige Haar. „Womit habe ich dich bloß verdient!"

Hermine schloss die Augen und genoss seine Wärme. Sie hatte gehofft das er nicht weiterging, denn dann hätte er ihr Herz gebrochen mit seiner Grobheit, nein, sie wollte den Snape den sie kennen gelernt hatte. Selbst wenn er sich über sie lustig machte liebte sie ihn.

„Ich möchte heute Nacht bei dir sein! Aber bitte ohne einem Schlaftrank!" fügte sie hinzu.

„Hermine, bist du dir sicher? Ich bin doch wirklich zu alt für dich! Du solltest dein erstes Mal...vielleicht mit einem jüngeren haben. Es sollte schön sein für dich!"

Hermine lächelte sanft, es fühlte sich gut an das Snape sich um sie sorgte, doch genauso spürte sie das in seiner Stimme Selbstmitleid mitschwang.

„Vielleicht möchte ich aber keinen jungen Mann! Außerdem möchte ich das du aufhört von unserem Alter zu sprechen! Es ist doch egal! Mich stört es nicht!"

Snape drückte sie wieder in die Kissen zurück und strich ihr vorsichtig über die Wange. „Hermine, du verlangst aber sehr viel von mir!"

„Darüber bin ich mir im klaren!" lächelte sie. „Aber ich bin mir sicher das du mir all das geben kannst was ich mir wünsche!"

Er schloss die Augen und gab Hermine einen sanften Kuss. „Ich möchte dir nicht wehtun! Du hast heute schon genug durchgemacht!"

„Dann würde ich vielleicht all diese schlimmen Stunden vergessen!" sie zog ihn wieder zu sich hinunter um seine Lippen zu fühlen. Es war ein schönes Gefühl ihn so Nahe zu haben.

Während dem Kuss stahl sich ihre Hand zu den Knöpfen seines Hemdes, das sie langsam öffnete.

Snape löste sich von ihr. „Möchtest du mir verraten was du da gerade machst?" fragte er nun amüsiert.

„Ich ziehe dir erst einmal dein Hemd aus!" Nun war sie es die Snape zurück drückte und sich auf ihn setzte. „Was ist das für ein Gefühl?" fragte sie mit glühend roten Wangen, bewusst das sie genau wusste was er fühlte, denn sie fühlte die pralle Hose zwischen ihren Lenden.

„Du fragst mich was ich fühle?" Er sah ihren koketten Blick. „Das weißt du doch schon ganz genau!" schmunzelte er.

„Ich möchte es aber gerne von dir hören!" flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und öffnete dabei den letzten Knopf des Hemdes.

„Dieses Gefühl lässt sich sehr schwer beschreiben!" Er drückte sie unbewusst stärker an sich.

„Severus...!" sie kletterte von Snape hinunter, öffnete die Schnalle an ihrem Rock und schlüpfte aus dem letzten Rest ihrer Kleidung. Nun saß sie nackt vor Snape, der nicht wusste wo er hinschauen sollte. „Möchtest du das ich ganz alleine so dasitze?" Snape schüttelte den Kopf, er war sprachlos und konnte einfach nicht glauben das Hermine tatsächlich im Adamskostüm vor ihm saß.

„Ich helfe dir!" Sie lehnte sich zu ihm und öffnete die Hose, doch Snape, der seine schlimmsten Erinnerungen noch immer nicht vergessen hatte, hielt ihre Hand fest. „Lass...lass mich das machen!" stotterte er und Hermine musste sich eingestehen das ihr seine feste Art des Sprechens fast noch besser gefiel. Allerdings war sie erfreut das sie Snape so nervös machte.

Snape rutschte vom Bett und ließ die Kleidung zu Boden fallen.

„Ist Miss Granger jetzt zufrieden?" fragte er sarkastisch und dennoch leicht beschämt sich vor einer Schülerin auszuziehen.

Hermine blinzelte Snape an, ihre Augen waren plötzlich auf einen ganz anderen Teil seines Körpers fixiert.

* * *

Und wenn ihr weiterlesen möchtet, also, dann sagt mir bitte ob ich diese erotische Szene weiter beschreiben darf :schäm: es tut mir leid das es so wenig ist 


	40. Kapitel 40

**Super lieben Dank an: Saxas13, lala212, Monique, Witch, Liquid, Luna, dee082, Chromoxid, Granger, Gipsy, WolfEmpress, Loki Slytherin, zara, teddy172 und CitySweeper**

**Woooow so viele Menschen, und ja ich schreibe weiter :-) _Aber als kleiner Hinweis für die, die es vielleicht nicht wollen, diese Szene wird sehr erotisch, ich versuche mich zurückzuhalten und nicht zu stark pornografisch zu werden_...:grins:**

_

* * *

Hermine blinzelte Snape an, ihre Augen waren plötzlich auf einen ganz anderen Teil seines Körpers fixiert. Natürlich hatte sie bereits Männer nackt gesehen, doch diesmal stand jemand genau vor ihr und sein Glied war hoch aufgerichtet. Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen die Brust, war sie denn schon bereit dafür?_

„Severus!" flüsterte sie leicht verschämt.

Snape konnte ahnen das sie genau das selbe Gefühl bei seinem Anblick empfand, wie er bei ihrem. Langsam setzte er sich neben sie aufs Bett und legte einen Arm um sie. Es fiel ihm äußerst schwer sich zusammenzureißen, die Erregung, die deutlich sichtbar war, zu ignorieren.

Er legte seinen Kopf in ihre Locken und hielt den Atem an.

„Severus, ich möchte ... ich möchte das du mich küsst und mich streichelst...!" stotterte Hermine schüchtern.

Severus nickte und legte sich mit ihr im Arm in die Kissen zurück. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich, neugierig auf die neuen Erfahrungen die sie nun sammeln würde. Ganz sanft fuhr er mit seiner Hand ihren Hals entlang, über ihren Busen und ruhte dann auf dem Bauch. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und legte seine Lippen auf die Ihren. Mit einer zarten Begierde suchte seine Zunge nach der ihren und begann sie innig zu liebkosen.

Jede Stelle Hermines Körpers die Snape berührte fing an zu kribbeln und sandte ihrem Herzen ein unglaubliches Gefühl, das sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht kannte. Er entlockte ihr ein leises Stöhnen und löste sich von ihren Lippen. Ihre Augen funkelten plötzlich und Snape erkannte das in ihnen das Feuer der Begierde loderte.

Er strich ihr über die Wange und küsste dann ihren Busen, ihren Bauchnabel und strich sanft mit seiner Hand über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel. Hermine hielt die Augen geschlossen und genoss mit leisen Seufzern seine Liebkosungen.

Als Snape sie los ließ, öffnete Hermine die Augen um festzustellen das er sie liebevoll betrachtete.

„Bist du bereit?" fragte er so zaghaft das Hermine meinte seine Worte würden nicht bis zu ihren Ohren dringen können. Doch sein Gesicht sagte mehr als tausend Worte, sie wusste was er wollte.

Vorsichtig nickte sie und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Für dich...Severus...!" hauchte sie leise. „...war ich schon die ganze Zeit bereit!"

Er kletterte über ihren Schenkel und sah ihr dabei die ganze Zeit in die Augen. Hermine fühlte die heiße Begierde ihn endlich in sich zu fühlen, als er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte und sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Im selben Moment hob er ihr Becken etwas an und stieß sein steifes Glied in sie. Hermine stieß einen lauten Schrei aus, wurde sich diesem jedoch erst bewusst als Severus inne hielt und sanft fragte. „Tut es weh?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist ein unglaubliches Gefühl!" gab sie zu während ihre Wangen von dem Feuer, das in ihr brannte, gerötet waren. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und hob ihr Becken noch etwas an.

Snape bewegte sich langsam und Hermine spürte wie er zitterte.

„Es tut mir Leid!" flüsterte er ihr atemlos ins Ohr. „Aber ich kann es nicht mehr lange zurückhalten!"

„Dann halte es nicht zurück!" flüsterte sie zurück und küsste seine Wange. „Ich möchte deine Lust und Erregung fühlen!"

Snape versiegelte ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss. Ihr zu gestehen wie sehr sie ihn erregte, war für ihn schwerer als alles andere.

Snape stöhnte lustvoll, während Hermines Finger sich in seinen Rücken gruben. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und stärker, bis er mit einem lauten Stöhnen auf ihrer Brust zusammensackte.

Hermine spürte wie sein Herz genauso schnell schlug wie das ihre. Sein Körper war für seine Schmächtigkeit unheimlich schwer, doch sie genoss seine Haut auf der Ihren.

Er drehte sich von ihr, hielt sie jedoch weiterhin im Arm. Hermines Kopf ruhte nun auf seiner Brust und sie hörte das Pochen seines Herzens.

* * *

„Ich hoffe das du es nie bereuen wirst mir deine Jungfräulichkeit geschenkt zu haben!" sagte er nach einer Weile, es hörte sich eher an als würde er nachfragen.

„Nein!" erwiderte sie. „Ich werde es sicher niemals bereuen! Es war das schönste Gefühl das ich in meinem Leben hatte!"

„Obwohl es so kurz war?" fragte er und räusperte sich verlegen.

„Ich habe um ehrlich zu sein nicht gespürt wie viel Zeit vergangen ist!" sie strich ihm über die Brust. „Ich liebe dich Severus!"

Hermine erwartete nicht das Snape ihr seine Liebe gestehen würde, es war sicher schwer für ihn, womöglich schwerer als für sie.

„Dumbledore weiß über uns bescheid!" gab Snape zu und lenkte von dem Thema ab.

„Hast du es ihm gesagt?"

„Nein!" Snape spielte mit ihren Locken. „Er hat es uns angesehen, meinte er! Und um ehrlich zu sein, das hat mich nicht einmal verwundert!"

„Er möchte bestimmt das wir ... uns nicht mehr...so sehen, oder?" fragte Hermine ängstlich.

„Viel mehr sagte er das wir uns nicht behindern sollten und er im Grunde nicht wirklich etwas gegen eine Beziehung zwischen uns hat. Allerdings...!"

„hat es ihn ziemlich überrascht das sich ein Todesser, den er ja für einen nicht mehr aktiven Todesser hält, in ein Schlammblut verl...!" sie sprach das Wort nicht aus.

„Nun ja, so in etwa! Aber bitte nenne dich nicht immer selbst Schlammblut, es hört sich an als würdest du dich selbst hassen." Er küsste ihr Haar.

„Oder es hat nicht mehr die selbe Bedeutung für dich! Denn was bringt einem ein Schimpfwort das nicht als Schimpfwort empfunden wird!"

„Hermine!" rief Snape amüsiert entsetzt aus. „Nun reicht es aber! Du bist eine kleine Besserwisserin!" Er warf sie von sich und machte sich über sie her.

Hermine lachte laut und versuchte sich gegen Snapes Hände zu wehren, doch sie waren genauso geschickt darin Hermine durchzukitzeln, wie sie es waren wenn er Zaubertränke herstellte.

Plötzlich hielt er inne und Hermine spürte etwas hartes an ihrem Bein.

„Tut mir leid!" meinte er verschmitzt und wollte von ihr runter steigen.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne!"

Hermine setzte sich auf ihn und zwang ihn liebevoll noch einmal mit ihr zu schlafen. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden schlief sie eng an ihn gekuschelt ein.

* * *

Tut mir leid das es nur soooo wenig war. Außerdem habe ich noch nie wirklich etwas erotisches geschrieben, wenn dann war es eher hardcore :grins: Nein, nicht so was wie "lutsch du 'piep'", sagen wir es so ich habe mal einen "hohen Offizier" mit einer jungen ägyptischen Prinzessin verkehren lassen :ggggg:

Uhm, übrigens ich habe mir heute ein Nasenpiercing machen lassen, war ganz alleine weil keiner mitkommen wollte :vom Thema ablenk:


	41. Kapitel 41

**Also, einen lieben Dank an die Reviewer: Severus4ever, Gipsy, Liquid **(also das reinstechen war etwas unangenehm und die Tränen sind einfach so gelaufen XD ohne das ich es wollte, scheint aber immer so zu sein, weiß nicht wieso, will auch noch zwei Tattoos stechen lassen und eventuell noch ein Piercing, hängt davon ab ob die Arbeitstelle es auch erlaubt ;) ),** Saxas13, Witch, CitySweeper, Luna, teddy172 und ein spezial Thanks geht an WolfEmpress für ihren Tip. ;-)**

**Hab ich das jetzt eigentlich richtig mitbekommen das ihr möchtet das ich danach noch eine FF schreibe? Oo Oh, mache ich schon gerne, mir schwebt da schon wieder so ein SS/HG FF im Kopf herum :grins: Aber natürlich nur wenn ihr das auch wirklich möchtet!**

**Übrigens habe ich jetzt auch an meiner „eigenen" Story angefangen zu schreiben :total stolz auf sich ist:**

**

* * *

Eine kleine Zusammenfassung:**

**Hermine entdeckt das Snape schwer von einem Monstrum angegriffen wurde. Von diesem Tag an verfolgt es sie im Traum und später auch in der Realität. Sie landet oft auf der Krankenstation weil sie zusammenbricht. Snape beschützt sie, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben will. Snape erklärt ihr das das Biest das sie verfolgt in Wahrheit Lupin ist und er ihn selbst dazu gemacht hat. Sie gesteht ihm ihre Liebe und wird von zwei Todessern verfolgt. Von diesem Moment an hält sie Snape für einen Todesser der noch immer hinter Voldemort steht. Doch ihre Liebe bleibt bestehen. Pansy, unter Befehl von Draco, verabreicht Hermine ein Gift das sie alles vergessen lässt. Doch Hermine erinnert sich nach und nach wieder. Sie möchte Snape so gut wie möglich unterstützen und folgt ihm zu einem Todessertreffen. Auf dem Treffen wird sie von allen verhöhnt, jedoch scheinbar angenommen. Ginny bekommt mit wie Draco Malfoy über Hermine und Snape redet. Ron und Harry werden darauf hin von Draco angegriffen und Ron landet im Krankenflügel. Als er mit Hermine alleine ist gesteht dieser ihr seine Liebe und küsst sie. Snape der alles gesehen hat ist eifersüchtig, doch als Hermine bei ihm auftaucht und ihn immer und immer wieder ihre Liebe gesteht, kann er nicht mehr böse auf sie sein. Beide haben eine wunderschöne Nacht zusammen. **

* * *

„Hermine, Oh mein Gott! Wach auch!" Snape stolperte aus dem Bett. „Wir sind zu spät, ich kann es nicht glauben, ich bin zu spät zu meinem eigenen Unterricht!"

Hermine, blinzelte ihn verschlafen an, dann riss sie die Augen auf und suchte nach ihrer Kleidung.

Als sie beiden angezogen waren stellte sich Snape mit verschränkten Armen vor Hermine. „Miss Granger, sie werden nachsitzen! Sie sind zu meinem Unterricht zu spät dran!"

Für einen Moment dachte Hermine das er es ernst meinte, doch als sie sah wie sich seine Lippen amüsiert kräuselten lächelte sie ihn an.

„Dann werde ich um Punkt 8 Uhr pünktlich bei Ihnen im zum Nachsitzen sein!"

„Wir können nicht so einfach zusammen in den Unterricht gehen!" überlegte sich Snape und fuhr nachdenklich mit den Fingern über seine Lippen.

„Ja, Ron und Harry sind bereits misstrauisch!" stimmte ihm Hermine zu.

„Und du möchtest Weasley sicher nicht verletzten!" fügte Snape spöttisch hinzu.

Hermine streckte ihm trotzig die Zunge raus. „Ich werde dann als erstes auftauchen! Ich sage einfach... ach mir wird schon was einfallen!"

„Junge Dame!"

Hermine fuhr bei dem Tonfall erschrocken herum.

„Man streckt niemanden die Zunge raus!"

Hermine blinzelte in Snapes Gesicht. Manchmal war es wirklich schwer herauszufinden ob er sich nur einen Scherz erlaubte oder es Ernst meinte.

„Ich werde ihnen heute Abend erklären zu was eine Zunge da ist!"

Hermine zwinkerte ihm zu, dann lief sie aus dem Zimmer hinaus.

* * *

„HERMINE!"

Hermine blieb fast das Herz stehen. „Was machst du in Snapes Büro?"

Hermine hatte vergessen das das Klassenzimmer nicht viel weiter von Snapes Büro entfernt lag.

Ron wirkte sehr mürrisch und Harry war ein Skeptiker von Natur aus.

„Du kommst nicht zum frühstück, aber bist bei Snape! Und wo wir gerade dabei sind, Snape kommt auch zu spät! Und ich bin mir sicher er ist ebenfalls im Büro!"

Die anderen Klassenkameraden sahen zu dem Goldenen Trio hinüber. Hermine erkannte Dracos Gesicht, der verächtlich hinüber sah.

„Hermine! Du stehst sicher unter dem Imperius-Fluch!" Ron packte sie plötzlich an den Schultern und schüttelte sie durch. „Wach auf Hermine, du kannst dich dagegen Wehren!"

PATSCH! Rons Wange zierte nun ein roter Abdruck von Hermines Hand.

„Hast du sie nicht mehr alle?" sie starrte ihn wutentbrannt an. „Du meinst wohl Snape hat mich unter einem Imperius-Fluch gesetzt damit ich alles für ihn mache! Falls du es noch nicht vergessen hast ist er der Kopf von Slytherin! Wieso sollte er an jemanden wie mir Interesse haben!"

„Gegensätze ziehen sich an!" erwiderte Harry sofort, während Ron immer noch geschockt seine Wange rieb. Harry sah ihr genau in die Augen, aus Hoffnung das vielleicht ein wenig von Snapes Unterricht doch abgefärbt haben könnte. „Also?" fragte er langgezogen. „Was hast du bei Snape gemacht? Wieso warst du nicht beim Frühstück und wo zur Hölle ist Malfoys Schosshündchen?"

Hermine wusste genau das er sich Snapes neuen Spitznamen von Sirius abgeschaut hatte.

„Erstens, ich bin bei Snape eingeschlafen! Er hat mich nachsitzen lassen! Deswegen musste ich gestern weg! Und Snape hat mir eine ganz schöne Standpauke gehalten weil ich zu spät war. Danach durfte ich bis in die Morgenstunden die ganzen Zutaten für einen Trank vorbereiten und dabei ist mir der Kessel, in dem sein Trank vor sich hin brodelte zu Boden gefallen. Ich war total Müde und Snape war stinksauer auf mich und hat mir gesagt ich dürfte erst gehen wenn ich mit allem fertig bin und diesen Trank soweit wieder herstelle wie er war, bevor ich ihn zerstört habe. Und als ich zu ihm gehen wollte um ihn bescheid zu sagen war er nicht da! Also habe ich mich in einen Sessel gesetzt und bin eingeschlafen!" fauchte sie Harry wütend an und versuchte das nagende Gefühl der Schuld, ihren besten Freund anzulügen, zu ignorieren. „Glaubst du ernsthaft das es mir Spaß gemacht hat?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid, Mine. Ich wusste das nicht!" Ron sagte nichts, er starrte Hermine immer noch an, bis sich sein Kopf etwas hob, denn Snape stand hinter ihr. Grinsend hatte er zugehört was Hermine sich für eine Ausrede hat einfallen lassen.

„Ja, Miss Granger, sie wissen ja das sie für ihr zu spät kommen auch noch nachsitzen werden! Wehe wenn sie heute Abend wieder zu spät da sind!" Er schritt an dem goldenen Trio vorbei und öffnete die Tür zum Klassenzimmer.

„Sicher war er auf einem Todessertreffen!" sagte Harry so laut, das Snape genau vernehmen konnte was er gesagt hatte.

Als Harry an ihm vorbei ging zischte Snape ihm „Mein Privatleben geht sie nichts an, Potter, 10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor" zu.

Harry setzte sich schlechtgelaunt neben Hermine, die fröhlich vor sich hinlächelte, obwohl sie einen so schrecklichen Abend hinter sich hatte und Ron, dem der Mund immer noch offen stand.

„Ich sag euch eines!" flüsterte Harry den Beiden zu. „Wenn der Kampf gegen Voldemort gekommen ist, dann werde ich dafür sorgen das mit ihm Snape auch verschwindet!"

In Hermines Magen machte sich die Angst breit. „Harry, red doch nicht so ein Unsinn! Du weißt das er nur spioniert!" Sie wollte den beiden nicht verraten was sie wusste. Doch noch immer dachte sie manchmal daran das Snape vielleicht nur so tat als ob er ein Todesser war, denn Voldemort war ein ausgezeichneter Legimentor.

„Wenn die Damen und Herren in der letzten Reihe sich endlich meinem Unterricht widmen könnten, dann wäre das sehr erfreulich!" sagte Snape mit einem drohenden Unterton.

„Dann hätte er erst einmal pünktlich zum Unterricht erscheinen sollen. Der sollte sich lieber selbst Punkte abziehen!" flüsterte Harry hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Potter, wenn sie etwas zu sagen haben, dann tun sie das laut!" Snape sah ihn genau in die Augen und Harry war sich sicher er versuchte gerade in seine Gedanken einzudringen.

„Ich sagte!" Harry stand auf. „Das sie, bevor sie uns nieder machen, lieber zu ihrem eigen Unterricht pünktlich sein sollen! Oder hat Voldemort sie aufgehalten!" Die letzten Worte waren ihm nur aus Wut rausgerutscht, doch er sah, genau wie die anderen, das Snape seine Augen eng zusammen zog, sich eine große Falte auf der Stirn bildete und er kurz davor war Harry am Ohr zu Voldemort persönlich zu schleifen.

„So, der liebe gute Mr. Potter...!" er faltete die Hände und ging zielstrebig auf Harry zu. Hermine hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, der Ausdruck der nun auf Snapes Gesicht lag machte ihr noch weitaus mehr Angst, als der Blick den er ihr gestern vor Wut zugeworfen hatte.

„Vielleicht möchten sie uns allen erzählen was sie auf die Idee bringt das ich bei dem dunklen Lord war? Spionieren sie mir seit neustem nach!" seine Lippen kräuselten sich spöttisch. „Dann machen sie ihre Arbeit genauso schlecht wie ihre Zaubertränke! Ich rate ihnen, das sie in Zukunft ihr Vorlautes Mundwerk halten, ansonsten weiß ich nicht ob ich mich beherrschen kann!"

„Als wenn sie das könnten!" sagte Harry leise, doch Snape hatte genau verstanden was er sagte, seine Augen funkelten Gefährlich.

„Potter, mir reicht es!" zischte er und Hermine hörte seinen Hass, der in ihm zu brodeln anfing.

Die Klasse hielt den Atem an und Ron war einige Plätze weiter weg gerutscht.

„Sie wissen wie ihr hochnäsiger Vater geendet hat! Sie möchten wohl in seine Fußstapfen treten. Glauben sie mir, ich...!"

„Professor!" Hermine sprang nun auf, sie musste Snape daran hindern noch präziser zu sagen das er Harry am liebsten umbringen würde.

Snape, der für einen Moment von Hermines heller Stimme, verwirrt war, sah zu ihr. Ihre braunen Augen blickten ängstlich in die seinen und er musste Schlucken.

„Ja...Miss Granger?" fragte er und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Sie sagten doch wir sollen den Unterricht weiterführen... Bitte!" fügte sie leise hinzu, das nur Snape und Harry es hören konnten.

Snape sah Harry beleidigt an, dann machte er kehrt und ging zu seinem Pult zurück. „Nun, bevor Potter auf eine weitere Idee kommt den Unterricht zu stören, möchte ich das sie ihre Bücher herausholen. Schlagen sie bitte die Seite auf, die wir das letzte Mal behandelt haben. Am Ende der Stunde möchte ich einen Aufsatz über den Trank erhalten."

Ron rutschte wieder zu Harry hinüber, sein Stuhl gab ein entsetzliches Geräusch von sich, doch außer einem wütenden Blick von Snape, passierte nichts.

Hermine seufzte erleichtert und zog ein Blatt Pergament hervor.

Während sie wie immer, in einer kleinen Handschrift ihren Aufsatz aufs Papier brachte, wechselte Harry und Ron nachdenkliche blicke. Snape hatte auf Hermines Anweisungen von Harry gelassen. Das waren schon zu merkwürdige Zufälle.

* * *

„Hermine, Snape hört dir ja aufs Wort!" Ron, der sich mittlerweile erholt hatte, setzte sich in Verwandlung neben sie.

„Nein, ich habe ihn nur darauf aufmerksam gemacht das er nicht alleine ist!" erklärte Hermine und legte ihren Zauberstab auf den Tisch.

„Der Typ hat mir klar gemacht das ich sterben werde!" Harry schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Wie kann Dumbledore diesem Kerl nur vertrauen! Das ist doch eine Mördermaschine, ich wette wenn Dumbledore etwas zustoßen sollte, dann würde er uns alle umbringen!"

Hermine stieß einen lauten Seufzer aus. „Verdammt Harry, das würde er nicht! Er ist nur noch immer sauer auf deinen Vater und du ähnelst ihm halt!"

„Ja wahrscheinlich ist er auch total eifersüchtig auf ihn, nicht nur wegen seiner Beliebtheit!"

Hermine sag ihn fragend an. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja, ich glaube das er meine Mum gemocht hat, obwohl er sie als Schlammblut bezeichnet hat!"

„Woher willst du das wissen Harry?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und griff in ihre Tasche.

„Ich weiß es einfach, ok, sie hat ihn immer beschützt, hat mir Sirius erzählt. Allerdings wäre das ziemlich lustig. Sie war so wie du eine Mugglegeborene!"

Hermine ließ ihr Buch bei diesen Worten fallen.

„Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?" fragte Harry.

„Snape hat deine Mum geliebt?" rief Ron aus.

Harry hielt ihm die Hand auf dem Mund, denn die zweit Tratschbasen, Parvati und Lavender hatten sich interessiert umgedreht.

„Harry!" flüsterte Ron. „Das würde auch noch erklären wieso er zum Todesser geworden ist! Er wollte es Deinem Dad und deiner Mum zurückzahlen. Deine Mum hat ihm wohl nie die Gefühle entgegengebracht die er sich erhofft hatte und dein Dad... na ja der hat sie eben bekommen!"

„Ron du redest mist!" sagte Hermine nun aufgebracht, ihre Wangen glühten Rot. „Wieso sollte er den Menschen umbringen wollen den er liebt?"

„Ich finde das Ron gar nicht zu falsch liegt!"

„Harry, jetzt fängst du auch noch so an."

„Na überleg doch mal!" Harry sah von Ron zu Hermine. „Wenn er sie nicht haben konnte, dann durfte sie keiner haben!"

„Snape hat deine Mum aber nicht umgebracht! Es war...!"

„Wehe du sagst seinen Namen!" rief Ron schnell aus und erntete ein verächtlichen Blick von Hermine.

„Also, ihr beide habt einfach zu viel Fantasie!" Sie schluckte und versuchte sich dem Buch zu widmen. Doch in Wirklichkeit spürte sie wie die Eifersucht über sie zusammenschlug. Kein Wunder das er sie auch liebte, sie war schließlich eine Muggelgeborene. Sie gab sich selber eine Ohrfeige für diese dummen Gedanken.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.

„Nein, ach, da war nur eine Mücke!" winkte sie ab.

„Klar, im Winter!" höhnte Ron. „Wahrscheinlich bist du schon so wie die Hauselfen, hast wohl etwas falsches über deinen Herrn gedacht!"

„Ron, hör auf dich lustig zu machen!"

„Meine Damen und Herren!" Professor McGonagall betrat das Klassenzimmer. „Ich hoffe sie sind alle vorbereitet, wir schreiben heute einen Test!"

Innerhalb Sekunden hatte Ron sich eine von den Pastillen in Mund gesteckt, die er von seinen Brüder noch hatte.

„Wirklich erstaunlich!" sagte McGonagall sarkastisch. „Das gleiche Phänomen von einem so schnell erhöhten Fieber hatten wir letztes Jahr als Umbridge noch unterrichtet hat!"

Die Klasse fing laut an zu lachen und Ron musste den Test mitschreiben, nachdem er von Professor McGonagall die andere Hälfte der Pastille bekommen hatte. „Richten sie ihren Brüdern aus das sie sich den richtigen Job ausgesucht haben. Schade das sie nicht auch im Unterricht so wahren!" flüsterte sie Ron zu.

So verging die nächste Stunde ohne das ein Wort gesprochen wurde.


	42. Kapitel 42

**So, als erstes möchte ich mich ganz lieb an für die Reviews bedanken, ich bin momentan ziemlich in Eile und habe immer etwas zu tun... ok manches davon Hobby mässig. Zum einen überarbeite ich meine Story nun zum hundertsten Male und bin insgesamt noch nicht fertig Oo Das dauert wirklich ewig bis so ein Buch mal zum Lektorat geschickt werden kann. :sich schüttel: Außerdem kommt meine Grandma dieses Wochenende und ich habe sie seit Jahren nicht gesehen, daher wollte ich ein Portraitbild für sie zeichnen... na ja... man hat eben immer was zu tun, und wenn nicht ist da ja noch das kleine Hamsterle das auch Aufmerksamkeit fordert :grins:**

**Es tut mir Leid wenn ich absoluten Mist schreibe und es nur sehr wenig ist, ich hoffe trotzdem es wird euch gefallen!**

**Ok, die Woche ist mal wieder um, meine Grandma und aunt ist da :grins: Und ich bin irgendwie immer mit meiner Story oder meinen Zeichnungen beschäftigt... Es tut mir echt super dolle Leid!**

* * *

„Ron, das mit der Pastille war nun wirklich nicht nötig!" Hermine sah ihn über den Esstisch schief an. „Du hättest dir doch denken können das Professor McGonagall darüber bescheid weiß.

„Ein Versuch war es auf jeden Fall wert!" Ron blickte hinüber zu seiner Schwester. „Kann mir einer sagen was mit Ginny los ist? Die ist doch nicht etwa mit diesem Freak zusammen!"

„Ron, für dich ist jeder der mehr weiß als nur über die Quidditchregeln, ein Freak!" Hermine warf einen kurzen Blick zu dem Lehrertisch hinauf.

„Kein Wunder das meine Mum lieber meinen Dad geheiratet hat!" Harry war ihrem Blick gefolgt. „Ich danke ihr das sie Geschmack hatte."

Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen.

„He, stell dir mal vor Harry, deine Mum hätte wirklich Snape geheiratet! Dann würdest du jetzt...!" Und Ron brach in ein schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was daran so witzig ist!" knirschte Harry mit den Zähnen.

„Doch!" Ron hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Wenn du dir vorstellst wie du mit langen schleimigen schwarzen Haaren und eine Hakennase aussehen würdest!"

Hermine presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und versuchte Rons Ausbruch zu ignorieren.

„Mag ja ganz lustig für dich sein!" Harry verzog seinen Mund. „Aber ich möchte es mir nicht einmal vorstellen. Von der Vorstellung alleine wird mir schon übel!"

Hermine stand abrupt auf. „Ich habe vergessen, ich muss noch etwas in der Bibliothek nachschauen! Wartet nicht auf mich, ich komme nachher zum Klassenzimmer!"

Ron kaute an seinem Fleisch und sah Hermine hinterher. „Sie isch momentan scho merkwürdig drauf!"

Harry legte den Kopf auf seine Hand und stocherte im Essen herum, irgendetwas stimmte wirklich nicht mit ihr. Auch Ginny hatte aufgesehen und war Hermine mit den Augen gefolgt.

* * *

Hermine lehnte sich gegen das Bücherregal und atmete heftig ein und aus. Es war schwerer als sie dachte sich die ganze Zeit die Beleidigungen anhören zu müssen. Es traf sie viel zu sehr das die beiden über Snape herziehen mussten. Sie schluckte schwer und wischte sich eine Träne, die sich auf ihre Wange verirrt hatte, weg.

„Tränen stehen dir nicht!"

Hermine blickte auf und sah in die dunklen Augen, die sie so sehr liebte. Sanft strich er ihr über die Wange. „Möchtest du mir verraten was dich so fertig macht? Du kannst nicht jedes Mal vom Esstisch aufstehen und abhauen, sonst wirst du mir noch zu dünn!"

Hermine musste bei seiner Bemerkung leicht lächeln. „Nein, ist schon in Ordnung, ich ertrage das nur manchmal nicht!"

Snape hob fragend seine Augenbraue, etwas das Hermine anfing immer mehr an ihm zu lieben. „Und was erträgst du nicht?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts, ist schon in Ordnung, es ist wirklich nichts weltbewegendes!"

Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie ernst an. Einen Blick den sie nur allzu gut aus seinen Unterrichtsstunden kannte. „Mrs Granger, wenn es für Sie nichts weltbewegendes gewesen wäre, dann wären sie garantiert nicht augenblicklich vom Tisch aufgestanden und hätten geweint!"

„Ich habe nicht geweint!" Hermine zog entrüstet ihre Unterlippe hoch.

„Nun, es gibt viele Namen dafür." Er legte die Hand neben ihr an das Regal. „Gibt es denn etwas das dich vielleicht wieder etwas glücklicher macht?" fragte er und seine Augen hatten das selbe Funkeln, welches er in ihrer ersten Liebesnacht in ihnen gefangen hatte.

„Ich bin mir sicher sie wissen das ganz genau, Professor!" und sie warf ihm einen koketten Blick zu. Snape beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Hermine legte ihm die Hände in den Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich, als wolle sie ihn nie wieder gehen lassen. Ein leiser Seufzer entglitt ihren Lippen als er sich von ihr löste.

„Ich habe es mir gleich gedacht!"

Hermine stand starr wie eine Salzsäule da und Snape war sofort einen Schritt nach hinten gewichen.

„Harry!" rief sie spitz aus.

„Da macht man sich Sorgen um dich... und dann...!" Er warf Snape einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. „Ein wenig mehr Geschmack habe ich von dir schon erwartet!"

„Möchten sie damit etwas sagen, Potter!" Snape sah ihn drohend an.

„Nein, bitte nicht!" Hermine sprang zwischen die beiden. „Bitte Harry, bitte sag es nicht Ron!"

Auf Harrys Stirn waren inzwischen große Falten entstanden. Seine Augenbrauen berührten sich fast und der Ausdruck voller Anwiderung lag in seinen Augen. Hermine schüttelte ihren Lockenkopf, fiel Harry in die Arme und drückte seinen Arm, in den er seinen Zauberstab hielt zu Boden. „Nein, bitte!" flüsterte sie schluchzend.

„Nur zu Potter, verhexen sie mich ruhig, wenn sie sich trauen!"

„NEIN!" schrie Hermine spitz aus. „Geh Harry, geh bitte!" sie drückte ihn von sich weg und so perplex wie Harry war nickte dieser nur.

„Keine Sorge, das hatte ich auch vor!" Er drehte sich wütend um und lief immer noch mit tiefen Furchen auf der Stirn, aus der Bibliothek.

„Severus!" sagte Hermine leise und starrte noch immer auf die Stelle an der Harry gestanden hatte.

„Hermine!" Snape legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter, doch sie schüttelte sie ab.

„Wieso kannst du es nicht lassen?"

„Bitte?"

Hermine drehte sich mit Tränen in den Augen um. „Harry ist mein bester Freund, wenn er damals nicht gewesen wäre, dann wäre ich die ganze Zeit alleine gewesen!" Sie machte einen Schritt zurück und ihre Augen füllten sich immer mehr mit Tränen. „Du müsstest das doch kennen! Warst du nicht einsam damals? Bist du es heute nicht immer noch?"

Snape sah sie schweigend an, dann nickte er. „Ja, da hast du sicher recht!"

„Wieso, wieso kannst du mich dann nicht eine Sekunde verstehen?"

„Freundschaft ist etwas sehr zerbrechliches, Hermine. Irgendwann wirst du schwer verletzt sein. Potter wird es sicher Weasley erzählen, was glaubst du wohl was die beide dann von dir denken? Ganz zu schweigen von mir, wenn sich das überhaupt noch steigern kann!"

Hermine hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, durchschüttelt von stummen Schluchzern. „Diese Freundschaft...sie hat bisher alles ausgehalten! Du sagst Freundschaft ist etwas sehr zerbrechliches! Aber was ist das dann bei uns? Wieso bist du mit mir zusammen wenn du so denkst!"

„Hermine, das ist doch etwas anderes!" versuchte Snape sie zu beruhigen und wollte sie in den Arm nehmen. Doch Hermine schlug seine Hand zu Seite.

„Nein...nein Severus, die Liebe basiert auf einer Freundschaft. Ein Haus ohne Fundament bricht irgendwann zusammen!" Als die Tränen über ihre Wangen rollten, drehte sie sich um und verließ die Bibliothek.

Snape sah ihr hinterher unfähig sich zu bewegen.

* * *

**tut mir leid das es nur so verdammt wenig ist!**


	43. Kapitel 43

**Vielen Dank an: Saxas13, bedtimestory, Kira Gmork, WolfEmpress, Loki Slytherin, Gipsy, Sassy und dee082. **

**Also, Ginny weiß ja schon darüber bescheid, das Hermine und Snape ein Paar sind.**

**Ich versuche mal ein wenig weiter zu schreiben, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Eine kleine Frage hätte ich allerdings noch...was bedeutet eigentlich immer dieses OOC? Oo Ich kenne nur OCC :grins: O.C.California **

* * *

„Harry, nun warte doch bitt!"

Harry blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Hermine um. „Weißt du, Dumbledore hat gesagt ich muss mir deswegen keine Sorgen machen. Er meinte er wisse von nichts." Seine Augen funkelten wütend doch Hermine erkannte auch Tränen. „Dumbledore hat mich angelogen, er hat gesagt er wisse immer was in seiner Schule passiert. Und was ist mir dir? Ich dachte wir wären Freunde, sind deine Worte nichts mehr wert? Bist du jetzt etwa zu den Todesser übergewechselt?"

Hermine senkte bei diesen Worten den Kopf und Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Sag das das nicht wahr ist! Sag das DAS NICHT WAHR IST!" schrie er und die Tränen brannten auf seinen Wangen. „Ich glaub's nicht! Verschwinde, ich will mit Todessern nichts zu tun haben!" Hermine hielt sich schluchzend die Hand vor den Mund und sah Harry nach wie er Richtung Klassenzimmer lief. Er verachtete sie nun und sie, Hermine war selbst Schuld daran. Wieso war sie nur von Anfang an nicht ehrlich gewesen? Aber Snape hatte auf keinen Fall Schuld daran, sie erinnerte sich das er immer auf Abstand gegangen war, nein, sie war es gewesen.

Traurig sah sie in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen war. Da hatte sie so sehr für Snape gekämpft und jetzt schien es als würde sich wieder alles auflösen, das durfte sie einfach nicht zulassen. Sie bedeutete ihm etwas, da war sie sich sicher. Ganz fest nahm sie sich vor diese Nacht sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen.

* * *

„Hermine?" Ron saß zwischen seinen zwei besten Freunden. „Was hast du zu Harry gesagt? Der ist total schlecht drauf!"

„Sie hat gar nichts gesagt, Ron, ok!" fauchte Harry wütend und versuchte Hermine keines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Es ist nicht Ron." Hermine schluckte, Harry hatte ihm also nichts gesagt und hatte es scheinbar auch nicht vor. „Mich würde es interessieren wieso Professor McGonagall nicht da ist, sie hat doch gesagt das sie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste solange unterrichtet bis ein neuer Lehrer kommt!"

„Wir können Dumbledore danken das er nicht so dumm war und Snape endlich rangelassen hat! Aber wahrscheinlich hat Snape sowieso schon zuviel zu tun!" fügte Harry sarkastisch hinzu und spielte mit seinem Zauberstab. Hermine versuchte seine Anspielung zu überhören.

„Wieso? Was hat er denn zu tun? Er würde doch nichts lieber machen wollen!" Ron sah ihn etwas verstört an. „Also wieso seid ihr beide jetzt so komisch? Wollt ihr mich fertig machen? Reicht es nicht das die halbe Klasse was gegen mich habt? Wollt ihr jetzt etwa nicht mehr mit mir reden?"

„Ron, nein, es ist nur... ich denke ... also... Ron, ich werde es dir erklären heute, aber nicht jetzt, das geht nicht!" stotterte Hermine und rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

„Oh prima Hermine!" Harry sah endlich zu ihr hinüber. „Jetzt kommst du auf die Idee, aber das ist ein wenig spät! Wie sieht es eigentlich mit deinem linken Arm aus?"

Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander und wich Harrys Blick aus. „Bitte Harry, nicht jetzt!"

„Wieso nicht jetzt?" Harry wurde lauter und einige der Schüler drehten sich um.

„Harry!" sagte nun auch Ron. „Beruhig dich mal. Ich glaube es ist echt besser das wir das nachher regeln."

„Für mich ist es geregelt!" Harry schnappte seine Tasche, stand auf und wollte gerade das Klassenzimmer verlassen als ein schwarzhaariger Mann das Zimmer betrat.

„Was wollen sie Potter? Der Unterricht hat noch nicht einmal begonnen!" Snape blieb in der Tür stehen und wollte Harry partout nicht vorbei lassen.

„Hat Dumbledore sich jetzt etwa doch entschieden sie ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' unterrichten zu lassen?" fragte Harry verärgert und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht stand Snapes in keinen bisschen in etwas nach. „Mich wundert wirklich nichts mehr."

„Potter, sie setzen sich sofort wieder auf ihren Platz, haben sie mich verstanden?"

Hermines Lippen zitterten und sie spürte wie ihre Hände feucht wurden.

„Harry, jetzt komm schon!" Ron wollte aufstehen und ihn zurück holen, doch Hermine hielt ihn fest.

„Lass ihn, Ron, es ist seine Entscheidung was er machen möchte!" flüsterte sie leise.

„Wenn sie sich nicht sofort hinsetzen! Dann können sie damit rechnen das ich sie und ihre Freunde durchfallen lassen werde!"

Harry starrte ihn an und überlegte einen Moment, dann drehte er sich um und setzte sich wieder hin. Er durfte die anderen nicht mit hineinziehen.

„Nun, wie sie vielleicht feststellen ist Professor McGonagall verhindert und mir wurde aufgetragen diesen Unterricht zu übernehmen!" Er ließ seinen Blick über die Klasse gleiten und blieb nicht eine Sekunde länger an Hermines Gesicht hängen. „Sie werden jetzt...!" Snape stockte, er konnte Hermines leeren Blick aus dem Augenwinkel sehen. „Nun, schlagen sie bitte die Bücher auf der Seite auf, auf der sie in der letzten Unterrichtsstunde stehen geblieben sind und schreiben sie mit bitte einen Aufsatz darüber!" Leises Gemurmel setzte ein, denn dieses ruhige Verhalten kannte keiner von Snape.

„Miss Granger, bevor sie ihren Aufsatz beginnen, würden sie bitte zu mir vorkommen?"

Hermine ließ ihr Buch sinken und spürte Harrys Blicke die sie bis nach vorne verfolgten. „Ja, Professor?" sagte sie sehr leise und in einem ungewohnten desinteressierten Ton.

Snape sah ihr in die Augen und nahm dein ein Pergament auf das er in seiner zierlichen Schrift schrieb ‚Würde dir eine Liebeserklärung für ein Fundament reichen?'. Hermine starrte auf die Worte und nahm dann die Feder von Snape entgegen, die er ihr entgegen streckte. ‚Wenn du es ernst meinst'. ‚Es tut mir Leid wegen Potter!' schrieb Snape als Antwort auf den Zettel und sah in Hermines Gesicht, über das ein kleines Lächeln huschte, als sie die Worte las. Ihre Augen glänzten noch immer feucht und sie wäre gerne in seine Arme gefallen, doch das konnte sie vor der Klasse nicht tun. ‚Ich liebe dich!' waren die nächsten Worte die er auf das Pergament schrieb, diesmal zögerlicher als zuvor. Hermine lief nun eine Träne über die Wange, es fiel Snape schwer seine Gefühle zu gestehen.

„Ich hoffe das wir das heute Abend intensiver besprechen können!" räusperte er sich hörbar.

Hermine nickte. „Ja Professor. Danke. Ich...!"

„Heute Abend in meinem Büro!" Die Schüler in der vordersten Reihe hoben die Köpfe.

Hermine drehte sich um und ging zurück zu ihrem Platz.

Harry beobachtete Hermine wie sie zurück an ihren Platz ging und schob ihr einen kleinen Zettel zu. Rons Augen verfolgten den Zettel und man konnte seine Neugierde in ihnen blitzen sehen.

Hermine nahm den Zettel und öffnete ihn.

‚Wie lange geht das so? Wieso bist du ein Todesser? Ich dachte Voldemort hat etwas gegen Muggelgeborene. Ich weiß ich habe vielleicht falsch reagiert. Aber du musst verstehen wie ich mich fühle. Auch weiß ich nicht ob ich die Wut in mir überwinden kann.'

Hermine war überrascht das Harry ihr so etwas schrieb, sie hatte vermutet das er sie beleidigen und ihr sagen würde das er nie wieder etwas mit ihr zu tun haben will. Statt dessen schrieb er dies.

Hermine lächelte unsicher vor sich hin, es schien das die Männer von heute nicht mehr in der Lage waren ein Mädchen direkt anzusprechen.

‚Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, bitt lass uns das nachher besprechen! Ich weiß das es ein Fehler von mir war euch anzulügen, aber ich habe es nur gut gemeint. Als das mit Snape anfing hatte ich Angst, ich hatte Angst davor wie ihr reagiert! Ich verspreche dir, ich erzähle euch alles nachher!' schrieb sie sorgsam auf den Zettel und schob ihn zurück zu Harry, der ihn unter Rons neugierigen Augen in empfang nahm, ihn durchlies und dann in seiner Tasche verschwinden ließ.

Harry schien einigermaßen zufrieden mit der Antwort, denn er benahm sich den Rest der Stunde wieder normal.

Hermine reckte ihre Hand in die Luft. „Entschuldigen sie Professor. Ich müsste dringend auf das WC!" Es war Hermine etwas peinlich Snape so direkt darum zu bitten, doch Snape hatte damit keinerlei Probleme. Er hob die Hand nur abwinkend und ließ sie das Klassenzimmer verlassen.

Die Schüler sahen nur kurz auf, doch keiner sagte etwas, das einzigste was zu hören war, war das umblättern von Seiten und das Kratzen der Feder auf dem Papier.

* * *

Hermine eilte den Gang entlang, ihr Unterleib schmerzte und sie meinte das sie vielleicht nur auf die Toilette gehen müsse. Als sie in die Mädchentoilette ging und gerade dabei war die Hände zu waschen, traf es sie wie ein Blitz. Snape hatte nicht verhütet und sie, Hermine hatte nicht im Traum daran gedacht das sie die Pille brauchen könnte solange sie auf der Schule war. Verstört sah sie in ihr Spiegelbild und sah wie ihre Gesichtsfarbe immer bleicher wurde. Hoffentlich wurde sie nicht schwanger. Nicht nur das es viel zu früh war, es war auch in einem vollkommend falschen Moment.

Doch die Unterleibsschmerzen gingen nicht vorbei und sie lehnte sich aus einen der Fenster auf den Gängen. Vielleicht tat ihr etwas Luft ganz gut. Ihre Periode hatte sie erst gehabt, es war unmöglich das es die Schmerzen waren, die sie immer darauf aufmerksam machten das sie das Tampon nicht vergessen durfte. Sie hielt sich die Hand auf den Unterleib und zog die frische Luft durch ihre Lungen.

„Ist die kleine Freundin Potters etwa schwanger?"

Hermine drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht des nervenden Poltergeists der Schule. „Nein, bin ich nicht!"

„Potters Freundin ist schwanger vom ewig bösen griesgrämigen Zaubertränkemeister!" fing er an im Singsang zu wiederholen und Hermine starrte ihn nur entsetzt an. Woher konnte er wissen das sie und Snape zusammen waren? Und noch wichtiger, woher sollte er wissen das sie beide Geschlechtsverkehr hatten?

Der Geist schwebte immer noch den gleichen Text singend durch die Schule und Hermine hoffte inständig das alle in ihren Klassenräumen blieben.

* * *

**es tut mir leid das es wenig ist und das ich es nicht noch einmal überflogen habe bevor ich es hier online stelle, aber mir geht es selbst gerade nicht sehr gut. ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir**


	44. Kapitel 44

**Vielen Lieben Dank an: Saxas13, bedtimestory, Gipsy, Sassy, Chromoxid, Serena Taylor, Monique, Loki Slytherin und WolfEmpress**

**Uhm Ja, das mit diesem OOC da habt ihr wohl recht. Wenn wir aber nicht von den Charas abweichen würden, dann würde Snape niemals Hermine in betracht ziehen :grins: Und andersrum wohl schon dreimal nicht **

**Also, mir ist kalt, am 1. muss ich das 1. mal meine Lehre machen, leute ich habe solch einen Schiss davor…kann man sich nciht vorstellen, was? Mal ehrlich, ich komme ganz schlecht zurrecht mit anderen zusammen zu arbeiten. Also, ich meine, wenn ich da ans Telefon muss, mit den Gerichtsvollziehern labern muss etc etc… da hab ich solch Panik vor. Viel lieber ziehe ich es vor zu schreiben und schreiben und schreiben XD ja, das wärs…. :grins: wollt ihr auch mal ein kleines brutales Stückchen aus meinem :räusper: hoffentlich mal Buch… ok egal ob ihr wollt oder nicht :grins: hier ist ein stück (muss sich ablenken sonst zerreisst ihr herz vor nervösität und angst)**

„_Der Mond erhellte wieder die Vorhalle und Ami betrat einen Gang in dem sie bisher noch nicht gewesen war. Sie wusste nicht wirklich wo er hinführte, war sich aber sicher das sie diesen Gang schon oft entlang gelaufen war. Sie berührte die Wand mit der Hand und ein Blitz durchzuckte ihren Körper. Erschrocken taumelte sie rückwärts und starrte an die schwarze Wand. „Blut?" Sie hob die Hände erschrocken vors Gesicht. „Das Massaker!" Mit dem Bild vor Augen lief sie den Gang weiter entlang und stolperte über etwas, das auf dem Boden lag. Sie drehte sich um und entdeckte einen Blutüberströmten Körper. Zitternd kroch sie rückwärts und blinzelte. Im nächsten Augenblick war der Körper verschwunden und auch das gesamte Blut das am Boden und an den Wänden geklebt hatte. „Nein!" sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und die Härchen auf ihren Armen stellten sich auf. „Bitte nicht!" Mit weichen Knien rappelte sie sich auf und stieß die nächst gelegene Tür auf. _

_Der Schrei blieb in ihrer Kehle stecken. Es war wohl eines der Zimmer für die Dienstmädchen. Überall sah sie das leuchtende Rot des Blutes und zwei der zierlichen Körper lagen mit tiefen Wunden auf dem Bett und auf dem Boden. Er hatte sie wohl im Schlaf erwischt und die andere wollte fliehen._

_Sie rieb sich mit ihren feuchten Händen über die Augen und als sie wieder in den Raum sah entdeckte sie nur zwei frisch gemachte Betten und durch das Fenster schien der Mond mit seinem sanften Licht hinein. _

„_Serena...Serena ist zurückgekehrt?" Sie schloss die Tür. Leise Schluchzend ließ sie sich an dem Holzrahmen zu Boden. Die Beine hatte sie eng an ihren Körper gezogen und die Tränen liefen über ihre heißen Wangen. Serena war zurückgekehrt. Sie musste all dies gesehen haben, sonst würde sie, Ami, nichts davon sehen. Aber wieso war Serena ins Schloss zurück gekehrt? Was war geschehen?_

_Ihre Körper sträubte sich davor, doch Ami stellte sich wieder auf ihre Füße und nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. Würde sie noch mehr sehen? Noch schlimmere Dinge? Sie trat vom Teppichboden herunter und der kalte Marmor fühlte sich an wie klitzekleine Nadeln. Hier hinten hatte man noch nicht weiter renoviert. Sie schluckte und machte einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Serena, was hast du noch alles sehen müssen? Sie blieb vor einer anderen Tür stehen und legte die Hand auf die Klinge. Was auch immer sie nun sehen würde, ihr Herz verkrampfte sich Schmerzhaft. Zaghaft drückte sie die Klinke hinunter und starrte auf eine große Blutlache. _

_Ihre Lippen zitterten und sie spürte die salzigen Tränen auf der Zunge. Sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen, schluckte und trat in das Innere des Zimmers. Sie fühlte das kalte Blut an ihren Zehen und blieb stehen. Ein junges Mädchen lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Boden und ein junger Mann hielt sie schützend in seinen Armen. _

_Ami fiel auf ihre Knie und schluchzte laut. Die Tränen fielen zu Boden und vermischten sich mit dem Blut._

„_Ich konnte sie nicht beschützen!" _

_Ami zitterte am ganzen Leibe und spürte wie zwei Arme sie nach oben zogen und sanft aus dem Zimmer schoben. _

„_Es war mir nicht klar das sie zurückgekommen ist!" Edward drückte Ami an sich. „Er war so außer sich und ich wollte Martha beschützen, doch ich war nicht stark genug."_

_Ami schluckte heftig und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seine Weste. „Du bist doch nicht Schuld!" sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme."_

_**So und jetzt zum eigentlichen FF. Sorry wenn ich euch mit der story da oben genervt habe, oder sie euch tierisch stört…**_

* * *

Hermine hatte versprochen mit Ron und Harry nach dem Unterricht zu reden. Doch davor wollte sie mit Snape reden.

„Ja, Miss Granger?" raunter dieser und sah zu dem jungen Mädchen auf. „Worüber möchten sie mit mir diskutieren? Ich dachte wir hätten geklärt das sie heute Abend zu mir in das Büro kommen." Die letzten Schüler beachteten Snape gar nicht, keiner wollte länger als möglich mit ihm in einen kleinen Klassenzimmer sein.

Hermine drehte sich zu den Schülern die die Tür hinter sich schlossen.

„Severus, sag mal…!" fing sie verlegen an. „magst du Kinder?"

Snape hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Wie darf ich die Frage verstehen?"

„Naja… ob du Kinder magst! Also, so ganz kleine…!" stotterte sie.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht was du von mir willst. Würdest du bitte Klartext mit mir reden?"

„Was würdest du tun wenn ich schwanger wäre?" platzte Hermine damit heraus.

Snape sah sie starr an, er verzog keine Miene. „Das würde nicht passieren, glaub mir!"

Hermine nickte sachte und sah wie Snape sie amüsiert betrachtete. „Du hast Angst das du schwanger bist, habe ich recht?"

Hermine nickte wieder und wollte schon zum Sprechen ansetzten um ihn alles zu erklären, doch Snape winkte ab. „Ich habe schon dafür gesorgt das dies nicht passiert, vertrau mir!"

Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge. „Wieso bist du dir da so sicher? Ich Hermine wir haben nicht verhütet!" Ihre Wangen röteten sich bei dem Gedanken danach.

„Meine liebe Hermine!" Snape konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Ich habe einen Trank genommen der die Spermien vernichtet!"

Hermine wurde noch roter, Snape schien es keine Probleme zu bereiten über dieses Thema zu sprechen. „Verstehe!" sagte sie schüchtern.

Snape stand auf und trat zu Hermine. „Denk lieber über etwas anderes nach. Zum Beispiel wie du Potter daran hindern kannst das er das über uns ausplaudert! Ich bin mir sicher er hat Weasley bereits alles gesagt!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, dann sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn zu Snape auf. „Peeves weiß aber darüber bescheid!"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

Hermines Wangen fingen wieder an zu glühen. „Vorhin auf dem Gang, da hat er so etwas gesagt. Also um genau zu sein, er scheint auch darüber bescheid zu wissen das wir….das wir miteinander…geschlafen haben!"

Nun war es an Snape die Stirn zu runzeln. „Dieser verdammte Poltergeist wird sich doch hoffentlich nicht in meine Privaträume geschlichen haben. Dumbledore geht viel zu gutmütig mit ihm um."

„Severus!" unterbrach Hermine Snape bevor er noch wütender werden konnte. „Vielleicht weiß er auch gar nicht darüber bescheid."

„Mich würde es nicht wundern wenn Draco dahinter steckt! Natürlich, sicher hat er Peeves alles verraten und ihn dazu angestiftet es in der Schule zu verbreiten." Snape lehnte sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch. „Irgendetwas musste ja passieren! Es konnte ja nicht gut gehen!"

„Severus!" rief Hermine spitz aus. „Sag bitte so etwas nicht!"

Snape nahm Hermines Hand. „Ich werde mich um diesen verdammten Poltergeist schon kümmern, du gehst besser und kümmerst dich um Potter!"

Hermine nickte, erst wollte sie ihm ein Kuss geben, doch Snape war bereits an ihr vorbeigerauscht. Sie seufzte und nahm ihre Tasche.

* * *

Ob die anderem Peeves wohl glauben würden? Und was wollte Snape deswegen machen? Vielleicht hatte er jetzt eine Unterredung mit Draco.

Hermine lief den Gang entlang und war auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm als ihr etwas seltsames draußen auf dem Gelände auffiel. Sie lehnte sich wieder etwas über den breiten Fenstersims.

War das Snape der in seinem langen dunklen Umhang wieder auf den Wald zulief. Sie konnte es leider nicht erkennen weil er viel zu weit weg war. Hermine vergaß das sie eigentlich zu Harry und Ron in den Turm wollte und lief hinaus auf das Gelände.

* * *

Was sie nicht wusste war, das Harry sie vom Gryffindorturm gesehen hatte wie sie über den Rasen lief. „Ron, ist das nicht Hermine?"

Ron trat zum Fenster. „Ja,…ja das ist Hermine. Diese Haare erkenne ich meilenweit! Wo zum Teufel will die hin?"

Harry starrte einige Sekunden auf die kleine Figur, dann packte er Ron am Arm. „Sie rennt Richtung Verbotenen Wald! Komm mit, wir müssen sie aufhalten!"

Ron, der ziemlich verdattert von Harry mitgerissen wurde, stolperte fast über seine eigenen Füße.

„Harry, was will sie im verbotenen Wald?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!" antwortete Harry während sie durch das Portraitloch kletterten. „Aber wenn Hermine dort freiwillig hineingeht, dann hat das was zu bedeuten!"

* * *

„Potter, Weasley! Es ist verboten in den Gängen zu rennen!" schnarrte Snape, doch Harry nahm von seinem Lehrer keine Notiz.

„Harry!" Ron, dem es nicht gerade einfach fiel mit seinem Freund Schritt zu halten, keuchte. „Ich glaube Snape hat uns gerade Punkte abgezogen."

„Das ist nicht wichtig! Das tut er doch sowieso immer!"

Harry stieß das große Tor auf und lief die Treppen hinunter. „Verdammt, wo ist sie genau lang?"

„Sie hat einen viel zu großen Vorsprung!" Ron lehnte sich auf sine Knie und atmete keuchend ein und aus. „Wir finden die niemals!"

Harry ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich spüre es, irgendetwas passiert!"

Ron richtete sich wieder gerade auf. „Meinst du? Vielleicht ist sie zu Hagrid gelaufen!"

„Hagrid, das ist es!" Harry spurtete sofort über die Wiese zu Hagrids Hütte.

„Verdammt, Harry, was ist los?"

„HAGRID!" Er schlug mit den Fäusten gegen die Tür, doch niemand antwortete. „HAGRID! BIST DU DA?"

„Nun, im Haus nicht! Was's denn los?" Hagrid stapfte um das Haus herum.

„Hagrid, Hermine ist in den Verbotenen Wald gelaufen!"

„Is nicht wahr? Was soll sie denn dort?" Hagrid sah sie amüsiert an. „Wollt mich wohl auf den Arm nehmen!"

„Naja!" gab Ron zu. „Wir haben sie doch nur in Richtung Verbotenen Wald laufen sehen! Wir wissen nicht ob sie wirklich reingelaufen ist!"

„Sie ist es! Ich weiß es, ok!" Harry sah zu Hagrid. „Wir müssen sie finden!"

„Is viel zu gefährlich für euch!" Hagrid hielt Harry am Arm fest. „Du gehst dort nicht alleine rein!"

Harry drehte sich zu seinem großen Freund um. „Sie ist in Gefahr, ich spüre das!"

„Jeder ist in Gefahr der sich in den Verbotenen Wald traut!" meinte Ron und sah zu dem dunklen Wald hinüber. „Ich verstehe außerdem nicht was sie dort will!"

Harry lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. „Wir müssen sie dort hinaus holen!"

„Was wenn Ron recht hat und Hermine is nicht im Verbotenen Wald!" Hagrid fuhr sich durch den dichten Bart und ließ Harry los. „Bin mir sicher sie ist irgendwo anders! Wieso sollte sie denn dort hinein wollen!"

Harry starrte durch ihn hindurch, es gab nur einen Grund weswegen sie freiwillig den Verbotenen Wald betreten würde, doch er konnte es unmöglich Ron oder Hagrid sagen.

* * *

Hermine blieb einen Moment am Waldrand stehen und spähte durch die Bäume die so dicht standen das kein Lichtschein hindurch fiel. Für einen Moment entschied sich Hermine dagegen und wollte umdrehen, doch dann sah sie einen schwarzen Umhang hinter einem Baum wehen.

„Severus!" rief sie, doch die Person schien sie nicht zu hören und Hermine lief nun ohne großes Bedenken in den Wald hinein. Sie dachte nicht an all die Gefahren die im Inneren auf sie lauerten.

Was wollte Snape im Wald, dachte sie? Sie stolperte über das dicke Geäst und die Sträucher rissen an ihrem Umhang.

„Verdammt!" Sie zog an dem schwarzen Umhang, doch er hing in den dichten Sträuchern fest. Sie drehte sich um. „Dann bleibst du eben hier!" sie schlüpfte aus dem Umhang und lief weiter in den Wald hinein.

Es wurde immer dunkler und die Erde war feucht. Es lag nicht der schöne Geruch von Tannennadeln in der Luft, nein, im Verbotenen Wald herrschte eine ganz andere Atmosphäre. Kein normaler Mensch würde sich hier freiwillig hineintrauen, dachte sie. Es roch nach Moder und Schimmel. Ihre Schuhe waren nach einigen Minuten durchnässt, doch Hermine dachte nicht im entferntesten daran umzukehren. Schließlich war sie schon so weit drinnen. Snape würde den Weg nach draußen schon wieder finden. Sie holte ihren Zauberstab heraus. „Lumos!" die Spitze fing an zu glühen und zeigte ihr den Weg. Doch man konnte nicht von einem Weg reden. Hermine stand mitten im Wald und die Dunkelheit umgab sie.

„Mist!" ein Ast hatte ihr den Zauberstab aus den Händen gerissen. Das Licht war erloschen und Hermine kniete auf dem Boden und tastete nach ihren Zauberstab.

Als sie in etwas schleimiges fasste, zog sie die Finger angewidert zurück. Doch sie konnte nicht weiter darüber rätseln was an ihren Händen klebte. Etwas anderes zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ein heißer Atem blies ihr in den Nacken. Hermine erstarrte und wagte nicht sich zu bewegen.

Was auch immer es war, das Knurren kam ihr äußerst bekannt vor. Aber hatte Snape nicht gesagt das Lupin wieder normal war? Und soweit sie wusste war noch immer Nachmittag.

„Zurück!" hörte Hermine eine raue Stimme und das Etwas hinter ihr entfernte sich. „Hermine Granger, nehme ich an!"

Hermine sah auf. Sie konnte nicht erkennen wer vor ihr stand, der Zauberstab leuchtete in seiner Hand, doch er trug eine weiße Maske und den schwarzen Umhang der Todesser.

„Wer, wer sind sie?"

„Das braucht dich nicht zu interessieren! Wieso folgst du mir?" die Stimme wirkte zornig. „Ich kann es wirklich nicht gebrauchen das mir jemand nachspioniert!"

„Ich spioniere nicht!" rief Hermine aus.

Die Stimme lachte hohl. „Natürlich nicht!" Er griff nach dem Pullunder und zog sie daran hoch. „Ich weiß was sich unter dieser abstoßenden Kleidung verbirgt!" Er strich mit dem Zauberstab an ihr entlang. „Viel zu Schade für ein einfaches Schlammblut!"

Hermine gefror das Blut in den Adern. „Was wollen sie?" fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

Er ließ den Pullunder los und Hermine spürte wie die große Hand sich unter ihren Rock schob. Sie zuckte sofort zusammen. „Keine Angst, ich werde sicher zärtlicher sein als Snape!" die Stimme hatte einen Ton angenommen die ihr Angst machte.

„Lassen sie mich los! Wenn Severus erfährt was sie machen, dann bekommen sie ärger!"

„Von Snape?" Er lachte schallend. „Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher!"

Er drückte sie gegen den nächsten Baum. „Wieso bist du mir denn gefolgt? Dann musst du auch die Konsequenzen ertragen!"

Hermine schluckte. „Voldemort würde sich sicher nicht darüber freuen das sie mit einem … Schlammblut so etwas machen!" ihre Stimme zitterte, doch sie versuchte sie fest und bestimmend wirken zu lassen.

Ein harter Schlag traf sie an der Wange und sie fiel zu Boden. „Nenn den Dunklen Lord nicht bei seinem Namen! Du bist nur ein elendes, dreckiges Schlammblut!" Er kniete sich auf ihren Bauch und sie stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus. „Gefällt dir das nicht?" Ein weiterer Schlag traf ihre Wange und sie spürte wie warmes Blut aus ihrer Nase lief.

„Lassen sie mich!" schluchzte sie verzweifelt.

Doch der Todesser hatte nicht vor sie gehen zu lassen. Schmerzhaft riss er ihre Kleidung auf und sie spürte die Augen auf ihren Körper. Die Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Blut und sie schluckte heftig. „Noch so jung, aber so entwickelt!" Hermine hörte wie die Erregung in seiner Stimme mitschwang und sie versuchte die Hände, die über ihren Busen strichen, wegzuschlagen. Doch dafür erntete sie einen weiteren schmerzhaften Schlag.

Hermine schloss die Augen und wollte nur noch das alles aufhört. „Severus!" flüsterte sie immer wieder leise.

„Der wird dir nicht helfen!" stieß die Stimme aus, während er sich an ihrem Körper zu schaffen machte.

Den Schmerz den sie im nächsten Moment im Unterleib spürte ließ erneut die Tränen aufsteigen und sie schluchzte verzweifelt. „Severus, bitte, Severus!" flüsterte sie und spürte wie der Todesser abermals zuschlug. Von da an lag sie bewegungslos da und starrte in die Dunkelheit des Waldes hinaus.

Lass das bitte nur ein Albtraum sein, dachte sie. Die Tränen waren versiegt und sie versuchte den schrecklichen Schmerz zu ignorieren.

„Sollen dich die Tiere fressen! Die freuen sich wenn sie ein Schlammblut bekommen!" Der Lichtstrahl, der sich die ganze Zeit in ihren Augen gespiegelt hatte, verschwand und sie lag reglos auf dem Boden.

* * *

„Sie muss hier sein!" Harry lief in den Wald hinein.

„Potter, sie bleiben gefälligst hier."

Harry hatte nach alles Verzweiflung Snape geholt. Er war der einzigste der ihm zu glauben schien, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte.

„Professor, sie glauben doch nich wirklich das Hermine in den Wald gelaufen ist!" Hagrid stand neben Snape und sah in den Wald hinein. „In letzter Zeit treibt sich dort ein seltsames Wesen herum. Es hat sogar ein Thestral angegriffen."

Snape wusste wovon er sprach. „Sie passen auf das Potter nicht noch weiter in den Wald geht!"

Harry hatte sich zu Snape umgedreht. „Professor…!"

Snape kletterte über einen großen, am Boden liegenden, Ast und lief zu Harry. „Gehen sie gefälligst zurück!"

Doch Harry starrte nur auf einen großen Stofffetzen der an einem Strauch hing. „Das ist Hermines!" sagte er tonlos.

Snape griff nach dem Umhang und spürte wie die Angst in ihm hochstieg. „Nehmen sie den und gehen sie! Ich werde ihre kleine Freundin schon finden!"

„Professor!" Harry schluckte. „Ich halte nicht viel von Ihnen, aber Hermine … wehe wenn sie wegen ihnen leiden muss!" Er drehte sich um und ging, obwohl er lieber nach Hermine suchen wollte, zu Ron und Harry zurück.

„Das ist Hermines Umhang!" rief Ron aus und riss ihn Harry aus der Hand. „Sie ist also wirklich im Wald!"

Hagrid schob Harry und Ron etwas weiter weg. „Ich denke ihr beide bleibt hier draußen, nich das noch jemand verschwindet."

Harry sah das seine schwarzen Augen voller Sorge um Hermine waren. „Professor Snape wird sie schon finden!"

„Wieso gerade Snape?" Ron sah zu Harry. „Wieso hast du nicht Dumbledore geholt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube das kann dir Hermine besser erklären.

* * *

„Hermine!" rief Snape während sein eigener schwarzer Mantel von den Ästen zerrissen wurde. „Hermine, wo zum Teufel bist du?" Er fluchte leise vor sich hin und stolperte selber über die Wurzeln am Boden. „Wie ich diesen verdammten Wald hasse! Was hat sie sich nur dabei gedacht!"

Sein Zauberstab leuchtete und seine Augen blickten wachsam in die Dunkelheit hinein. Zumindest wusste er jetzt wieso Potter und Weasley die Gänge unsicher gemacht hatten.


	45. Kapitel 45

Danke an alle Reviewer: **BedtimeStory, Sassy, Loki Slytherin, WolfEmpress**(:grins: seit 1990 schreib ich auch ... ok ich fing an zu schreiben :) Ich habe es schon immer geliebt und ich denke daran wird sich in den vielen Jahren nichts mehr ändern, ich werde nicht aufegeben solange kein buch gedruckt wurde :) )**, Jessy2104, Saxas13 **(ja, mal schauen mit der Leseprobe :P)**, dee082, Chromoxid **(na ja, Hermine war der Annahme das Snape wohl wieder zu einen dieser Treffen ging ohne ihr etwas zu sagen)**, CitySweeper, pandoradoggis **(also man muss bei uns mind. Die Mittlere Reife haben, ich hatte ja fast meine Fachhochschulreife + Ausbildung ... aber das ist eine ganz andere Geschichte)** Monique** (uhm, ich fühle mich ja etwas geschmeichelt, aber bis jetzt habe ich ein Manuskript nicht verschickt, das überarbeiten ist langwierig und alles in den PC eingeben...na ja)** und silver moonstone**

**

* * *

Und jetzt taucht Sailor Moon auf und heilt alle, vernichtet Voldemort und alle leben glücklich bis an ihr Ende!**

**THE END**

**

* * *

Scherz :grins: Da würde mir Snape die Gurgel umdrehen wenn unsere Kriegerin für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit auftaucht :rofl:**

**Also, nun zur „richtigen" Geschichte... Lauf Sevie Lauf XD und tritt ja nicht auf Hermine drauf!**

**Sorry die dummen scherze von mir ;-)**

* * *

„_Hermine!" rief Snape während sein eigener schwarzer Mantel von den Ästen zerrissen wurde. „Hermine, wo zum Teufel bist du?" Er fluchte leise vor sich hin und stolperte selber über die Wurzeln am Boden. „Wie ich diesen verdammten Wald hasse! Was hat sie sich nur dabei gedacht!" _

_Sein Zauberstab leuchtete und seine Augen blickten wachsam in die Dunkelheit hinein. Zumindest wusste er jetzt wieso Potter und Weasley die Gänge unsicher gemacht hatten. _

_Er hastete durch den Wald, ungeachtet wo lang er lief, er folgte einfach seinem Instinkt und seinem Herzen, das in seiner Brust heftig pochte._

Seine Lippen waren trocken und in seiner Kehle steckte ein Schrei. Wo war dieses Mädchen nur hingelaufen, das hätte er niemals zulassen dürfen. Wieso nur hatte er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen, wieso nur?

Er kannte diesen Wald schon zu gut, wie oft hatte er die Schüler suchen müssen, nicht zu guter letzt Potter. Hoffentlich irrte nicht immer noch dieser irre Riese rum, dieser Halbbruder von Hagrid. Er machte sich keine Gedanken über die Zentauren, obwohl sie die Menschen hassten, sie würden sicher keinem jungen Mädchen etwas antun und Hermine war schlau genug. Doch irgendetwas anderes war geschehen und was war mit dem Ding das der Dunkle Lord in den Verbotenen Wald ausgesetzt hatte? Er hoffte nur inständig das Hermine ihm nicht in die Klauen gelaufen war. Leider hatte er den Dunklen Lord nicht davon überzeugen können das eine Mutation wie diese nichts im Wald verloren habe und es ihnen nichts bringen würde. Doch der dunkle Lord wollte ihm nicht zuhören und Snape hasste sich inzwischen selbst dafür das er den Trank überhaupt zubereitet hatte. Gott sei Gedankt das Lupin in dem Wahn nicht ein Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen hatte. Das hätte ihn sicher zu einem nutzlosen Ordensmitglied gemacht, er fragte sich nur wieso er so auf Hermine fixiert war, er konnte nicht glauben das der dunkle Lord ihn wirklich auf Hermine gehetzt hatte. Sicher, er nahm das an und der dunkle Lord hatte auch eindeutig erklärt das er keine Beziehung zu einem Schlammblut wünsche. Doch plötzlich kam dieser Sinneswandel das man Hermine doch gebrauchen könnte. Irgendetwas verheimlichte der Dunkle Lord vor ihm, hoffentlich hatte er noch nicht gemerkt das er ein Spion war.

Er stolperte und spürte wie ein abgerissener Ast auf dem Boden, den Anzug an der Seite seiner Rippen zeriss und eine tiefe Schürfwunde hinterließ.

Ärgerlich schnaubte Snape und rappelte sich wieder auf, den Zauberstab noch immer in seiner Hand. Nein, er war nicht so leichtfertig und würde in diesem Wald seinen Zauberstab nur eine Sekunde loslassen.

„HERMINE!" schrie er seine Verzweiflung aus und lief weiter, ohne darauf zu achten das der Blutgeruch einige interessierte Lebewesen anlockte.

„Hermine, bitte, sag doch was!" Er lehnte sich an einen Baum als ihm etwas im Augenwinkel auffiel. „Beim Barte Merlins, das kann doch nicht sein!" Er rutschte auf dem nassen Blattwerk aus und fiel vor einem lebloswirkenden Körper zu Boden. „Oh mein Gott, Hermine, was haben sie mit dir getan!" Hermine sah ihn nicht an, ihr Kopf lag nach immer auf der Seite und ihr Blick war starr. „Hermine, so sag doch etwas!" Er hielt den Zauberstab über ihren Körper und betrachtete die zerrissene Kleidung und das Blut das in ihrem Gesicht klebte. ER versuchte den dicken Kloß in seinem Hals herunterzuschlucken. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" Er entdeckte Hermines Zauberstab neben ihr und steckte ihn sich schnell ein, bevor er das schrecklich zugerichtete Mädchen auf die Arme nahm. „Ich bring dich hier raus, habe keine Angst!" sagte er leise und war sich sicher sie würde seinen heftigen Herzschlag spüren. Hermines Atem ging flach und sie wirkte wie in Trance, kein einzigen Blick hatte sie für ihn übrig, ihre Augen sahen leer in die Dunkelheit des Waldes.

„Hermine, wir müssen hier schnell raus." Er drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Rückweg. „Ich wünschte du würdest etwas sagen!" flüsterte er, während er schnellen Schrittes durch die dichten Bäume lief und behutsam darauf achtete das Hermine nichts abbekam.

Die Äste stachen durch seinen Stoff und hinterließen auf seinen Körper weitere tiefe Schnitte. Er presste den Oberkiefer auf den Unterkiefer und versuchte die Müdigkeit in seinen Knochen zu ignorieren. Als er mit einem Mal stehen blieb und mit seinen dunklen Augen hektisch die Umgebung absuchte. Ein lautes Knacken ließ ihn herumreißen.

„Ich bin ein Todesser! Du jagst die falschen!" zischte er laut. Doch ein weitere Ast zerbrach unter zwei großen schwarzen Pfotenartigen Klauen. Das Ding kam immer näher, noch war es nicht nahe genug am Licht, doch Snape spürte die Anwesenheit und seine Nackenhärchen stellten sich automatisch auf. „Ich sagte, du sollst hier verschwinden! Verdammt!"

Doch Snapes Stimme schwankte, es würde nicht auf ihn hören. Er drehte sich um, er musste Hermine schleunigst in Sicherheit bringen. Aber es war unmöglich durch den Wald zu laufen ohne dabei zu stolpern oder hängen zu bleiben.

Etwas hartes prallte an seinen Rücken und er fiel zu Boden. Hermine rollte etwas weiter vor.

„HERMINE! LAUF! STEH AUF UND LAUF!"

Snape rappelte sich sofort wieder auf und stellte sich schützend vor das junge Mädchen, das absolut keine Anstalten machte aufzustehen.

Erst jetzt sah er die wahren Ausmaße seines Trankes und es wurde ihm übel.

* * *

„Hagrid, wir warten schon seit zwei Stunden, wir müssen Dumbledore bescheid sagen!" Ron lief nervös vor Hagrids Haus hin und her.

„Ihr sagt Bescheid!" Harry sprang auf, bis jetzt hatte er kein weiteres Wort gesagt. Sein Blick war starr auf den Wald gerichtet gewesen, aus der Hoffnung das dort Snape mit einer gesunden Hermine herauskam.

Hagrid hielt Harry fest. „Du wirst dort nicht hineingehen!" Harrys Augen trafen die seinen und er spürte plötzlich wie ernst es Hagrid meinte. „Lauf hinauf zum Schloss und sag Dumbledore bescheid!" sagte er stattdessen. „Ich werde in den Wald gehen und sie suchen! Du Ron, du passt hier auf."

Ron nickte perplex und sah zu wie Harry zum Schloss hinaufstürmte, während Hagrid mit schnellen Schritten auf den Wald zulief.

„Ihr müsste Hermine finden!" sagte Ron matt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte lass nichts geschehen sein!"

**

* * *

Die FF ist nicht korrigiert...es tut mir Leid es ist spät und ich muss in ein paar stunden wieder arbeiten.**

**Hier ist noch ein kleiner Ausschnitt aus meinem „Buch", dies ist übrigens die unüberarbeitete Fassung, ich habe einfach mal einen kleines Stück hier reinkopiert.**

_

* * *

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie zusammenschrecken. Sie setzte sich mit einen Ruck auf und starrte auf die sich öffnende Tür. Ein Geist würde einfach durchgehen, die anderen Gäste schliefen…der einzige Gedanke der ihr kam war ein aus dem Reich der toten zurückgekehrter Zombie._

_Ami sprang aus dem Bett. In ihrem Zimmer war es dunkel, nur der Mond schien durch die geöffnete Balkontür in das Zimmer. Sie stand hinter dem Bett und starrte zur Tür._

Eine dunkle, kleine und schmächtige Gestalt kam in das Zimmer. Amis Herz raste. Oh mein Gott, dachte sie. Bastian hatte recht gehabt. Es gab Monster. Oh mein Gott. Sie sah sich um und entdeckte den Leuchter auf dem kleinen Tisch hinter sich. Sie griff nach dem silbernen Ding, in dem sich der Mond spiegelte. Als sie sich umdrehte stand die Person vor ihr.

„_Was hast du…!"_

_Ami holte aus und gab ihrem Monster einen Schlag auf den Kopf. Dieses stolperte Rücklings, hielt sich den Kopf und trat in den Schein des Mondes._

„_Adrean!"_

_Ami ließ erschrocken den Leuchter fallen und lief ihm zur Hilfe. „Bist du denn verrückt und kommst mitten in der Nacht, im Dunkeln und ohne auch nur etwas zu sagen, in mein Zimmer?_

_Adrean hielt sich schmerzhaft seinen Kopf. „Ich wusste nicht das du in diesem Zimmer bist! Ich wollte es mir nur ansehen!"_

_Ami starrte ihn an, dann nickte sie. „Entschuldigung! Stimmt! Du konntest es ja nicht wissen! Eigentlich hatte ich ja ein anderes Zimmer bekommen, aber der Herr des Hauses gab mir dieses Zimmer!" _

_Sie trat näher an Adrean und musste kichern. „Na ja, wenigstens weiß ich jetzt das du kein Geist bist!"_

_Adreans Augen blitzen sie im Dunkeln böse an. „Na schönen Dank! Es gibt auch andere Möglichkeiten so etwas herauszufinden! Oder möchtest du jetzt jeder Person hier im Schloss einen Leuchter aus Metall an den Kopf werfen?"_


End file.
